Dreamers
by BadButt94
Summary: Sequel to "Had It Not Been For You" and the second installment in it's collection. To Read the first story "Had It Not Been For You", please go onto my profile or use the search bar. MPreg, Explicit Content, Yaoi, NaruSasu! Alpha/Omega/ Beta Universe
1. Heroes' Return

**Author's Notes:**

Well everyone, the time has come. After three years, the first sequel for _Had It Not Been for You_ : _Dreamers_ is here. I'm excited to finally get around to beginning this story and I hope that it was worth the wait that I put you guys through. So, no more waiting around. Here's the first chapter of the rest of the _Had It Not Been for You_ Collection.

…

…

…

 **Chapter 1: Heroes' Return**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

 **(Flashback)**

" _Well Naruto, your wounds have healed up nicely. Looks like that demon fox is was working in overtime," Tsunade chuckled as she read his chart._

" _Thanks Grandma Tsunade," Naruto smiled._

" _When will he be allowed to leave?" Jiraiya asked._

" _I'm finished with all the tests we could run and with his wound fully healed, I'll start the paperwork and you guys can be on your way within the next few hours,"_

" _Few hours? But I'm ready to go now," the fox whined with his arms crossed over his chest._

" _I know you are, but you're not my only patient, brat. So you'll just have to wait a little while longer," she teased._

 _Tsunade gave a light chuckle but stopped when she realized Naruto lowered his head._

" _What's wrong Naruto?" Jiraiya questioned as he sat on the edge of the hospital bed._

"… _Nothing… Just thinking…"_

 _Even though he didn't say anything, both Tsunade and Jiraiya understood that the battles his friends and he faced to save Sasuke from Orochimaru's grasp haunted the sad fox during his stay in the hospital. Despite his friends visits to each other and their attempts to cheer themselves up, Naruto took all the pain, angst, and despair the hardest; hence the reason he jumped at the chance to train with Jiraiya._

" _Jiraiya, are you sure that you want to take on the responsibility of training Naruto?" Tsunade asked to break the silence._

" _Of course, like I said before: no offense to the Leaf Village's training techniques, but Naruto is not an ordinary shinobi. He needs more training than what the Leaf can offer; especially if we want to get Sasuke back before he goes down the path Orochimaru wants to take him," Jiraiya explained._

" _Yeah Grandma Tsunade. I need to do this. I need to do this for Sasuke, for me. I promised him, Sasuke and everyone in the village that I was going to bring Sasuke back no matter what. I promised myself. I will bring him back and that's final," Naruto said with passion burning in his eyes._

" _Alright. If you say so," she sighed before she bent down and kissed Naruto's forehead. "Just be careful. You're not gonna have me to heal your wounds,"_

" _Don't worry dear," Jiraiya started before he leaned in close to Tsunade and kissed her lips. "I'll make sure our grandson is safe from harm's way,"_

 **(Present: 3 Years Later)**

The words from Jiraiya rung within her head for the past three years. Sure, they have checked in with her often whenever they moved to another town or when Naruto made process in his training, but she couldn't help but miss her "grandson" and lover.

As she stands by the window, she can feel a slight irritation rising in her chest. The slug queen is pissed that she had not heard from the boys in two weeks and if they don't send a response soon, then she is half tempted to go out and search for them herself.

"Lady Tsunade?" Sakura calls, making Tsunade jump in fright. "Are you alright?"

After taking deep breaths, Tsunade regains her composer before turning to face her student.

"Yes, sorry but I was lost in thought,"

"Was it about Naruto and Master Jiraiya again?" the bunny asks while holding a box of file papers in her arms.

"Yeah. In their last letter, they said they were coming back soon. But that was two weeks ago, where could they be and what could be going on?" Tsunade sighs before taking a shot of her sake and putting the bottle down.

"Don't worry Lady Tsunade. I'm sure they'll be back soon," Hinata says while she organizes some files.

"Yeah, we all know Naruto and Master Jiraiya are probably planning a big surprise as we speak,"

"Ino is right. I would bet all the money I have that they're probably coming home sometime within the next week," Sakura smiles.

"You're right," Tsunade sighs. "Thanks again for helping me organize my office,"

"Well, when Shizune said that you had fallen behind in your paper work, I figured you'd like the help," Ino giggles with Hinata.

The group of women continue to work in silence for a few moments until Shizune busts into the door with Tonton in her arms with a bright smile on her face.

"Shizune? What's the matter?" Tsunade asks.

"They're back!" she snorted in excitement.

"What?!" everyone gasps as they drop everything in their hands.

"They're back! Naruto and Master Jiraiya are back! They're heading this way as we speak!"

Without a second thought, all of the women ran out of the room, almost trampling a dizzy Shizune, in search for the men they had been waiting for.

…

…

…

"We're here!" Jiraiya cheers in excitement.

"Finally, I was starting to think that we'd never get here," Naruto sighs with his hands on his knees.

"Huh? Don't tell me that you're tired after a few days of running here. You endured a lot of training plus you have the Uzumaki stamina,"

"Yeah? That doesn't mean that I won't be tired after a long run. Besides, most of my energy started to drain after we were chased out of the last village we were in,"

Jiraiya puts his hands up in his defense, "Come on, I was more careful that time. Besides, they only caught me when you opened your big mouth while we were in the bathhouse. You'd better be luck that we had enough time to get our clothes before they chased us out,"

" _ **He has a point, kid,"**_ Kyuubi chuckles.

"Oh, why don't both of you shut up," Naruto grumbles as he scratches behind his right ear.

The dual continues their walk through the village, taking in all the familiar sights and smells of the Leaf Village.

"It feels good to be back home," Naruto says, unzipping his orange and black to allow more air to refresh his body. "I wonder if the girls know we're back yet? Shizune should have told them by now,"

"Oh, I'm sure she did. They're probably tearing up the streets as we speak," the Toad Sage chuckles.

The last three years have changed almost everyone, especially Naruto. He stands at least six inches tall and traded his orange and blue jumpsuit in for an orange and black one. He also now sports a black head band, sandals, and a short-sleeve black fishnet shirt and a black tank top under it. Around his neck, the necklace that Tsunade gave him still hangs with the bright blue crystal.

"I can't wait to see what everyone looks like after being gone so long,"

"I'm sure they'll be surprised at you the most. I mean, you look like the spitting image of your father now,"

"I do?" Naruto gasps.

Looking straight ahead, Jiraiya chuckles, "If you don't believe me, just ask them,"

Not truly getting what Jiraiya means, Naruto turns his head to see Sakura, Tsunade, Hinata, and Ino running towards them. The girls finally stop with their hands on their knees. After calming their breathing, the girls take in the guys' appearance.  
The girls were astounded by how handsome and mature Naruto looks now. Naruto, in turn looking at the girls in amazement at their own transformation, gives a bright, fang smile.

"Hey girls. What's up?"

The smile Naruto gave showed off his slightly longer fangs and straight, white teeth. Because of how handsome he became, it was enough to make Hinata faint, which she did. While Ino and Shizune helps her off the ground and tried to wake her up, Sakura and Tsunade approaches them.

"Naruto, is that you?" they both ask.

"Yeah it's me. How have you guys been? You're both looking good,"

"You really think so, Naruto?" Sakura blushes while she looks up and down Naruto's tall, muscular frame. "Well, you're not bad looking yourself,"

"I told him he looks just like his father. Doesn't he, Tsunade?" Jiraiya smirks with his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Tsunade nods in agreement, "I would have to agree. And might I add that you've done well with him over the past year,"

"Thank you. But I did have to rush some of it. I was missing you too much," he whispers into the Slug Queen's ear, making her shiver.

While the two couples are talking, Shizune and Ino finally manage to wake Hinata up and help her off the ground.

"Lady Tsunade. I hate to interrupt the reunion, but your office is still a mess and needs to be organize," Shizune warns.

"That's alright. She needs a break after all. Tell you what, why don't you start working on organizing the office while I take her out for lunch," Jiraiya offers with his right hand on Tsunade's lower back. "And don't worry, I'll have her back before the sun sets,"

"But~"

"Go one Shizune. I promise I'll be back before you know it," Tsunade orders.

"Yes, milady." She bows before disappearing.

"Naruto, would you like to come with us? We're meeting everyone up for lunch as well?" Hinata asks timidly.

"Hell yeah! That sounds awesome!"

"And the best part is that it's at Ichiraku's," Ino giggles.

"What?! That's my favorite place! Let's go!"

"Oh, but what about Shizune?" Hinata asks.

"That's ok, we'll just go to lunch and head over to help," Sakura offers before grabbing Naruto's arm. "Come on,"

…

…

…

While out to lunch, everyone was surprised to see Naruto and how much he's changed. The best part for Naruto was that it was like he had never even left. Sure, everyone has gotten older and their physical appearances changed, but their personalities didn't. Kiba, Lee and Choji even challenged Naruto to a ramen eating contest. The only main difference in the group was that Shikamaru and Temari we dating now which Naruto and Kiba kept teasing them for. Yes, Naruto might have grown mature over the three years, but he still had his playful side. After an hour and a half, people started to leave.

"We better head to the Hokage Tower too. We did say we are supposed to finish cleaning her office," Ino sighs as she stands up.

"Yeah that's true. Would you like to come, Naruto?" Sakura asks.

"No thank you. I would like to go home for a little while first. I probably have a lot to do there anyway,"

Everyone was about to leave when a pigeon flew in front of them with a message in its claws. Sakura took the message from the pigeon before sending it on its way.

"What does it say?" Naruto asks.

Sakura carefully reads it over before gasping. "Lady Tsunade needs us at the tower now Naruto."

"What could be the emergency be?"

"I don't know, but we better go find out,"

…

…

…

 **To Be Continue…**


	2. Saving Kankuro

**Author Notes:**

Hello everyone! I would like to thank all of you who reviewed and got excited for the first chapter in three years (not done on purpose, but it works out). For those of you who were wondering, yes, this story will be distinctive from both the anime and manga, however, there will be some similarities within the fanfiction. An example of this is Sasuke's appearances. He will not be featured as much as most of you would like for him to be. But, a good part is that he will be making more appearances than he did in the anime/ manga. I can't have a NaruSasu story if Sasu isn't in there, right? Regardless, that will be the only spoil alert you will get for now. But, if you have any questions about anything from the past or anything for future chapters that won't spoil the story, please feel free to message me and I will answer them to the best of my abilities.

…

…

…

 **Chapter 2: Saving Kankuro**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Currently, Shikamaru, Temari, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata are standing in front of Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Shizune: each one carrying a disturbed look on their face.

"Lady Tsunade, please forgive me for asking so bluntly, but what was so important for you to call us here tonight?" Sakura asks.

Taking a deep breath, the slug queen leans forward onto her laced fingers, "It's about Gaara and Kankuro,"

This causes everyone to gasp while Temari rushes forward and slams her hands on Tsunade's desk, "What do you mean? What's going on?"

"Temari, calm down hun," Shikamaru says as he grips her shoulders.

"It's alright Shikamaru. The news we have to share with you all is quite disturbing after all,"

"What do you mean, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto questions.

Jiraiya was the one to step up this time as he opens the scroll on the desk he was holding, "We received this scroll about an hour or so ago. It came from Shino who is currently visiting in Suna,"

"Shino? What's he doing there?" Naruto asks curiously.

"He visits Kankuro from time to time. They had become really great friends since the Chunin Exams three years ago," Hinata explains shyly.

"Anyway," Jiraiya continues. "he said that the Hidden Sand was attacked by two members of the Akatsuki. Gaara fought against them, but was defeated by a blond-haired member named Deidara. Shino and Kankuro went after the two members, but they were defeated by Sasori, the other member,"

"Oh no, are they alright?" Ino questions with her hand over her heart.

"Shino only sustained minor injuries. Kankuro on the other hand has be severely poisoned. The medical ninjas are trying everything they can to cure him, but nothing seems to be working,"

"What do you mean nothing is working? Is Kankuro going to die? Why wasn't I notified about this earlier?" Temari questions in a panic voice. Shikamaru moves to hold her from behind while whispering for her to calm down and messaging her white weasel ears.

"I'm sorry Temari, but we were just given this letter and an hour is how long it took for our people to decipher the letter. I'm sorry for this, Temari. But, from Shino's letter, we can't tell exactly how dire the situation truly is and that's not something we plan on wasting any more time guessing. That is why I am assembling a team out of you guys to retrieve Gaara and save Kankuro's life," Tsunade informs them before pulling out some papers. "Kakashi will be leading all of you. Sakura, you, Ino, and Hinata will be heading to the hospital to work on a cure for Kankuro. Based on the medical nins, they believe that he does not have that much time left so you three really need to work together. Sakura, since you were promoted to my head student, you will be in charge, lead them well,"

"Yes ma'am," Sakura bows with Ino and Hinata following her.

"Temari, I know that this is a difficult situation for you right now and I do not expect you to fight if you do not want to~"

"No. I want to fight. I want to destroy the bastards who did this to my brothers," Temari glares, interrupting Tsunade.

"Very well than. Do as you see fit, just make sure to check in with the team first,"

"What about me, Grandma Tsunade? What would you like for me to do?" Naruto asks eagerly.

"I would like for you to stay here Naruto,"

"What?! No way! You can't do this to me! I have to go save Gaara!"

"I know how you feel, but with the Akatsuki involved, I can't risk losing you too. After all, you do understand why they are after you and Gaara, correct?" she says in a stern voice.

Naruto lowers his head while clenching his fists tightly, "I know. It's not like it's a big secret or anything. It's the reason those bastards and most of the people of our villages have treated us as if we were the same as what's sealed inside of us, monsters. But, I have trained with Jiraiya for three years. I'm not the little boy that who fought against Itachi Uchiha and Kisame and didn't have a clue as to what was going on. Like I promised with bringing Sasuke back, I promised Gaara that he was no longer going to be alone in this world. Sure, he has Temari and Kankuro and the other friends he's made alone the way but we "monsters" must stick together and that's what we're going to do. I'm going to bring Gaara back safe, I promise. Let me show you what I can do! Let me show them who they're messing with!"

The room fell silent for a few moments. Most of them were amazed at the determination Naruto was displaying. The boy had always had determination since he came out of his mother's womb, but now that he was more mature and had developed himself far beyond what others thought he would, there was no reason for people not to give him a chance to display what he can do.

With a playful smile on her face, Tsunade leans back in her chair and nods her head, "Alright Naruto, you can go. But, and I mean this, if anything happens to you, I will rain hell down on both the Akatsuki and you. Do you understand me?"

"You got it!" he acknowledges with a thumbs up.

"Alright then, you all have your assignments. Meet back here after you're all packed and ready to go. We'll use our Teleportation Jutsu to get you there,"

"Teleportation Jutsu? What's that?" Naruto asks.

…

…

…

An hour passed before the group met in a new room added on during the years Naruto and Jiraiya were gone. The room is blank, minus a large symbol on the ground that stretched from all four corners of the room. Naruto and Jiraiya looked upon the room with curiosity.

"What is this giant symbol for, Tsunade?" Jiraiya asks as he crouches over the center.

This is the famous Teleportation Jutsu," Tsunade announces as she walks up behind him. "It's something we perfected over the past few years. The giant symbol on the floor is the base for the jutsu but we use a scroll to actually teleport people to the different places. All the other villages have this as well, but because of how new it still is to us, we still have to take time in perfecting it,"

"So, this is the famous jutsu you were telling me about? Glad to see that you finally completed it even if it's not perfect. Alright then, show us how it works," Jiraiya says as he steps back off the center of the symbol.

"Alright, I'm only explaining it so Jiraiya and Naruto can understand how it works, but don't worry Naruto, you shouldn't have to perform the return teleportation jutsu due to the others knowing how to do it. But, just in case, I still want you to at least understand how it works," Naruto nods, letting Tsunade continue. She walks over to a shelf and grabs a scroll with "Suna" written on the front. She waits for everyone, except Jiraiya, Shizune, and herself to stand in the center of the symbol before moving to sit on her knees and opening the scroll. "This is the scroll that tells the symbol to take you to Suna. If you look along the walls, each shelf has its own scroll that will take you to many different places. In order to go to said places, you just need to perform the hand signs and slam your hand onto the scroll. Now, depending on where you place the scroll, you can either send someone off or you can do it yourself. I have already sent a letter telling the Hidden Sand to be expecting you. When the Teleportation Jutsu activates, you will leave the Hidden Leaf and appear in a room similar to this in Suna. When you're ready to return, just use one of their scrolls to send you back here. Does anyone have any questions?" Everyone in the room shakes their heads. "Alright then, best of luck to all of you. I expect a good report when you return, but I would also like an update every so often. Good luck,"

"Naruto," Jiraiya spoke up. "Be careful. Remember your training and whatever happens, **DO NOT** use that power. I don't want anything to happen to you. You may be the strongest while in that stage, but you are also the most vulnerable too. I would hate for them to capture you too,"

Naruto gives a bright smile while holding his thumb out, "Don't worry, I got this. I'll bring Gaara back and be home in no time,"

"That's my boy,"

Without hesitating any further, Tsunade performs the hand signs for the Teleportation Jutsu. Within seconds, the room started to fill with an odorless cloud. Soon the cloud covers them completely and slowly disappears, leaving no trace of the group within the room.

Giving a heavy sigh, Tsunade stands up as she rolls the scroll back up. Sensing her anguish, Jiraiya stands behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

"They'll be fine. Gaara will be fine. Everything will be fine,"

"I know that, but it doesn't stop me from worrying," she says as she moves away from him to put the scroll back on the self.

"What do you mean? Why do I feel that you're hiding something from me"?

"That's because she is,"

"Shizune!" Tsunade growls, causing the pig woman's ears to flatten against her head.

Glaring at Tsunade for snapping at Shizune, Jiraiya walks over to stand in front of her, blocking Tsunade from Shizune's line of sight. "What is she hiding from me?" Shizune looks away from Jiraiya's form and slightly moves closer to the door. "Shizune,"

The way Jiraiya called her name sent chills running along her spine. Shizune knew that Jiraiya wasn't made at her, but he also didn't like things being kept from him either. Finally working up the nerve, Shizune takes a deep, low breath.

"We've been finding more info out on the Akatsuki. We have been studying more of their movements and have possibly come up with a theory as to why they kidnapped Gaara and why they aren't just after Naruto,"

"Well, what is it? Don't keep me in suspense,"

She takes a galp of her own spit, "We think that," she takes another one, "they may want to," she takes a final one, "go after all of the tailed-beasts hosts in a way to overcome Naruto,"

"I see," Jiraiya calmly says before turning away from both of them.

Feeling guilt rattle her bones, Tsunade speaks, "I'm sorry I was trying to hide this from you. I just wanted to make sure at least some of our if formation is correct,"

Jiraiya remained quiet for a few moments before throwing a side smirk towards his lover, confusing both women. "Ya know, you could have just told me instead of hiding me. I could have had the same theory,"

"What?!" both women yelled out.

"You mean you knew this might happen?" Shizune asks.

"Yes. That's why I sent a letter warning Gaara and the Hidden Sand a week before Naruto and I returned. I had a scary suspension that since they knew that they couldn't get to Naruto because of how much stronger he was becoming and because I was the guarding him, they knew they were going to have a hard time getting to him. So, they probably figured that since I knew they were coming for him, it would be easier to take the other Jinchūriki by surprise first and then use that power to overcome Naruto. That way, if he ever did attack them, they would have the upper hand,"

"And why didn't you tell me any of this, Jiraiya? I could've done something. I am the Hokage after all, I have a little more reach than you do," she questions angrily with her harms folded over her chest.

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you. You may have more reach than I do, but that would have alerted the Akatsuki and caused them to act out sooner and with more recklessness. Plus, I figured we could come together when I arrived to compare notes. Sound fair?"

Both Shizune and Tsunade was shocked at what Jiraiya said, but Tsunade was able to overcome it sooner. She gives him a kiss on the cheek before heading towards the door.

"I hate you, ya know that, right?"

He places his hand on the cheek she kissed as he follows her out he room.

"I know,"

…

…

…

Meanwhile, in the Hidden Sand Village, an emptied room with nothing but a symbol on the floor, just like the room back in the Leaf. When the cloud clears two guards and Baki, the hedgehog, standing there.

"We've been expecting you. Welcome," Baki says as he bows along with the two guards.

"Have you heard anything else about my brothers?" Temari asks frantically.

"Nothing on the Kazekage, other than the direction he's heading, and that Master Kankuro's condition seems to be worsening as time passes," Baki updates.

"Wait something happened to the Kazekage too? Is the Akatsuki launching a full out attack on the Hidden Sand?" Naruto groans in frustration.

Everyone in the room looks at each other in confusion at Naruto's comment until Kakashi speaks up. "Naruto, you're been gone for such a long time you must not have heard the news,"

"What news?"

"Gaara **IS** the Fifth Kazekage," Kakashi answers.

The news astounds Naruto. Gaara and he had talked about the possibility, but he knew that Gaara was never truly interested.

" _ **He must've changed his mind,"**_ Kyuubi mentions.

" _I guess so. Good for him,"_

" _ **Does that bother you, kid?"**_

" _No, it's just one more challenge I have to face,"_ Naruto proudly proclaims.

"That's good for Gaara. Remind me to congratulate him when we rescue him," Naruto chuckles lightly.

"Come, I will take you all to see Master Kankuro," Baki says before turning to lead them out of the room.

…

…

…

In the hospital wing of the Kazekage Tower, Kankuro lays in a hospital bed; his body shaking violently from spasms.

"Kankuro!" Temari yells as she rushes to her brother's side. "What's wrong with him? Why is he like this?"

"We don't know. We think it's because of what the poison is doing to his body. That is why we've been waiting on you all to arrive. None of our medical nin have been able to find an antidote," Baki explains.

"Let us take a look at him," Sakura says as she, Hinata, and Ino move put on gloves and tie their hair back.

The three girls examine Kankuro's body from head to toe. Sakura even put her hands in his mouth to further examine his saliva. Hinata requests Kankuro's chart for them to have a look at that. When the three of them were finished, they began to talk amongst themselves.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking it is?" Ino asks.

"Yeah, and if we're right then we need to hurry and make an antidote," Sakura says as she throws her gloves away.

"Alright Sakura, led the way," Hinata nods.

"Well, do you guys know anything?" Naruto asks impatiently.

"Well, from what we can tell, we're definitely dealing with a heavy metal poison. It messes with the muscles causing spams. The ultimate result is that it will cause him to go into cardiac arrest in which his heart will fail to pump any more blood into his body. It's a brutal poison and a tough one to cure," Sakura explains.

"So, are you saying there's nothing you can do?" Temari screams out.

Hinata was about to open her mouth to say something when an old couple walk into the room.

"Well, well, well. I'd never thought I would live to see the day where Suna would have to rely on help from the Hidden Leaf Village. Oh, what has become of my people,"

"Who are you?" Shikamaru asks curiously.

"You don't know? Hn. Shows how much the Hidden Leaf respects Legends,"

"You'll have to forgive my sister. She hasn't had her nap yet today," the old man chuckles as he scratches the back of his wrapped head. "We are the Honored Siblings. We used to be on the Hidden Sand's counsel, but we retired ages ago. My name is Ebizō and this is my older sister Chiyo. We came to aid in the dire circumstances,"

"Well we greatly appreciate it," Kakashi bows.

" _ **You,"**_ Chiyo growls angrily when she sees Kakashi's face. She moves to get a closer look, but Naruto stops her. She gives both men a once over before giving a defeated sigh. "Never mind. It's not you. Sorry to have waisted your time,"

"I'm sorry? I'm a little confused," Kakashi says as he rubs the back of his head.

"You look like his, The White Fang. You must be his son,"

"Yes, you must've forgotten that The White Fang died years ago. Remember? You cried in frustration because you wouldn't be able to get your revenge against him?" Ebizō reminds his sister.

"You're right," she turns towards Kakashi and bows. "I am sorry for the mix up,"

"It's quite alright. You are not the first to mistake me for my father and you won't be the last,"

Sakura clears her throat to capture everyone's attention. "Now that we're done with that, do you mind if I finish?" everyone nods "Since we know what kind of poison we're dealing with, Ino, Hinata and I will need to put together a serum that will remove the poison from his body while also creating an antidote,"

"What do you need us to do?" Baki questions as both he and the medical nin stand at attention.

Hinata writes down a list of ingredients to be collected. She has Ino and Sakura review it before handing it over to the guards. "If you don't mind getting everything on this list, we'll be able to get started," The guards bow before leaving the room.

"In the meantime, my team will follow after Gaara and the Akatsuki members. You ladies seem to have everything under control so I shall leave Kankuro in your capable hands," Kakashi announces.

"Here are the last updates I have from the retrieval team who chased after them once Master Kankuro and Master Shino were retrieved," Baki says as he hands over the paper.

"By the way, where is Shino?" Naruto asks.

"We had to take him out of the room to have his wounds looked at and for him to receive his medicine. He should be back soon. I am sure he'll be happy to see you when return," Baki answers. "He is a piece of clothing taken from one of the Akatsuki members during the fight. Good luck and please return our Kazekage back to us,"

Kakashi summons Pakkun and uses him to track the scent of the Akatsuki members and the direction they're heading in.

"Come on, we don't have any time to lose," Naruto says.

"Wait, I'm coming too," Temari announces.

"No you're not. You stay here and help with Kankuro. I'll go," Shikamaru orders.

"But~"

He cuts her off by pushing their foreheads together, "It'll be fine. We'll be back before you know it. Besides, the girls could possibly use your help. I would hate to have anything happen to you. So, stay here and I'll help retrieve Gaara, ok?" she nods. He gives her a quick kiss on the lips before following the group out of the room.

" _Don't worry Gaara, we're coming,"_

…

…

…

A few moments pass before the guards come back with the ingredients. The girls immediately start working on making the serum. When it's done all four girls stand on both sides of the bed along with Baki and the medical nin.

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata all dip their hands into the three bowls of serum, concentrating their chakra to use it to form a large bubble of serum on their hands.

"Alright ladies, we're going to use the serum to extract the most dangerous parts of the poison from his body. Remember to concentrate, let your chakra sink into his body, purge the poison into the serum, let it flow from one end of the bubble to the other, force it to the top and extract it. But, most import, **DO NOT** break the bubble until we have the poison out of the body. We don't won't it to cause any more damage to him,"

"Right," Ino and Hinata nod.

"As for the rest of you, we're going to need you to make sure that you hold him down. This part of the procedure is not going to be easy. He is going to have more spams as well as try to get up. So, you need to make sure that you're holding him as still as possible,"

"Yes,"

"Alright, let's get started,"

Sakura was the first to start the chain. She uses her chakra to force the serum into his body. Kankuro started to struggle, but everyone was able to hold him as still as possible. Hinata and Ino were next. They did the same, using their chakra to search for the poison. When each one felt the other past along the serum to the other, they managed to collect enough until Ino was able to extract the rest last of that round. When she was done, Ino releases her chakra and the serum into the bowl next to her. The medical nin arrive with new bowls of serum for the three girls to repeat the process all over again. This goes on for about an hour before Ino extracts the last little bit and dumps it into her bowl.

"I think we got most of it," Ino sighs.

Everyone in the room cheers except for Temari who falls against the nearest wall and slides down it. "What a relief,"

"Is he cured then?" Baki asks curiously.

"No, there is still some poison left inside of him, but nothing that a little antidote can't fix. What we managed to do was get him out of immediate danger. I wanted to at least do that before we took the time to come up with the antidote," Sakura explains.

Chiyo watches with curious eyes as Sakura commands everyone in the room while Ino and Hinata does the same in their own mini groups. A slight fury burning within her eyes.

"They remind you of anyone sis?"

"Yes, that old Slug Queen. A very interesting coincidence," Chiyo steps forward to face the three girls. "You three, do you know the Slug Queen, Tsunade?"

"Yes, she is our fifth Hokage," Hinata answers first.

"She is also our sensei. She's been teaching us all she knows, especially Sakura her number one pupil." Ino smiles as she throws an arm around the pink bunny's neck.

"In fact, it was on her orders that we come here for this special situation,"

"I see," Lad Chiyo says as she lowers her head. "Well then, looks like you ladies have everything under control. I need to start getting ready anyway,"

"Ready? Lady Chiyo, you don't mean~"

"Yes, the Kazekage is missing and I'll be damned if I sit back while the Hidden Sand is out shined by that Slug Queen and her ninjas,"

"Forgive me for saying this but you're~" Baki starts

"Retired? Yes I am. So, that means that I am free to do as I please. And besides, it's been ages since I've seen my adorable grandchild. I think a family reunion is in order,"

"Sakura, you should go too," Hinata suggests.

"What? No! We still need to find an antidote and plus Naruto~"  
"I know, but they need you more than we do. Hinata and I can make the antidote while you go and help rescue Gaara. They need your strength. Go, we can handle things here," Ino smiles.

"Alright then. Lady Chiyo, I'm ready to head out when you are. And if we hurry, we can catch up to the men before they get too far ahead of us,"

"I'm coming too," Temari speaks up.

"No, you need to stay here. If our enemies find out that the Kazekage is missing, we're going to need you to help protect the village. Besides, I'm sure your brother would like to see at least one of his siblings when he wakes up. Don't worry, we'll be back before you realize it," Chiyo says before turning her back on them.

Sakura gives a light shrug as she follows the woman out of the door. Both were filled with determination; determination of a different variety. Sakura was more so about proving how strong she had become under Tsunade's tutelage; to prove that she wasn't useless and that she was going to help Naruto achieve his goal of bringing Sasuke back. Lady Chiyo on the other hand had her mind more preoccupied with the long-awaited reunion between her and her grandson Sasori. What will be the turn out of the battle? Will she pass on, or will she come out of this on top? Regardless of the outcome, she wasn't going to let the Leaf Village outshine her.

…

…

…

 **To Be Continued…**


	3. Rescuing Gaara (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

Hello lovelies,

I'm happy to be posting a new chapter for this story. Writing this story and reading all the reviews that people have been posting has really brought me an excitement and happiness that I never thought that I would have in this point in both my writing career and life. So, thank you all for this feeling and my repayment to you is this and future chapters. I hope you enjoy it.

 **Side Note:**

I have decided to do this within limits just to see how this goes. So how this is going to work, whoever reviews the current chapters can make a suggestion for me to add (event, characteristic, scene, explanation, etc.) in the future chapters. If I like it then I will try to fit it in. Now, I might not be able to fit it into the next chapter, but if it is a suggestion that I really like then I might just put it elsewhere. Regardless, if your idea gets mentioned, I will be sure to give you the credit where your suggestion will be placed. Also, if your suggestion is picked, I will be in contact with you on how and what exactly you would like for the suggestion to go. So, be on the lookout for messages from me and I'll be on the lookout for suggestions for you. Good Luck!

 **Side Note 2:**

As I have stated in the Author's Note above, I really appreciate the feeling and support that all of you have given me. I am also aware of my track record in the past with updating. But, I **DO NOT** need a constant reminder every other day in **ANY** form. I appreciate that you are excited for the newest chapter and am worried that I might not update it in a timely manner. I am extremely guilty of that and I am sorry, but I am trying to do better. I just want some of you to realize that I am an adult who works and has a life outside of both writing and Fanfiction. With that bring said, I cannot just sit around and write all day long (despite how much I would love to do so). So, from now on, allow me time to breath. I will try and post a chapter on my off days, if I can, but I am mostly shooting for at least once a week or no longer than every other week. Please bear with me and allow me to work. Also, please don't take this as I am angry with anyone. However, I am slowly losing my patience with some and wanted to make this public announcement for everyone to know. So, if you are one of these people, please **DO NOT** take this note lightly or I will block/ report you. If this does not pertain to you then please ignore. Thank you.

 **Final Side Note:**

Know I've posted this chapter already, but I felt bad for being a lazy writer and not finishing the battle better between Sakura/ Chiyo and Sasori. So, to make up for it, I have posted this edited version with added attributes towards the end of the chapter. Please feel free skip to the end and finish reading the chapter, or you can just skip it all together. It doesn't matter, it won't technically change the story.

…

…

…

 **Chapter 3: Rescuing Gaara (Part 1)**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"What's taking so long? We should have left be now," Naruto groans as he leans against a tree in their campsite.

"Hold your horses, we have to wait for Sakura and Lady Chiyo to grab their things before we can head out again," Kakashi says while reading his newest copy of Icha Icha Tactics he received from Jiraiya before they left for Suna.

"Yeah Naruto," Pakkun yawns, "Just relax a little bit. I can still sense their trail. They haven't stopped, but they're not that far away either,"

"Don't be in such a rush. If we rush too fast, then we'll burn out. You know they won't give Gaara up without a fight, so we need all of our strength for when that happens, alright?" Shikamaru tries reasoning as he lays on the ground and cloud watches.

"I guess you're right. I'm just so worried about Gaara; especially since we have no idea what they could be doing to him," Naruto sighs as he stares off into the forest they camped in.

While Sakura was leading her team in healing Kankuro, Naruto, Kakashi, Shikamaru and Pakkun were tracking the Akatsuki. They managed to make it past Suna's boarders and into the Hidden Rain Territory when Sakura and Lady Chiyo finally caught up to them and offered their assistance. Naruto tried to convince them to turn back, but both women were too stubborn to the young man's complaints. So, after taking a much-needed break, the team is now waiting for Sakura and Chiyo to gather their belongings before they head out.

"Hn. Just like the Hidden Leaf to be lying down on the job," Chiyo grumbles as Sakura and she makes their way to the rest of the group.

"Hey, old lady, we were waiting for you," Naruto glares as he gets in her face.

"As you should. Learn to revere your elders, young man,"

"I take it that we're ready to keep moving?" Kakashi asks. Everyone, except Chiyo and Naruto nod, "Alright then, let's move out,"

…

…

…

The group travels for about three hours among the trees before Pakkun stops dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong Pakkun?" Naruto asks.

"They're just up ahead. This is as far as I can go,"

"Alright then, thanks," Kakashi says before dismissing the miniature pug. "Alright gang, let's get ready for whatever they have to throw at us,"

"I'm going first," Naruto growls before shooting off. He jumps several yards until he is standing at a tree just behind the duo. "Hey bastards! Where do you think you're going?"

The two Akatsuki members turn around to stare at Naruto.

"Well, well, would you look at that Sasori. The Nine-Tails came to save his friend. You know what that mean?" Deidara laughs.

"Yes. Our quota will be filled. I will take him for my own. The others will be so pleased,"

"Wait a minute, what makes you think you can have him? He's supposed to be the most powerful one. Maybe I wanted him for myself," Deidara whines.

"Shut up will you, you're so annoying,"

While the two are arguing, Naruto turns his attention towards the back of the bird's tail that Deidara is riding on. There he sees an unconscious Gaara barely clinging to life.

" _Kyuubi, can you see if ShuKaku is still in there?"_

" _ **Sure thing, kid. Give me a minute,"**_ After a little while passes, Kyuubi comes back with annoyance in his tone. _**"Yeah that bastard is still in there and is as loud as ever. We need to hurry and rescue them,"**_

" _I'm on it,"_

Naruto clears his throat before speaking, "Hey, I don't particularly care what the two of you are talking about. All I care about is you giving Gaara back,"

"Hm? And what makes you think that we'll just hand him over to you without taking the both of you?" Deidara asks with a tilt of his head.

"Fine, if you don't want to hand him over," Naruto pulls out eight kunai. "Then I'll just have to take him myself,"

Naruto flings the kunai at them. Four of them go towards Sasori while the other four aim for Deidara. Sasori uses his tail to block the heading for him as Deidara uses his clay to dodge the four heading his way. This is a great distraction. While both Akatsuki were busy dodging the kunai, Naruto jumps forward and manages to deliver a nasty right hook to Deidara's face. The blond grunts as he tries to find his footing on his bird.

"I'll get him," Sasori says before swinging his tail over by them.

Naruto jumps out of the way as the tip of tail punctures the bird, making it disappear and drops Deidara and Gaara. Deidara curses Sasori for his recklessness at the same time Naruto brings his leg down on Sasori's head.

"Why you little~" Sasori growls as he tries to hit Naruto with his tail, but only becomes more frustrated when Naruto dodges all his attacks.

"Hold on, I got him," Deidara says as he launches some clay towards them.

Sasori manages to jump out of the way, but the explosion hits Naruto.

"Dumbass, you could have hit me,"

"I got him though," Deidara shrugs until he doesn't see any remains left. "A shadow clone? But where~"  
Naruto whistles, catching both Akatsuki's members. Both gasp when they see Naruto holding Gaara in his arms behind them. "Well this has been fun, but we have to get going. Catch me if you can," Naruto smirks before taking off.

"Hey! Get back here!" Deidara yells while shaking his fist.

"Let's go after him you fool!"

"Not so fast!" Sakura shouts as the rest of the team appears.

"You're not going anywhere," Kakashi says as he readies himself.

"Oh great, there are more of them. Sasori, you take care of them. I'm going after the Jinchūriki," Deidara orders before taking off on one of his clay birds.

Sasori was about to complain, but it was too late. Deidara was already gone and he has four people in front of him that he needs take care of, one old woman in particular.

"Naruto is going to need some help," Shikamaru acknowledges.

"Agreed, why don't you two males go and help the Nine-Tails while Sakura and I take care of my grandson,"

"Do you really think we can take him?" Sakura asks.

"As long as we work together, he does not stand a chance. Besides, who do you think he learned his moves from?" Chiyo smirks as she steps forward and pulls out several kunai and uses her chakra to send them flying at Sasori.

The evil puppeteer uses his tail to block the attack. This gives Sakura time to rush at him with her fist cocked back. She lets it fly, but misses when he jumps out of the way. This line of attack keeps up for a while, giving Kakashi and Shikamaru time to chase after Deidara and Naruto.

"Hm, I see the rumors of you being retired are false," Sasori pants.

"No, they are true. I just came out of retirement because I wanted to see my darling grandson and tell him how bad he's been," Chiyo laughs.

"Fine then, if that's how you want to play it," Sasori rips the rest of his torn cloak off and shows himself on all four with his tail coming out of the mouth of a large, orange Traditional Japanese Mask on his lower back. "How would you and that little brat like to be a part of my puppet collection, granny?"

"Puppet collection? What does he mean?" Sakura asks.

"Allow me to explain, once I kill someone, I drain them of their blood, remove the organs, and then save it from decay before filling it with hidden weapons and hiding myself inside," Sasori explains.

"So, you mean~" Sakura takes a large gulp as she lightly shakes. "No wonder that thing looked life-like,"

"It really is sickening seeing you use this in combination with your Puppeteer Jutsu; all the more reason for me to regret teaching you it,"

"Don't say things like that, granny. Here, allow me to demonstrate how well I've learned from you and managed to pick up on my own," He grunts as he thrusts his tail forward, Sakura and Chiyo dodges the attack before jumping safely into the bushes behind the trees. "Hiding? Don't worry, I'll find you. I can't wait to make you numbers 299 and 300 of my Human Puppet collection,"

In the bushes, the two women discuss their plan.

"Damn him,"

"What's wrong, Lady Chiyo?"

"His puppet, it's one I've seen before but isn't the same one as before. He's modified it,"

"So, what do we do now?" Sakura asks while keeping a look out for Sasori.

"We have to destroy that puppet, but somehow we have to get close enough to do so. Sakura., I need you to use your monstrous strength you've inherited from that Slug Queen to smash that puppet. If you can do that then Sasori will be defenseless and we can kill him,"

"But how am I supposed to get close to him with his tail and all the modifications?"

"That's where I come in. I will control you, like a puppet, and will help you dodge his attacks. I will also get you as close to him as possible. When I do, the rest is up to you,"

"Got it. Alright, let's get going,"

"Where are you two? I don't like to be kept waiting," Sasori growled.

"We're right here!" Sakura calls out, grabbing Sasori's attention.

"Alright then," Sasori chuckles before removing the cloth in front of his mouth. "Accept your punishment then!"

The puppet opens his mouth and shots out tons of little silver needles at the duo. With the help of Chiyo, Sakura is able to dodge them without trouble. Frustrated by their success, Sasori shoots off his left arm where thin wooden pegs full of needles shoot at them as well. Just as before, the two were able to perfectly able to dodge the needles.

"I don't understand! How are you two doing that?!" Sasori yells in frustration.

"It is of none of your concern," Chiyo starts, distracting Sasori. "You only need to focus on the battle before you,"

Just as she says this, Sasori just realizes how close Sakura is to him. He puts his tail up in defense, but something stops it from hitting Sakura.

"Got Sakura!"

"Right, here goes!"

She reels her fist back before connecting it with the puppet, effectively shattering it. As the dust clears and the puppet's pieces falls on the floor, Sasori jumps out and away from the pair.

"Ah, so you've finally come out? Come now, let me see the face of my grandson. I've come all this way and have waited twenty years; the least you can do is show me your face before we destroy you,"

"I just don't understand," Sasori starts. "I just don't understand how a brat and an old woman could possibly beat my puppet so easily?" As he turns around, the cloak falls off and reviles his face, shocking Chiyo.

"But… but how?" Chiyo gasps with a hand over her mouth.

"Surprised? I would surly hope so," Sasori smirks. "It should actually be a crime to look so young at such an old age. I would be envious too if I were you,"

"What have you done to yourself?" Chiyo asks.

"What you should be asking is what I'm going to do you with my newest creation," Sasori smiles as he takes out a scroll activates it. When he does, Lady Chiyo is left in disbelief at who Sasori made one of his victims. "Do you like him. I hope so, he was well worth the effort,"

"How could you Sasori?" Chiyo cries as she falls to the floor.

"Lady Chiyo?" Sakura runs over to her and helps her up. "Lady Chiyo, what's wrong?"

"That's the Third Kazekage! He turned the Third Kazekage into a puppet!"

"The Third Kazekage? But how could that be? I heard he went missing ten years ago,"

"He was never missing. He challenged me, trying to persuade me to come back to the village. He was a tough one to defeat, but like I said well worth the effort for the magnificent creation you see before you today,"

"You won't get away with this Sasori," Chiyo glares.

"Oh yeah? And how does my dear old granny plan on stopping me? Hn. I'm not afraid of some retired old woman. You've got one foot in the grave and am thirsty for revenge. What could possibly make you so terrifying to me?"

"Hn. I've see you still hold no respect for your elders, in that case, let's see how your puppet can stand up to this,"

She pulls out two scrolls of her own and activates them. Two puppets appear that hold the same features as Sasori himself.

"So, you brought them?"

"Yes, you remember them? The first puppets you ever created. I thought they'd be appropriate for this reunion, don't you?"

"What could you hope to accomplish with them? I created them, remember? I know all their inner workings,"

"If you're so sure about that then how about we put it to the test?" Chiyo smirks before motioning Sakura to come closer. "I'm going to try and wear him down. I need you to try and find an opening while I do so,"

"Right. I won't let you down,"

"I don't know what you're playing at here, but it won't do you any good. I'll be the winner of this outcome. Play time is over!"

Sasori thrusts his hands forward, making the Third Kazekage's body lung towards them. Chiyo does the same and the three puppets collide in whirlwind of fighting fiery. They were moving so fast that Sakura can barely keep up with them. The parent puppets had both a sword and a long whip with kunais on the outer sides of it, respectively. Sasori's puppet, on the other hand, had spinning spikes as weapons. The two puppeteers skillfully use their puppets to not only defeat the other, but to demonstrate who was the best in this fight.

Needing a rest from both ends, Sasori and Chiyo pulls their puppets back to assess the damage done. The Parents and the Third Hokage's bodies were fine, but their weapons are shot to help. Chiyo made her puppets their weapons away before heaving them clap their hands together. Between their conjoined hands, three threads of black wire appear.

"Have you had enough, Granny Chiyo?" Sasori smirks.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I, on the other hand, am having too much fun," Chiyo chuckles.

"You dare laugh at me? Fine then, I think it's time to end this,"

Sasori flicks his finger to open the Third's mouth. Suddenly, black sand leaks out of its mouth.

Chiyo gasps, "Oh no. This is bad,"

"What's the matter? What is that thing?"

"It's one of the original jutsus of the Third Kazekage: The Iron Sand. It renders puppets like mine useless. When the Third was alive he created a jutsu that allowed him to infuse his chakra with sand and make it magnetic. It's one of the most dangerous known within the Sand village,"

"But how is he doin that? I know he made the Third into a puppet, but that's all he is right?"

Chiyo shakes her head slowly, "Remember when I told you that Sasori makes puppets out of real people? Well he also uses their bodies as the actual puppet. So, in a case like this, he can use the Iron Sand Jutsu while still being able to control his puppets too,"

"Damn. He's good; too good. What are we going to do?" Sakura asks in slight fear.

Chiyo lowers her head and the Parent puppets, since they were of no use to her anymore, before speaking, "You need to get out of here Sakura,"

"What? And leave you here to fight him alone? I don't think so. I'm staying and we will defeat him together,"

"You're a foolish girl. How do you expect us to win against him? I can't use my puppets so I am of no use to you,"

"Then use me like before. The jutsu won't work on me and I can fight him. If we can work together like before, then he doesn't stand a chance. I'll crush both him and his puppet,"

Chiyo looks at Sakura with amazement at the young woman's determination. She smiles, "You truly are that Slug Queen's apprentice. Alright then, but just be careful. I can't support you like I did before, so most of it must be your doing,"

"That's alright. You just need to get me as close as you can," she glares at the sinister puppeteer as she pulls down her gloves. "I'll take care of the rest," Chiyo nods before attaching her chakra strings to Sakura again.

Sasori laughs, "What? Now that you can't use those puppets anymore, you resort to your sneak attack? I don't think so!"

With the flick of his fingers, he uses the Third to form large objects made of iron. Sakura yells as she runs towards him.

"Stupid girl!" Sasori yells out as he rushes forward to.

Sakura is quicker she manages to jump on top of one of the objects before reeling her fist back and punching the other across the field. Angry at this, Sasori tries to use the other object to pierce Chiyo. She too manages to get away. He flexes how fingers to move the object back towards them. Chiyo dodges again, leaving Sakura to drill it into the ground with a mighty kick.

"Damn bitches! I am not one to be played with!"

Flexing his fingers aggressively, Sasori launches the Third at Sakura. The girl's body starts to give in from exhaustion so she falls on her knees.

"Sakura!" Chiyo screams.

"Die!" Sasori yells as a sword appears from the Third's cloak.

When it gets close enough, Sakura grabs the arm of the puppet and slams it into the ground with her fist, shattering the puppet in to a thousand pieces.

"Damn that girl,"

"Sakura!" Chiyo screams again as she rushes down to help the pink haired bunny up. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm a little scratched up, but nothing too serious. I can't even feel the poison in my body," she smiles.

"You two are starting to annoy me," Sasori growls as he walks towards them.

With the Third gone, Chiyo's puppets are useful again and the sand structures that Sakura drove away are disappearing.

"It's time to put an end to this,"

Sasori removes his clock to revile not only four scrolls in his back and blades on his arms, but the answer for why he hasn't aged since the last thine Chiyo saw him.

"Sasori, You're a puppet? You've turned yourself into a puppet?"

"Yes, and it is one of my finest works yet. What a fitting end to your life, isn't it granny? Now, allow me to send you to the heavens!"

One of the scrolls on his back lit up, Sasori outstretches his hands and an intense fire shot out of them. Lady Chiyo and Sakura can only dodge by hiding behind rocks, but even that prove difficult. Realizing that his fire isn't working, Sasori activated his water scroll and uses that to slice through the rocks the women are hiding behind. Both Lady Chiyo and Sakura are frustrated because with him attacking like this, they were never going to get close enough.

"We need a plan," Chiyo says.

"I know, but it's head to find some kind of opening," she watches Sasori carefully before finally coming up with a plan. "I've got it. Lady Chiyo, that thing inside of his chest, that's got to be his heart, right? Since the rest of his body is considered a puppet. I think that if we smash that, then we can will this fight. What do you say?"

"Great idea, Sakura. Let me distract him while you get close enough to strike,"

"Right,"

The girls stand up and rush towards Sasori. Laughing at them he says, "Is that all you got?! Fine, let's end this once and for all!"

He lunges at them too. He uses the sharp end of the cord to strike Sakura in the side, effectively poisoning her. She drops in pain. Chiyo was about to rush over to her when she notices how close Sasori is to her.

"Die!" he yells in excitement.

He was about to use his blades to attack Chiyo but was stopped by something. Both puppeteers look to where Sakura is standing, holding onto the cord with the last of her strength.

"You're done for! Get over here!" she screams as she pulls Sasori back towards her.

His eyes open wide when he sees her fist coming right for his "heart". As she shatters both the "heart" and Sasori's body, the pain overcomes her and she falls to the floor.

"Sakura!" Chiyo shouts as she runs over to the girl and puts Sakura's head in her lap. "Are you alright child?"

"Yes, I will be fine. I don't think I took on too much poison, but it shouldn't take Naruto and the others long to come back with Gaara. I can wait. I'm tired anyway,"

Chiyo nods with a slight smile on her face as she brushes her bangs out of her face. She turns her head to the sky as her smile expands.

"Tsunade… looks like you turned out to be a fine person after all,"

…

…

…

 **Author's Reminder:**

Hey everyone, just a friendly reminder and summarization of what I said earlier. Review this chapter and tell me what you would like to either see in the future chapters. I look forward to hearing from you soon.


	4. Saving Gaara (Part 2)

…

…

…

 **Chapter 4: Saving Gaara (Part 2)**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"I'm going to kill this kid after this," Kakashi sighs in frustration while running.

"Not if he gets himself killed first," Shikamaru says while running next to Kakashi.

They run as fast as they can to try and catch up to both Naruto and Deidara. Soon they stop behind two trees when they see Deidara firing multiple clay bombs at the blond fox running around below him.

"Hold still ya damn fox!" Deidara growls.

"Catch me if you can!" Naruto yells, teasing the frustrated yellow bird.

"Well, at least he can keep him distracted for a while we try and come up with a plan," Kakashi chuckles to himself. Shikamaru on the other hand is analyzing the situation. "What is it?"

"I think I figured out a plan to stop him,"

"Oh yeah? Hit me with it,"

"See how he's always on that flying clay bird instead of using his own wings to fly? Well, what if he can't? What if something happened to him to where he can't use his wings at all?"

Looking closer, Kakashi starts to see what Shikamaru was talking about. The yellow wings on Deidara's back seemed beat up to some.

"So, what are you thinking?" Kakashi asks while scratching behind his silver wolf ears.

"If you can manage to knock him off that bird while Naruto has him distracted, then I can use my Shadow Manipulation Jutsu to stop him in his tracks, even if he does use his wings,"

"Alright, sounds like a plan. I'll let Naruto in on the plan. You stay hidden and attack when you feel you have an opening," Kakashi says before running towards the two blonds with a kunai in his hand. "Hey! Forget someone?!"

Kakashi throws the kunai at him, but Deidara dodges it. "You missed me!"

"Wasn't aiming at you," Kakashi smirks with his arms crossed.

"Hey!" Naruto yells as he holds a powerful Rasengan in his right hand. "Don't forget about me!"

Naruto rushes towards the yellow bird with red iris and black slits in his eyes. The Rasengan lands the attack through the clay bird, making it disappear. What Shikamaru suspected is correct, Deidara opens his beat-up wings and jumps into the air.

"How dare you destroy my beautiful bird? Now you're gonna get it!"

"Go Shikamaru!" Kakashi calls out.

Shikamaru steps out to revile himself. He runs towards the group while performing hand signs, "Shadow Imitation Jutsu!"

Shikamaru slams his hands on the ground and watches his shadow hunts down Deidara's like a hawk.

"What the- I can't' move!" Deidara struggles in vain and pain.

Shikamaru smirks as he his Shadow-Neck Binding Jutsu to try and strangle him. While Deidara is struggling to breath, both Naruto and Kakashi prepare their respective attacks. Kakashi uses his Lightning Blade while Naruto forms another Rasengan. When both attacks are ready the duo rush towards Deidara in one final attack.

"This isn't fair!" is the last thing Deidara says before he dies from all three attacks.

When everything was over, Shikamaru removed his jutsu and they watch as Deidara's corpse falls to the ground. The battle was over and Gaara was safe. Naruto left to retrieve where he hid Gaara's unconscious body.

"We did it Gaara. You can wake up now," Naruto says in a soothing voice.

"Is he alright?" Shikamaru asks.

Naruto slowly puts down his friend before leaning over and trying to feel for a heartbeat or pulse. "I don't know, he's not dead though. I think ShuKaku just put him in a deep sleep as a way to protect Gaara."

"Can you reach him through your Tailed-beasts?" Kakashi questions.

I can try. Hold on,"

 **Inside of Gaara's Mind**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Gaara slowly opens his eyes to see himself laying in a flower bed.

"Where am I?"

Sitting up, Gaara looks about to see that no one is there besides him. He starts feeling alone. A single tear rolls down his cheek until it drips on the back of his hand. Suddenly two images appear.

" _Gaara, come on,"_

Gaara looks up to see his older siblings, Kankuro and Temari standing before him with smiles on their faces. One more tear drips down and Neij appears this time, standing next to them.

" _Come home, Gaara,"_

More tears fall and soon everyone in the Hidden Sand appears in front of him, including a younger version of himself. What surprises the young raccoon is that his younger self wraps his arms around Gaara's torso and whispers, _"Go home,"_

Gaara goes to hug himself, but that causes everyone to disappear in a sea of dandelions. More tears flow down his face, but they weren't tears of pain or sadness. Now, Gaara: The Fifth Kazekage, can honestly say that he's never felt this happy in his entire life. He was ready to go home.

"Gaara," Naruto calls out softly with a smile and his right hand on Gaara's shoulder. "Let's go home,"

Gaara nods to Naruto's word before standing up and whipping his tears away. "Take me home,"

…

…

…

 **Back in Normal World**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Gaara slowly opens his eyes to see Naruto, Kakashi, and Shikamaru standing over him. Naruto helps him stand to his feet. The two don't say anything. The back-breaking embrace Naruto give him is all that needed to be said between the two. When Naruto lets him go, Gaara turns and walks past the other two males before stopping to throw a smile over his shoulder.

"Take me home,"

…

…

…

When the team came back to where Sakura and Chiyo fought Sasori, they were all impressed with the damage that was caused and about how Sakura saved the day. But they had to hurry when Chiyo announces that she was poisoned.

They rushed back to the Sand to get her treated. When they arrived, Kankuro, Shino, Temari, Hinata, Ino and Neij were waiting for them at the hospital. Kakashi, Hinata, and Ino took Sakura to the ward to be treated while Naruto, Neij, Temari, Shikamaru, Shino, Kankuro, and Gaara speaks.

Without hesitation, Neij rushes to observe Gaara with his hands on the red-haired raccoon dog's shoulders. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

Gaara just shakes his head as he places his hands on top of Neij's. "I'm fine. I'm home now,"

Neij takes a step back with a sigh and racing heart. "That's good,"

Without saying a word, Gaara leaves to head to the hospital to get treated for his wounds and to be observed. Neij silently follows. Confused by their interaction Naruto leans over to ask for an update.

"Anyone wanna explain what that was about?"

"I think they're dating," Temari bluntly says.

"What?! Since when?!" Naruto yells.

"Keep your voice down, baka. I don't think they want us to know yet," Kankuro informs.

"Well Neij has been coming here a lot and spending time with him. There was even one time where I caught them kissing in his office one time. But I don't think they're ready to go public yet," Temari explains.

"I see," Naruto smiles as he turns to watch the couple head of him with a bright smile. "I'm glad that he's finally found someone to take his pain away. He deserves it,"

Looking at the two made him think of Sasuke and how they use to walk side by side in secret. Suddenly all the memories come and flood his systems with how things used to be. But, it gives him hope that one day soon Sasuke and he will walk side by side like that once again.

" _Hold on Sasuke. I'm coming to save you,"_

…

…

…

 **To Be Continued…**


	5. New Team Seven

…

… **.**

…

 **Chapter 5: New Team Seven**

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"So, I am not their only target then?" Gaara asks with his hands on his desk and Neij at his side.

I shake my head, "No, they came after me three years ago. It seems that Akatsuki may have a plan to come after all the Jinchūriki. I don't know what they're planning but we have to stop them,"

"Agreed," Gaara nods before motioning for Neij to hand him an empty scroll and ink. "I'll do what I can to try and warn the other Jinchūriki. If we can come together, then the power they might be after can be used to stop them,"

"In the meantime, we'll give the information we've learned to Master Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade. Maybe they have some more info on the Akatsuki," Kakashi says.

"Good. So, is there anything left for you to do here?" Gaara asks.

"No, we'll be leaving as soon as we get word on Sakura's condition,"

"Kakashi-sensei, I'll go check on her," I say before giving him time to say anything.

…

…

…

I walk towards the medical ward silently so that I don't wake the patients that are sleeping.

"Room 101. Room 102. Room 103," I count as I look for Sakura's room. "Room 113, Haruno, Sakura. Here we go," I open the door to see Hinata and Ino standing at the edge of the bed while Sakura gets ready. "Oh Sakura, you're up? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Hm? Oh Naruto? No thanks, with the poison gone, thanks to Hinata and Ino, I'm feeling great. Besides, I don't want to hold everyone up. It's time to move on. After all, I can't save Sasuke from a hospital bed," she giggles after putting on her backpack.

I chuckle, "You're right. Come one, Kakashi-sensei is waiting on us,"

…

…

…

Everyone gathers in the Sending Room. We watch as Baki searches for the scroll to send us home. I tried talking to Neij about his relationship with Gaara and as usual he was reserved about it. In the end, I told him to be careful with Gaara and to watch over him. I was surprised when Neij mentioned that he was glad about my acceptance of their relationship.

It's funny, what Gaara and Neij are doing reminds me of what Sasuke and I used to do. Sure, we would be around each other all the time, spending time everywhere together, and were worried that someone would eventually catch on. Obviously Pervy-Sage was the first to really say anything; and who knows who all else knows, but that's not really all that important. What is important is getting him back to the village. I miss him so much that these last three years were hell without him. I don't know if I can go another year without him, but no matter what, I'll bring him back, broken if I must. I promised him, and I'll make it true.

"Are you ready to go Naruto?" Shino asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hm? Yeah? Let's go?" I smile.

We move to stand in the center of the room and wait for Baki to send us on our way.

"Wait," Everyone turns to see Lady Chiyo enter the room. She walks up to Sakura and holds her hand out. Despite being shocked by this, Sakura shakes the old woman's hand. "That Slug Queen has trained an amazing pupil. Continue your studies and maybe someday you might even surpass her,"

"You really think so, Lady Chiyo?" She nods, making Sakura smile brightly. "Thank you. I will,"

After Chiyo steps back, Gaara is the next to step forward. I look over at Neij thinking that he was where Gaara was going, but he ends up standing in front of me with his hand out.

"Hm? What's up Gaara?" I question.

"Thank you for everything, Naruto Uzumaki," is all he says.

I smile at his simple gratitude before gripping his hand tightly, "Anytime,"

After a little while, I let go of his hand. After he steps back, Baki readies himself.

"A letter was sent ahead of you, so Lady Tsunade is expecting you. Thank you for your service and please come back anytime you wish,"

With a few hand signs, he sends us on our way.

…

…

…

A few moments pass and we appear in the Sending Room of the Hokage's Tower. There Shizune is happily waiting on us.

"You're back!" she smiles.

"Yes, and with an extremely successful mission," Kakashi says with a smile in his voice.

"That is wonderful. Milady already has a new mission for Team Kakashi and needs you in her office immediately,"

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go," I cheer before taking off.

…

…

…

We race up to Grandma's office. I lightly tap on the door and wait for her to answer.

"Come in," I open the door to see Pervy-Sage, Grandma Tsunade and two new people standing in her office. "It's good to see you again. And I am so happy to be the first to congratulate you on a successful mission,"

"Thank you, Milady. Shizune says you have a new mission ready for us already?" Sakura asks.

"Yes, but first let me introduce you to your new team members,"

"Team members? What are you talking about?" I question curiously.

"While you were gone, Jiraiya and I have been doing our research on both Sasuke and the Akatsuki,"

Sakura and I gasp, "You mean you've found Sasuke?" I ask, forgetting about the Akatsuki completely.

"We're not sure, but we will have confirmation by the end of the night. If all goes well, then the four of you will be leaving first thing in the morning," Grandma answers as she leans against the front of her desk.

"The four of us? You mean Kakashi-sensei is not coming with us?" Sakura questions.

"That is correct. With the Akatsuki on the move as they are, I need Kakashi's skills to track them. So, taking his place is a member from the ANBU, Yamamoto,"

The man with the silver headwear bows in front of us, "It's very nice to meet you,"

"And the final member to your team is Sai. He's… new to the village, so I thought it would be nice if the two of you show him around the village," she says.

I notice her hesitation, but decides to let it go. I am too excited to know that tomorrow I could possibly be seeing Sasuke again for the first time in three years.

Sakura steps forward and holds her hand out for Sai to shake. The weird guy just smiles with his eyes closed as he shakes her hand, "It's very nice to meet you,"

"Alright everyone, why don't the two of you show Sai around the village while we discuss… other matters," Pervy-Sage says while shooing us.

" _Another hesitation… what could they be hiding?"_

"Come on Naruto, let's take Sai to Ichiraku's," Sakura smiles while taking my arm in hers.

"Alright," I say hesitantly.

I look back at the adults in the room with distrust, but decide to let it go. After all, the thought of seeing Sasuke tomorrow was too much to contain. Maybe getting out to see the village myself will calm me down.

…

…

…

We start walking towards my favorite ramen stand in silence. My arms are folded behind my head. Sakura's his behind her back and Sai is walking normally. We stay like this until we reach Ichiraku. I say my hellos to the old man and his daughter before we order. The silence remains. It is an awkward silence, nothing like when I used to walk with Sakura or Sasuke. Realizing that too, Sakura speaks up.

"So, you said your name is Sai? Well my name is Sakura Haruno. It's nice to meet you," she smiles.

"Likewise,"

I don't say anything until Sakura angrily grabs my left ear, "Damn Sakura, not so hard,"

"Don't be rude. Introduce yourself," she growls.

"Oh, there's no need. I know who he is,"

"You do?" Sakura and I ask curiously.

"Of course, everyone in Danzo's Court knows of the famous Nine-Tailed Jinchūriki, Naruto Uzumaki. We also know of the youngest surviving Uchiha, Sasuke and the Fifth Hokage's pupil, Sakura Haruno. The famous Team Seven is on the lips constantly of Danzo's Court," Sai explains.

"Well isn't that something, Naruto. We're famous around the village elite," Sakura smiles while playing with her hair.

"Yes, you three are quiet famous. But, I was not expecting you to be so flat-chested Sakura. Especially with being Lady Tsunade's student, I would have thought she would have taught you how to enlarge your non-existing breasts,"

I had to hold Sakura back from murdering him. Although, I had to hold everything within myself back so that I don't laugh. The guy maybe rude, but he was funny.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that as in insult. But there is something that does cause me much curiousness. Naruto, from what I have heard, you are quite handsome,"

I smile deeply with my hand on my chin, showing my fangs. "Really now, thank you Sai for~"

"It makes me wonder if your dick truly is big. I guess not if Uchiha ran off without a second thought,"

I could feel my rage boiling inside of me, even though Kyuubi is laughing his ass off.

" _ **What the fuck did you say?"**_ I growl.

"From the reports that I have read, Uchiha and you were around each other quite a lot, even outside of missions. I only assumed that you two must've been lovers. Hn, you must not have had the length or the girth to keep Uchiha satisfied enough to stay in the village, no?"

I growl a little bit as my right eye twitches out of anger.

"Now Naruto, calm down," Sakura says with her hands up.

I slam my hands onto the counter, making everyone look at me. "Now you listen to me. Sasuke did not leave because of me. He was kidnapped by Orochimaru and that was it. That is why tomorrow we're going to get him back. Ayame, can you make mine to go?"

"Su-sure Naruto," she says timidly before putting my food into a to go box.

I unintentionally snatch the box from her hands before slamming my money onto the counter. I turn to leave, but stop at the entrance and throw and angry look over my shoulder.

" _ **Tomorrow, you better be ready to ready to rescue Sasuke and you better have a better attitude too,"**_

I turn to leave, but not before hearing Sai say: "Wow, he is truly the dominate male here. I guess Uchiha couldn't have left because of him,"

…

…

…

I walk back to my apartment, fuming at what Sai was saying. I couldn't believe a guy like that even exists. He truly has some nerve on him. I pull out my keys, but groan in frustration when I accidently drop them. I bend down to pick them up but stop when I see a familiar key on the ring.

" _It's Sasuke's key,"_

Shinning in the moonlight is the very same key I used to use to enter Sasuke's house as if it were my own. Suddenly, my heart began to hurt from missing Sasuke hit me like a ton of bricks. Before things got too bad, I shake my head of those thoughts and open the door to my apartment. I toe off my shoes at the door before heading over to the dining room table and eating my dinner in peace.

It is quiet in my apartment, too quiet. Memories of Sasuke and me flood my mind and it makes me miss all that much more. I start to lose track of time. Only the sound of my chopsticks scrapping the bottom of the plastic to-go box brings me back.

I look at the time and realize that it is nine o'clock at night. I give a light yawn before getting up to throw away my trash. I am too tired from the past few days' events to have the desire to pack my things, so I head for bed. On the way, I take off my clothes and throw them at random places in my room. When I finally reach my bed, I jump onto it with an exhausted sigh. On my nightstand are the pictures that Sasuke and took plus our Team 7 photo. I sit up to stare at them. My heart begins to ache, but knowing that tomorrow will be the first time that I get to see the love of my life in three years makes me all that more excited and makes my heart jump out of my chest. Without a second thought, I turn off the light, letting the moon radiate in my room, before closing my eyes and dreaming of my beloved raven-haired feline.

…

…

…

 **To Be Continued…**


	6. Reunion of Lovers

…

…

… **.**

 **Chapter 6: Reunion of Lovers**

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

 **RING RING RING**

"Shit," I groan as I roll over to grab my alarm clock. It reads 6 o'clock am; time for me to get up and get ready for my mission.

I place the alarm clock back on my nightstand before standing up and doing some stretching.

" _ **You ready for this?"**_ Kyuubi ask with a smirk on his face.

" _You know it. No matter what, I'm bringing him back today!"  
_ _ **"That's my boy. Go get em, son,"**_

With excitement bubbling in my stomach, I race to the bathroom to shower. I take the shampoo and lather my hair and tail with it. Next, I take my washcloth, load a small pile of body wash on it and use to scrub every inch of my body, making sure to not miss a spot. Satisfied with being covered head to toe in soap, I lean forward and let the hot water wash over me. I stare down at my feet and watch as the soap runs down my face, torso, tail and legs before finally going into the drain. During this time, my thoughts are full of nothing but Sasuke.

How much I miss Sasuke. How much I love Sasuke. How much I just want to hold him in my arms. How lonely I felt most nights, wishing that I would rewind time. Wising I was stronger back then so that he wouldn't have left. How much I hate myself for everything that has happened.

" _ **Stop it,"**_ Kyuubi growls warningly.

" _Sorry,"_

Shaking my head free of those thoughts, I reach forward to turn off the water and step out of the shower. I shake myself free of some of the water before grabbing a towel, an annoying habit Sasuke used to hate about me. I chuckle at the memory of the times he would scold me for doing it as I walk out of the bathroom and into my bedroom, grabbing a brush along the way.

I sit on my bed with the towel wrapped around my waist and start to brush my tail. That was one thing that really made me miss Sasuke. He loved brushing my tail. It was like a relaxation technique for him. But, h mostly would do it because I would always complain about having to do it or if I didn't do it then my fur would knot up easily.

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Hm? Who could that be?" I put the brush down and reach into my drawer for a part of my orange jumpsuit pants and boxers. The person knocks again. "Hold on a second," I call out. I manage to put on my pants and boxers and slip my tail into the hole in the back before answering the door. "Oh Sakura, it's you?"

"Naruto! You're half naked!" she shrieks with her hands over her eyes.

"Well, you were the one who knocked on my door when I was getting out of the shower. Would you have preferred I answered the door in my bath towel?" I laugh while crossing my arms over my chest.

"I guess that's fair," she sighs as she removes her hands.

"So, what are you doing here anyway, it's not time to meet Yamamoto and that asshole Sai yet is it?"

"No, I just wanted to come by to talk to you. Do you mind if I come in?"

"Sure," I step aside and let her into my small apartment. "What's up?" I say as I close the door. I notice that Sakura does not say anything as she looks around my place. "Something wrong?"

"I've never been in your apartment before, it's so small," she says before looking at me and apologizing. "Sorry, I didn't mean~"

"It's alright," I interrupt her with a smile. "I've lived here since I was seven years old. It's been my home all these years, so it's fine. I know it's small,"

I watch her white ears droop along with her face at the situation. "I know but still"

An awkward silence fills the air. I clear my throat to change the subject. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Why were you so offended by what Sai yesterday?"

"Are you kidding me? He's a rude asshole. Why aren't you offended?" I ask while walking to my bedroom to finish getting dressed.

"I was, at first, but then I realized that with his past, maybe he does not understand how to interact with people. He told me he never had any friends and everything he learned about people he had to learn from books," Sakura informs.

"Wow, I had no idea. But I still didn't like how he insulted Sasuke and my friendship like that,"

"I agree, but we are still teammates with the same goal of rescuing Sasuke, so we have to get along. And besides, doesn't it feel like we have Sasuke back kinda?" Sakura giggles.

I walk out in my black tank top and fishnet shirt with my jacket in my arm. "What do you mean?"

"Sai, I know he doesn't act like Sasuke, but doesn't h kind of look like Sasuke?"

"Hell no! Sasuke looks way better than that robotic moron. And at least he acts like a real person. Sasuke had real emotions. He cared, he protected, he loved~" I trail off, thinking about how much I miss him again. Shaking it off, I move to get a thing of cereal from the cabinet. "Besides, they're not even the same animal technically. Sasuke's a cat. What's Sai? A Puma?"

"A panther actually. A Black Panther to be exact," she corrects.

"See, how can you think them the same?"

"I don't know. I just really miss him. I wish he'd come back to us," she sighs as she sits across from me as rests her head on her hand.

"Yeah… I miss him too…"

"But we'll bring him back soon!" she smiles.

"Right!"

I quickly finish my cereal and pack my stuff before heading out the door with Sakura.

…

…

…

We meet up with Yamato and Sai by the gate.

"Well good morning to you two," Yamato smiles. "I remembered that we never got a chance to properly introduce ourselves to each other. Tell us your name, what species of animal you are and what is your main role is. You call my Yamato and as you can tell from my flat tell and slightly buck teeth, I am a beaver and a wood type ninja. Now, who's next?"

"I'll go. You can just call me Sai. I am a Black Panther and an art style ninja,"

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm a bunny and a medical nin,"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am a fox and I'm a wind type. One day I plan on being Hokage," I smirk.

"Good," he says before pulling out a map and playing it out for us. "Alright, from the information I received from Lady Tsunade and Master Jiraiya, Orochimaru's hideout is somewhere underground in this area. It'll take us about a few days to reach there, so we'll have plenty of time to get acquainted with each other," he smiles as he looks around at us, none of us saying anything back. "Right, let's get going,"

…

…

…

 **Sasuke P.O.V.**

 **(3 Days Later) (Meanwhile)**

" _Damn, I'm still not strong enough,"_ I thought to myself as I sit on my bed and stare at my hands.

Three years passed since I left The Leaf Village and Naruto to serve Orochimaru. I use to wonder what they thought of me: Sakura, Kakashi, and most importantly Naruto. Am I traitor in their eyes? It doesn't really matter I guess. Well, except for Naruto. What does he think? How does he feel? Does he still love me? Has he moved on yet? Can't say I blame him. I wasn't the best boyfriend. I choose power and revenge over love, if you want to look at it that way. At first, I thought that, if I killed Itachi, then I could come back to the village and to Naruto. But as time progressed, I soon grew cold, calculating, and callous, except for Naruto. I will always have a soft spot for Naruto. I will always love him.

I reach into my kimono top and pull out the red jewel Naruto got me and held it in my hand. Whenever I wanted to give up or quit, I would look at the jewel and feel his love course through my veins and it would keep me going through these three years. I miss him dearly.

" _ **Sasuke,"**_ Orochimaru says as he enters my room.

I sigh while putting the jewel back in my shirt. "What did I tell you about coming into my room unannounced?"

" _ **I just wanted to tell you how proud of you I was. You've come so far in your training. If you keep this up, then you'll soon be able to defeat your brother and then your body will be mine,"**_

"I remember our deal. Is that all?" I glare.

" _ **Hmm? Feisty today, aren't we? You must be cranky. Why don't I have Kabuto bring you some tea to help you relax? Would you like that?"**_

"Hn. Do as you wish," I say before turning my back towards him.

He doesn't say a word as he exits my room. Again, I am alone with my thoughts of avenging my clan and Naruto, the love I'll never get back. The situation I placed myself into was one where I was never going to come out as a winner. It was either let Itachi live and risk him coming after Naruto or kill Itachi: avenging my clan and protect Naruto, while also losing Naruto. I would rather lose him to protect him then to lose him to death. I regret losing him at all, but there was no other way; no other way I could see.

I start to lose track of how much time I spend lost in my thoughts of Naruto only to have the sound of my bedroom door open again. Thinking that it was Kabuto or Orochimaru again, I get ready to turn around and glare at them angrily, but something stops me. I slightly lift my nose into the air and take in the new scent, but before I can give the new scent any thought, three ink snakes attack me. I quickly unsheathe my sword and strike them down. I turn my head towards the door where a young black panther is standing there with a glare on his face.

"The records and sources I have on you do not lie. You are just as good as they say you are, Sasuke Uchiha," he speaks.

I can feel my ears fold back against my skull and my tail flicking violently as I return the glare, "Who the hell are you?" I ask in calm voice. As he walks into my room, the panther puts on the fakest smile I've ever seen, making me glare harder, "I won't ask again," my hand tightens around the hilt of my sword.

"My, my, the records said you can be a little impatient I think that's an exaggeration. My name is Sai and my mission is to bring you back to the Leaf Village,"

"Hn," I loosen the hilt of my sword, but never release or sheathe it as I stand up to face him. "They sent a runt like you to bring me back to the village? They must be desperate for help if they think that someone like you, alone, is good enough to bring me back," I smirk to myself.

"Ah, but I'm not alone. I can see you haven't heard the news. I am your replacement on Team 7, I have been working closely with Naruto on this retrieval mission for a while now,"

This shocks me. Not only have they thought that this _**person**_ was good enough to replace me, but that he's been working with Naruto to bring me back?

" _Naruto's still looking for me? After all this time, I thought he gave up on me, but he spent his time putting his dreams and aspirations aside to come find me and bring me back? Hn, I guess I've been on his mind too all these years,"_

On the inside, I can feel myself give a little bit of a smile at the thought that Naruto is trying to save me. On the outside, I try to keep my cool and remain emotionless. I guess the smile slipped through my mask slightly.

"Ah, I see I have your attention. It's a shame though. Naruto is a good spirit; bright and cheery. Too bad he wants to waste it on saving you,"

"What ae you talking about?" I glare at him in annoyance and anger.

"In the time that I have spent with Naruto, I can tell that he cares deeply for you. Hell, I would even go as far as to maybe say that he loves you from the passion he expresses whenever you're brought up. But, the reading I'm getting from you is selfish. You only seem to care about yourself and your needs. You abandoned someone who has put his entire life on hold just to bring you back and for what? Nothing, that's what. It's simply pathetic and if I were Naruto, I would move on with my life instead of wasting it on yours. You don't deserve him and you never did,"

"Shut up!" I growl at him, my hold tightening back on my sword. "I've had enough of you and your "observations". You don't know anything about Naruto nor I. You don't know why I did what I did or what Naruto is the way he is. I know more about him than you could ever hope to think about, so you can just shut up about us. However, you are right about one thing: I don't deserve Naruto. I don't deserve his time, his kindness and certainly not his heart. I makes life so easy for anyone who encounters him while I can destroy it in seconds. I regret everything I am doing to him, but it's something that I must do and if I hurt him so that he can move on in the process, then so be it. Being with him was more than I could ever hope to ask for out of both life and a significant other, but it's over now… just like your life. I'm going to kill you and keep running until Naruto can no longer nor wants to find me. But at least there is one thing that I had that you'll never even begin to comprehend and that's what love between two people truly is,"

He brings his hands up and starts to slowly clap, "Excellent speech Uchiha, too bad I don't have a reward for you. You know, my original mission from Danzo was to kill you, but thanks to Naruto, I have decided to spare your life and the bond you formed with him. You should thank him for that. But, despite what you think of me or my skills, you're coming back with me one way or another,"

"I'd like to see you try," I threaten

He quickly draws a scroll from his backside and draws a lion that comes to life. I jump back and use my sword to defend myself. Using my strength, I push the drawn lion back before cutting through it. Once it is out of my way, I rush towards Sai. I bring my sword down, but he blocks it with a tantō. We stay like this for a little while until I notice that he pulls out paper bombs from his back pouch. I jump back in time to save myself, but I can't say the same for the wing my room is in.

I manage to jump up on higher ground and wait for the smoke to clear. Below, Sai is kneeling in the rubble of what used to be the wing of my room. I watch his struggle slightly to stand while readying myself for another attack. I could sense that he was about to come at me, but something stops him. He turns to his left where a tunnel remains and sees Sakura running out.

" _So, she's here too? I wonder where Naruto and Kakashi are?"_

I think to myself while watching the exchange. The bunny angrily grabs Sai by the collar of his shirt and starts yelling at him about something. The only thing that comes to mind while staring at the two is that nothing has changed about the pink haired bunny except that she grew louder and stronger, I can feel her strength radiating from her. It makes me wonder who she studied under.

Deciding to break up the exchange, I call out her name, "Sakura,"

She slowly turns her head towards me as her emerald green eyes widen in shock. It really has been a long time.

"Sasuke-kun?" she whispers loud enough for me to catch it.

I was about to say something to her, but I stop when Naruto runs out of the same tunnel. Through the bright sun, I can see even brighter, longer blond hair blowing in the gentle breeze surrounding us. His bright, ocean blue eyes stare deep into my soulless black ones. Old emotions and feelings come back and begin to rise within my chest as we continue to stare at each other. I take deep breaths to control the urge to run to him. I am impressed by the man he's turned into. Just when I thought that Naruto Uzumaki could not get anymore handsome, I was wrong. The whisker marks on his thinned-out cheeks seem slightly darker than I remember. The coat on the tail I miss brushing for him seems to have gotten healthier over the years. And, even though we were a good distance apart from each other, I could tell that he's grown taller than me. I give a slight chuckle to myself at his outfit, it's good to see that orange is still his favorite color.

" _At least that's one thing that will never change,"_

"Sasuke…" he calls out, making my very bones shiver inside my own skin.

"Naruto… it's been a long time…" I finally muster up the courage to say.

"It has… Sakura-chan, Sai, Yamato, and I came all this way to bring you home, Sasuke," he speaks.

"Is that so?" I turn my head to see a man with spiky brown hair beaver standing next to Naruto. "You must be Kakashi's replacement, where is he anyway?"

"That information is classified to the likes of you. What you need to know right now is that you are to be brought back by us on the orders of the Fifth Hokage: Lady Tsunade," Yamato says as he takes a step forward.

Sai pulls out his tantō once more and holds it straight out in the air, causing Sakura to yell at him once more, "Sai, you bastard, we know all about your mission to kill Sasuke. But we won't let you do that without a fight. You heard Captain Yamato, we're bringing him back alive with or without you,"

"I know that and that's what I am doing. I know you know about my mission to kill Sasuke, but thanks to Naruto, I have changed my mind. I am acting on my own accord now. I will assist in the capture and return of Sasuke Uchiha. Maybe the bond that all of you share will help remind me of what it was like to feel again. Or at least, that is my hope,"

"This is touching," I interrupt. "Not only did the four of you come all this way to try and bring me back with this talk about bonds and love nonsense, but you actually think any of this will work against me,"

"Drop the act Sasuke. Remember, I know the truth of who you really are," Naruto says with a slight glare at me.

It only throws me off because it's not something I'm used to seeing, even when we were together.

Trying to remain tough, I throw a smirk on, "Oh really? You really think you can bring me back to the village without much of a fuss?"

"I know I can," Naruto says, asserting himself as well as his alpha status over me.

Trying my hardest to keep my bones from shaking in my skin, I take a deep breath before lunging at him. I only give myself enough momentum to land in front of him. With being this close, I can see that Naruto actually stands at 6"0 to my 5"9. A slight difference from the last time we were together, but just enough to where we can still be face to face

We were so close that I can feel his heart beating within his chest, just as I am sure he can feel the same from me.

"You know Naruto, I remember a time where you wanted to be Hokage… is that still your dream?" I ask.

I can feel him chuckle against me, making me quiver… I was not handling this closeness well.

"Yes, Sasuke it still is my dream to become Hokage. And sure, I could have been studying to do that instead of getting stronger to bring you back. But someone who can't even save one friend isn't fit to become Hokage, right Sasuke?"

"Hn," I reach behind me and start to unsheathe my sword, "Then since you have failed in both, I'll just kill you and make it easier for the both of us,"

"Sasuke-kun, no!" Sakura screams.

I can see everyone running towards us to try and stop me, but Naruto is the one who grips my wrists with such force, even I am surprised.

"Stay back!" Naruto orders. "This is our fight. I will defeat him myself,"

He shoves one of my wrists away before elbowing me in the stomach. I bring my sword down but he back flips out of the way. He brings out a few kunai and throws them at me. I use my sword to block them, but he's already made a Rasengan and is now running towards me. Thinking quickly, I put my blade away and create a Chidori in my hand and ready myself for his attack. We run towards each other in what seems like slow motion. I can tell from the look in both of our eyes that neither one of us want this, but we had to do what needs to be done to still preserve what we had.

Just as we were about to connect, a few snakes grip onto me and hold me in place. I dispel my Chidori in favor of struggling against them. I can see the worry in Naruto's eyes as he sees me struggling. He also dispels his Rasengan in favor of trying to help me.

"Get away from me!" I scream at him, making him stop in front of me.

"But why?" he asks quietly.

" _ **It's best you do as he says,"**_ We both look besides us to see Orochimaru approaching. Naruto jumps back from the two of us to get a safe distance from the snake himself. _**"It's good to see all of you again. It's been a long time,"**_

"What are you doing? I was just about to finish him off?" I say as I continue to struggle.

" _ **I'm sorry to interrupt your little reunion, but we must be going. We have other matters to attend to and I have plans for these four. I cannot let you harm any of them until my plan has come to fruition. Now, if you quit struggling, I'll let you go,"**_ I do as he says and soon he dismisses the snakes. _**"Very good. Now, it's time we depart. Come Sasuke,"**_

I nod before jumping to the above ground level from before. With one last pleading look, I turn towards Naruto, "Go home and don't come after me again," and with that, we take off before anyone can follow us.

My only hope is that Naruto takes my advice and forgets me, despite how much it hurts.

…

…

…

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Everyone, with a sense of defeat, watches as Sasuke and Orochimaru escapes right in front of them. Soon their attention turns towards an angry, growling Naruto. The angry fox turns towards the boulder next to him, reels his fist back before thrusting it forward and destroying it.

Trying to comfort her friend, Sakura walks over to him and places a hand on his shoulder, "Naruto~"

"I'm going after them,"

"What?!" everyone gasps in confusion and shock.

"This is my fight. He is my friend. That is my bond. I'm going after him. You guys go home," Naruto orders.

"I can't let you do that," Yamato says, standing firm in front of the angry fox teen.

"Try and stop me if you think you can,"

"Don't make me do this Naruto," Yamato pleads with his hands slowly moving to form a hand sign.

Naruto turns to take off after Sasuke, but is stopped by Sakura. With a clenched fist, she delivers a powerful punch to his abdomen, making him fall to the floor unconscious. Before he could hit the ground, Yamato forms his hand signs to place him in a wooden box.

"You think this will hold him?" Sakura asks.

"Yes, just enough until we can get back to the village, even if he wakes up,"

"This does not bold well for us," Sai sighs as he moves to grab one end of the box.

"I know. We need to report everything to Lady Tsunade and the others as soon as we reach the village," Yamato says as he does the same.

"What exactly do we tell her?" Sakura asks.

"We'll figure it out on our way there. For now, let's just focus on getting back there,"

Sai and Sakura nod at Yamato before the trio takes off with a boxed Naruto in tow. The situation was not a good one nor did it look good for the Leaf Village. What was the plan that Orochimaru had in story for them and Sasuke? Did Sasuke actually leave on his own free will or was he kidnapped after all? Nothing made sense to them, but that was for them as well as the others to figure out later. For now, it was time to go home and rethink and regroup.

…

…

… **.**

 **To Be Continued…**


	7. Complicated Relations and Emotions

**Author's Note:**

Thank you all to everyone who has reviewed this story at one point or another. I'm proud to be able to deliver a new chapter to you. I would also like to recognize _**Belletrist Word Salad**_ and _**Lara517**_. _**Belletrist Word Salad**_ , I sent you a message to your question, but you will be able to find your answer within this chapter of the Hinata, Sakura, and Ino's response to finding out about Naruto and Kyuubi. As for _**Lara517**_ , I absolutely loved your idea of Naruto gaining more tails as proof of his ever-growing power. I will be bringing that into this chapter as well. Thanks you guys for the awesome ideas and please keep them coming. I would love to see what everyone would like to see happening in different stages of the story. I will of course make sure to give you credit for your contributions to the story or at least recognize you for any ideas you would like to bring into the mix of for future stories I have planned for you guys. Awesome job you guys.

As for the people who have not reviewed yet but is reading the story, I hope to hear from you too. I know some people like to wait until the end before giving a review, but I can promise that the end is not coming for a while, so if you have something to say or would just like shoot the breeze, don't hesitate to message me. I would love the conversation and an always up for any kind of discussion, even if it's unrelated to this or any of my stories.

Once again, thank you for your ideas and support you guys. I can't do this without you. I love you!

…

…

…

 **Chapter 7: Complicated Relations and Emotions**

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

" _In the time that I have spent with Naruto, I can tell that he cares deeply for you. Hell, I would even go as far as to maybe say that he loves you from the passion he expresses whenever you're brought up. But, the reading I'm getting from you is selfish. You only seem to care about yourself and your needs. You abandoned someone who has put his entire life on hold just to bring you back and for what? Nothing, that's what. It's simply pathetic and if I were Naruto, I would move on with my life instead of wasting it on yours. You don't deserve him and you never did,"_

" _Shut up!" I growl at him, my hold tightening back on my sword. "I've had enough of you and your "observations". You don't know anything about Naruto nor I. You don't know why I did what I did or what Naruto is the way he is. I know more about him than you could ever hope to think about, so you can just shut up about us. However, you are right about one thing: I don't deserve Naruto. I don't deserve his time, his kindness and certainly not his heart. I makes life so easy for anyone who encounters him while I can destroy it in seconds. I regret everything I am doing to him, but it's something that I must do and if I hurt him so that he can move on in the process, then so be it. Being with him was more than I could ever hope to ask for out of both life and a significant other, but it's over now… just like your life. I'm going to kill you and keep running until Naruto can no longer nor wants to find me. But at least there is one thing that I had that you'll never even begin to comprehend and that's what love between two people truly is,"_

" _You know Naruto, I remember a time where you wanted to be Hokage… is that still your dream?"_

" _Yes, Sasuke it still is my dream to become Hokage. And sure, I could have been studying to do that instead of getting stronger to bring you back. But someone who can't even save one friend isn't fit to become Hokage, right Sasuke?"_

" _Go home and don't come after me again,"_

It's been at least a week, but those separate conversations keep playing over in my head. Orochimaru, his team, and I managed to relocate to another one of the snake's hideouts. I had a wind to myself once again and only get visits from Orochimaru and Kabuto whenever they need something from me. Everything returned to normal, except one thing.

Seeing Naruto again stirred up old emotions and memories that I thought I buried a long time ago. It frustrates me that no matter what happens, I am still extremely in love with that blond fox. A small part of me feels a bit of excitement to know that he also feels the same way about me while the other part makes me wish that we didn't even start any of this.

I often wonder what my life would be like if I had never fallen for Naruto. But, no matter the outcomes I think of, I can only conclude that I would be even more miserable than I am now. On the other hand, in the same token, you can't miss what you've never experienced.

Without a second thought, I feel myself reaching for the red jewel around my neck. Feeling it makes me calm and recompose myself. Every time I begin to think of Naruto, I can feel my heart pounding out of my chest. It's something I've never can help. I used to be able to push it down enough for me to continue and slightly fool my snake demon of a master. But deep down I could never forget Naruto. I can never forget the happiness he brought to my life. Hell, there was even one point where I almost gave up my revenge in favor of living out the rest of my life by his side. I sometimes wish I could go back to that moment of thought, but I know that as long as both Naruto, Itachi, Orochimaru, the Akatsuki and I are alive and if we are together, neither of us were safe from our enemies' power starvation.

" _Maybe if I can find a way to tell Naruto some of this then maybe he would finally leave me alone?"_ I chuckle to myself as I stare at the jewel around my neck. _"But then again, knowing that blond dobe, he would only try harder to convince me that we can deal with everything if we just stick together. He's was always the optimistic one of us,"_

Hearing footsteps from down the hall, I hide my necklace and slowly turn around in time to see Orochimaru and Kabuto approaching my doorway.

"What do you two want?" I glare.

Kabuto tries to say something, but the snake stops him by raising his hand.

" _ **Ignore his anger Kabuto. After all, he's still upset by the appearance of his old teammates, especially that blond fox of his,"**_

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now get to the point of this visit or leave,"

" _ **Ah, but you see, that is the point of my visit. You see Sasuke, I was watching your fight with the Nine-Tails' host and was able to see just how strong the boy has become. His value has tripled and now it's a fight to see who can get him first. The only good thing about this situation is that I have a leverage the Akatsuki doesn't,"**_

"I'm not following,"I say with one eyebrow raised.

"What Lord Orochimaru is trying to say is that we plan on using you, Sasuke, to lure Naruto into our grasp so that we may harness his power to destroy both the Akatsuki and the Leaf," Kabuto explains.

" _ **There is no doubt that you and I both know that Naruto Uzumaki has grown incredibly strong under the tutelage of my former teammate Master Jiraiya. I also know that you still desire your revenge upon your older brother Itachi. I will give you the tools you need to destroy your brother in exchange for you service to capture that handsome fox of yours,"**_

Growling low in my throat, I stand up and glare while stomping toward them. _**"I will not be used in your plot against Naruto. I don't care if you help me or not to destroy my brother, but using me to capture Naruto is strictly out of the question. Find yourself another chew toy for that dobe of a fox,"**_

"I don't think you understand. This is not up for negotiation. We are telling you what is going to happen. You _**will**_ be used in a plot against Naruto and you _**will**_ comply with Lord Orochimaru's plan for you. If you decide not to, then the punishment will be death. You have no options, only follow what we say or face your death,"

" _ **Get out,"**_ I growl.

" _ **I know you are upset Sasuke, but that is how this will turn out. Now remember, I can't use your body if you're dead. So why don't you lay down and think about it. Your training will resume tomorrow. For now, rest, you've had a rough week. I will see you at dinner time and when it's time to take your medicine,"**_

And with that, I watch Orochimaru leave the room. Kabuto turns to follow while I turn and walk towards my bed. As I lay down on my bed, Kabuto speaks.

"You know, I'm getting extremely tired of you disrespecting Lord Orochimaru and me. One day you won't be able to live to do it anymore," I can feel him glaring at my backside, but pay not attention to it.

"You're still here? Go away you annoying pest and close my door on the way out," I shoo with a wave of my hand and without facing him.

"Damn Uchihas, arrogant as always," he says before leaving my room and closing my door.

I start thinking about Orochimaru and Kabuto's plan before forming my own.

" _I need to get going. I can't be here much longer, not if it means that I will be used to harm Naruto. But before I go, I will be sure to destroy that damn snake demon and that fucking wolf once and for all. But for now, I shall play along with the old snake's plan,"_

…

…

…

 **Normal P.O.V.**

 **(Hokage Tower)**

A week passed since the fight with Sasuke and Orochimaru. Yamato, Sai and Sakura managed to carry a crated Naruto all the way back to the village, only letting him out when he needed to eat and right before they entered the village. The team decided to report to the confirmation that Tsunade that Sasuke was still under the hold of Orochimaru and that they failed their mission to retrieve him. They felt that it was best to leave the rest of the details out until they could come up with a plan on what to do about Sasuke and the others.

The room is silent as the four of them wait for Tsunade to finish reading their report. Sasuke could feel a bead of sweat trickle down her forehead. She was just worried that Lady Tsunade would see through their ruse and would demand the truth. Yamato and Sai are as calm as ever while Naruto is sitting on the couch in the office, still fuming over the events that unfolded during his encounter with Sasuke. Also in the room are Shizune and Jiraiya. Jiraiya is reading over the report with Tsunade, both whispering to each other. When Tsunade is finally done, she puts the paper down and reaches for her cup of Green Tea.

"Is that all you have to report?" she asks before sipping the tea.

"Yes. I can confirm with absolute certainty that Sasuke Uchiha is being held against his will under the force of Orochimaru. When we arrived and tried to retrieve Uchiha, Orochimaru stepped in and intervened and relocated his entire base as well as Sasuke Uchiha and Kabuto to another location," Yamato says.

"Hmmm. Then this is troubling. I will have to consult with Anko about what could be his ultimate plan for Sasuke. Good job team. You are dismissed, except for you Naruto. Jiraiya and I would like to speak with you," Tsunade announces.

"Whatever you have to say to me can be said in front of them," Naruto says while gesturing with his thumb to his team members.

"Very well than. Jiraiya and I have been talking and have decided it's best for you to stay within the village for at least a week," Tsunade starts.

"What? Why?" Naruto asks as he stands up from the couch.

"Listen kid, we just think it's best for you because ever since you got back you have been away on two important and life impacting missions. You need time to rest and replenish both yourself and your chakra or risk damaging yourself in the long run," Jiraiya finishes.

"But you can't do that! I can handle it. Besides, I can't just sit around. I need to go save Sasuke,"

"Naruto, we know how much you care for Sasuke and this mission, but you're getting too attached and not thinking clearly. Besides, I have more training I would like to go over with you during this time. I just have to do a little bit more research before we can officially begin," Jiraiya announces.

"But~"

"Naruto," Sakura interrupts. "Forgive me for butting in, but they're right. You look exhausted have been putting a lot of stress on your body lately. Maybe taking this time to rest will do good for you to clear your head,"

The room is quiet for a few moments as Naruto ponders over this.

"Fine, have it your way. Jiraiya, come get me when you're ready to train," Naruto says sternly as he puts his hands in his pockets and walks out the door.

On his way out, he passes Ino and Hinata.

"Hey Naruto!" Ino smiles while waving.

"Hi N-n-naruto," Hinata stutters.

The distracted fox says nothing as he passes them on his way out of the Hokage Tower.

Ino huffs at this as she places her free hand on her hip; the other hand is holding a stack of papers. "What's his problem?"

"Maybe he didn't see us?" Hinata questions.

"It's not you guys, he's just had a really rough couple of weeks," Sakura says as she approaches them.

"That's still no reason for him to be so rude," Ino turns her nose up in a huff.

"Give him some time, he's also been dealing with the you-know-what,"

"You mean his inner demon: The Nine-Tails?" Hinata asks.

"Yeah, we had to restrain him on our last mission because he let some of it leak out when we met up with Sasuke,"

"You actually got to see Sasuke-kun?! How is he?!"

Sakura puts her finger up to shush the loud blond pig. "Keep your voice down. I shouldn't even be telling you any of this,"

"Well now you have to now. Come on, spill the beans,"

"Well, he looks even more handsome and mature than the last time we saw him. He's definitely done some training, but managed to keep his slender form. On the other hand, we finally could confirm the truth about him and Orochimaru,"

"Is Sasuke-kun really under that evil man's control?" Hinata questions.

Sakura nods. "It was so bad that him and Naruto ended up fighting. Captain Yamato, Sai and I were going to step in and help but Naruto made us step down. It was terrifying to watch the power that both displayed back there. They are certainly two of the strongest ninjas I've ever seen,"

"That must have been something to see. I'm sorry if you were scared," Hinata apologizes.

"I wasn't scared, more or less, but I was most definitely shocked at the level in which they have gained,"

"Wow, all that power and on top of seeing Sasuke-kun too? Naruto must really be under a lot of stress, especially with being the Nine-Tails' host. Man, I still can't get over that. Now I understand why Naruto is the way he is and why he grew up the way he did. It still pisses me off to know that our parents made us treat him like shit because they were afraid of what the actual demon did and not Naruto. I mean, it wasn't like he asked to be the host of the most powerful demon in the world," Ino sighs.

"I know, but it's good to know that at least no one treats him like that anymore. I just wish he Third Hokage stopped it when Naruto was younger, I mean he had to have known this was going on," Sakura says.

"I'm sure he tried his best. I mean you can't change people's minds who don't want them to change or overnight even," Hinata speaks.

"Yeah, that is true," Sakura agrees.

"Speaking of the Third Hokage, I know we're never supposed to speak bad on our former leaders much less the deceased ones, but have either of you thought that maybe the Third Hokage wasn't that great of a person after all?" Ino suggests.

"How can you say that? The Third was a wonderful Hokage who kept our village stabilized and sacrificed himself to save us from Orochimaru too," Hinata says in a shocked voice.

"Hey, I'm just saying, I couldn't have been the only one who thought the Third Hokage was a little off, right? Sakura?"

"I can't really speak on this. To be honest, I only cared about getting Sasuke to notice me to think about something like that, especially when we weren't supposed to,"

"Fair, well I still think something was off about the guy," Ino insists.

"And even if there were, why would it matter now? The Third is gone anyway," Sakura asks.

"You ever heard of the Domino Effect? Just because a person is dead does not mean that their actions don't affect things later in life," Sakura and Hinata stare at Ino with a light blank expression, causing her to sigh in frustration. "Look, all I'm saying is that I have a bad feeling that something that has to do with the Third Hokage is going to cause a chain reaction that is going to affect us at some point or another. I just hope that I'm wrong,"

It was funny that Ino mentions this… she doesn't know how right she truly is.

…

…

…

During the girl's conversation and his departure from the tower, Naruto goes on a walk around the village with his hands in his pockets. He walks past the swing set in front pf the academy where he used to sit by himself, and stops. He sees two kids playing on the swing. A little girl is giggling as a slightly taller boy pushes her on the swing. Naruto can't quite make out their relationship, but it didn't matter. His mind started flashing back to the days he spent with Sasuke, slightly depressing himself.

" _ **What's the matter, Kit? Still thinking about the fight you had with your boyfriend?"**_ Kyuubi teases.

" _Go away,"_

" _ **Oh cheer up, I'm only fucking with you. Come on, tell your father what's the matter with you,"**_

" _It's nothing, just depressed that I couldn't bring Sasuke back is all,"_

" _ **Naruto, how many times do I have to keep telling you this: Anything you desire is worth the fight. You couldn't have thought it would have been easy for you to bring Sasuke back just that quickly. You had to have known that he wasn't going to come back without a fight?"**_

" _Yeah, actually I did. I figured that once he saw me that he would remember how happy we were and how much I love him and he'd come running back,"_

" _ **No Kit, that was never going to happen on the first try. A situation like this take careful planning and a lot of hard work and training. You should know better than anyone that Sasuke was not going to make it easy for you to sweep him off his feet and bring him home, especially when not only is his mind set on something but he's also under the control of Orochimaru,"**_

" _I guess you're right. So what should I do then?"_

" _ **Go to the library. There are plenty of books on chakra control and other techniques that might help you along the way. You might also want to pick up a psychology book or two. Both Sasuke and you are smart people, so both of you can fall victim to different forms of psychology. Why don't you find the category of person Sasuke falls under and learn how to use that,"**_

" _Thanks dad, I think I might just do that,"_

Taking his "father's" advice, Naruto heads to the library to do some of his own research.

…

…

…

After a few hours in the Library, Naruto is now surrounded by mounts of books of different chakra techniques and how to control them too, along with a few psychology books. He is sitting on the floor, surrounded by the books when Sai finds him.

"Naruto?"

"Sai? What are you doing here?"

"I always come here. I like to read and this is a quiet place for quick sketches. What about you? I never thought I would find you in a place like this,"

"Yeah, I usually don't come here. I am just doing some research since I have to relax for the week, might as well read up on different subjects," Naruto replies.

Sai nods his head in understanding before moving to sit in front of Naruto. "You know, you lost your cool back when we met Sasuke,"

"I know. I didn't mean to, but it couldn't be helped. That was the first time I had seen him and… it made me realize how much I actually miss him,"

"And love him,"

"What?"

"Uchiha. You love him no?"

"No. I mean yes. I mean no. I mean; how did you know?" Naruto stammers.

"I do not know much about human interaction, but I do understand human emotions. And, from what I can tell from talking to Sasuke too, he loves you back,"

This makes Naruto drop his book in favor of getting closer to Sai. "How do you know? What did he say?"

"He didn't really say much," Sai lies. "I can just tell by the way he looked at you and the way he tensed when I was talking to him about you. I was able to use those to draw to my factual conclusion,"

"Oh," This makes Naruto lean back onto his hands and sigh. "Well I really appreciate hearing that Sai. Thank you,"

"Naruto, I believe you are the one to teach me how to develop human feelings and normal bonds once again. I need your help; do you mind if I study you?"

"Not at all," Naruto watches as Sai pulls out a small notebook, some ink and a brush. "So what do you want to know?"

"You're relationship with Sasuke, it's complicated no?"

"You could say that. You are probably one of the few people in the village who knows about Sasuke and me, but don't do opening your big mouth. We worked very hard to present the image we created because we weren't ready to come out to the public yet,"

"Why not? If you two love each other, why did it matter who knew?"

"It mattered to Sasuke. For as long as I can remember, Sasuke is a very private person. He's also really stubborn. He doesn't like anyone in his business and if he thinks he can do something to solve a problem, he'll just do it without thinking or asking permission. Probably the main reason for this whole freaking situation. But yes, our relationship has always been complicated. To others, we seemed like nothing more than best friends. But to us, there was so much more. The people who know about our relationship sometimes call me crazy for chasing him, but when you form a strong bond with someone there isn't anything you wouldn't do for them, including chase them to the ends of the Earth,"

Sai writes down the notes on Naruto's little speech before continuing. "Now as for the pretty, blond pig woman,"

"You mean Ino?"

Sai nods. "She is… complicated as well?"

"Ino? Now that is another breed of woman,"

…

…

…

 **To Be Continued…**


	8. Part 1 Completed

**Author's Note:**

Hello loyal fans. I know that it has been a long time since I have updated this story and I am sorry about that. I have been struggling with this story. When I originally created this story, Naruto Shippuden was still in its early stages, but now that we all can agree that the plot became **WAY** to complicated towards the end (especially with all the fillers and arcs) I became lost. So, to save this story instead of my original plan to delete it and move on to another one, I will tweak some more elements of the story to make it more of my own verse how the actual manga/anime goes.

Some of you are probably wondering why am I telling you all of this? Well first let me explain: with how much time has passed since I last updated this story I didn't want you guys to think that I had given up on it. To be honest, I thought about it. I have so many other stories that I wanted to finally start on but can't until I get this collection completed. However, I started this story years ago and because of how I felt about this collection and how you guys feel about this too, I couldn't let either of us down. I need to see this through to the end. This story's collection has been like my baby that I have raised and shared with the world. I can't destroy it now. So, the story will continue and I promise that it will have an ending I believe everyone can hopefully get behind.

The second reason that I am explaining all of this to you guys is so that there is no confusion when as this story continues and it strays further away from the original manga/ anime. With that being said, if any of you have any questions, please feel free to message me and I will be able to explain everything to you with no problem. So, if there are no further questions or concerns or ramblings from a stressed-out writer, allow me to continue to entertain you with my words.

…

…

…

 **Chapter 8: Part 1 Completed**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

 **(3 Months Later)**

Three months had passed since Sasuke had last seen Naruto. Thoughts of his blond fox have been clogging his mind and judgement. There are a lot of days where he just wishes to give up and return to Naruto. But, he must fight with himself to remember why he was on this journey in the first place: Itachi.

Yes, Itachi Uchiha has been the bane of Sasuke's existence. Ever since that faithful night a young, seven-year old Sasuke Uchiha witnessed the decimation of his clan by his older sibling. The same night that his innocence was destroyed forever and he learned the true meaning of hatred for another human being. Yes, the night everything had been stolen from him and that drove him onto the pathway he currently travels down has been the only thing keeping him going these past three plus years. And now, with his training completed, the only thing that stands in his way is the overgrown snake man and his apprentice who threatens to take his body for himself: like that's going to happen.

With that thought clear on his mind, Sasuke currently sits in the middle of his room with his hands resting in his lap. His eyes are closed, his breathing is steady, and his mind is focused. Everything is falling into place. Soon, Sasuke Uchiha will be one step closer to eliminating another obstacle in his path of revenge.

"Sasuke-kun! We're here~!" a red-haired, fox woman yells before having her mouth covered.

"Be quiet you annoying hippo. Can't you see he's busy?" a white-haired shark man with purple eyes whispers in anger.

Shaking free from the shark man's grasp, the red-haired fox gives off a slight growl. "Of course I see that. I just wanted to make sure that he wasn't sleeping. We do have an important mission to complete ya know,"

"An important mission I am sure that Sasuke has not forgotten and does not need reminding of with the loudness of your voice," a tall orange-haired bear informs in a low, deep voice.

"Thank you, Jūgo. It's nice to know that at least one of you possesses some kind of appreciation for meditation," Sasuke sighs before standing up and dusting himself off. When he is finished, he turns towards the trio with a stern look on his face. "You're late,"

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that, little Miss Sleep In decided she wanted to get some extra beauty rest before our meeting; not like it did anything though,"

"Tsk. You're just jealous that you'll never have someone to connect with like Sasuke-kun and me," she smirks as she latches onto an annoyed black Uchiha cat.

"Let him go," Jūgo, the giant, orange-haired bear, reaches over and removes the fox from Sasuke's arm.

"Thank you," Sasuke nods to Jūgo. "Now that I have your full attention, there is something important we must discuss. Orochimaru is becoming sicker by the day. Soon he'll be at the perfect point of being vulnerable enough for me to defeat him,"

"I don't understand something, Sasuke. You're stronger than all of us. You could defeat him now if you wanted to, so why wait?" Suigetsu asks.

"It will be less of a hassle this way. I would rather not waste any unnecessary strength on this vile snake when I could be using it to defeat my brother,"

"You might want to reconsider your strategy," Jūgo suggests, making Sasuke raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

Karin reached behind her and pulls out a black collar with chains hanging off the side of it. Sasuke reaches out and picks it up. He gives it a few sniffs before pulling away in disgust.

"What the hell is this thing?" he asks.

"It's something new that Kabuto is working on. I stole it from his lab," Suigetsu explains with his arms crossed.

"What is it for?'

"We suspect that it might be another one of Orochimaru and Kabuto's controlling inventions," Jūgo answers.

"It has me worried. The last time Orochimaru and Kabuto tried to invent something like this was before you got here, Sasuke-kun,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, before you agreed to serve Orochimaru, he was looking for a new vessel until he could get his hands on you. He chose a woman from the Rain. Of course, she didn't wanna do it willingly. She had been captured years prior to when he took her body. So, you can only imagine what he had to do to restrain her," Suigetsu informs with his hands in his pockets.

"So, it looks like they plan on maybe taking my body sooner than I anticipated,"

"Looks like it," the shark shrugs.

"What are you going to do Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke turns his gaze down to the collar before handing it Jūgo. He moves to grab his sword and slide it into his side before heading towards the door. "What are you doing, Sasuke-kun?"

"Change of plans. I'm taking his life today,"

"Sasuke! You can't just- I mean- What about us?" Suigetsu stammers the trio follows behind him.

"Like I said before, I can't waste unnecessary energy on this. I need the three of you to get rid of Kabuto. I'm going after Orochimaru," Sasuke growls low in his voice.

"Awesome! I've always wanted to rip that wolf to bits," Suigetsu cheers.

The trio scatters from behind him. Slowing his hurried steps, Sasuke comes to a stop in front of Orochimaru's door. He takes a few deep breaths to calm himself. Inside, he can hear Orochimaru talking to himself from the other side of the door.

" _ **Damn this body. It's giving out on me sooner than I had hoped. It's causing me so much pain,"**_ The snake man hisses while coughing; blood spilling down the sides of his mouth. _**"But, it'll all be worth it in the end. That Uchiha brat is primed and ready anyway. It really does not matter when I take his body. All that matters is that it will be worth it to have such a young, vibrant body for me to use to accomplish my goals and destroy the Hidden Leaf!"**_

Feeling his blood boil at the snake's words, Sasuke raises his fingers to the center of his face, allowing some of his chakra to form at the tip of his claws before aiming it at the door and releasing it.

" _ **What the~?!"**_ Orochimaru gasps when he sees a beam of blue chakra aiming towards him. To defend against the attack, he brings his arms up and uses them to block the beam from going any further. _**"Who dares attack me?!"**_

Using his right hand and his sword, Sasuke slices through the door standing between him and his opponent. When the shattered pieces of the door fall away, Orochimaru curses when he sees who is on the other side.

" _ **Of course it's you. I have been waiting on the day where you would come for me, especially with me in my weakened state,"**_

"Sorry, but it seems that I cannot allow you to have my body after all; not like you were going to get it from me without a fight anyway. Is that why you were having Kabuto make that collar for me? To control me?"

" _ **Hn. So, you found out my little plan so soon? It matters not. You may be strong, but you will not be able to defeat both me and Kabuto,"**_

"I wouldn't worry about him, snake. I have some _**friends**_ keeping him occupied while I take care of you. Wanted to make sure that we weren't interrupted,"

" _ **Why you!"**_

"Orochimaru, there is nothing left for you to teach me. I have become ten times stronger than you. I have ambitions that you cannot and will not take from me. Your meaningless existence ends today, by my hand," Sasuke announces with a determined look in his Sharingan red and black eyes as his Cursed Mark began to spread across the left side of his body.

" _ **Tsk. To think that I say something special in you; hence the reason I chose you. But to be attacked and now threatened by a Uchiha nursling?! The insolence!"**_

Orochimaru screams as he breaks the bond that was holding him there. Sasuke was slightly fazed but shook it off and lounged towards the snake. Knowing that his body was in no condition to fight, Orochimaru opens his mouth and a black flash shoots out. Sasuke moves slightly to his left to dodge. Turning around, Sasuke's eyes widen when he sees a giant, white snake forming in the room.

"So, this is your true form? A giant, white snake is all that you have been reduced to from those decades of you experimenting on yourself? Pathetic,"

" _ **Call me what you want, you insolent little Uchiha brat! But I will have your body! I will come out of this battle the victor! And I will destroy the Hidden Leaf! Now obey me! Give me your body!"**_

Sasuke jumps into the air to dodge Orochimaru's lung attack. The white "scales" on the snake's body start to come alive and turn into smaller white snakes. Sasuke uses his sword to cur through each of them. By time Sasuke lands back on the floor, Orochimaru shakes off the effects of his giant head going through the wall. He turns his head back to see Sasuke standing with a sword made of chakra in his right hand and his Cursed Mark Stage 2 activated.

" _ **You think that's gonna enough to defeat me?!"**_

Orochimaru sends out several snakes to attack Sasuke. The black cat uses his chakra sword to attack the snakes, but shows slight panic when they become too much for him. Ushering more chakra into his blade, Sasuke could slice through the middle of the snake cocoon he was in incased in. After freeing himself, Sasuke flies towards Orochimaru. He uses the sword to slice through the giant snake until it was scattered into several large pieces. Orochimaru let out a loud, painful shrill before collapsing onto the floor.

Thinking he had won, Sasuke lowers himself onto the ground and dismisses both his chakra sword and his Cursed Mark form. "That's it? How disappointing," Disappointed in his emptied victory, Sasuke turns to walk away only to fall to his knees in confusion. "What the hell is going on?" Sasuke yells out, trying to move his unresponsive body.

" _ **Foolish little kitten,"**_ Orochimaru chuckles, slowly lifting his head to stare at the helpless Sasuke. _**"You think that is all it takes to defeat me?! Even in my weakened state, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve to defeat you. You are now suffering from the numbing effects of the bodily fluids of the Giant Snake. You will start to feel your body going numb. Don't try and fight it,"**_ Sasuke's eyes widen in fear as the snake's giant head inches closer to him. _**"You want to know one of the main reasons I chose you to be my next vessel? You're power. See, you are not like your brother. You are better. Your brother does not possess the anger, the hatred, the killer instinct that I knew I could bring out in you. It is true that I tried going after your brother first and, even though he managed to defeat me in the past, I know a little secret that you don't. Your "prefect" brother has a fatal flaw. A flaw that would only make it be worthless for me to take his body. But you, Sasuke Uchiha, you are not flawed. You are flawless. You are the perfect specimen for me to continue my research while honing all your abilities and powers for my own. Whatever plan you thought you had will not work here. I will have you, Sasuke Uchiha!"**_

Sasuke, terrified out of his mind tries his hardest to steel his never and control his breathing as the Orochimaru's mouth overtakes him.

…

…

…

" _What the hell is that awful stench?"_

Sasuke slowly opens one eye before opening the other one and looking around. A stomach churning sound of something squishing together surrounding him along with the horrifying smell of stomach acid. He looks around, even with his enhanced, adjusted vision, Sasuke could not clearly see everything. One thing he could tell though was that wherever he is, reminds him of someone's stomach.

"Where am I?" Sasuke asks the void.

" _ **Why, you are inside of me. This is where the Body Transferring Ritual will be taking place,"**_

His body, still from the numbing gas, all Sasuke could do is watch as Orochimaru's intestines curl themselves around him. To his left, the face of the woman from the Chunin Exams and a boy with pale green hair to his right appeared.

" _His previous host? Damn, this is not good. I need to get out of here and fast,"_

" _ **Not too much longer, Sasuke-kun. It will all be over soon,"**_

"Yes, it will be. This may be your world, but I am in control here,"

" _ **What~!"**_ Orochimaru gasps as he notices that the intestines by Sasuke start to turn black. The color moves from surrounding Sasuke and spreads throughout Orochimaru's world and even onto him. _**"You can't be doing this?! HOW are you doing this?!"**_

"Like I said, you will never have me!"

…

…

…

Having won the battle and with Orochimaru completely absorbed into the young Uchiha, Sasuke wakes up back in the snake's room with the giant snake's body lying lifeless on the ground. He looks around, soaking in his victory, Sasuke turns to walk out of the room to meet up with his new teammates.

…

…

…

"Are you done yet?" Sasuke says as he walks into the room where Suigetsu, Karin, and Jūgo are standing around a bloodied, and almost deceased Kabuto.

"What you are?" Suigetsu smacks his lips.

"What?" Kabuto asks before looking at Sasuke standing proudly in the entranceway. "Did you- did you- kill Lord Orochimaru?! You bastard!"

"Shut up!" Suigetsu yells as he kicks Kabuto in his broken ribs.

Jūgo reaches down and holds Kabuto by the back of his shirt. Sasuke walks over to him and squats down in front of him with his sword in his grip.

"Your lord is dead. Now, enjoy the afterlife alone," Sasuke says before stabbing Kabuto in his heart. Jūgo lets Kabuto's lifeless body slump to the ground before both Sasuke and he stand up. "Let's get out of here,"

"Where are we going to go, Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah, in case you haven't noticed, this is the only home most of us have known," Suigetsu points out.

"You guys are going to join me on my quest to find and kill my brother, Itachi. From now on, we are Team Taka. We will gather intel on both the Akatsuki and Itachi. We will let nothing stand in our way until both are destroyed,"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun! I will gladly follow you anywhere,"

"Well, it is not like I had anything better to do. I just better be able to continue my collection of the Seven Mist Swordsman's' swords,"

"You have my loyalty, Sasuke,"

Sasuke, the proclaimed leader of the newly formed Taka, nods at his team members before leading them out of the hideout. They make it to the outside where the setting sun is shining bright with reddish glow and a light breeze blew through their cloths and hair. Sasuke stares into the sunset, thoughts of blood and a simile for what transpired moments before ran through the black cat's head. Now nothing was stopping him from what he dreamt of doing since that night Itachi Uchiha slaughter their entire clan.

"Um, Sasuke? Not to cut your reveling in your victory short, but where are we going to now?"

"To the nearest town. Someone in that town has to have information on either my brother or the Akatsuki,"

And with that, Taka began their new mission with nothing but the open road ahead of them.

…

…

…

 **To Be Continued…**


	9. Hope

…

…

…

 **Chapter 9: Hope**

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Ugh, this is all your fault, Karin-fox," Suigetsu groans to my right.

"No way, shark breath, this is all your dumbass fault," Karin fires back on my left.

"What?! How the hell is this my fault?"

"I don't know; it just is!"

"Oh, give me a break. If it wasn't for the fact that you just __"

" _Deep breaths, Sasuke. Block them out,"_ I say to myself as I try my hardest to block my teammates arguing.

I adjust myself into a more comfortable position for me to try and meditate. Two months have passed since I killed Orochimaru and his lackey, Kabuto. Our current mission is to find the whereabouts of my brother, Itachi Uchiha, but with no luck. We have visited every village we passed since we left the hideout, but no one seemed to have any information on the Akatsuki. With a combination of not having any information on my brother or his affiliate's whereabouts and Karin and Suigetsu's constant arguing, I feel like I'm losing my sanity.

"You know what, Suigetsu? Why don't you just take one of your swords and shove it up your ass!"

"Oh yeah? I think it'll fit it up your ass better since that's where you liked being fucked anyway,"

Karin and Suigetsu comments, both breaking my concentration.

They continue to argue, disturbing my attempt to regain any of my sanity. Finally having enough of their insolence, I stand up between them with my sword in my right hand; silencing them both.

I place my sword and its sheath on my waist before covering myself with my cloak. The sun was shining bright in the sky, making me throw my hood over my head. I turn to walk away but stop when Karin calls out.

"Are we going somewhere, Sasuke-kun?"

"I'm going on a walk to try and catch some of my lost sanity, alone. No one follow me, and if you do… I _**will**_ kill you on sight," and with that, I leave the campsite after Jūgo says,

"With the two of you around, who needs torture tactics,"

…

…

…

I don't know how long I walked for but I knew that enough time passed and I needed to get back soon. But I can't go back, not until I find something, anything on my brother and/or the Akatsuki.

" _I don't understand how I can visit over five different towns and not one knows anything about the Akatsuki! I mean everyone knows about them, right?"_

I take a deep breath and try to clear my mind. I turn my head up and stare at the sun.

"It's so bright," I say as I cover my eyes with the back of my hand.

Staring at the sun like this makes me think of the days where Naruto and I would just lie on the grass and just watch the clouds go by. It was one of the most relaxing times of my life; a simpler time where even I wanted to give everything up to be with my idiot.

I close my eyes and suddenly an image of a young, carefree, happy Naruto appears in my sight. That smile; the same smile that could make even a frosted heart such as mine melt. I have never met anyone else who possess such a power. It's contagious. It's comforting. It's everything I never knew I needed. I would give anything to have it back in my life, but it can't happen. I can't have Naruto as long as Itachi and the Akatsuki is out there with a plan to harm him. Plus, even if I were to just go back to him after eliminating the entire Akatsuki, he would not want me back. I'm too tainted. Too much poison and toxin runs through my veins. He would never want someone like me around. I am a beast that no one could ever love. It's over. That chapter of my life has come to a close and can never be reopened again.

" _Well, at least I was happy, and no one can take that away from me,"_

I open my eyes and remove my hand. Thinking that it is time for me to get back the idiot duo and Jūgo, I get ready to turn around and walk back, but stop when I see a village in the near distance.

" _When did that get there? I don't remember that from before,"_

I look around to see if I was seeing things, but the village was still there and calling me to it. Before I know it, my feet carry me towards that village. I decide to just go with it. If the village is calling me to it, it must be a reason. But, I cannot help thinking about what power could be calling me to this village.

…

…

…

It does not take me long to reach the village. I look around and the first thing I notice is that there is a sense of calmness in the air; as if everyone in this town does not seem effected by what is happening in the rest of the country. I pull my hood further over my head before continuing through the village.

From the corner of my eye, I can see everyone I pass wear a genuine smile on their face. They are actually… happy? It confuses me. I have never been in a village where everyone is smiling and no one is showing sorrow. It is almost unheard of; at least to me. I continue walking through the village. I only stop when I see two kids running towards me. I lean in slightly to get a better look. I see two dark haired kittens where there seems to be an age difference of a few years. The older one is chasing the younger kitten. If I had to guess, they might be brothers. I take a slight step back in surprise and wide eyes.

" _They look like young Itachi and me,"_

They come closer and closer. Out of reflex, I put my arms up in front of me.

"Can't catch me!" the young one giggles as he runs past me.

"Come back here!" the older one shouts as he does the same.

I turn around to see them getting further and further away from me. They continue to run until they catch up to a feline man and woman couple; their parents I assume. The younger one grabs onto the woman's legs to hide from the older one. The woman laughs as she picks up the young kitten. I cannot hear what they are saying but I can tell that the adult male cat is teasing the older kitten before bending over to place the older boy on his shoulders.

" _Mom, Father, Itachi…"_

Watching this family brings back warm memories of my childhood; warm memories _**before**_ that faithful night where everything was taken from me. I blink my eyes to find that the family suddenly disappeared. I look around to see if I could see them anymore, but it was too late. Shaking my head free of those memories, I continue traveling through the village. About a few minutes later, I see the back of a tall blond man with an orange fox tail walking in the distance.

" _Naruto?!"_

Before I know what is going on, I take off running in the direction I see the man walking. I run as fast as I can, but no matter how fast I run it just seems that he gets further away from me.

" _Naruto? Are you here? Why are you here?"_

I pick up my pace when I see the man turn a corner. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. He is so close now. I turn the corner and stop. I try to catch my breath, but when I look up… there was no one there. I look around and there is no trace of anyone down the alley way but me. I punch the wall to my right with the side of my fist before leaning my forehead against it. I give a light glare in frustration.

" _I'm losing my fucking mind,"_ I think to myself as I feel both my ears and tail twitch in annoyance.

After taking a few more deep breaths, I turn to leave the alley. After exiting the alley, I come face to face with a small store with the title "The Feline's Foxy". I have never seen a store like that before and it is drawing me to it. I take a few steps until I am at the glass window. I place my hands around my face to get a better view into the store. There were fox and cat toys, plushies, and jewelry all around the store. But, what is drawing my attention the most are two glistening necklaces in the jewelry case in front of the window. One pendent was an orange fox on the left with its back curved and a small back heart on the hip. The second one was a black cat with its back curved to the right and an orange heart on its hip. Trying to get a closer look, I can see that they were hanging on silver chains and possibly connected with some kind of magnet. They were beautiful; I wanted them, but I knew that I should not get them. I was about to turn and leave until I felt someone watching me. I look back at the window and see an elderly fox woman standing there with the brightest, warmest smile on her face. I could not walk away. She waves her hand for me to come into the shop. I move towards the door and open it. Without fully realizing it, I am in the woman's store.

"Well hello there, young man. What can I do for you?"

"I… I don't know. I don't even know why I am in here," I stutter while scratching the back of my head.

"Well something must have brought you in here," she says warmly.

I look around and stare at all of the items in the store. Everything is either a fox or a cat of different styles and colors.

"What… is this store exactly?" I ask.

"Why this is a store where I sale nothing but foxes and cats of various styles and colors, of course," she giggles.

"I mean, I understand that, but that is really specific. What made you decide to create a store like this?"

"Actually, it was not my idea, it was my husband's,"

"Your husband's?" I ask, instantly regretting my question.

Her eyes slowly turn down, but her smile never fades. "My late husband, actually. He recently passed from this world, but I keep this store alive to keep him with me. Every day I come here, I can still feel him, as if he is protecting this place and me; just like I will be when we reunite after I pass from this world too,"

"I am sorry to hear that and I am sorry for asking," I say in almost a whisper.

"It is alright. Keeping this store alive and knowing that our daughter and her family will take over this place when my passing finally happens,"

I nod in understanding before looking around more at everything in the store.

"So, what made your late husband decide to open a store with nothing but cats and foxes?"

"He did it for me. He wanted to show the world how much he loved me by opening this store. Besides, he knew that most people like cats and foxes so why not turn it into our chance at income. Would you like to hear the story of how we met and how this store came to be?"

"I would love to,"

Her smile grows wider and I can swear I saw a twinkle in her rose colored eyes. Her white tail and ears perk up as she begins her tale.

"My late husband was like something not of this world. He was a gray and black cat with striking emerald green eyes and snow white hair. He was the most handsome man I have ever met. He was a drifter who was down on his luck and somehow wound up in our quiet, little village. As you can see, I am not the spring feline I used to be. But back in my day, I was a simple beauty with long black hair and fair skin. I was walking with a few pots of flowers in my hand on the day we met. The sun was shining as bright as it is today. That day was so warm and I could tell that something magical would happen that day. Well, I was on my way back home from the flower shop when I bumped into him. One of my pots had fallen and broken on the ground. He was extremely apologetic as he bent down to try and salvage the broken pieces of the flower pot. With a smile on my face, I bent down to tell him that it was alright. But, when he looked me in my eyes, I lost my words. His emerald green eyes were so bright and amazing that I could not look away. Apparently he felt the same because the first words out of his mouth were how beautiful my eyes were.

After that, he helped me carry my plants back to the flower shop where he used the last of his money to replace the pot that broke. We walked back to my house together. After we dropped the flower pots off to my parents, I offered to buy him food at the local restaurant. We talked and laughed for what seemed like hours and before I knew it, it was dark. We ran back to my house, holding hands the entire time. He wanted to make sure that I got home safely. We said our goodbyes, I gave him a kiss for being so sweet and went into my home. Every day after that, he would come by and help with my chores. My parents loved him and so did I. He was so kind and loving and helpful. There was not one day where we did not spend time together. Next thing I knew, three years passed and he proposed to me. He worked at the local fish market to save up and pay for my engagement/ wedding ring.

We both continued to work and save before buying our first house. It was not the most dazzling home in the village, but it was ours and we fixed it up. A year later, our daughter was born and our family started to blossom. A little after that, my husband surprised me with the store and we've been running it and living our dream ever since. Of course we've had our ups and downs, but that is life and marriage. The most important lesson to learn is knowing that it is not you vs. your significant other, but that it is the two of you vs. the problem," she suddenly stops and places her hand over her mouth. "Oh, I am so sorry to have bored you with my long story,"

"No, no, it's no trouble. I loved listening to it," I say with my hands up in the air.

She takes a few steps towards me before stopping. I am confused as she looks me over a few good times. After a little while, she steps back from me with a bigger smile.

"Is there something the matter?" I ask.

"Young man, do you know why I told you that story or why I ushered you into my store?" I shake my head no. "I can tell that you have a love one, a fox perhaps that you miss deeply?"

"How do you know that?"

"You have the same look on my face that I have when I think of my late husband. Who is she?"

I turn my head to hide the blush spreading on my cheeks. "It's not a she.." I whisper.

"Ah, so it is a male? That's nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone has their own personal preference. All that matters is that the love between the two of you is pure and true," I choose not to say anything, thinking about her words. "Is your fox deceased too? I should hope not, you seem too young to have lost someone like that, but you never know anymore,"

"No, he's alive and well… I think,"

"You think?" she asks curiously.

"I only saw him for the first time in three years just months ago,"

"Oh, I see. Separated by distance is the most difficult kind of love, but it can also make the heart grow fonder for that person, and when you finally reunite with that person permanently, it'll be all the more sweeter. If you don't mind me asking, why are you guys separated anyway?"

"… … It's complicated…" I finally say.

"Hmm, I understand; say no more. So, young man, do you see anything you like?"

Thinking about her story and her words, my eyes are automatically drawn to the necklaces from earlier.

"Say no more," she suddenly says as she moves towards the glass case.

I watch her take a key from around her neck and use it to unlock the case. She pulls out the two necklaces before locking up the case and walking towards me again.

"Here," she smiles as she offers the necklaces to me.

I take a step back and wave my hands in the air. "No, no thank you. I can't take them. Save them for someone who deserves them,"

"Young man, do you love this person? Do you love your fox?"

"… … … Yes. Yes I do… very much…"

"Do you miss him?"

"Every day, but I don't deserve him and he'll never want me back,"

"Do you know that for sure?"

I turn my head away from her, afraid to say what I was truly thinking. Suddenly, I feel her hand touch my cheek. She turns my head to face her again before removing my hood. I do not know what it was about her, but I could not look away from her piercing stare. I lower my head to a comfortable height for her. She places the necklaces around my neck. I held them in my hand, puzzled by her intention. I look back at her and can feel something warm coming from her and spreading through me.

"Young man, I do not know what is so complicated about your separation from your fox, but I know that it will work itself out eventually. As I have stated before, life is full of ups and downs and it is never meant for us to go through it alone. Once you find someone that you feel can help you through your life and you through theirs, then you hold on to them for as long as you can. I am giving you these necklaces as a promise that you will reunite with your fox and continue through your journeys together. Can you do this?"

I look back down at the necklaces one more time with a slight smile on my face before putting them under my jacket, next to the jewel Naruto gave me all those years ago. I face her with the contagious smile she is giving me. I nod in conformation of her promise. She steps aside and allows me to leave her store. With one last look, I turn towards her in time to see her mouth the words "good luck" before leaving both the store and village.

…

…

…

I began my journey back to the campsite with my experience at that village staying with me. Every word, image, and emotion I felt while I was there resonates within my core, as if it was meant for me to be there. As if I it was a sign for me that something with Naruto is supposed to be happening in the near future. But that can't be right, can it?

It does not take me long until I return back to the campsite where Suigetsu, Jūgo, and Karin are waiting for me.

"Sasuke-kun, you're back!" Karin cheers.

"You enjoy your little nature walk?" Suigetsu chuckles.

"We were worried about you. You were gone a while and the sun is almost setting," Jūgo informs me.

Confused, I look down to see that the length of my shadow has stretched. I turn around and am surprised to see that the sun was actually setting. With a light chuckle, I turn back towards my team.

"So it is. Come, we need to find dinner,"

The group gets up to follow me. I do not say a word about the experiences that I had. It isn't until later when Jūgo and I are the only ones sitting around the fading campfire. Karin and Suigetsu are sleeping on the ground, peacefully.

"This is the most quiet I think they'll ever be," Jūgo chuckles next to me. I nod in agreement. "Sasuke, I know you said nothing happened while you were gone, but when you came back you were different; calm even. You sure nothing happened?"

I let a few minutes pass before finally answer. "I received both answers and hope for something I thought I might have lost,"

Jūgo accepts my answer with a quiet nod. He moves to lay down. We say our goodnights as I do the same. My eyes are focused on the twinkling stars above me. I start thinking of the images and emotions that are still resonating inside of me. My heart is beating at a normal speed, but it feels fuller than it usually does. I reach inside of my jacket to wrap my hand around the three necklaces that are clinging to my chest. Thoughts of Naruto run through my head and a slight bit of hope and sadness.

All I could think about is how sad I feel knowing that I potentially lied to that old woman. All this time, I've convinced myself that the chapter of Naruto and me has come to a permanent close. But, after talking to that woman today, I can feel a sudden burst of hope that maybe we will be able to be together again. I try to shake my head free of those hopeless thoughts, but they won't seem to leave me.

" _The mind is a strong torture instrument,"_

Realizing that getting rid of the feeling and thoughts is completely useless I roll onto my side and get comfortable. Having these feelings rocking me to sleep is comforting for once, and for once I am at peace and happy. Maybe I can hold onto this feeling just a little bit longer before it fades. Clenching the necklaces tighter in my hand, everything within me feels right.

…

…

…

 **To Be Continued…**


	10. Confessions of a Dead Man

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone, this is Badbutt94 coming to you with another chapter. Even though I have not been able to update as much as I want, I still receive plenty of people who favorite and follow this story. It brings me great joy to know that I still have people who are waiting and excited to see what will happen next. I would like to thank everyone who still and is starting to read this story's collection. I cannot promise how often I will update, but I am trying my best to have them come sooner than they have been. I am so grateful to have my readers staying with me through this story's journey. In addition to this, I can promise that this story's end is **NO WHERE** in site, I encourage my readers to please comment and review where you would like to. I know that some readers wait until the end of the story before they will review, but I would love to see and read more feedback from each and every one of you on these chapters. Do not feel pressured to review. But, understand that if you are waiting until the end to review this story overall, you will be waiting a long time for that day to come; which I am unsure that this is a good or bad thing.

On another note, this chapter will also contain the explanation of how the girls came to know about Naruto and Kurama. So, I hope that this does clear up some questions, if not, please feel free to message me and I will be happy to clear any confusion up. However, if you have any other questions about the story, please feel free to message me any of your personal questions and I will be happy to answer them within reason.

Now, without further ado, I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

…

…

…

 **Chapter 10: Confessions of a Dead Man**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"And, that should be the last box, Lady Tsunade," Sakura says as she stacks the last box of files against the bookshelf.

"Thank you once again, girls. I really appreciate all your help in keeping my office clean," Tsunade smiles as she moves to sit on the open window sill.

"I just don't understand how your office gets so cluttered every week when all you do is paperwork," Ino says while whipping her sweating forehead.

"You literally just answered your own question. I get overwhelmed with so much paperwork every day. It's a tragedy really,"

"Well, to be fair, Milady, you would not be so overwhelmed if you would just complete the paperwork when you're supposed to instead of drinking with Master Jiraiya all the time," Shizune giggles as she holds a stack of papers in her hands.

"Hey now, being Hokage is a stressful job. What's the harm in sneaking away for a few drinks every so often?" Tsunade lightly chuckles.

"Nothing, when it's every so often, not every day," Shizune rebuts.

"Speaking of Master Jiraiya, has anyone heard anything from in about the Akatsuki or Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asks.

"Nothing yet. He's in the field now though, gathering every bit of information he can though. He said that he would report back to me as soon as he hears anything about their movements," Tsunade sighs. "I just hope that he's alright,"

"I feel the same about Naruto-kun," Hinata sighs.

"Were you able to talk to him at all the other day?" Sakura questions.

Hinata slowly shakes her head, "No. I saw him coming out of the library the other night and he offered to walk me home, but we really didn't say much. I asked him how he was doing and how he was adjusting to being back home,"

"And what did he say?" Ino asks.

"He just said that he feels out of place,"

"Well that makes since. While both Sasuke and he were still in the village, they were together all the time. They were thick as thieves as some would call them. So, it's understandable that he's feeling out of place," Sakura chimes in. "I just hope that he'll be alright until we can get Sasuke-kun back home,"

"Do you think that it'll help if we told him that we know about his "secret"?" Ino questions.

"You girls haven't said anything to anyone since I told you, have you?"

"No Milady. We've kept the secret between us," Sakura answers.

"Good, its best we keep it that way," Tsunade says calmly.

"You don't think even telling Naruto would help him? I mean, it isn't like we're telling the whole village," Ino ask.

"We all know that if Naruto knew that more people know his "secret", then he would only do more to protect us. That boy already has enough going on in his mind. He doesn't need more stress on him," Tsunade replies.

"Why did you tell us Lady Tsunade?" Hinata questions.

"Well, I mean after you girls found that document about the Nine-Tails being sealed inside of Naruto, you wouldn't leave me alone about it. You three, especially Sakura and Ino, hounded me for weeks before I finally gave in. I knew that if I didn't, you girls would have just kept asking me so why the hell not. And, as long as you girls kept your promise not to tell even Naruto, then what was the harm," Tsunade says as she turns to face the window. "There are too many secrets in the world of politics. Although I do understand the reason behind it, I believe that there are just some secrets that should not stay that way,"

"Yeah, especially knowing the reason that our parents told us to isolate Naruto. It was ignorant of them to blame Naruto for the attack on the village. He was literally being born when it happened. To lose your parents and the love and respect of your fellow villagers all before you could even know what happened is just a tragedy," Ino sighs with her arms crossed below her chest.

"Especially knowing that you had to go through life alone while everyone around you isolates and hates you for something that is was not your fault. I can't imagine what it was like for him growing up," Hinata says quietly as she looks down while fidgeting with her fingers.

"Milady, if you don't mind me asking, did you ever figure out the reason for the Nine-tail's attack that night anyway?" Shizune asks.

"No, I haven't. I've been through every document I could find in the records room, but there's still something I am missing. I just wish I knew what it was,"

"Only the Third Hokage would know the answers, right? Do you know if he has a secret vault or hiding place somewhere in the tower?" Sakura questions.

"I don't know. My former sensei, Lord Third, held a lot of things secret for the sake of the village. Who knows if these records are even still around? Either way, maybe its best that we don't know," Tsunade gives another sigh before closing her eyes and taking in the light breeze blowing through her. "It truly is a beautiful day. Even with all of this turmoil going on, it's nice to know that there can still be peace in a time of war,"

" _I just hope that Naruto is enjoying this moment of peace too,"_

…

…

…

" _Damn, I'm exhausted,"_ Naruto thinks to himself while lying in the grass and tries to control his breathing.

Above him, the puffy white clouds float gently pass him, casting shadows over his exhausted body. Naruto spent all day training to get his mind off Sasuke. For the past few months, all Naruto could think about was Sasuke. The raven haired feline's face, his touch, all the memories they shared when they were living peacefully within the village taunted him, making his loneliness grow over time. To combat his raging emotions, Naruto spends his time training with Jiraiya, Kurama, and anyone else who will indulge him. But, no matter how much he trains, he will never get Sasuke out of his mind.

"Are you finished for the day?"

Naruto lifts his head just enough to see a smirking Neji standing over him.

"Shut up, Neji. I'm never finished. I just need a few minutes and I'll be back to kicking your ass," Naruto pants heavily.

Neji chuckles at his friend before taking a seat next to him. "You've been training quite a lot Naruto. Is everything ok? Do you have a pressing matter on your mind?"

"I don't really want to know if I feel like talking about it," Naruto mumbles.

"Hn. If you say so," Neji sighs. The two of them do not say anything for several minutes before Neji breaks the silence. "It is Uchiha, isn't it?"

"What?!" Naruto quickly sits up I surprise at Neji's comment. "W-w-what makes you say that?"

"Hinata told me about her conversation with Sakura. She told me about your encounter with Sasuke. It must have been quite the experience,"

Naruto turns his head away from Neji with a dejected expression. "It wasn't like how I pictured our reunion would be, I can say that much,"

"What did you think? Sasuke would just come back with you without a fight? You know him better than any of us, did you really think it would be that easy?" Neji asks.

"… Kind of… I mean, I knew that it wouldn't be easy. But, I also wasn't expecting him to be under Orochimaru's influence so heavily," Naruto sighs.

"Do you think it can be broken?"

"I hope so. I mean, he has been under Orochimaru's control for a long time. I think it'll take more than just seeing each other for Orochimaru's influence to be broken. I just wish I knew exactly what to do to save him and return him home,"

"Well, I do not have that answer. But if anyone can do it, it'll be you," Neji grunts as he stands up. "I have to head back. I'll see you around Naruto. Don't let this consume you though. In time, the answer will make itself known. Good luck, Naruto,"

Naruto watches Neji until he disappears from his sight. Realizing that he is now alone, Naruto focuses on Neji's words and his encounter with Sasuke. Even though he knew that Sasuke was under the influence of Orochimaru, Sasuke seemed different. Sasuke had always been able to show people his detached side, but he could never hide it from Naruto.

" _Could he have truly changed over the years? Could he have truly grown to be distant to even me? If that's the case, then it'll be harder to get through to Sasuke. He sure knows how to make my job harder. Ha, at least that hasn't changed about him,"_

Suddenly, a cold wind blew through Naruto's core. It sent a violent shiver to the tips of his toes. Naruto slowly stood up and turned in the direction of where the cold wind is coming from. It is a warm day in April. And, despite the sun beating down on him, Naruto can feel the familiarity of this random coldness.

" _ **You have some never showing your face in my village… Itachi Uchiha,"**_

In front of him, a flock of crows swarmed together to form the figure of the oldest Uchiha brother with his famous static facial expression.

"It's been a long time, Naruto Uzumaki. You've grown,"

"Save your patronizing words Itachi and get ready for a fight," Naruto says as he moves into his fighting stance.

"Please, Nine-Tailed vassal, hear me out. I assure you that I am here just to talk, nothing more,"

"Talk? About what? How you were a part of the group that almost killed one of my good friends for his tailed beast? Or about how I'm your next target? Well you can just tell the other Akatsuki members that they can come all they want. I will take all of you on and defeat you one by one if that's what it takes. I won't let you take Kurama from me. If I die, Kurama dies with me!"

" _ **Don't speak for me son,"**_ Kurama chimes in.

"You're just as rambunctious as ever. Calm down, Naruto. I actually came here to talk about my little brother,"

"Sasuke?! _**What did you do to him?!**_ " Naruto growls as he clenches his fists.

"Nothing has happened. At least not yet. There are so many things that are to come and you need to know,"

"What do you mean? What are you trying to tell me?"

"I can only assume that Sasuke has told you why he wants to exact revenge upon me?"

" _ **You killed your clan and left him to suffer. It's reasonable why he would feel the way he does,"**_ Naruto glares angrily.

"He does not know the truth, nor does he need to,"

"The truth? What? So you didn't kill your entire clan?"

"That part is true, but the reason behind it is what he is ignorant to. Before you were born, the Uchiha clan was one of the most powerful clans in Konoha. We were revered and feared by both the people and all of the political figures both inside and out of the Leaf Village. But, sadly the power went to my clan's Heads. They discovered years before your birthday that we could us the Sharingan to control the Nine-Tailed fox demon and its vassal. With this discovery my clan devised a plan to use the Nine-Tailed demon and vassal to take over Konoha. The only problem was that with the current Nine-Tailed vassal, your mother, it would not have been an easy task. In order for them to commence their plan, they had to wait until she was in a weakened state before they could draw out the fox demon,"

"You're talking about the day I was born?"

Itachi nods. "My clan planned to use the Sharingan to draw out the fox demon from your mother while she was delivering you. It was a deviant plan and they needed to be stopped after they managed to complete the task,"

"So you mean to tell me that your clan is also responsible for the death of my parents and having The Nine-Tails sealed inside of me?"

"I am afraid so. I am deeply sorry for what you have endured because of the actions of my clan, Naruto Uzumaki,"  
Naruto is speechless at the discovery of this new information. Even though he is angry, his body cannot move due to the shock of everything.

"I know that this is a lot for you to take in, but please allow me to finish what I have to tell you. After that incident and after the Third Hokage took the title again, both the Lord Third and the Council tried to tighten their surveillance by containing us in our compound. As time went on and I discovered more of the dangerous plans that my clan and father devised, I became an Anbu as well as a double agent against my clan. When I expressed my dislike for my clan's goals, I disregarded most of my clansman. There are a lot of other details that do not involve you, therefor I will not tell you. However, you need to know this. My clansmen's plans escalated to the point that they were planning to start a Fourth Shinobi World War. They needed to be stopped. The Council's head, Danzō Shimura, came to me with their final decision. They agreed to the complete inhalation of my clan, including Sasuke. I begged to at least allow them to let Sasuke live. Sasuke was but a young child when this took place. I told them that he had nothing to do with it, to spare him. They agreed to it on one condition: I had to be the one to kill them. If I did not, then Sasuke and I would have died that day. It was a hard choice to make, but if it meant that Sasuke would live even if he hated me, then I had to do it,"

"Itachi… why are you telling me all this? Why don't you just tell Sasuke? Maybe if you do that, then maybe you could save Sasuke and maybe the two of you could return home?" Naruto suggests.

"It does not matter if I tell Sasuke or not. He will not believe me and I deserve to be punish for the crimes I have committed. My entire life is dedicated to protecting Sasuke the best way that I can. These events have continued on for too long. And even if my brother were to believe me, do you honestly think that he would return to a village that caused his entire clan to be wiped out along with the misery he faced in his life?"

"No, I guess not," Naruto sighs. "So, what do you want me to do? I'm sure you're not here just because you wanted to have story time with me,"

"I do not have long to live Naruto. I am dying of Hemoptysis. It will take me soon, but not before I have to face Sasuke. He wants to exact his revenge upon me and I need to be punished for my crimes. This is my last effort to protect Sasuke. My hope is that when Sasuke kills me, then he will return to the Hidden Leaf and live in peace. Just be warned, if this were to happen, the two of you must never stop training. There are still three large threats to both you and the Hidden Leaf,"

"What are these threats?" Naruto asks.

"I already told you one of them: Danzō. As far as I know, he still remains on the Council for Konoha. I know that you are close to the current Hokage: Tsunade. It would do your village well to discuss this with her,"

"And the other threats?"

"One is named Obito Uchiha and the other is Madara Uchiha. They are the other two Uchihas left besides Sasuke and me. They plan to take over the country and make everyone in the Hidden Leaf pay for what they did. Soon the Hidden Leaf will reap what they have sewn, but it has to be up to the teamwork of Sasuke and you to stop them. I have no doubt that this will lead to the Fourth Shinobi World War, so be ready Naruto Uzumaki,"

"I'm sorry to hear that you are dying, but as for Sasuke, I don't know how to bring him back. I know you think that by killing you will bring Sasuke back to the village, but it isn't that simple,"

"… Naruto Uzumaki, answer me a question. What lengths would you go to save Sasuke? Would you do anything to have him back with you?"

"I will do anything I need to do to save him from himself. I know this may not be something you want to hear, but I love your brother with all my heart. I will find any way possible to have him back with me, even if it costs me my life," Naruto announces strongly.

This brings a gentle smile to Itachi's face. "It is great to see that there are still people like you here. Thank you Naruto Uzumaki, for everything you have done for my brother and Konoha. I hear that you want to be Hokage one day. I believe you will be an even greater Hokage than your father. I wish you the best of luck with your goals. Please continue to take great care of my little brother. I must go. Sasuke will be meeting me soon. But, before I go, I have something to pass down to you," Itachi uses a small kunai knife to slit his palm. He walks towards Naruto only to stop in front of him. With two of his fingers covered in his blood, Itachi draws a symbol on Naruto's forehead. "I have sealed some of my remaining power within you. I know how stubborn my otōto can be sometimes, so you'll need all the help you can get. Good luck, Naruto Uzumaki,"

Naruto nods to a disappearing Itachi with a bright smile on his face. "If it means anything, I think you're a good brother, Itachi. Thank you for all you've done for Sasuke. I promise that I'll take it from here,"

Naruto waits until Itachi is completely gone before falling onto the ground on his butt. The conversation left Naruto's head spinning with all the information and the new power he received. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through his spin to his tailbone. Naruto hunched over and grunted in pain as he felt something happening behind him. With strained vision, Naruto turned around to see that another tail was growing next to his original one. Naruto's eyes widen when he saw two full grown fox tails protruding from the base of his spine,"

" _What the hell?! Why do I have two tails?!"_

" _ **Oh calm down, kit. This is only natural,"**_

" _Since when is it natural for someone to have two tails?!"_

" _ **It's natural when you are my vassal. Every time your power grows a "level", per say, you gain a tail. It's a symbol of power among the Jinchūriki. Think of it as a physical alpha status,"**_ Kurama explains.

" _So how many tails will I gain?"_

" _ **Nine. You can only get as many as your demon has,"**_

" _But, what about those who have less tails, like Gaara, the Two-Tails, Three-Tails, etc.?"_

" _ **Well for the Two-Tails and Three-Tails, they'll gain those tails. For instance, Gaara who still has ShuKaku, then his tail would have just increased in size while his strength increased, so it balances out,"**_

" _But, even when I saw Gaara's tail after all of these years, it still looks the same from the day I met him,"_

" _ **That's probably because he already gained the strength needed to increase his tail's size. But, there are always new powers and strengths for a Jinchūriki to gain. As a Jinchūriki, you will continue to grow, but your tails while not. It doesn't mean that your power won't grow. Think of it as a physical representation of your powers,"**_

" _Well I guess that makes since. I just hope that no one notices,"_ Naruto thinks as he stands up and starts to walk off the Training Field, glaring when he hears Kurama chuckle.

" _ **Don't worry, kit. They will… they will…"**_

…

…

…

 **To Be Continue…**


	11. Conclusion of an Old Sibling Rivalry

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone. I have been inspired incredibly this weekend and thought about posting the next chapter today. My readers definitely deserve it after all the delay on my end. I would also like to credit _**Lara517**_ once again for the awesome idea on Naruto gaining more tails the stronger he becomes. I will be using your idea throughout this story and I hope that you enjoy the ways that I have decided to do it. If you have any problems or feel like I could do anything else with a similar idea, then please feel free to message me here.  
As for everyone else, I love the messages and reviews that I am getting and ask that you keep them coming. I greatly appreciate your words of encouragement as well as the questions you guys ask. I use them to better explain my story and to help my writing to grow. So, if you guys ever need anything from me or would like to even just to chat, feel free to message me here.

Side note as well, this upcoming weekend is my birthday party, so I will be very busy with the final plans as well as setting everything up and celebrating, so I will not be updating next week. But I will try to get at least a chapter out within the next couple of weeks if I have time between adopting my new kitten and going on vacation. If I can't, then expect a chapter from me when things get settled on my end. Thank you for your patients. I love you guys.

If there is nothing else, hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

…

…

…

 **Chapter 11: Conclusion of an Old Sibling Rivalry**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Somewhere in one of the Akatsuki's former hideouts sits a calm Itachi Uchiha and an amused Kisame. Itachi told Kisame about his plan to speak with Naruto Uzumaki before his fight with Sasuke. During this time, Itachi asked for Kisame to gather enough information on Sasuke to use during their upcoming battle. This favor will do him well to further carry out his plan. Having done this favor for his longtime companion, Kisame arrived back at the hideout, waiting for Itachi to return to their current reality. After a few moments of waiting, Kisame's smile widens when he sees Itachi's fingers twitch before his eyes open.

"Welcome back. So, how did it go?"

"As expected. The Nine-Tails' vassal indulged in my story before I passed some of my remaining power onto him," Itachi sighs as he leans his head against his hand. "My head hurts. What did you find out about my brother?"

"Well, as you already know, Sasuke was under the supervision of our former teammate: Orochimaru. But, from what I have gathered, looks like the student surpassed his master and killed him. Good news is that the snake man is gone. Bad news, Sasuke might have some of the old man's powers,"

"It means nothing to me. I just need to make sure that nasty snake does not emerge during our fight. It'll just be one more headache for me to deal with," Itachi groans lightly as he massages his forehead.

"Itachi, are you sure you'll be able to do this? I mean, regardless you're going to die either by Sasuke or from Hemoptysis, but don't you think it would have been wise to keep the power you gave to that Uzumaki kid and used it in this fight?" Kisame asks.

"There would have been no point. Like you said, I am going to die regardless after this battle. My plan was never to kill Sasuke. I want him to live the simplest life that a shinobi can lead. But, I will not be able to further protect Sasuke after I am gone, especially with Danzō, Madara and Obito out there. When I am gone, they will go after Sasuke without a doubt. I need someone like Uzumaki to protect and save Sasuke from the state they might send him in once I am gone. I cannot prepare for possibilities that I am not aware of. All I can do is do what I can for my otōto before it gets too bad," Itachi explains.

Kisame chuckles, "So, what now? Do we just wait for Sasuke to find us or are you taking the battle to him?"

"We're actually going to a symbolic place for my otōto and me to do battle: the Uchiha Hideout,"

"Hn. Choosing to die in one of your clan's meeting places? Bold statement of you, Itachi,"  
"It will be my grave. A perfect place for me to die for my transgressions," Itachi says before standing up and walking towards the exit. "Come, we mustn't keep my otōto waiting,"

…

…

…

The team members traveled in silence for three days. The Uchiha Hideout was only a two day travel from the Konoha Gates. Upon arrival, Itachi gives a heavy sigh as he places a hand onto the door.

"To know that I am so close to home, but cannot return kills me more than this damned disease. At least I will die close to the only place I know as home,"

"Itachi, you have done more than your fair share for your selfish brother. I just hope your final act will be worth it," Kisame sighs as he places a hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"It will be. I will be inside. I am sending a shadow clone to lead Sasuke here. You keep watch outside. Let no one inside except Sasuke. I do not need his teammates interfering," Itachi summons a shadow clone and gives it his orders to lead Sasuke to him. Itachi waits for the shadow clone to disappear before speaking again, "It is done. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to mentally prepare for my little brother's arrival,"

Kisame watches as Itachi opens the doors to the Uchiha Hideout. Just when the older Uchiha brother is about to close the doors, Kisame makes a final statement to him, "If it means anything, your death will be the only one that I will mourn over. You truly were a great brother, Itachi Uchiha,"

Itachi chuckles a little bit before closing the doors, "So I've been told,"

…

…

…

Off into the distance, Sasuke is currently sitting at his group's campsite while his teammates are searching for information on Itachi. The youngest Uchiha's attention and anxiety has been on high alert since he found out that Itachi might be nearby. It took all of his teammates to calm him down and convince him to meditate while they searched for his older brother. Trying to calm his spirit and anxiety, Sasuke moves to sit in a comfortable position before taking a fee deep breaths.

" _Come on Sasuke, you have to calm down. I can't let my excitement get the best of me. Itachi would laugh if he knew that I was too excited to kill him. I can hear his mocking tone now. I need to calm down,"_ Sasuke thinks to himself as he takes his deep breaths.

After a few breathing exercises, Sasuke can feel his inner chakra and heartbeats evening out. Just as he was about to open his eyes, a cold shiver violently climbs down his spine and to the end of his tail and tips of his toes. A cold wind that has always been a constant reminder that a certain brother of his is near.

With his anxiety and senses on high alert, Sasuke jumps up with his sword in his hand. He uses his sharp feline and Sharingan vison to search for his brother.

" _ **I know you're around here somewhere, you bastard,"**_ Sasuke growls to himself as he continues to look around. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, hiding in the shadow of some tress, Sharingan meets Sharingan as Sasuke hears a low chuckle coming from the figure. _**"There you are!"**_ Sasuke rushes towards the figure with his sword drawn. The younger feline goes to strike, but the figure seems to have disappeared. Sasuke continues to look around for the figure until he sees it running off to the east. _**"Itachi you coward! Get back here!"**_

Hearing their leader yelling, Karin, Suigetsu, and Jūgo rush to his side.

"What's the matter, Sasuke-kun?"

" _ **Grab your stuff, Itachi is getting away,"**_ is all Sasuke says as he puts on his cloak and takes off in the direction the shadow clone is running in.

…

…

…

Sasuke and his teammates continue to run after Itachi's shadow clone. They are not that far behind it, but yet far enough to not see it dispel itself before they arrive at the Uchiha Hideout. When they get close enough to the hideout, Sasuke and his team members slow down to a walking pace.

"What is this place?" Jūgo asks.

"I… I don't know. I've never been here before," Sasuke answers cautiously.

"Looks like we have company," Suigetsu says as they approach the door.

Leaning against the front doors is Kisame with a bright smile on his face. "It's good to see you, Baby Itachi,"

"Kisame… Where is my brother?"

"He's inside for ya,"

Sasuke turns his attention to his clan's crest on the front door before turning his glare back to the shark man, "What is this place?"

"Itachi told me that you wouldn't know. How could you when you have never been to your own clan's hideout. Sasuke Uchiha and acquaintances, welcome to the Uchiha Hideout. Sasuke, this is where your final battle with your bother will transpire. I wish you the best of luck, Little Uchiha," Sasuke and his teammates walk towards only to stop when Kisame places Samehada in front of them. "Sorry guys, but only Sasuke is permitted,"

"But Sasuke-kun needs us," Karin pleads.

"No I don't. You guys stay out here. This battle is for me to handle," Sasuke says before he walking through the door.

When the door closes behind Sasuke, Suigetsu smirks as he looks at Kisame, "It's been a long time, Shark Man,"

"With the name calling again? I thought we were past that, Suigetsu?" Kisame chuckles.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing, Sasuke may be here to kill his brother but I'm here for Samehada,"

"Think you can take it from me, shrimp?"

"Suigetsu? Who is this creep?" Karin asks.

"He is an old acquaintance of mine. Someone I've been waiting to see again after all these years. You see guys, I only joined this team because I knew that eventually it would lead me to Mr. Kisame here. A goal that has been on my mind since before I was captured by Orochimaru," Suigetsu explains.

"What business do you have with this man?" Jūgo questions.

"You see that giant sword he's holding? I want it. If I have it, then I can continue my collection of all the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist. While living in the Village Hidden by Mist: Kirigakure, the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist were revered as the strongest sword wielders of our village. It's even been rumored that together, they have the capability to take down entire nation. After hearing this, I have made it my dream to collect all of their swords for myself. That dream was only put on hold after Orochimaru captured me. But, now that I'm free, that dream can continue. Starting with you Kisame. I'm here to take Samehada from you for good. Killing you will just make this victory all the sweeter," Suigetsu smiles viciously as he reaches for his sword.

"Over your dead body, shrimp. But if you want to give this foolish endeavor a go, then I'm all for gaining another notch under my belt," Kisame smirks.

"Confident. I'll make sure your tombstone says that you were a foolish but confident man," Suigetsu says before rushing at Kisame.

The older shark male draws Samehada and uses it to block Suigetsu's attack.

" _ **You won't win, Suigetsu. Your pathetic dream dies with you today!"**_  
 **…**

…

…

Inside of the Uchiha Hideout, Sasuke paces his steps as he continues onward. Using his sharp vision, Sasuke could see indentations along the walls as well as evidence of dilapidation from all of the years of neglect. After seeing his, a slight feeling of despair overcame him. The thought of knowing that this place is part of his history and it will not survive the battle between his brother and him, brought him great sadness. To Sasuke, this was just another part of him that Itachi wanted to rip from him.

"It's good to see you, otōto," Itachi says from across the room.

Sasuke turns his glaring eyes towards the back of the hall and see his brother sitting on a "throne" like the pertinacious bastard Sasuke believes he is.

"Itachi. How dare you choose this place as your gravesite. Is this another one of your egocentric way of destroying everything our family meant to the world so that I could never learn about it?" Sasuke growled with clenched fists under his cloak.

"There are still many things that you do not know about our clan Sasuke. And it is best that you do not know them. It's for your own safety," Itachi answers while leaning further back on the throne.

"Hn. Since when did you ever care about my safety?"

"I guess you're right…" Itachi trails off before taking a deep breath and continuing on, "I think we've wasted enough time on these immaterial details,"

"Agreed. I came here to kill you and avenge our clan for the crimes you've committed against them," Sasuke says as he approaches the throne cautiously. "But, before I do, just answer one question for me… Did anyone else help you with massacring our clan or did you truly do all of it on your own? And if you did have help, then is that clansman still alive?" A lump forms in Sasuke's throat as he waits for Itachi's answer.

Part of Sasuke wants the answer to be that Itachi was the only one, so that he may put this revenge to rest. The other reason is that Sasuke does not know if he would want to know if another member of his clan had the same gruesome idea to decimate their clan. But, if that clansman was deceased, then it really didn't matter in the end. However, if that clansman is alive, then maybe apart of him is still out there somewhere and they could revive their clan together. One thing that is clear to Sasuke is that he will never be able to return to the only place he called home. He could never return to Naruto. And if he does not have another living clansman, then he will continue living his life alone; a fate worse than death in Sasuke's eyes.

Even in the darkened hall, Itachi can see the despair within his younger brother's eyes. A look that continues to pain the older Uchiha brother, even in his final hour. Itachi knew that he does not have enough time to give another full explanation to Sasuke. So, Itachi choose to say the only thing that he knew would satisfy both the situation as well as his brother's curiosity.

"Yes, his name is Obito Uchiha. He is still alive and so is another clansman of ours. His name is Madara Uchiha. They are both very dangerous and manipulative. You need to make sure you do whatever needs to be done to eliminate them from this world. They only strive to manipulate you further and will ultimate lead you down the path of destruction. Whatever you do Sasuke, you mustn't go down that path. Save yourself from them, Sasuke. Do not let our clan die along with your sanity," Itachi pleads.

There was a long, awkward pause between the brothers. Soon the silence is broken by a few deep chuckles from Sasuke.

"Do you find something funny, otōto?"

"I just find how pathetic you've become in your old age amusing. Even when you are about to die by my hands, you still can't look me in the face and tell me the fucking truth. And to think that I used to look up to you as one of the best shinobi in the world only to see you sink to such a pathetic state,"

"Pardon me?" Itachi asks with one fine eyebrow raised.

"You heard what I said. But, on the other hand, at least it'll be easier for me to kill you without mercy,"

"Am I to presume that you already think of me as deceased?" Itachi questions in irritation. He waits for Sasuke to answer, but when his younger brother did not say anything, Itachi's face scrunched into a scowl. "Fine then," Itachi says before sending out a pulse throughout the hall, making the walls vibrate. Sasuke gasps lightly when he feels Itachi speed past him to whisper in his ear, "Make it happen,"

Sasuke throws his head back to meet Itachi's gaze. In his older brother's hand is a kunai aimed at Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke uses his forearm to stop the attack. Itachi flicks his wrist to get a better aim to use the kunai. Sasuke quickly reaches for his sword and uses it to block the kunai attack. The two brothers hold their strong stances for few moments before Itachi reaches for Sasuke's arm. He bends Sasuke's arm backwards as he brings his legs up and kicks the younger feline's face. Slightly stunned by the kick, Sasuke manages to shake it off before sweeping his sword under his brother's feet. Itachi does a back flip to avoid Sasuke's sword. While in the air, Itachi reaches for the back of Sasuke's cloak. When he lands onto the floor, Itachi uses his strength to throw Sasuke across the hall. In the middle of being thrown, Sasuke's sword slips out of his hand and gets stuck in the ceiling. Trying to regain his footing, Sasuke stumbles slightly as his back hits the wall. Shaking himself off, Sasuke forms a few hand signs to create Chidori. Seeing the attack coming, when Sasuke slams his hand onto the ground Itachi jumps towards the ceiling. But while up there, Itachi gasps in shock when he realizes that Sasuke was already up there, grabbing his sword. Without hesitating, Sasuke rushes towards his older brother and stabs Itachi's stomach and pushes him towards the floor. When they land, the pressure from Sasuke and the sword pierced through his stomach, Itachi starts to cough up blood and the pain in his chest is not helping the situation.

"You've… grown… stronger, otōto…"

"I told you Itachi. I will surpass you and I did. So listen closely to me~"

"But… you're not strong enough…"

Confused by what Itachi said, Sasuke watches Itachi lift his hand to point back to the throne. Following the direction his older brother is pointing, Sasuke gasps when he realizes that he was placed under a genjutsu.

"Simple brother, if only~" Itachi's words are cut short when he feels a sword enter through his back.

" _ **I am not the same young kitten you once knew! I have grown stronger along with my eyes. I can see though all your genjutsu!"**_ Sasuke yells as he raises his hand to release a bolt of lightning from the tips of his fingers. Itachi leans his head slightly to the right to dodge the attack. _**"I am done with your little parlor ticks!"**_

Itachi gives a heavy sigh as he stands up from the throne. "You have grown stronger than I thought you would, but are you going to be strong enough to hand the Mangekyō Sharingan?"

"What… is that…?" Sasuke curiously asks.

"It's the next form of the normal Sharingan. When you obtain it, if proven capable, you will be able to not only gain new abilities of your own but you can also obtain the same abilities from the previous owner,"

"Previous owner…? What do you mean previous owner?"

"The Mangekyō Sharingan has to be unlocked first by the original wielder. The man I mentioned earlier: Madara Uchiha was one of the first to unlock it and discover that you can control the Nine-Tails with the Mangekyō Sharingan, but it comes at a heavy price. The more the user engages in the Mangekyō Sharingan, the weaker they become. This form of the Sharingan will cause the body as well as the eyesight of the user to deteriorate. The eyesight will go before anything else though and the user will end up blind," Itachi explains.

"That's the price of gaining more abilities and controlling the Nine-Tailed demon? Is there a cure for it?"

"The only way for the user to restore their eyesight is to take the eyes of another closely related Uchiha clansman. But, in order for you to gain the abilities of the previous owner, you must have the capability to awaken the final stage of the Sharingan: The Eternal Mangekyō. The best positive ability of obtaining the Eternal Mangekyō is that you will not have to deal with the negative side of using the Mangekyō Sharingan,"

"So, in order for me to keep my eyesight, I would have to use the Mangekyō Sharingan until my eyesight deteriorates, take another Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan and then awaken the Eternal Mangekyō? That seems like a lot for a pair of eyes," Sasuke analyzes.

"Yes, but Madara says that if you are able to do this, then you will prove that you are the ultimate Uchiha. Usually the Mangekyō Sharingan is unlocked by experiencing a kind of tragedy or extreme emotion. It depends on the user and how much feeling they can muster. As you know, it is common for our clansman to be static throughout our life. That is why it is hard for most Uchiha to awaken this kind of Sharingan, but if you can, then you'll be even stronger than our father,"

"And you said the man I can learn all of this from is Madara Uchiha?"

Itachi nods, "Yes, he was one of the founders of Konoha,"

"Then you're a fucking bastard! How am I supposed to learn any of this from a dead man?! If he was a founder, then he has been dead for decades!" Sasuke yells with clenched fists.

"You only presume so. Madara is an eternal man who is both my clansman and mentor. I can promise you that he is alive and well, dear brother,"

"Itachi, where is he?"

"You are not ready to face him. He will only corrupt you in your current state. Stay away from him if you know what's good for you," Itachi warns.

"You won't tell me? Fine then," Sasuke reaches up to remove his cloak before tossing it onto the floor. "After I kill you, I'll find him myself and kill him as well. As your younger brother and his fellow clansman, allow me put you both out of your misery!"

Sasuke starts the battle with summoning multiple shrunken to throw at Itachi. Seeing this coming through blurred vision, Itachi counters by doing the same. This continues on for a while until Sasuke notices a shadow clone appear from behind Itachi's back.

"Even during all this, he still had time to create a shadow clone?!"

The shadow clone is holding several kunai in its hand and is aiming to attack Sasuke. Thinking quickly, the younger feline summons a white snake from his Curse Mark to protect him. Doing as it is commanded, the white snake surrounds Sasuke in a protective barrier, effectively fending off warding off Itachi and his shadow clone's attacks. After jumping away from Sasuke's barrier, the duo are shocked to see Sasuke emerging from the snake barrier with a giant shuriken spinning in his hand. Using all of the strength in his right hand, Sasuke aims the weapon at the Itachi on the right. As he sends it towards his opponent, Sasuke adds the element of Chidori to the ends of the blades. The Itachi that is attacked uses a kunai to hold his own, but it is not enough and the shuriken slices through the shadow clone like a hot knife through butter. As the clone disappears into a flock of crows, Itachi commands them to swarm Sasuke. While his younger brother is trying to fight them off, Itachi speeds towards him and kicks Sasuke in his gut. From the force of the kick, Sasuke flies backwards towards the wall, gasping in pain as his back collides with said wall. Cracks from the force of Sasuke's impact spread from where he lands. Using his hands to steady him, Sasuke tries to stand himself up enough to form another Chidori. Just as one is about to form, Itachi grips Sasuke's wrist, holds it above the younger raven's head while also using his feet and body weight to hold Sasuke against the wall.

"Forgive me Sasuke," is all Itachi says as he goes to reach for Sasuke's eyes.

" _ **No! I won't let you take them!"**_ Sasuke screams as he activates his Curse Mark.

His hand-like wings sprouted from his back and is able to force the older Uchiha off of him. After Itachi is able to flip onto his feet, he forms a few hand signs but is stopped when Sasuke flings two other large shuriken towards him. Itachi lungs forward through them, but is caught by one of the blades when Sasuke yanks them with invisible wire. Grunting in pain as he pulls out the large bade stuck in the side of his leg, Itachi pants while coughing up blood and holding his left eye.

"What's the matter? Feeling the effects of the Mangekyō Sharingan? Too bad, because I'm loving it!" Sasuke evilly laughs before forming the hand signs for the Giant Fire Ball Jutsu.

Still trying to recover from the direct hit he took, Itachi forces his body to propel into the air to dodge the attack. By time he is able to get over the fireball, Sasuke is already coming towards him with a Chidori formed in his hand. With the force from the attack, Itachi is blown through a hole in the ceiling. Not trying to let Sasuke get the jump on him again, Itachi summons his own Giant Fireball Jutsu to prevent Sasuke from coming out of the hole. While the roof of the building is on fire, Itachi lands a safe distance away from the opening that was created. Trying to see through his blurred vision, Itachi watches for Sasuke's figure to emerge from the currently burning fire. When the flames disappear, Sasuke can be seen on the other side of the hole with his Curse Marked wings protecting him.

"Are you ready to give up, otōto?"

"These wounds are nothing to me. I **WILL** be victorious!"

Both form their hand signs to create their Giant Fireballs. At this point, it is neck and neck without either brother faulting. Several moments pass before Sasuke realizes that Itachi's flames are starting to give.

" _I've got him now,"_ Sasuke thinks as he adds more force behind his attack.

Sasuke grins slightly as he believes victory is near, only to gasp when he sees something dark coming towards him.

" _Are those… black flames?! Where are they coming from?! Is Itachi doing this?!"_

Panicking at this new development, Sasuke ceases his fire and watches in horror as it is engulfed by the blackened flames. Across the way, a worried Sasuke can see his brother hunching over and panting from slight exhaustion.

" _I don't know what those flames were, but it seems that Itachi is weakening. If I can keep up with the relentless attacks, then this battle will be mine,"_

With this new strategy in his head, Sasuke takes off running towards Itachi. Seeing his younger brother coming towards him, Itachi uses his eye to summon his Amaterasu to chase Sasuke down. Sasuke, no longer focusing on his brother, panics when he sees the black flames coming towards him.

" _He must be controlling them with his Mangekyō Sharingan. I can't let them catch me. Maybe if I out run them, then they won't get me,"_

Testing his theory, Sasuke continues to run away from the flames, picking up his pace in the process. Itachi watches as Sasuke tries to outrun the flames to no avail. Finally, after a few minutes, the flames catch up with Sasuke and consumes his wings. The younger feline falls to the ground and screams in agony as his wings are burning from his body.

When the flames disappear, Itachi walks over to see if Sasuke had really perished in his Amaterasu. When he reaches his brother, Itachi kneels down and stretches out his hand to touch Sasuke. Itachi gasps when he sees that Sasuke melted his skin off. Looking down into the hole that was created by Sasuke, Itachi glares at it. The older feline goes to stand, but is stopped when he starts coughing up blood. With one hand he holds himself up while the other clutches his chest.

" _The effects of the Mangekyō Sharingan and this damned hemoptysis are starting to get to me. I need to finish this fast, or else I won't last much longer,"_ Itachi thinks as he moves to stand up on his shaky legs.

Below, Sasuke can see the negative effects that are attacking his brother with a wide grin.

" _This is the moment that I have been waiting for. Itachi is weakened. Now's my chance to finish this,"_ Sasuke activates the second level of his curse mark and transforms into the beast he once was while fighting Naruto three years ago. _"I'm almost out of chakra. I need to make this count,"_

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

Itachi gasps as he sees several flamed dragons shoot from the ground below. Itachi does his best to jump out of the way in order to dodge them. He only manages to get his cloak's sleeve burned off. When the fire dragons are finished, Itachi looks down at the ground below him to Sasuke knelling on the floor and back to his normal form.

"You are out of chakra, otōto. That skin sheading technique that you used is from Orochimaru, correct? So I can only assume because you used it than that means you were able to absorb him into you, no?" Itachi pants.

"You would assume correct. Before I came here, I made sure to eliminate that snake who wanted my body and his apprentice. They need to understand that there was nothing left for me to learn from them,"

"Hn. Quite the violent man you've become, Sasuke. It's a shame that your battle tact did not grow as well. You used the last bit of your chakra trying to hit me with your flamed dragons, only to miss me with every one of them,"

Sasuke pants in between chuckles before answering, "That is where you are wrong, big brother. You were never my intended target. I merely lured you outside to perform my final jutsu. You see those clouds above you? They were my target. I need them to finish you off,"

Itachi watches as Sasuke flies out of the Uchiha Hideout and up to the tallest point of the building. He lifts his hand up to concentrate the lighting to his fingers.

"I shall rain down my furry from the heavens upon you. You have been on this earth for far too long. I shall be the one to put you out of your misery!" Lightning courses around his entire arm, ready to be released upon its intended target. "Now! Feel my wrath, Itachi Uchiha!"

Sasuke points his fingers at Itachi. Itachi's eyes widen as he sees the lightning coming towards him. He activates his Susanoo to protect him. Sasuke smiles down at his brother, thinking that he's won. After the smoke clears, his smile fades.

"How did you… How did you escape my ultimate attack…?" Sasuke gasps as he continues to back away from the ever approaching Itachi.

"This is my final ability to show you. Its name is Susanoo. It is a humanoid avatar that is made completely of my chakra. It attacks and defends for me. It can only be dismissed by either the user's death or if they dismiss it. Now Sasuke, I'll be taking your eyes for myself…"

Even though Sasuke can see Itachi coughing up blood and walking like a zombie, it still is frightening to him. Nothing he did could stop Itachi from coming towards him. With his back against the wall, Sasuke knew that this was the end. Everything he had done up until this point had been for nothing.

" _In the end, both Orochimaru and Itachi were right. I was never strong enough. I have reached my limit. I have nothing left to give, except my eyes. Itachi is going to take my eyes and my life. This is the end…"_

Itachi finally approached Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widen in terror as Itachi's fingers reaches for his eyes. When they get close enough, Itachi's fingers only poke his forehead gently. Sasuke moves his eyes to focus on Itachi's smiling face.

"I'm sorry Sasuke… for everything… This is… the end…"

And with that, Itachi's corpse falls to the ground. While still leaning against the wall, Sasuke can feel the heaviness of his body overcoming him. He slides downward towards the ground. His head is swirling with all of the events that had just occurred. He finally defeated his brother. His revenge is finally complete.

" _I have finally done it… I defeated Itachi… I have finally surpassed my older brother and brought him to his death. There is nothing for me to do anymore. Now, I can finally rest…"_

With one final sigh, Sasuke allows his body to finally fall against the wall behind him and he passes out from chakra, physical, and mental exhaustion. With the death of Itachi and Sasuke passed out, there was nothing left for either to do, not for the moment anyway.

While both the Uchiha brothers rested against the last remaining wall of the Uchiha Hideout. A long shadow spreads over the two bodies with a bright grin.

"So, this is how it ended? And now, there are only three of us left. Welcome to the elite Uchihas, Sasuke,"

…

…

…

 **To Be Continued…**


	12. Itachi's Truths

**Author's Note:**

Hello everyone! I am so sorry about making you guys wait this long for an update. Things have been a little hectic from my birthday, to over working, going on vacation, and to finally adopting a new little kitten. But no matter what I still have a duty to you readers. So, to make it up to you guys, I will be posting two chapters at the same time with one of them being my favorite (if you can guess which one). Anyway, I hope you enjoy these next two chapters. If you do, tell me what you think as a review.

…

…

…

 **Chapter 12: Itachi's Truths**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"You're really not going to let us see Sasuke-kun?" Karin glares angrily at the two men in front of her.

"You're being annoying," an older male feline with long, raven hair says, glaring back at her.

"What he means to say is that, Sasuke is no longer a concern of yours. We'll be watching over him from now on," a younger male feline announces from his seat next to Sasuke's unconscious body.

"Your care? We don't even know who you are. You just showed up, took Sasuke-kun and Itachi's bodies and dragged us here to an unknown cave nearby the Uchiha Hideout,"

"An invitation not extended to the three of you,"

"And to top it all off, you won't even tell us who the hell you are!" Karin finishes, ignoring the older male's statement.

" _ **You do not realize who it is that you are speaking to, fox woman,"**_ the older male growls as he glares harder at Karin.

"I just want answers and I don't care who gives them to us,"

"As much as it pains me to do say this, I actually agree with Karin. We don't know anything of what is going on here. Sasuke is "technically" our leader, so we should be entitled to some kind of answers," Suigetsu says from his seat in a nearby corner.

"The white shark man does have a point. And you three will have your answers when Sasuke wakes up. This encounter was more for us to meet Sasuke anyway. You guys are just along for the ride," The younger male informs.

"Did he just call us, lackeys?" Suigetsu hisses.

"When do you believe Sasuke is to awaken?" Jūgo asks while leaning against a nearby wall.

Everyone turns towards where the younger feline male is sitting when they hear Sasuke groaning.

"Looks like you'll be getting your answers now. Sleeping Beauty is finally awake," the younger male states.

Sasuke groans a few more times before his eyes slowly open. In a confused state, Sasuke tries to sit up.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin shouts happily as she rushes over to his side. "Here, let me help you,"

"Don't sit him up to fast. He still has some healing to do,"

"Where am I?" Sasuke asks.

"You are safe and among your clansman," the younger male chuckles.

"My family? I don't understand. Who are you two? What's going on here? Is Itachi still…"

"Dead? Yes. Congratulations on your victory, Sasuke. Now, you are one of three surviving Uchiha members,"

"There are two other Uchihas left? You're a liar! I was told that only Itachi and I remained!" Sasuke growls in confusion.

"A lie told to protect you. You are now staring at the last two Uchihas left besides you. The long haired man is Madara Uchiha and I am Obito Uchiha. It's nice to finally meet you,"

"Sasuke-kun? You know these two?"

"You said Madara and Obito Uchiha? You're both real? Itachi mentioned both of you during our fight. I thought he was lying,"

"It is quite interesting to see Itachi told you about us. I wonder what he had to say," Madara chuckles.

"He said that you helped him with the Uchiha Massacre… Is that true…?" Sasuke glares in anticipation.

Everyone turns to look at Madara when he speaks, "Itachi spoke the truth. Obito and I played our parts in the slaughter of our clansman,"

" _ **How dare you two come before me after that confession?! You will both pay for your transgression,"**_ Sasuke growls as he leans forward with his Sharingan activated.

Feeling Sasuke's aggression, the two males activate their own Sharingan to try and subdue Sasuke. But when the three lock eyes, Sasuke's left eye transforms in Itachi's Mangekyō Sharingan before Amaterasu escapes and burns them both. Everyone watches in horror as both Uchiha are burned by the black flames. To escape the Amaterasu's flames, both Uchiha shed their burning clothes and skin to save themselves. After a few moments, the flames begin to die out, leaving the two Uchihas alive.

"Damn Itachi," Madara hisses under his breath while panting.

"Spiteful until the end. Looks like there was still some Uchiha left in him after all,"

"What the hell was that? That looked like it was~"

"Amaterasu? Yes it was. Looks like Itachi had a failsafe put in place for the day we were to ever meet. Impressive, but I expect nothing less from Itachi," Madara says.

"A failsafe? What are you talking about? What is going on?!" Sasuke screams in confusion as he holds his head.

"In order to kill us, Itachi must have sealed his Amaterasu inside of you. The failsafe is that when you come in contact with both Madara and my Sharingan, then his Amaterasu will automatically activate and we would be burned alive. But there are events that not even he could plan for this far into the future,"

"Why… why would he do this?"

"It's because he loves you. Itachi has always loved you. That is why he sacrificed himself to keep you alive,"

"To keep me alive? Has everyone gone insane? You mean to tell me that my older brother: Itachi Uchiha, who has tried to kill me on several occasions, loved me and tried to protect me?"

"You doubt our words even after seeing for yourself what he set his Amaterasu to do to us?" Madara asks.

Sasuke looks down at his hands in his lap. With everything in his life up to this moment running through his head, Sasuke did not know what to think. Was Itachi as truly evil as he had always believed him to be? Or was there another side to his older brother that was still left to be discovered?

"I can see that you are confused Sasuke. Please, allow me to tell you the truth about Itachi Uchiha: The Warrior for Peace," Madara says before clearing his throat. "From what I am guessing, you're most likely under the impression that Itachi murdered our clansman because of hatred, am I correct?" Sasuke nods slowly. "That was never the case. In fact, the true people to blame for the Uchiha Massacre were the leaders of Konoha. They were the ones to order the genocide of our people. You see, dear Sasuke, the true beginning of this tale started 80 years ago. The Leaf Village had several powerful clans and among them were two of the most powerful and feared: the Uchiha and the Forest Senju Clan.

I, of course, was born into the Uchiha Clan. Because I possessed great strength, I desired more if I was going to ever protect our clan from the complete take over by the Forest Senju Clan. In order for me to do this, I had to kill many people, including those closes to me, and take the eyes of my younger brother. He and I agreed that we would not be able to win the war without the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, so I took his and was ready to lead the Uchiha Clan to victory. But one day the Senju Clan called for a truce. From the very beginning, I was against the truce. But, it was the rest of our clan who wanted the truce. I was alone and the only one who could see what the consequences would be if we allowed for them to take over us. But, for the good of the clan, I reluctantly agreed to the truce and soon the Leaf Village was formed. Soon, the other nations followed suit and the war came to an end. My longtime rival: Hashirama Senju became the First Hokage while I remained the head of the Uchiha Clan. The peace only lasted momentarily before I decided that the Uchiha should come to power. None of our clansman supported me. They called me selfish, greedy and even called my brother's sacrifice murder by me. Realizing that I was alone in my dream for peace for the Uchiha, I became an avenger like you and declared war on the Leaf Village; only to lose in the end at the Final Valley. A demise that only resulted in what I knew would happen: The Nine-Tails Attack 16 years ago," Madara finished and allowed Obito to continue the tale.

"After Madara perished, his name was soon forgotten by history. But, there were some of our clansman who saw what Madara was talking about decades later and sought to do what they could to continue where Madara left off. Not to long after word of the Uchiha Rebellion got out that we were placed into the Uchiha Compound in a corner of the Hidden Leaf Village. The Elders placed us there, isolating us from the rest of the village in order to observe us,"

"They observed us? For what reason?" Sasuke asks.

"We have the ability to control the Nine-Tailed Beast once our Sharingan has been activated. I am sure that in all the time you've spent with Naruto Uzumaki, you've had to have met the Nine-Tailed demon itself, no? It is due to this power that the Elders feared and blamed us for the Nine-Tailed attack. Soon afterwards, our clan was never trusted again. Discrimination, fear, and isolation soon set in by the other villagers. We had no one left to trust but ourselves. With this embedded in our minds, your father: Head of the Uchiha Clan at this point began to plot their revenge against the Hidden Leaf,"

"What does Madara's history have to do with my brother being a hero?"

"I was actually just getting to that part," Obito says before continuing onward. "It was Itachi who actually brought peace to the Hidden Leaf, but at the cost of himself. In order to complete his plan, your father choose to use Itachi as a spy in order to gain information on the Elders and Konoha. Little did he know that it was Itachi who was giving the Elders info on the our clan,"

"So Itachi really did betray our clan. How does that make him a hero? Do you just intend to just confuse me? And why wasn't I let in on this?!" Sasuke growls while clenching his fists.

"Don't worry, I'm getting to the part that you're looking for. Yes, Itachi did betray our clan, but you had no idea what it took for him to make that decision. With the Uchiha planning their rebellion against Konoha, the Elders feared the worse of what would happen if they allowed this to continue; Itachi was faced with an important mission: Massacre the Uchiha Clan. You see, at the young age of 4, your brother was one of many who saw firsthand the horrors of war. Death surrounded him as if he was trapped in a terrible genjutsu. But, it was because he experienced this traumatic event, Itachi became an advocate for peace, something Madara and I advocated for too while in the Hidden Leaf. The Elders saw this and planned to exploit it. So, when they caught wind of the Uchiha Rebellion, they assigned Itachi to annihilate our clan. A heavy decision placed upon him. I couldn't even begin to understand how hard that decision must have been for him to decide on, especially if it meant having to kill you. Itachi tried to come up with a plan to at least spare you if he could not his clan of this fate,"

"It was then that Itachi met with me," Madara continues the tale. "If the Uchiha had carried out their plan, then the Fourth Shinobi War would have broken out for sure. Konoha and the Fire Country would have been destroyed and other countries would have taken this time to invade and decimate what would have been left. This was something that the Elders could not afford to have happen, so they entrusted Itachi with this task. Either annihilate his entire clan and bring about peace to the village or allow for the Fourth Shinobi War to decimate an entire country. At the time, I had been reanimated and Itachi caught wind of me. Before the genocide of our clan, Itachi and I met. I had plans on destroying both our clan and the Hidden Leaf for vengeance. Itachi confronted me and set forth some conditions. In exchange for getting my revenge on our Uchiha Clan, I could not seek revenge on the Hidden Leaf. I agreed and an all too familiar night occurred. In the end, there was no other outcome.

The annihilation had to happen in order to prevent another Shinobi War outbreak. Everything up until now, everything that Itachi did was to make you believe that he was truly evil and that there was no other way for things to end the way they did. Itachi had to become a missing-nin and die in front of you in order to complete what was burdened upon him. Itachi was a hero. Everything that has happened up to this point was all done for you Sasuke. In the end, Itachi loved you more than anything, including himself. Now that you know the truth, what do you plan to do with the information?"

Letting all of the information given to him run through his mind, Sasuke becomes enraged and reactivates his Sharingan. "So all of this, what my brother, our clan, the Leaf Village, and myself went through was all because of you?! You're the cause of all this?!" Sasuke yells while pointing at Madara.

"I had to! The Senju was going to decimate our clan if I had done nothing. They never cared about our clan Sasuke. Obito, Itachi and I have been fighting for the sake of our clan. We just wanted to live in peace, but no one was going to let us. They feared us. They mocked us. They killed us. Now that you know this, you have a choice to make: either join us and exact revenge on the people who wanted our clan dead from the beginning, or go on believing that everything your brother did for you was just to make your life a living hell,"

Sasuke thinks it over for a few moments before finally answering. "I want proof. If you can prove to me that what everything you two just told me was true, then I'll join you in getting revenge on the Hidden Leaf. Until then, I have no reason to believe the allies of my brother,"

Madara grins, "If you want proof, then all you have to do is go home…"

…

…

…

 **To Be Continued…**


	13. Heat of Passion

**Author's Note:**

I would like to credit **Lara5170** for the idea of Sasuke getting jealous of seeing Naruto with a girl. I loved this idea and thought this would work perfectly here. Tell me what you guys think of both chapters I've posted. Be looking forward to hearing from you guys.

 **SPOILER ALERT: THERE WILL BE SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE READ AT OWN RISK!**

…

…

…

 **Chapter 13: Heat of Passion**

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

One week after I woke up from my fight with Itachi and met Madara and Obito Uchiha, I am now being sent on a mission of truth. The truth about my older brother. Over this past week, Obito has been helping my wounds heal while Madara tells me more stories of clansmen I have never gotten to meet. I know that they are trying to gain my trust, but I can't bring myself to do it. Nothing seems to add up. First, I find out that Itachi wasn't actually this evil, dishonorable person who betrayed his clan out of hatred and joined the Akatsuki. Second, I am told that I actually have two more living clansmen who desire peace by eliminating the only place I've called home. And finally, in order for me to actually find out the truth I need, I have to return to the Uchiha Compound, a place where I've left my memories and love for the Hidden Village. A place where the only person I've come to know as a lover still resides, waiting for me to someday return. A place I do not desire to return to, especially if I find out that Madara and Obito were right and the Hidden Leaf tried to rid them of my clan.

With all of these thoughts still running through my head, I prepare for my trip back to the Hidden Leaf. I grab my cloak and tie it around my shoulders.

"Are you sure you don't need us to come with you?" Suigetsu asks from behind me.

"I'm sure. This is something I need to see for myself. You three wait here and keep an eye on Obito and Madara. I have no desire in trusting them, but if I find that they were telling the truth… then I do plan on siding with them,"

"Sasuke, are you sure you really want to do this? I know how much the Hidden Leaf has caused you pain. Is all this really worth going back?" Jūgo questions sincerely.

"I need to know. I've been lied to my entire life. It's time I see the truth for myself," I answer before turning to face the front of the cave.

In front of me, Obito and Madara are waiting. "Once you get back into our compound, the Uchiha Historic Scrolls are hidden within the walls of the main house, which should be your house since your father was the last Head of the clan," Obito informs me.

"What exactly are these scrolls supposed to be?"

"These scrolls contains all of the recorded events and all information on every Uchiha clansman since I was the Head. One Uchiha would be placed in charge of keeping these records, usually the mate of the Head or a substitute if the Head never took one. They are usually kept within the Head's home: the main house in case the Head ever needed them," Madara explains.

"Is there any specific place I should be looking?" I ask.

"If your father was the Head, then your mother was the one in charge of the scrolls, so there's no telling where your mother would have hidden them. You know her better than any of us. You just have to think about all of the places she could have hidden them," Obito explains.

"Helpful," I sigh while rolling my eyes before taking off.

According to Obito and Madara, we are close enough to the village to where I can travel within an hour and a half. I take my time and pace myself enough so that it'll be night fall when I arrive. My plan: I will use a genjutsu on the guards to make them believe that I am someone else. Once inside, I will be able to take the back alleys to my clan's compound. I do not need to linger in this village longer than I have to. I just hope I don't run into any old annoyances.

…

…

…

An hour and a half later, I finally arrive at the gates of the Hidden Leaf village. I climb up a tree to see Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane sitting at the gates.

" _Interesting to see that not many things have changed,"_

I chuckle slightly before straightening myself up. I sneak in close enough to the gate and look for something to get their attention. When I find a rock, I toss in their direction.

"What is that?" Kotetsu asks.

"Let's go check it out. It could be trouble," Izumo says before they make their way towards me.

I wait for them to get close enough before jumping out at them. Before they can say anything, I use my Mangekyō Sharingan to lock them in a genjutsu. Making sure no one else is around, I move them back to their station before hiding out in a nearby alley. When I am out of sight, I release the genjutsu and make my way to the compound.

…

…

…

I stand in front of the gate and place a hand onto the gate. As soon as my hand touches the gate, I receive a shock.

" _Damnit. They must have sealed it after I defected. Ok Sasuke, think. You have to get this gate open,"_

I look around and see a weak spot on the side of the door. I summon a small amount of lightning and point it at the door. It takes a little bit, but I am able to break the seal enough to where I can slide through a small opening. With the gate closed behind me, I look around with a stabbing pain in my chest. Images of my childhood and memories of younger Naruto and me fill my head and vision. So many years have passed since that night when Itachi slaughtered our clansman. At least three years have gone by since the night Naruto tried to stop me from defecting. So many months have passed since I killed Orochimaru. And so many hours since I finally ended my brother's life. So many events have led me up to this moment. Now, I have to search my childhood home for a truth I may not want the answer to. But it's too late now. I've already come this far, might as well get some answers.

Taking a deep breath, I walk up to my childhood home and search for the spear key. When I find it hiding under a broken plant plot, I use it to unlock the front door. When the dust becomes airborne and goes into my nose, I go into a mild coughing fit. Looking around in the dark, I realize that nothing has changed. It looks as if I never left and time seemed to have stood still. Tears try to form, but I bring my hand up to whip them away.

" _I cannot afford to lose it now. Get it together, Sasuke. You have to get it together,"_

Biting the inside of my cheek to bring my focus back, I try to think of the main places that my mother would frequent around the house. After thinking for a little bit, I remember that my mom had a room where she liked to paint and sew things for Itachi and me. I make my way upstairs, being careful on the old, rickety stairs. One of the steps towards the top collapses and I grab the weakened railing to stop my foot from going all the way through. Taking a few deep breaths, I use the railing to pull myself back up and finish climbing to the top. When I reach the top, I search each room that I closed off; trying not to fall apart at the seams.

Finally, I get to a room towards the back of the hallway. The sound of the door creaking echoes loudly throughout the house. I reach to turn on the light only to find that there is no power.

" _Of course they would cut the power to an emptied compound,"_

Using my nighttime vision, I search for a candle. Locating one on the table closest to the wall, I pick it up and use some of my fire breath to light it. Looking around, I can feel tears try to form again. Just like everything else in the house, this room was frozen in time too. I close my eyes, but all I can see is the smiling face of my mother. Out of all my family members, besides Itachi, my mother was the only other one I missed the most. Don't get me wrong, I loved my father as well, but I knew that he cared more about Itachi than me. No matter how hard I tried, I could never get my father to even give me a simple compliment. I was never good enough for him. To this day, I still question if my father ever felt some kind of pride for me. Or, was he disappointed because I could never be Itachi. Either way, my mother made me feel different. No matter how bad I was at something or how un-Itachi like I was, she would still look at me with pride and a smile on her face. She was a gentle soul who loved Itachi and me with all her heart. Whenever I would have a problem, she would sit with me, place my head in her lap and sooth me with a song. I loved her so much. She was the only one who truly made me feel loved. Whenever I was feeling down about my father not accepting me, she would always comfort me with reassurance that he did. I still don't know if it was true, but it was comforting. But, if she were alive today… would she still be proud of me?

" _Probably not…"_ I slightly chuckle to myself. _"But, I can't think of that right now. I have to find those scrolls,"_

Shaking my head free of those damned memories, I look around for a possible hiding place. Next to the window is a wooden rocking chair with a sewing kit and something on the seat of the chair. I walk over and pick up the item on the chair. Looking closer at the object in my hand, I can see a small pillow. From the looks of it, my mother was finishing this pillow with our family's fan and names etched into it. But there is something else I notice. In the center of the pillow, under our clan's fan, is another name stitched.

" _ **Suzuran Uchiha**_ _? That sounds like a girl's name,"_ After thinking about it for a few moments, something dawns on me. _"Was… was I supposed to have a sister? Mother was pregnant? Did father know? Did Itachi know she was pregnant before killing her?"_ Feelings of anger and sadness run through my heart as I continue to hold the pillow.

" _Fuck! This room is distracting me. C'mon Sasuke, focus!"_

With slow, deep breaths, I can feel my anger quelling. Having put my anger aside, I put the pillow down and continue onward with my search. To my right, I see a closet. I pull apart the doors and find several boxes. Sighing in frustration, I kneel to the ground, placing the candle next to me, and start going through the boxes.

…

…

…

It takes me about an hour before I get to the final box. Time seems to stretch on much longer when I keep taking breaks in between fishing through so many boxes.

"Damnit, this is the last box and there are no scrolls in here. Maybe, I'm looking in the wrong room? The wrong place? Come on, it can't be this difficult!" I yell in frustration as I slam my hands onto the ground.

When I do this, a creaking sound comes from the back of the closet. I use the candle to look inside and see a small door pop open. I peak inside to find a large box. I pull it out before blowing dust off of it. When I open the box, there are several other boxes inside. They all seem to be organized by families. I finally find our families' scrolls and read them. The first one is about my father, the second is my mother, and I find mine and the one mother started on what would have been Suzuran's scroll. I unravel it to see an ultrasound picture and the medical records she had done. From the looks of scroll, mother was about seventeen weeks pregnant with Suzuran when they were killed. Before my anger can return, I put the scroll away in favor of opening the last one.

The final scroll is about Itachi. Inside, it tells the story of Itachi from my mother's point of view. It starts with him being born, seeing war at four years old, becoming a spy and leaking info for the Uchihas. Everything that Obito and Madara was saying. Wanting to read more on my other clansmen, I reach back into the box to find both scrolls containing information on both Obito and Madara. But with everything that I have read, I can see different point of views on each member, depending on who the scroll person was at the time. Knowing that I was not going to be able to return, I spent the next hour reading over each and every scroll I could. But, it doesn't matter which scroll I look over, none of them give me proof of the Elders ordering Itachi to annihilate our clan. With this is mind, I needed to find something that will give me information from Itachi's point of view. Thinking that there has to be some kind of proof around the house, I leave the room in search of Itachi's.

I bypass my former room to open Itachi's old room's door. Inside, I turn his room upside down to look for anything he might have written before the Uchiha Massacre. It isn't until I turn over his bed that I finally find a small journal. Itachi wrote down every meeting he's ever had with both our father and the Elders. He even recounts every order given to him along with all of the info that he gathered as an ANBU spy. With all of this knowledge swimming inside of me, my head starts spinning. Using my hand, I hold my throbbing head.

"I've been here too long. I need to leave. This dust must be getting to me,"

Looking outside and realizing that it was already late, I decide to seal the book and some of the scrolls into another scroll to read later.

I take my time getting out of the house, not wanting to break anything else. Once I am safely out of the compound, I reseal the gate and make my way back through the alleys. After a few moments, I get close to the gates. I prepare to recast the genjutsu to get past the guards, but stop when I hear a familiar voice. A voice belonging to one of the reasons I didn't want to come back to this vile village.

Thinking quickly, I jump up to a nearby restaurant's roof and hide behind the building's large sign. I search for the source of the annoying voice only to see the owner coming out of the all too familiar restaurant below me.

The roof of the restaurant I am standing on belongs to the village's so called hero: Ichiraku. I get as low to the roof as I can to hide from a head of bright blond hair with two orange fluffy tails exiting the restaurant. I am confused who it could be. I don't know anyone with blond hair and _**two**_ orange fox tails. A bizarre picture to see. If I wasn't seeing it with my own eyes, I wouldn't believe it. My train of thought breaks when I hear another voice coming from the restaurant.

"Thanks for tonight. I had a lot of fun," he smiles as he turns to face the restaurant.

Thinking he might see me, I try to make a quick escape only to stop when I hear a woman's voice.

"No, thank you for coming with me, Naruto-kun. I had the most fun,"

I look down to see a woman with long dark blue hair and mouse appendages following after him. If I remember correctly, she looks like the Hyūga princess. Hinata I believe her name is. If I also remember correctly, she also had a crush on Naruto when we were younger. Why that detail was important for me to remember baffles me currently. Something I should not be thinking about or even acknowledge, especially at this moment. I turn to try and leave but end up staying to listen to the rest of their conversation.

"How about I walk you home?" Naruto offers.

"Oh, you don't have to. I can make it on my own," she rebuts.

"No, no I'll walk you. Neji will kill me otherwise," he laughs.

" _It sounds like nothing but an innocent night out with a friend. A friend who used to and probably still likes Naruto. A friend who is hanging out with Naruto, the guy who said I would never have anyone to worry about. The same guy who I left to pursue vengeance on someone who may have never deserved it. The same guy who is my ex-lover and has apparently moved on from me. The same guy who promised to always love me…"_

These are the thoughts that plague my mind as I watch them fade into the night. Feelings of jealousy completely fills me for reasons unknown. Knowing I shouldn't be feeling any of this, I take more deep breaths. When I am calm enough, I turn towards the gate before looking back to the laughing couple disappear out of my sight. The last thing that comes to mind is that this may be the last time I get to say goodbye properly. Naruto treated me so well while we were lovers. The least I can do is give him a proper goodbye before we are no longer on "friendly" terms. Turning my back away from the gates, I follow the couple.

…

…

…

I stay low and hidden in the shadows as I follow the couple to the Hyūga Compound. Hearing them laugh and carry on as if they've been doing this forever causes a pain in my chest. Memories of how Naruto and I used to be like with each other plague my mind. Because I am too distracted, I almost lose my balance a few times. Regaining my balance, I steady myself and continue onward. I follow them to the Hyūga Compound. I watch them say goodnight. I watch him leave. I even follow him all the way back to his apartment. I grab my chest when all of the memories of the beginning of our relationship flood my mind. This place held a lot of firsts for us. This is where we shared our first kiss, where I figured out my confusing feelings towards the fox male, where he asked me out on our first date/ into a relationship with him, and the first time I realized that I never wanted to spend another night alone.

Shaking my head free of those memories, I watch Naruto walk up to his apartment door. After opening the door, he turns his light on and sits on his bed before raising his arms over his head, stretching out his muscles. I watch as he slowly unzips his jacket to revile a short sleeved fishnet shirt. Through the shirt's fishnets I can see toned muscles move in sync with every movement. I my eyes trace over every toned muscle. My heartrate increases as my eyes travel from the muscle definition in his biceps and triceps down to his toned chest and ending at the six pack he likes to hide. I have a hard time swallowing the lump in my throat as I watch Naruto stand up, further enhancing his abs and muscle movement, before removing his shirt. I try to look away, but my eyes are more drawn to him as he turns around and I admire the defined muscles within his back. My eyes are drawing back to his two tails, but they immediately move from there to the rest of his body. I am amazed to see how much he has worked his body out to this state. It is at this moment that I realize that this Naruto is no longer the young boy I dated all those years ago. But, that he has transformed himself into a handsome man. Each time he stretches his body out, my eyes are further drawn to his perfect figure. Hell, even watching his ears and tails twitch are making me feel hot under my cloak. Inside, I am disgusted knowing that I am allowing myself to indulge in this display of my former lover instead of focusing on my mission. But, no matter how I fight it, I can't stop all these past feelings from emerging. This is why I believe that saying goodbye to him will hopefully rid me of these feelings and distractions.

I continue to watch him move around his apartment, placing his headband on his nightstand, before finally leaving the room. Assuming that he went to the bathroom, I get close to his open window and stay there until I hear the water running in the other room. Having confirm that he was going to be a while, I sneak into his room to finish my business. I look around the apartment, trying to steady myself as the rest of our memories swarm my head. Memories of our first almost everything occurring in this same apartment are making me dizzy. What I believe is sucking me in is his clear scent of vanilla and cinnamon. Since I left Naruto, I have only ever smelled one scent over the other, never both in the same room. I am overwhelmed, I need to leave. Seeing that I couldn't even control myself while watching from a distance proves that I don't need to say goodbye in person. I quickly run over to the light switch and turn off the lights before facing his bed. I reach around my neck to unhook both the ruby, fox, and black cat necklaces. I hold them in my hand with my eyes close. As I remember all the times Naruto smiled for me and the promise I made to that older woman who gave me the fox and cat necklaces, feelings of regret and despair fill me to the brim.

With a deep sigh, I reach to place the necklaces on the nightstand only to stop when I see the Team 7 photo and the pictures from our last date before my defect sitting there. All of these emotions swirling around me makes me want to break down and cry. How did I let things get this far? How could I let Naruto distract me…? How could I think that I could ever be happy in this lifetime? This is all my fault. This is my mess to fix and it starts here. I place the necklaces onto the nightstand, say a final goodbye, and get ready to leave. Little did I know that I wasn't alone until it was too late.

" _ **Leaving so soon? Without a goodbye too? Aren't we a little too old to be playing this game, Sasuke,"**_ a husky whispers from behind me.

My body gives a slight shiver as I feel a familiar scent overpower my senses and warm breath on the back of my neck. I can feel my throat closing up at how nearer he is to me than I expected. I can't turn around or risk total loss of control, so I choose to try to remain still. The only thing I can do at this current moment.

" _ **What's the matter? Fox got your tongue,"**_

"…When did you manage to sneak behind me?" I finally manage to say.

" _ **A little while ago. In fact, I am slightly surprised at how easy it was. I half expected you to catch me mid-step. But, when I sensed you following me from Ichiraku's, I knew I could catch you off guard,"**_

"You knew I was there the whole time?"

" _ **Of course. You act like I would forget my favorite scent in the world,"**_ I clench my fists as I feel his nose in the crook of my neck. _**"Looks like your scent has changed some… You smell more like… strawberries…"**_ I gasp quietly as I feel his hands sneak up my torso. _**"I wonder if you taste like them too…"**_

Steeling my nerves, I manage to grab both his wrists. I can tell that he's not putting up much of fight as I force his hands away from me. But, I make the grave mistake of turning around and facing my former lover. My onyx eyes widen as I stare deep into ocean, bright blue irises. And just like that, the last little nerve I had left is now gone from my body. The moment is made worse when I see a fang poking through his smirk.

" _ **Finally able to face me? Good. I've been waiting to be this close to that beautiful face of yours,"**_

"Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"You're the one in my apartment," he answers back before giving a deep sigh. "Sasuke, why don't we cut the games and just talk," I remain still as he reaches for my chin. "I've really missed you, Sasuke,"

My eyes suddenly travel down from his genjutsu inducing eyes to his thick neck and Adam's apple, to his slightly hair toned chest, his chiseled abs, and finally landing at the v-line just above his towel hanging just off his hips. If I thought he was mesmerizing to stare at from the window, he's definitely a sight to behold this close. Forcing myself to snap out of it, I turn my head away from him. It's the most I can do since my body refuses to move. While my head is turned away, a strong realization overcomes my senses.

"Naruto… Why are you just wearing a towel and still slightly damp?"

"Well, I did just get out of the shower. I didn't really have time to get dressed before you would have noticed me," he answers smartly. I turn to glare at him lightly. "There's the glare I've missed from you,"

I give a sigh. This is a battle I know I lost. I won't be able to leave this conversation unless he allows me. I knew that coming here was going to be nothing but trouble. However, deep inside, I think a part of me needed this moment. Maybe I can finally get the closure I need to move on.

Crossing my arms, I speak. "What do you want from me Naruto?"

"You're the one in my room, Sasuke. Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Well one thing I am curious about is how in the holy hell do you have more than one tail? I know that it hasn't always been there, so where did it come from?" I ask in genuine curiosity.

"It's something that happens every time I gain more strength and abilities. A perk I guess you can call it from being the Nine-Tails' vassal. But, isn't that getting off topic? What did you come for, Sasuke?"

I pause for a moment as I lower my head and turn away from him. "… I came to say goodbye… for good,"

"Meaning?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I no longer want you to follow me. I have done what I needed to do as far as my brother goes. But now I have other things that need to be done. I can't do that with you chasing me. Your time is best spent elsewhere. When are you going to realize that? I'm never coming back to this village. Everything and everyone here is dead to me," For the first time, Naruto is actually silent. His thick, blond brows frown in thought. Slightly curious as to what he's thinking, I speak again. "You're quiet… why…?"

Naruto moves past me to sit on the edge of his bed with his elbows resting on his thighs and his arms draping downward. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. Looks like I have failed both you and Itachi,"

At hearing this, I reach forward to grip his hair, Sharingan activating, a glare on my face, and pulls his face towards mine while growing. _**"What did you just say?!"**_

He shrugs my grip off his hair with a grunt. "You know that doesn't work on me, Sasuke. And I meant what I said. I'm sorry for letting both you and Itachi down. But, I guess Itachi wouldn't know that I failed him since he's dead after all,"

Taken aback by his comment, I narrow my gaze. "How do you know that my brother is dead?"

"He told me," Naruto calmly answers. He picks up the confusion in my face and continues on with his explanation. "Before your fight with your brother, Itachi appeared to tell me his story and his wishes for you. I take it that with you here, you must have killed him. But, with you being here, that also means that you must've met Obito and Madara Uchiha, your other clansmen. Did you go to our old home and find what you were looking for?"

"Don't call it that," I whisper before responding to his story. "So, let me guess, you believe that traitor?"

"I believe that a dying man came to me to fulfill his dying wish,"

"Hn. You're just as naïve as ever. You obviously didn't know who you were dealing with,"

"Sasuke, answer a question for me. Do you honestly think your brother, with as strong as he was, would leave either of us alive to have this conversation if it were a lie? Do you honestly think that he would say that he wants you to be the one to punish him for his crimes instead of killing you?"

"Do you?"

"It doesn't matter what I think. However, we are talking about the same guy who killed your **entire** clan in a night,"

Thinking what Naruto was saying was making sense to me, but I just couldn't bring myself to fully believe it. All my life, I believed that my brother was a traitor to both our village and clan. I believed that killing him would avenge our clansmen and most importantly our mother. I believed that his death would be the end of my path of vengeance. But, if what Naruto is saying is true then I had my eyes set on the wrong targets.

"You're troubled by all of this, aren't you?" he asks.

I let my left arm rest at my side while my right hand covers my face. "I don't know what the truth is anymore. Before killing him, he tried to tell me the truth, but I wouldn't believe him. I thought he was telling more lies. I thought… I thought…"

"You thought that your vengeance would end with him? Yeah, I know," he says before standing up and walking towards me.

I remove my hand to watch him in curiosity. "Am I that predictable?"

"No, but I remember that was your thought process while we dated in our younger years,"

"Must you bring that up?" I ask, sighing.

"Yes," he says before reaching out towards me.

I try to fight him off, but his hold over me is just too strong. Before I know it, he has me wrapped in his strong arms and my face buried in his chest. I try to struggle against him, but his hold tightens.

"Stop fighting me, Sasuke. It's ok if you're confused and lost. I'm here for you," he whispers into my ears.

I can feel my ears flatten against my skull as my body lazily falls into his.

"I… don't know what to do from here… All my life, I was either left in the dark or lied to… How am I supposed to know the truth in all of this confusion? What am I supposed to do from here?"

Naruto moves us so that I'm now sitting on the edge of his bed and he is between my legs. My head is down and my arms are draped over my legs. Naruto is kneeling in front of me with just his towel hanging around his waist. He cups my hands in his before turning my chin upward so I'm facing him.

"Come home," is all he says with a sense of pleading in his eyes.

This is the first time that I actually get a good look in his eyes without lust clouding my judgement. The same need that he showed for me all those years ago remains in his eyes today. Naruto was the only person on this planet, beside my mother, who ever truly made me feel wanted. Everything within me wants to take him up on his offer and just figure everything out from there. But, the more logical side of me remembers that it was the Elders of this village that tried to rid them of my clan. How could I live in a village where I was only a target or pawn in their selfish plan? Having to fight every urge in my heart, I have to reject his offer.

Looking my ex-lover in the eye deeply, I give my answer quietly. "I can't…"

"Please… don't leave me again, Sasuke. My heart can't take it…"

"Naruto… I…"

Before I can continue speaking, I feel his lips press against mine. After having the last shred of logic leave me, my mind goes dead. Every bone in my body feels as if it has turned to jello and now I'm running on instinct.

All I can see is Naruto sitting in front of me, kissing me, with his eyes closed. Feeling that I should do the same, I close my eyes and just allow myself to feel. I knew that I wasn't making it out of Naruto's grip alive. At least I can let the last living part of me die in bliss. I wrap my arms around his thick neck and allow him to do with me as he pleases. Feeling my submission to him, Naruto uses some of his body weight to push me into his bed. It has been a long since I felt my back pressed against this bed while his body hovers over me. The scents of cinnamon and vanilla lulls me into a familiar, long forgotten sense of security as strong arms hold me in a tight embrace.

We pull away enough to stare into each other's eyes. His once bright eyes have become dark with lust. I am sure mine are no different.

I watch in wonder as Naruto slowly gets off to kneel in front of me again. I raise onto my elbows to watch him remove my sandals. Once he removes both sandals and places them against the side of the bed, he moves to hover over me again. His hands reach up to untie my cloak before unzipping my shirt. I shiver as the night air hits my exposed chest. Suddenly, a shock over takes me as I feel his hot hand touch my chilled chest.

"Beautiful…" I hear him whisper before he leans back down to kiss me.

He helps me sit up enough to remove both my shirt and cloak. Once they are off of me, he throws them somewhere across the floor as he continues to kiss me. I reach up to wrap my arms around his neck again. He stops kissing me in favor of biting my ear. I hiss at this but don't push him away. This act only arouses me further. Seeing this, Naruto moves from my ear to the side of my neck. I moan slightly as I feel his fangs grace my pale skin before sucking on the junction between my neck and collarbone. I can feel myself hardening under my tights as I bring my claws up to dig into his arms.

He hisses as my moans and the pressure from my claws increase. He shakes his arms free of my hold as he reaches down with two of his fingers in the waist band of my tights and underwear. I raise my hips enough for him to remove them so that they can join my cloak and shirt on the floor. Wanting to not be the only one naked, I reach down and yank the towel from around his waist. After I threw the towel behind him, I look down with wide eyes to see a fully developed tan member standing proud between my legs. This is the first time I have seen Naruto's dick since the last time we made love. And, to my surprise, it has grown an inch or two in width and girth. My heartbeat quickens at the coming pain from his enlarged member thrusting inside of me. The sad part is that, even though I am slightly cringing at the oncoming pain, I can feel myself getting aroused more at the very same thought. I look up at Naruto with the same widen eyes to see the same smirk from before playing on his thin lips.

Naruto leans down to whisper in my ear. _**"Missed it? Because he's definitely missed you,"**_

Hot hands resume caressing my body. The blond fox's hands roam anywhere from my nipples to the junction where my legs connects to my body. My legs jerk every time he touches that sensitive part of my body.

" _ **I see your body remembers my touches. That's good. At least I know you haven't been with anyone since the last time we did this, right?"**_

"Of course not… Have you…?" I ask in between pants.

" _ **Nope. You're the only one my dick gets hard for anyway,"**_ he says, smirking into my stomach.

"Don't say stupid stuff like that,"

" _ **Your member doesn't seem to mind. It even looks like it's already excited for me,"**_ he says before gripping it in his hands.

I try saying something back, but my mind goes blank when his even hotter mouth engulfs my member whole. The tip hitting the back of his throat makes me throw my head back and moan loudly. Trying not to alert anyone else to what we're doing, I bite onto my clenched fist. My moans increase as he slides his lips and tongue up and down my shaft. Even though my mind is numb, I am amazed that he is able to do this without the use of his hands. The feeling of his mouth constricting around the base and tip of my member while also allowing his tongue to ravage me sets brings me closer to the edge. I continue to moan into my bite only to be disappointed when he stops. I look at him, panting, in confusion has he gets up and moves over to his nightstand.

" _ **Don't worry, I plan on this night lasting a while. But, I promise to take care of you, like always,"**_ I watch as he reaches into his nightstand to pull out a familiar bottle of lube. _**"Scoot to the headboard,"**_

I do as he says. He moves with me until we're at the head of the bed. He spreads my legs wide before folding them to where my knees are facing upward. My tail subconsciously moves to try and cover my erect member. He gently moves my tail out of the way with a smirk.

" _ **It's a little too late for you to be acting shy now,"**_ He moves my body low enough to where I more laying on my back. I tilt my head slightly at his apologetic look. _**"I know you said you haven't had anyone since me, so I know you have to be virgin tight. Just bear with me. Think of it like our first time. It's gonna hurt a lot, but as long as you are able to still control your chakra, you'll be just fine,"**_

"You act like I forgot how to control my chakra,"

" _ **I don't know Sasuke, you seem to be enjoying yourself enough to be forgetting a lot of things,"**_ he says, chuckling.

"Well then, like our first night, I'll say it again: shut up and just fuck me,"

" _ **As you wish,"**_

Naruto uses his thumb to flick the cap open before spreading some on two fingers. He massages both fingers with the pink liquid enough to make sure that there is a thick coating on his fingers. When he is satisfied with coat's thickness, he uses his other hand to spread my legs wider as he inserts the first finger. I hiss at the feeling of being penetrated. Even with the thick lube and my chakra control, there is still a little bit of pain.

" _ **It really has been a long time. Thanks for saving yourself for me, baby,"**_

"I thought I told you not to say it,"

" _ **I'm the one in control tonight. I can do as I please. And for tonight, you're all mine,"**_

He moves his finger in circles and thrusts it inside of me. I moan at both the pain and pleasure. Soon it becomes comfortable enough for me for him to insert his second finger. With both fingers inside of me, I throw my head back and moan louder. It has been a long time since I have felt this pleasure. I want him to make it last.

"More lube…" I say, moaning.

He adds more before adding a third finger. I hiss at the pain.

" _ **I have to do this so that you can get use to me,"**_

"It hurts…"

" _ **Try relaxing. Take deep breaths,"**_

"Don't you know that I'm trying…?"

Trying to take his advice, I close my eyes and try to breathe deeply. I can feel him licking and sucking on my nipples again to help me focus on something else. It works slightly and soon I start moaning in pleasure and pain. We stay like this for a few moments before he pulls away.

" _ **Fuck Sasuke… I can't hold out much longer,"**_

"Then put it in and get it over with,"

He pours some lube into his hand before massaging it onto his member. He does the same as his fingers, making sure to get a thicker coat. When he's ready, Naruto scoots closer to me with his member gripped tightly in his hand.

" _ **Breathe,"**_ he tells me before slowly inserting himself inside of me.

I hiss at the feeling of his thickened, hardened member entering me. I try to scoot away from the pain, but he uses both hands to hold my body still. I take deep breaths and try to focus more chakra into my anus. It's a slow, agonizing process, but once he's inside I can hear him grunting and panting above me.

" _ **Fuck, you're tight. I love it,"**_

I can feel his chakra flowing against mine and the lube. With us being connected like this, memories start flowing back to me once again. I think back to our first time and how it brought us closer together. And just like last time, I realize that he's the only one I ever want to be this close to ever again. After taking a few more breaths, I slow my breathing down enough to speak.

"Move,"

"You sure?"

"MOVE!" I yell at him.

Without another word, he slowly pulls out just enough to leave the tip in before thrusting back into me again. Both of us moan at the pleasure and pain from this. He lowers his head and grunts as his hips increase in pace.

"More lube," I say, panting.

He reaches over and adds some more before continuing. Soon we're both moaning loudly. I reach up to embed my claws into his back. He hisses as I dig my claws deep into his skin, drawing droplets of blood. He reaches up to grip my hair before forcing our mouths together again. Our kiss is fierce and powerful. I can feel his pace quickening. The bed rocks with our movements as he vigorously thrusts into me. Everything in me aches in both pain and pleasure. In this moment, I can feel him. In this moment, he can feel me. In this moment, we are one.

I find myself coming closer and closer to my climax, but I can't tell how close he is. And then, time around us seems to stop. Naruto leans over me. My lust filled eyes stare deeply into his. The same feelings from years passed surround us. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"I love you, Sasuke…" he whispers into my ear.

Suddenly, everything within me speeds up. His thrust pace increases and I moan loud as I cum; my seed sliding down my own member and onto my pelvis. Naruto's grip tightens on my hips as he viciously pounds into me. I feel as if my body is going to break from his pressure and pleasure. I throw my head back as I feel my hole tighten around his member.

" _ **FUCK!"**_ he screams, growling, as I feel his warm seed spill into me.

Having emptying himself, Naruto tries to hold himself up on his shaky arms and hands. I, on the other hand, retract my claws from his back in favor of laying against his bed, panting heavily. After a while of just panting, Naruto finally stops, slides out of me, and gets up to get his towel. I stay still as he uses his towel to clean both his fingers and me free of cum and lube. When he is finished, he moves to sit on the edge of his bed while I'm still laying flat on my back. He looks over at me before getting up and offering a hand to me. I look at him in confusion.

"You should go to the bathroom too," he answers with his hand still extended.

Despite how much my body aches, he is right. I take his hand to slowly pull myself up only to fall onto him. I look up at him before turning away in shame. I only turn back to glare at him when he starts chuckling.

"What? It's funny," Seeing that I'm not amused, he sighs. "Fine. Hold on. I'll help you,"

I gasp as he lifts me into his arms and carries me bridal style into the bathroom.

"There you go, your throne awaits, your highness,"

" _ **Put me down,"**_ I say, growling.

He does as I ask so that I can use the toilet while he pees into his bathtub. After we finish, I flush while he runs water to remove the pee. I look at him in curiosity, since he's never done that before. He shrugs his shoulders as he walks past me into his room to sit on the edge of his bed. I move to lean against the doorway and just stare at him with my arms and ankles crossed. We don't say anything for a while. In fact, he just stares at me, a sad look in his eyes. From what I can see, Naruto must be coming to the realization that the fantasy world we both entered a while ago has now ended. Deciding not to say anything either, I move to get my sandals, hissing in pain as I bend to get them. But, before I can get my sandals, he grabs my wrist, kisses my fingers, and looks at me in a pleading manor.

"I know that you don't want to stay. I don't know what you'll do after you leave tonight, but just know that I won't stop trying to save you until you're back home with me. All I ask is that you at least stay the night or until I fall asleep. I just… really miss sleeping next to my lover…"

A large lump forms in my throat at his words. Unlike me, Naruto is not afraid to express himself or how he feels publically. I only wish I had his courage. Little does he know that he I want the same thing. I want nothing more for us to be together again also. And, in another life, maybe things do work out for us; not in this reality. But, at least for tonight, the least I can do is make this idiot dreamer happy, at least for a few hours. Without a word, I gently slide into the bed with him. He smiles at me before pulling the covers over us, spooning my tightly, and sighing into the back of my head.

"I love you, Sasuke. I always will…"

I chose not to say anything; slightly wishing that he didn't. The only way I respond to him is to place my hand over his and wait for his breathing to even out.

…

…

…

Later in the night, I jolt awake and look around. I see that I'm in a familiar apartment, naked, and with a familiar scent surrounding me. Suddenly everything comes running back to me.

" _Naruto and I… last night… for the first time… in years… I was only supposed to be here to get the scrolls, not a one night stand,"_

I smack my hand on my face as I roll over to see a sleeping Naruto draping over me. Even though I am shocked at my actions from before, I don't truly regret anything that happened. I received the closure I might have been looking for while also finding out a couple of truths. Waking up to a peaceful Naruto sleeping is a sight I wish would last forever, but again, not in our lifetime.

I look over to the clock to see four in the morning flashing on his digital clock. I panic a little bit because the last time I remember reading a clock, it said eleven the night before. I was supposed to be back to the cave hours ago. As carefully as I can, slide out of both his grasp and from the under the covers. I pause when I feel him stir, but when he shows no signs of waking, I grab my clothes, go to the bathroom to clean myself, gets dressed, and heads towards his door. I take one last look at Naruto with a sad look on my face. I walk over to him and gives him one final kiss. I turn towards the door, but stop when I see the three necklaces laying next to the photos of us. This night was too hard for the both of us; proving that neither of us ae good for the other's goals. It needed to end tonight. I'm just glad that it ended this way. The promises of loving me forever and to continue his pursue of me are two promises I hope he does not keep. With my final thoughts, I exit his apartment and head towards the gates and then to the cave where my team waits for me.

…

…

…

At the front entrance, Madara and Obito are waiting on me.

"We were starting to think you had been captured," Obito says, chuckling.

"I… just had a hard time finding those scrolls…" I lie.

"Well, now that you found them, what do you plan on doing?" Madara asks.

"For now, I will side with you. You both were right about the Hidden Leaf. They need to pay for what they did for what they did to our clan,"

"Excellent. We will share and begin our plans in the morning. Come, it's time for bed," Obito says as he ushers me into the cave. My head continues to swirl with everything that had happened while I was back in the Hidden Village. I go to lay down with all of this turmoil on my mind. Soon, I feel myself drifting back off to sleep with only one last thought on my mine.

" _I am truly sorry, Naruto, for everything that I have put you through… I only can hope that you at least find someone who can treat you better than I ever could. Please move on. Move on and forget me,"_

…

…

…

 **To Be Continued…**


	14. Learning a New Jutsu

**Author's Note:**

Hello everyone. I hope you guys are enjoying the new story of the _Had It Not Been for You_ collection. I have noticed that this story is not getting as much attention as I thought it would. I am wondering if it is because a lot of people are still waiting on an update with the first story. So, in an effort for this story to get a little bit more recognition, I am dedicated to updating this story more often. So, if you are one of the few people who were able to find this second installment from the last Author's Note at the end of _Had It Not Been for You_ , then please refer your friends who are waiting on an update for the first installment.

On another note, if I do get some confirmation that more people are reading this story, then I will offer to do a Q&A. I know that most Q&As are just about the story, but maybe I'll open it up enough to where anything, within reason can be asked. Tell me what you think in the review below.

 **SIDE NOTE:** Before any of you ask, yes I did go back and add that Naruto had another tail in the previous chapter. Also, for the other characters, Naruto already told them about his other tail during the time Sasuke was off fighting Itachi and hanging with Obito and Madara. However, the characters are still not used to him having them, so it might come up on occasion.

…

…

…

 **Chapter 14: Learning a New Jutsu**

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

" _Sasuke… please don't leave me… my heart can't take it,"_ I whisper against bruised lips.

" _Naruto… I… can't…"_

" _Please stay with me… I love you…"_

" _I know…"_ he whispers back.

" _I can't lose you…"_

I lean down to press my thin lips against Sasuke's. Inside my chest, I can feel my heart wanting to bust. I feel as if I can die right now with Sasuke in my arms. And, as long as he stays here, I can die happy. I wrap my arms around his slightly smaller frame before gasping when I feel nothing there. Looking down, I see that I'm alone, floating in a void. There is only darkness surrounding me. I grab my chest, my breathing is laboring and harder to catch. A stabbing pain hits my heart as I suffocate. I try to keep myself above rising water. The invisible walls are closing in. There is no way out. I reach up, grasping at nothing. When I look up, Sasuke is floating just above me. I smile, thinking that he is here to save me. It's not until I see his Chidori coming towards me that I realize that I'm swimming in a nightmare. His Sharingan eyes stare back at me before the lightning of the Chidori surrounds me. I let out a silent scream as I feel my chest tightening. Soon, everything turns black and my heart stops…

…

…

…

" **NO SASUKE!"** I scream as I sit up.

My breathing is labored. Beads of sweat drip down my chest and my forehead. I can feel my wide eyes looking around to see exactly where I am. Familiar objects (my refrigerator, nightstand, and my covers) bring me back to reality.

" _Oh, I'm in my apartment. Another dream about him, just fucking great,"_ I say, grumbling.

I fall back onto my bed, trying to calm my breathing. I look down to see my knuckles are white from me gripping my comforter so tight. I slowly release my grip in favor of swinging my legs over the side bed and sitting up.

" _What happened last night? Why can't I remember anything besides my dream of Sasuke?"_ I ask myself as I hold my aching head. _"I remember walking around town, meeting up with Kiba, Hinata and Shino. I remember eating at Ichiraku's and having a little sake with Kiba, but not enough to get drunk. So what the hell happened last night?"_ Trying to recount the events of last night makes my head throb more. _"Fuck, my head hurts. Fuck this, I'm going back to bed,"_

I try to lay on my back, but stop when I feel a sharp pain spreading along my back. I reach behind me to see if something was stuck on me. When I don't feel anything, I get up and head to the bathroom. I grab my handheld mirror before raising it up and turning around.

" _Claw marks and dried blood? What the fuck…?"_

I try to use my other hand to whip some of the blood away, but I can't reach. Giving up, I put the mirror down and leave the bathroom. Trying my hardest to remember what happened last night, I look around my apartment for some kind of clues.

" _Everything looks the same but something happened last night, I just know it,"_

I continue to look around, but nothing comes to mind. Giving up, I walk towards my bed to climb back in bed; stopping when I see something interesting laying on my nightstand. I look over to see two necklaces. One is a fox while the other is a black cat. Never seeing them before, I study them closely with confusion clearly on my face. When nothing comes to mind, I shrug my shoulders and try to lay back down. Just when I climb into bed, I notice something familiar shining on my nightstand. Under both the animal necklaces I see a ruby jeweled necklace hiding. I pick it up and hold it between my fingers. I stare at it long and hard, trying to see if it jogs my memory.

" _Why does this necklace look so familiar?"_ I question before leaning down and sniffing it. _"Strawberries?"_

After a few minutes of thinking about it, I gasp when my memories come back. I reach over and grab the last set of pictures that Sasuke and I took before he left. I look at each picture closely until I find what I am looking for.

Around a younger Sasuke's neck is the ruby necklace I bought for him. The same one that I am currently holding in my hand. I jump onto my bed, sniffing my sheets long enough until the familiar scent enters my nose. With wide eyes, a smile, and a tear forming in the corner, I come to an exciting realization.

" _Sasuke was here?!"_ I yell excitedly before jumping out of bed.

I land on all fours, my ears and tail are perked up, and I sniff the air for a stronger scent of strawberries. After a few minutes of sniffing around my apartment, my body, ears, and tail slump in depression when I realize that he is no longer here. Leaning against the side of my bed, I bring my knees up to my chest and rest my chin on them while recounting last night's events.

Memories of kissing thin lips, stroking soft, pale skin, and hearing the most sexually satisfying moans that brought me to a powerful climax fill my head. I can feel my cheeks heat up at everything that he let me do last night. It felt like a dream, but I knew it wasn't. The scent of strawberries, the scratches on my back, and the three necklaces left behind prove that it wasn't. I should feel happy that we shared a night like that together, especially after all these years.

" _So why do I feel so empty?"_

Is it because it was just a one night stand? Is it because I'm not good enough for him to stay? Or could it be because he doesn't see me as an equal after all? I mean, how can he when I act like a love sick puppy around him. But, I can't help it. I just love him so much and will do anything to have him back in my arms.

However, in the same breath, Sasuke has to view me as somewhat close to his level. He has to have some kind of feelings for me. He followed me all the way to my apartment, watched me undressed, confronted me, and let me ravage him as much as I wanted to last night. Hell, he even stayed until I fell asleep. But, Sasuke would never do all of that for a one night stand; at least not the Sasuke I think I know. There had to be a reason he came to me, right?

"Hey Naruto! Would ya stop daydreaming already and listen to me!" a shrieking voice yells from behind me.

I jump in surprise before turning around to see the Toad Brothers: Gamakichi and Gamatatsu sitting on my window.

"What are you two doing here?" I ask with a glare on my face.

"I came for the snacks," Gamatatsu answers.

"Well I don't have any so go away," I say while grumbling and turning away from them.

"Well we also came for you," Gamakichi says as he jumps onto my bed. I turn around with a raised eyebrow, indicating I want him to explain further. "Lord Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade asked us to summon your team to the Hokage Tower. Apparently there's an important meeting happing involving y'all,"

I give a deep sigh before standing up and stretching. "Fine, I'll be there soon,"

"Cool," Gamakichi says, nodding.

"But what about the snacks?" Gamatatsu whines.

"Don't worry, we'll probably get snacks at Kakashi's house,"

"Oh boy! Snacks!"

And with that, the two brothers leave my apartment. I turn my head towards the direction the Toad Brothers take off in and realize that the sun is peaking over the horizon. I breathe deeply while feeling the sunbeams hit my skin, slightly heating it up. My mind is still plagued with images of Sasuke laying in my bed and of me holding him from last night. I try not to let it distract me anymore than usual. However, I use last night as determination for bringing Sasuke back. Last night happened for a reason. Sasuke could have been anywhere else in the world. He was in the village for a reason. He followed me to my apartment and allowed me to make love to him. He would not have done that if he didn't feel anything for me. Sasuke wants to be with me as much as I want to be with him. I made a promise to both Sasuke and Itachi and I will keep it. With my new determination stuck in my head, I head to the bathroom and prepare for today's meeting.

…

…

…

After finishing dressing myself in my orange jumpsuit, I stand in front of the mirror. Looking myself over to make sure that I am presentable, I walk over to my nightstand to grab my black headband. I stop when I see the three necklaces still laying there. An aching sensation stabs my chest painfully as thoughts of Sasuke continue to plague my mind. I pick the necklaces up and hold them tight in my fist. Bringing them to my lips, I kiss my fist.

" _We'll be together soon, Sasuke. I promise,"_

I place them back onto my nightstand before grabbing my keys, headband and walk out of my apartment. Locking the door behind me, I make my way through the streets of Konoha. The sounds of people going about their day fill my ears. Friends wave as I pass them. With a slight, awkward, I wave back. With the sun shining above and a light breeze blowing around me, I take everything in.

I lived my whole life in this village, facing hatred, training to become Hokage, discovering love, and growing up. But, with all of these events that have led up to this moment, I can't remember the last time I took the time to appreciate the peaceful moments. Sure, I have always appreciated the moments I was at peace with Sasuke. But this is the first time I've ever had time to look at my life as a single male.

As proud Shinobi, we are taught to live our lives as protectors for the Hidden Leaf Village. In the same token, we are expected to continue to live our lives as if we are normal people. Honing our skills, finding love, starting a family, sacrificing our lives for the protection of our homes, families, and friends. All of these factors go are embedded into the mindset of a proud shinobi that enter into this world. However, I think most of us forget that we're not just shinobi, but that we're people too. We have feelings and conflicts that outside of being a shinobi. As for me, I'm a little different.

Other than being a shinobi, I tried my hand at being a lover while also learning what it is like living as a Jinchūriki for the Nine-Tailed Demon: Kurama. In the eyes of most people, I am the host to the most powerful tailed-beast demon. To some I am Naruto Uzumaki. And, at one point, I was the lover to the youngest Sharingan user: Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was the only person who, even when he found out who I truly am, saw me as an actual person over a monster. It was thanks to him that I was able to see myself as a person too. Before Sasuke, even though I had dreams of becoming Hokage, I went through life believing that I was the monster most people hated and feared me for. Despite Kurama raising and trying to convince me otherwise, it was hard for me to believe differently.

It was thanks to Sasuke seeing me as an actual person that I was able finally start believing in myself. But, I think that it caused me to become obsessed over him. I want him so desperately back in my life that I would give my life for him. In turn, I honestly believe that I can't live without him. Is this how love is supposed to feel? Since I don't know any better, I honestly can't answer that question. Is it supposed to hurt this much to know the one person you love with all your heart loves you back but can't be with you? All I know how to do is train to become stronger. But is there something more for me to learn during all of this? I might have to ask Pervy-Sage on this on.

With all of these thoughts on my mind, enough times passes until I am standing in front of Grandma Tsunade's office door. I place my hand on the door before sighing deeply. Even though bringing Sasuke back is my current mission, I have other things to focus on as well. I need to find some kind of balance or else I'll lose my mind. Shaking my head free, I wrap my hand around the door knob and slowly open the door.

As I enter the room, everyone turns to look at me. I smile slightly while closing the door. Grandma Tsunade is sitting at her desk, Pervy-Sage sits on the couch closest to the wall, and all of Team 7, including Kakashi-sensei, are standing in front of Grandma Tsunade's desk. I join them by standing in between Sakura-chan and Sai.

"Well, it's nice of you to join us, Naruto," Grandma Tsunade smiles while leaning in her chair. "How have you been?"

"Fine. Just training like normal," I answer as I lace my fingers behind my head and cross my ankles with a smile.

She nods. "It's good to see that you're staying consistent with your training. If you keep this up, then you'll become Hokage in no time," She searches her desk for a few moments before finding some papers. "Now, onto what I called you all here for. I know that I assigned the Sasuke Retrieval Mission to your team, but I just received some interesting news about the Akatsuki. So, I'm sorry Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi, but Sasuke is going to have to wait,"

"What?!" Sakura-chan and I yell together.

"But, Grandma Tsunade, you can't be serious?" I question.

"I am very serious, Naruto,"

"Is this because of our last mission? We promise that we'll be better, but we can't give up on Sasuke-kun,"

"This has nothing to do with your failed mission, Sakura. Even though retrieving a fellow Konoha citizen is important, especially with the Akatsuki on the loose. But, there are other more serious matters that need attending to,"

Sakura and I are about to argue further, but Kakashi and Captain Yamato place their hands in front of us to end it.

"We understand, Lady Hokage," Captain Yamato says with a nervous smile.

"What is this new information on the Akatsuki?" Kakashi-sensei asks, continuing the conversation.

"Jiraiya has been the one keeping a close eye on the Akatsuki, so I'll let him explain his findings,"

Pervy-Sage clears his throat as he moves to stand closer to Grandma Tsunade. "From the intel I was able to gather, it seems that the Akatsuki are making moves towards a possible Fourth Shinobi War. It seems that they have gathered more Jinchūriki and have extracted them. I don't know how many they have gathered so far, but they have more than the One-Tail. We need to stop them before they can complete their plan,"

"What do you believe their ultimate plan is?" Sai asks.

"That I don't know yet. If anything, I know for a fact it's to start a Fourth Shinobi War with all the nations. Possibly using the Ten-Tailed Beast as their ultimate weapon,"

"Ten-Tails? What the hell is that?" I ask.

"I'm actually surprised you don't know about it, Naruto. It is where all of the Tailed Beast come from. Long before any of the hidden villages were formed, the world was plagued with never ending wars by mankind. Like most gods the Ōtsutsuki clan, an ancient clan of horned, celestial beings that were believed to have lived on the moon, could no longer stand by and watch as mankind destroyed ourselves. It was believed that there was a tree: The God Tree that bored special chakra infused fruit once every one thousand years. Legend stated that it was forbidden for the fruit to be consumed and that anyone who approached the tree would be possessed by a demon.

Knowing this, the leader of the Ōtsutsuki clan: Kaguya arrived on Earth and consumed the fruit. It gave her tremendous power which she used to end the war and brought peace to our land. It was because of her actions that day, Princess Kaguya was revered as a benevolent deity. Little did we know that she was far from it. After she ended the war and was worshipped by the people, Princess Kaguya ruled the land in peace and harmony. Later, Princess Kaguya would soon give birth to two sons: Hagoromo and Hamura, the first beings to be born with chakra.

Jealous and fearful of her sons' growing abilities, Kaguya infused herself with the God Tree in an attempt to steal away her sons' abilities. In doing this, the Ten-Tailed Beast was created. It is believed that the tree was unaware of Kaguya's motives and it was actually the tree that took on the Ten-Tailed Beast form. However, knowing that the beast and their mother needed to be stopped, her sons joined forces and sealed them both into the moon. Unfortunately, some of the beast's power remained on Earth and ended up being sealed into one of the twins: Hagoromo," Pervy-Sage explains.

"Lord Jiraiya, how do you know all of this?" Kakashi-sensei asks.

"Actually, I heard the story from the Nine-Tails," he answers calmly.

Everyone in the room gasps at this. I step forward in shock. "You actually talked to Kurama?"

Pervy-Sage nods. "Yes Naruto. He and I have had many conversations while you slept," he smiles while placing his hand on top of my head. "But, that is neither here or there,"

"If everything that you're saying is true, then how did the Ten-Tails split into the Nine-Tailed Beasts? And better yet, how did people like Gaara and Naruto become Jinchūriki?" Sakura asks.

Everyone turns to her in surprise. "Sakura-chan… you know that I'm…"

She nods with a slight smile on her face. "It was unbelievable when I first heard about it, but yes Naruto. I know that you're the Nine-Tail's vassal,"

"We'll be discussing how you know about Naruto later, Sakura," Grandma Tsunade says.

"But, to answer your question, Sakura, I will continue my history lesson. After becoming the first Jinchūriki, Hagoromo used his powers to give birth to the Shinobi world, abilities, and techniques that we know today. However, Hagoromo knew that when he dies, the Ten-Tails would be released into our world again and continue its rampage in an attempt to reclaim its stolen chakra. To prevent this from happening, Hagoromo separated the chakra from the Ten-Tails' body and used his Creation of All Things Jutsu to create the Nine-Tailed Beasts. After doing this, Hagoromo then used the Chibaku Tensei Jutsu to seal the Ten-Tails' husk into the moon. And, well, here we are,"

"Wow, that's amazing to know. But, what does it all mean?" I question.

"It means that if we don't stop the Akatsuki soon, then we're not only going to have the Fourth Shinobi War on our hands but also the recreation of the Ten-Tails to deal with. Hence the reason we have to abandon Sasuke's retrieval for now. For now, we need to gather as much info on the Akatsuki and their plan as we can. To do this, I will be assigning Team 10 on a mission to possibly capturing an Akatsuki member. While they're busy doing this, I want you all to be preparing for the upcoming battles and missions I will be sending you on. I plan on using your team for the forefront for much trougher missions. Sakura, of course you will be training with me. Sai, you already know what you have to do until you are needed,"

"Yes ma'am," Sai and Sakura say while saluting.

"Good. You are dismissed," she announces.

Sakura, Sai, and I turn to leave her office. I allow Sakura and Sai to go first before I go to leave.

"Naruto, wait," Pervy-Sage says. I turn around to see what he needs. "We have something important to discuss with you. As you already know, there are many other techniques and jutsus for you to learn. But, one thing that you need to learn first is your Nature Transformation,"

"Nature Transformation? What is that?"

"It is an advance form of chakra control that every shinobi learns at one point or another. It is the foundation for a shinobi's lifestyle and is the foundation for all elemental ninjutsu. When a shinobi learns their native Nature Transformation, then they'll be able to develop, enhance, modify, or even give birth to their own jutsu,"

"Awesome," I cheer while pumping my fists into the air. "Wait, how am I going to learn that?"

"Oh don't worry, we have that covered," Kakashi-sensei smiles.

"Lord Jiraiya, Kakashi, and I will be your instructors for this lesson. So, if you would like to follow us," Yamato says before walking towards me and placing a hand on my shoulder. "We'll begin your training,"

…

…

…

I follow the trio to the Training Field where we stand close to a rushing waterfall. Pervy-Sage, Kakashi-sensei, and Captain Yamato are currently standing in front of me. I stand with my back to the waterfall with my fingers laced behind my head and my ankles crossed.

"You ready, Naruto?" Kakashi-sensei asks.

"Let's get started,"

"Alright, first let's start with the change in Chakra Nature," Kakashi-sensei starts explaining. "When you learned how to form your Rasengan, you were able to master the change in Chakra Form. Chakra Form is the ability to harness chakra and manipulate it into any form the user chooses. For instance, you creating Rasengan is your ability to harness your chakra and make it spin rapidly in various directions while also expanding and compressing it is just one of numerous ways to do this. However, there are some ninjutsus that have an element added to it. Take my Chidori for example," Kakashi forms the Chidori hand signs before holding out his hand. A small Chidori appears in his palm. "To create a Chidori, you must combine a change in Chakra Form and a change in Chakra Nature. By doing this, I am able to shift the form in a way to where I can discharge the electricity by determining the range and strength of the attack. But, that is easier said than done," Kakashi-sensei says before dismissing his Chidori.

"There are five Chakra Property types," Pervy-Sage continues from there. "Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, and Lightning. Typically, every shinobi's chakra will fall under at least one of these properties. With each element there is one that it prevails against and one where it is weak against. For instance, Water is strong against Fire, but weak against Earth,"

"So, if someone who uses Water faces off against someone who uses Fire, then they'll always win?" I ask.

"Not necessarily," Captain Yamato answers before continuing. "Yes, even though Water is stronger against Fire, it can win even if they are at the same level. However if the user were to combine Fire and Wind together, then they can easily prevail over Water. On the other hand, if two users of the same element and strength go against each other, then their techniques will cancel out. This is called counterbalancing. However, if one of the users' power level is higher than their opponent, then not only with the stronger technique will prevail, but it'll also gain strength from its interaction with the weaker technique,"

"But, none of this will actually apply to you unless you understand and master your own element. And since we don't know yours, we'll use these papers to find out," Pervy-Sage pulls out five pieces of paper and hands them to me.

I look them over and rub each one between my fingers before asking about them. "What are these?"

"These are Litmus paper strips. Litmus paper is harnessed from a tree that is grown and fed with charka, making it easier to react to chakra. Watch this," Kakashi-sensei holds up on of the paper strips. I watch closely as the paper crinkles between his two fingers. "See how it crinkles when I apply some of my chakra to it? This means that my native chakra element is lightning. By adding some of your chakra to this paper, we will find your affinity,"

"How will I know which element I posse?"

"The paper will react to it," Captain Yamato answers. "Fire will burn it, Lightning will crinkle it, Earth will transform it to dirt and it will crumble, Water will wet it, and Wind will spilt it. Now, take one of the papers and focus your chakra towards it,"

I do as he says and focus. Closing my eyes, an image of the paper appears. Taking deep breaths, I focus my chakra into the paper as hard as I can. I can feel the wind around me stir as I continue to focus. After a few moments, I hear something rip. I open my eyes to see the paper split in two pieces.

"Alright!" I cheer.

"Congratulations, kid. Your element is Wind," Pervy-Sage says with his arms crossed. "Now, onto learning to control it. Usually, it takes years to master this, but since we don't have that kind of time right now I've come up with a more efficient way to cut down on time. Summon your Shadow Clones,"

"How many?"

He points to a nearby tree. "Enough for them to each have a leaf from that tree," I nod before doing what he asked. I summon about one thousand Shadow Clones and command each of them to grab a leaf off the tree. "Now, I want all of you to put a leaf between your hands and focus your chakra until you split the Leaf in half. Just remember, trying to split the leaf is going toi be harder than the paper, so try to remain calm,"

"Yes Naruto," Captain Yamato says as he moves into a crouching position with his hand out. "Even though I am also here to help with your training, I will be here in case you lose control. All of us here know that you and the Nine-Tails are close and he is not trying to feed his chakra in an attempt to control you. However, it is easy for its vassal to access its chakra in anger. Like in the past, if this occurs, you could lose yourself. Remember that you control its chakra, not the other way around,"

" _ **He's right, kit. Please be careful. I will try to hold it back as much as I can,"**_ Kurama warns.

I nod at both warnings before getting to work. In unison, all of my clones sandwich their leaves into our hands. We focus our chakra into our hands as hard as we can. With each passing minute I can feel beads of sweat drip down my face and body. The sun's rays beat down on me, heating my body to an uncomfortable point, but I don't let it distract me. I need to stay strong. Not only am I strengthening my body, but I also need to strengthen my mind. If I'm going to get strong enough to save Sasuke, then I have to endure it all. With that in mind, I continue to push myself.

" _C'mon, you stupid leaf, rip!"_

…

…

…

"Naruto… do you wanna take a break…?" I hear Pervy-Sage ask.

I look over to see the three of them sitting under a shady tree. I glare at them before turning away.

"No! I'm going to rip this leaf before the sun sets today!"

"Well it's only noon, so you have time!" Kakashi-sensei calls back.

"Good! Then I'll keep going!"

I push myself until I feel myself become exhausted. My vision blurs right before I fall onto the ground. My Shadow Clones disappear while I lay on the ground panting. Feeling over heated, I unzip my jacket and let the breeze cool me off. In the distance I see Team 10 approaching me. I give a lazy wave.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?"

"Lady Tsunade just assigned us to go after a nearby Akatsuki party," Choji says while eating a bag of his favorite chips.

"But, we wanted to stop by and check on you before we go. Heard you were doing some intense training," Shikamaru adds.

"Yeah, so what's this intense training you're doing?" Ino asks with her hands on her hips.

"He's practicing harnessing his Wind Nature Manipulation," Pervy-Sage answers.

"Hello Master Jiraiya!" all of them say while bowing to him.

"Wait, did you say that Naruto is a Wind Element? How exciting," Asuma smiles with his cigarette hanging off the corner of his mouth. "It's nice to finally meet another Wind Element in the village,"

"You're a Wind Element too, Asuma-sensei?" I ask as I sit up straight. He nods. I jump up and run to him. "Will you please help me?"

"Of course. I don't mind giving you a few pointers before we leave," Asuma pulls out his chakra blades and holds them towards them out for everyone to see. "These are my Chakra Blades. They are made of a special kind of metal that absorbs its user's chakra and reacts to their nature," he adds his chakra to one of the blades and holds it out. "See how you actually see my chakra surround the blade? That is the metal absorbing my chakra and adding it to the blade itself. Here, take one and add your chakra to it," I take the blade and do as he says. "Good, now listen to what I have to say. The best technique to use for Wind Elements is to picture your chakra splitting into two halves that rub against one another. While they are split, they will sharpen each other into thin, fine pieces. While they are in this state, you will need to rejoin them back into one," He looks around before focusing on a nearby tree. "There. I want you to stand by me. Together, we're going to throw the blades at that tree so I can show you something,"

I nod before standing beside him. We focus our chakra into the blades and release them into the tree's trunk. My blade hits its mark, but Asuma's pierces the trunk and embeds itself into the boulder behind it. We all gasp at the difference between where the blades landed.

"That's amazing! How did yours pierce through the trunk and hit the boulder, but mines only hit the trunk?"

"That's because you're still new at controlling your element. When you are able to master controlling it, you will be able to manipulate it in a way to where you can create small, precise strikes or more devastating damage. Out of the five elements, Wind is a rarity so there are very few who know how to defend against it when they're faced with it. Keep practicing Naruto and you'll become a powerful adversary. See ya guys when we get back,"

"See ya," we all wave as Team 10 leave the Training Field.

"Alright, let's give this another try," I say before summoning my thousand Shadow Clones again.

We focus our chakra into our hands again to try and cut the leaves in half. With new determination rejuvenating me, I use all of my strength aid me. While focusing on this task, my mind wanders back to Sasuke. The few times he would smile for me, all of the times we fought as comrades, hearing him say 'I love you', the future we tried to plan fill my head. Hokage may be my ultimate goal, but having Sasuke back with me is what I desire the most. I promised him that I would do whatever it takes to protect him and don't plan on going back on my word.

" _I_ _ **need**_ _to get stronger. I_ _ **need**_ _to become good enough to save him. I_ _ **need**_ _to be the one he can count on. I_ _ **want**_ _to be his everything. I_ _ **will**_ _become his everything, just like he's mine,"_

Lost in my thoughts, I am brought back when I feel something move within my hands. I move my shaky hand to revile a leaf split in half.

" **I DID IT!"** I cheer along with my clones.

"Well, well that was fast. I'm impressed," Pervy-Sage says as they make their way towards me.

"Yes, now it's time to move to the next step. Would you like a break?" Kakashi-sensei asks.

"Nope, let's keep going," I smile, but the growling of my stomach says otherwise. "Maybe some lunch would be nice first,"

"Agreed. Come on, lunch is on me," Captain Yamato announces before leading us into town.

…

…

…

After lunch at Ichiraku's, the four of us return to the Training Field and back to my training.

"Alright, now that I've eaten, I'm ready for the next step,"

"The next part is to use your new ability on something bigger,"

"What do you mean bigger, Kakashi-sensei?" He points behind me. I turn around and stare at the waterfall behind me. I look at him in confusion. "You don't mean the waterfall?" He nods with a smile. "What?! How the hell do you expect me to split a waterfall in half?!"

"Just like you split that leaf. Mastering your element gives you the ability to manipulate it in almost any form you need to. With that being said, just how you focused your chakra to cut the leaf in half, I want you to split the waterfall horizontally. You can use your Shadow Clones, but you won't need as many. Ten should be enough for this exercise,"

"Alright, but how do you expect me to get up there? Run up it?"

"No, you won't have to do that. Yamato, if you please?"

Captain Yamato nods before putting his hands together. The tree growing on the side of the waterfall extends and creates a path across the waterfall. Sighing, I strip myself of my jacket and fishnet shirt before running towards the waterfall and climbing to the wooden bridge. Once I am on the bridge, I look down to see Yamato creating a holding barrier for me before sitting down with his arm stretching out.

"Start whenever you're ready, Naruto. We'll be down here, watching," Jiraiya calls out.

I turn to the waterfall and take a deep breath. Summoning my Shadow Clones, I prepare myself. The water is cold against my hot skin as I place my hands onto the water. My clones follow and we focus our chakra onto the water. I form a mental picture of my chakra cutting the water and use that as a reference.

"Let's go!" I call out to my clones.

"Right!"

…

…

…

I don't know how much time passes before I finally get frustrated. My clones and I lean off the water and fall onto the wooden bridge, panting heavily.

"Ready to give up, kid?" Jiraiya calls out.

"Shut up! Of course not!" I yell back.

"Well keep this up and you might suffer from chakra exhaustion,"

"Why don't you offer some advice instead of taunting me?"

"Think if it this way. The leaf is a smaller target, so you don't need to hold your chakra that long. Because the waterfall is much larger, you need to concentrate on holding your chakra longer than you're used to," Kakashi-sensei calls out.

I think about what he says for a little bit before coming up with a strategy. I close my eyes and focus on contacting Kurama.

" _Hey, wake up,"_

" _ **Are you done yet?"**_ he asks, yawning.

" _I need your help. I have to split this waterfall, but I don't think I have enough chakra to do it,"_

" _ **I thought he said that you're not holding it long enough?"**_

" _I thought you were sleeping?"_

" _ **Doesn't mean I'm not listening,"**_

" _Pay attention. Anyway, I think that if I had more chakra to hold, then I'll be able to do it easier. I'm running out of chakra and I need to borrow some. So, I figured that if I borrow some of yours and combined it with mine then, not only will I be able to split this waterfall, but I'll also be able to learn how to manipulate both of our chakras, Will you help me?"_

I can hear him sigh. _**"It's all yours, Kit,"**_

I smile as I feel his chakra adding to mine. I focus on combining both of our chakras into one before adding it to my hands. With our chakras on our hands, my clones ready into position. With enough focus in our hands, the water splits in half. We all cheer at seeing the bottom half of the water fall below us.

"Alright, Naruto! Good job!" Jiraiya calls to us.

I dismiss my clones before giving them a thumbs up. Captain Yamato releases his wood jutsu and I ride with the tree back to the right side of the waterfall. When the tree stops moving, I climb back down and meet up with my three senseis.

"You're learning quickly. Impressive," Yamato compliments.

"Thanks. So, what's next?"

"The final step, but we should save it for later. Looks like it's going to rain," Kakashi suggests.

"No! I'm this close. I'm not stopping now!"

"As you wish," He sighs before pulling out his hand and forming a Rasengan. "Let's start with this,"

"How the hell did you do that so easily? And with one hand?" I question.

"Actually, that leads into my explanation. Do you remember when I said that the Rasengan is a form of Chakra Form? Well, in order to create an elemental ninjutsu, then you need to learn how to add your element to it,"

"Can you show me?"

"I can't," Kakashi admits. "No one, not even your father: The Fourth Hokage the inventor of the Rasengan could do it. He tried teaching me, but I couldn't do it. However, in trying to accomplish this, I was able to create the Chidori. And, as you know, the Chidori is an A-Class jutsu. So, if you are able to do this, then you will have surpassed both your father and me. If that motivates you, then take that as you will,"

Surprised by what Kakashi said, I immediately summon my Shadow Clones and get to work. My first step us to summon my Rasengan. After doing that, I try adding my Wind element to it, but it fails.

" _Damnit! Again!"_

I try again but the same thing happens. When I add Wind to my Rasengan, it disappears. Thinking that maybe I need to try it the other way, I create the Rasengan but focus more the Wind element. I smile as it seems to work before gasping when the Rasengan disappears again. Not letting it discourage me, I keep trying.

…

…

…

" _Damnit! Why can't I get it right?!"_ I scream inwardly.

I stare down at my empty hand in frustration. No matter how I try to do it, my jutsu keeps failing. I have tried it from both perspectives. And even with Kurama's chakra mixed with mine, I can feel myself run out of chakra. I look to the sky when I feel a few droplets hitting me. Gray clouds cover the sky and more rain begins to pour downward. Not letting the rain distract me, I try to focus on my hand again. With the Rasengan forming in my hand, I concentrate my Wind into my hand once more only for it to disappear in front of me again.

With the rain falling on me, I fall to the ground as my clones disappear around me. Exhaustion rolling over me like the rain, I lay on the ground. My eyelids feel heavy. My body is heavy. My breathing slows and I feel myself slipping away.

…

…

…

I slowly open my eyes and look around. A familiar scent engulfs me. I look down to see a figure sleeping on my chest. I angle my head awkwardly to see a younger Sasuke sleeping on me. Confusion overcomes me as I look around to see that we're in his old room in his house. Slowly and carefully, I slide from under Sasuke and out of the bed. I immediately run into the bathroom and flip on the light. I stare in the mirror and gasp at seeing a younger version of myself staring back at me.

" _What the hell happened? Why am I younger? Why is Sasuke here? Why are we back at his house? What the hell is going on?"_

I back into the open door to the bathroom while gripping my chest. I try to calm my breathing only to hold my breath when I hear Sasuke call for me.

"Naruto? Everything ok?"

I look to the right of me to see a confused and worried Sasuke looking back at me. I slow stand up with my hand still gripping my chest. I release the breath I am holding before straightening myself.

"Yeah, I just had… a nightmare…" I finally answer.

"What was it about?" he asks.

I walk over to him, reaching my hand out timidly. Fear of him disappearing spreads over me. I slowly touch the top of his head before my hand travels down to his cheek. Convincing myself that he is not going anywhere, I smile and grip his chin.

I lean down until our faces are close with a soft smile. "Nothing. It was about nothing," I say before leaning in to kiss him. When I do not feel anything, I open my eyes to see darkness surrounding me. "What the~ Sasuke?! Sasuke?! Where are you?!" I call out.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a flash of white and blue running away from me. I turn to follow him. I run as hard as I can, but no matter how fast or hard I run, I can never catch up. Nothing but darkness surrounds me, but all I can see is Sasuke right in front of me. I reach out to grab him, but he just disappears. I suddenly stop. Everything around me stops. Time stops. Soon, I hear laughter but I don't see anyone.

" _ **You're too weak. You think you can save him? Every day he grows stronger while you don't. Poor Naruto. You'll never catch up to him. You'll never be his equal. And above all, you'll never save him. You're a failure! And you'll always be!"**_

I grip the sides of my head to block out the demonic voice. My head pounds as I try not to listen to the voice. The laughter gets louder and louder. Soon it's all I can hear. It surrounds and engulfs me. It's everywhere. I feel lost. I feel helpless. I close my eyes tighter as the laugher continues. But, after a minute, the laughter stops. I open my eyes to see nothing there but I also do not hear the laughter. Even though the laughter has stopped, I can still hear the words swim inside of my head. I feel weightless but heavy at the same time. With nothing to do, I close my eyes and fade away.

" _ **Kit. Kit, wake up,"**_

" _Kurama? Is that you?"_

I open my eyes to see the humanoid version of my "father" standing in front of me.

" _Dad?"_

He smiles at me with one arm in his kimono and the other resting at his side.

" _ **Hi Kit. Good of you to join me,"**_

" _What are you doing here? What am I doing here? Where are we?"_

" _ **You were having a nightmare from the Chakra Exhaustion you forced on yourself,"**_

" _I passed out?"_

He nods. _**"You pushed yourself to the point of Chakra Exhaustion and passed out. But don't worry, you're safe. You started having a nightmare, so I had to pull you out. Everything alright?"**_

I sigh before answering. _"No. I'm frustrated that I can't combine my Wind with the Rasengan. Maybe, I'm not as great of a shinobi as I think I am,"_ He gets closer to me and hits me on my head. _"Ouch, what was that for?"_

" _ **Well someone had to knock some sense into that hard head of yours. I will hear nothing of you doubting yourself. Everyone believes that you are a great shinobi and you need to believe that too. You let your fears and insecurities get the best of you when you think you're not succeeding. Stop it and pay attention to what you're doing. Let's take your current task at hand. You need to combine your Wind element with your Rasengan, right? Have you tried doing it another way?"**_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _ **How do you form the Rasengan?"**_

" _I use an Shadow Clone to help me form it,"_

" _ **Alright. So how would you go about adding Wind to it?"**_

" _That's what I'm currently trying to figure out,"_ I say, grumbling with my arms crossed over my chest.

" _ **Ok, let's try it another way. You use a Shadow Clone to divide the responsibility when you need to form a Rasengan, right? So…"**_

I think about what he is saying before an idea dawns on me. _"So why don't I use another Shadow Clone to further divide the responsibility! I've got it!"_ I cheer to myself. He nods at what I say while smiling proudly. _"Thanks for the help,"_

" _ **Now, get up and show me that you can actually apply this,"**_

I nod before closing my eyes one more time. A soft light engulfs my body as I feel myself being pulled back into reality.

…

…

…

"I've got it!" I yell as I sit up, making everyone in the room jump in surprise.

"Don't do that! I'm an old man! You wanna give an old man a heart attack?!" Jiraiya says, scolding me.

"There's no time for that! I've got the technique figured out! To the Training Field!" I yell in excitement. Everyone looks around in an awkward manor. I look around too and see that we're still on the Training Field. "Oh well, never mind," I stand up and get into position.

"You sure you sure you want to continue? You've been out for about twelve hours," Yamato asks.

"Yes! I'm rested and ready to finish this jutsu! I don't have time to be sitting around!"

"Alright then. How many Shadow Clones are you going to use this time?" Kakashi asks.

"I only need two,"

I summon the two Shadow Clones. We nod at each other before getting into position. I hold out my hand and focus my chakra into my hand while the other two merely help my form my Rasengan. After a few moments, a Rasengan forms but I can see the Wind adding to it. With a little more focus, I am able to maintain the jutsu in my hand.

"You did it!" Jiraiya says, cheering.

"Well, I'll be,"

"See, Yamato. I told you that he could do it," Kakashi smiles.

"I never doubted it, Kakashi," Yamato nods in approval.

"Yes! I have created my new jutsu: Wind Release: Rasengan!" I announce with the jutsu spinning within my hand.

I release the jutsu and take a step towards them. I stop suddenly when I feel pain shooting down my back. I hunch over and fall to the ground. A similar pain overcomes me as I scream in pain.

"Naruto?!" All three males yell as they approach me.

I raise my hand, stopping them. "Don't worry… this is fine…" I say, grunting. After a few moments, a third tail emerges from the base of my spine. After the pain subsides, I stand up with a smile on my face. "See."

They all look at me in shock and amazement. "Well, that also explains the other second tail we've been meaning to ask you about," Jiraiya says.

"Yeah remembering me telling you guys this? Apparently I'll gain more tails the harder I train. They'll only stop when I get all nine. So, I guess I have six more to go," I explain, chuckling.

"Naruto, you truly are the most unpredictable ninja I have ever met," Kakashi says while running his fingers through his hair.

I was about to say something else, but stop when I see Sakura and Sai running towards us.

"Guys! Lady Tsunade~ Naruto? How do you have three tails? I'm sorry, I know that you've told us why you have a second tail, but now you have _**three**_?!" Sakura-chan asks.

"We'll talk about it later. What did Grandma Tsunade say?"

"She said that we need to leave the village. Team 10 is endanger!"

"Then we don't have time then. Let's go!" I say.

"Did she tell you where we need to go?" Kakashi questions.

"She gave us their coordinates. She said that if we don't hurry, then they could all die," Sai informs us.

"You guys go ahead. I'll help Tsunade get everything ready here. Bring them back safe," Jiraiya says with his hands on my shoulders.

I nod. We watch as he takes off towards the Hokage Tower before we turn toward the direction we have to go.

"Alright guys, lead the way!"

…

…

…

 **To Be Continued…**


	15. An Immortal's Death

**Author's Notes:**

Hello everyone! I hope y'all are enjoying this second story's chapters, characters, and plot. I have received some great reviews and I hope they keep coming. I would like to give two people a special shout out:

 **Loyal Reader:** Thank you so much for your lovely review. I am glad that you have been following since the first story and I hope you keep reading and reviewing. If you would like, I hope you make a profile so that I can personally message you when you review my chapters. If you don't, that's ok too. Regardless of what you decide to do, I hope to keep hearing from you.

 **Boys-Love-Yaoi:** I have already replied to your review and was happy to see that you started reading this trilogy. As I said in your message, I hope you find this story too and enjoy it as much as you enjoyed the first one. I wanted to give you a shout out to thank you for your kind words and hope to keep hearing from you.

I would also like to thank all of you who have been with this story from the **VERY** beginning, came a little later, and to the people who are just discovering this collection. I love all of you guys and appreciate the love and support. If you send me a review, then be on the lookout for the chapter, you might get a shout out. Also, I would just like to add that I tried answering all the reviews/ messages that I received. For some reason they are not showing up in my messages, so I had to go back through my emails and find them. So, I am sorry if I missed any of your messages/reviews. If you have not heard from me (and you're not a Guest), then please message me again and I'll reply.

 **Note 2:** I know that I just posted a chapter the previous day and had mentioned about doing a **Q &A. **I am still up for it. So, if you guys have any questions you would like to ask (it can literally be about **ANYTHING within reason** ) then please message me/ review the chapters and I'll be sure to post them in my Author's Notes at the beginning of each chapter. Can't wait to hear from you guys.

…

…

…

 **Chapter 15: Dwindling the Akatsuki: An Immortal's Demise**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"How much longer until they reach them?" Naruto asks.

"It shouldn't be too much longer. According to the coordinates that Lady Tsunade gave us, they should be just up ahead," Sakura answers.

"Do we have any information of who Team Asuma is fighting?" Kakashi questions.

"No. All we know is that they are a team of two from the Akatsuki," Sai informs.

"Then, I guess we'll just have to think on our feet when we arrive," Yamato comments.

"If Shikamaru's there, then we'll have nothing to worry about. He has to already have a plan by now. But, regardless, we need to hurry," Naruto commands as he leads the way to save their friends and comrades.

…

…

…

"Asuma! Hang on for just a little bit longer!" Shikamaru screams.

Currently, Ino and Choji are standing by, suffering from mild physical damage and slight chakra exhaustion. In the center of the two is a crouching Shikamaru using his Shadow Possession Jutsu to restrain their opponent. Off to the side, Hidan's partner: Kakuzu is waiting impatiently as his partner fights off Team Asuma. Despite being low on chakra, Shikamaru uses all of this strength and reserve to execute his plan to save his sensei.

During their fight, Asuma took damage from Hidan's Triple-Bladed Scythe. Because of this Hidan was able to consume his blood, transform into a grim reaper state, and deal sever damage to Asuma. As he lays on the ground, bleeding from the previous wounds inflected by Hidan, Asuma tries to calm his breathing as he, literally, stares death in the face.

In that same moment, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji had already figured out that, as long Hidan is in the blood circle he created, his ritual to end their sensei's life will continue. Running out of options, Shikamaru is the only one who is able to try and buy his team some time; at least until their comrades arrive.

"Almost got him," Shikamaru says, grunting. "When he is fully out of the circle, be ready to attack,"

"Right!" Choji and Ino respond, nodding their heads.

"Hidan. Looks like the brats figured out your ritual. Don't you think it's time you man up and accept my assistance?" Kakuzu callas out.

"Shut the fuck up! I can handle it! I don't want you interfering, you jackass!" Shikamaru continues to move his feet back, forcing Hidan to step out of the circle. "You little bitch! When I get free from your vexing curse~"

"There won't be an after for you!" Shikamaru interrupts.

While Hidan is being forced out of the circle, Asuma struggles to move into a kneeling position. He waits. And when Hidan is finally out of the circle, Asuma reaches for one of his blades before throwing it at Hidan. The blade only nicked Hidan's ear, but when Shikamaru noticed that that it didn't affect Asuma, he gave the attack order.

"Now guys!"

Ino reaches into her pouch and grabs some flower petals. With her quick speed, Ino is able to rush towards Hidan, leaving a trail of pedals in her wake while attacking him with kunai, before returning to Shikamaru's side.

"I got it from here," She says as she slams her hands onto the ground.

By leaving the flower pedals on the ground, Ino is able to use her Chakra Pedal Trap Jutsu to trap Hidan the same way as Shikamaru had. Now that he had a break, Shikamaru releases his shadow enough for him to use his Shadow Sewing Jutsu to deal damage to his opponent's body.

"Damnit! I can't move!" Hidan screams as he struggles to move.

"Then you're a sitting duck for me. Human Boulder!" Choji yells as he goes into his attack.

Ino and Shikamaru is able to hold Hidan long enough for Choji to close in on him. Just in time for Choji to hit his target, Ino and Shikamaru release their holds. Hidan groans as Choji finishes his attack. Hidan lays on the ground, panting and grunting in pain from the damage his took.

"Damn you! Damn you all to Hell!" Hidan screams.

While Hidan continues to lay there, Asuma carries his heavy body over to his opponent.

Hidan's eyes widen as he stares at the slow Asuma approaching him. With his blade raised high over his head, Asuma smirks at his opponent's "defeat".

"It's over for you, bastard,"

And with that, Asuma uses his blade to slice of Hidan's head. Everyone watches in amazement and shock at their victory. Hidan's decapitated head rolls onto the ground while his body falls. Both Asuma and Shikamaru fall to the ground, exhausted from the battle. Ino and Choji rushes to both their comrades' aid. Choji holds a panting Shikamaru while Ino tends to Asuma's wounds.

"Don't worry you guys, we'll take it from here," Choji says as he stands up.

Kakuzu shakes his head in disappointment and boredom. "You brats really think the battle is over? Disappointing," everyone watches as his green eyes turn towards Hidan's disembodied head. "If you wanted help, you could've just asked,"

Confusion turns to shock as where the response comes from.

"You bastard! This is all your fault! You let this happen!" Hidan, the deadly hornet, shouts at his partner.

The aggressive male lion rolls his eyes while crossing his arms. "You honestly think that you: _**a disembodied head**_ can still boss me around? Fuck you,"

"Fuck you, you retarded lion! Once you reattach my head and I kill these fuckers, you're next!"

As the two continue to argue, the team find themselves still in shock at what is occurring.

"He's talking…? But, I cut off his head…" Asuma pants while Ino continues to heal him.

"I don't understand it. It's almost as if he's immortal or something," Choji comments.

"Actually, I think that's exactly what we're dealing with. It would make sense with all the religious crap he was screaming at us earlier," Shikamaru sighs while massaging his temples.

"So what are we going to do, Shikamaru?" Ino asks.

"Give me a minute. I have to readjust our strategy,"

"Fucker! Reattach my head!" Hidan commands.

"I don't feel like it now,"

"I swear to God. If you don't reattach my head to my body I will~"

"Fine, fine. I'm only doing this to shut you up. Plus, watching you get your ass kicked by these brats is actually amusing," Kakuzu walks over this Hidan's head, picks him up by his hair and turn towards the body. In his other, he holds the suitcase filled with money from his previous bounty. "You know, Hidan. Your head is much lighter. We're needed back at the Hideout anyway. How about I just carry your head instead?" the lion says, smirking.

"That's not the fucking point! Just reattach my fucking head!"

"We can't… let that happen… We have to… do… something…" Asuma says, panting while Ino and he stand.

"Get real," Kakuzu replies, glaring at Team 10's leader.

Asuma and Ino gasp when Kakuzu suddenly appears behind them. Thinking quickly, Asuma pushes Ino out of the way. Taking this opportunity, Kakuzu grabs Asuma's hand and pulls him forward before bringing his foot down on Asuma's right leg to break it.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Asuma!" his teammates scream.

Without hesitating, Kakuzu continues his attack by lifting the monkey male into the air before slamming him on his front. Asuma gasps as he hits the ground. And right when he tries to get up, Kakuzu jumps onto his opponent's back, breaking it. Everyone watches in horror as Kakuzu finishes his attack before heading over to Hidan's body.

"Will you hurry up?! I don't have all day!"

"Shut up already," Kakuzu says, groaning as he stitches Hidan's head back on. "There. Now, would you like some assistance now?"

"Fine. But, it's only because I want revenge on that damned monkey. Have fun playing with that deer, pig and bear,"

"I'll tear them apart," Kakuzu replies, growling in pleasure.

"Guys, we need to save Asuma and retreat. We can't win here," Shikamaru announces quietly to them.

"Yeah but how are we going to do that?"

"Choji, you and I will distract this rag doll of a lion. Shikamaru, you try and save Asuma-sensei,"

Choji and Shikamaru nod at Ino's plan. The three of them ready themselves as they rush towards Kakuzu. The male lion jumps into the air, allowing for Shikamaru to slide under him. Having his attention focusing on the deer sliding under him, Kakuzu do not see Ino and Choji aiming for his sides. Both teammates used their kunais to hit his body. One of them hits him in the heart while the other one landed on his side. Pushing through his pain, Kakuzu releases the clasps on his stitched arms and uses the tendrils in his arms to wrap around both Ino and Choji. They plummet into the ground, confused as to why the stitched lion didn't die.

"What… the hell… is this guy…?" Choji gasps as the tendrils tighten around his body.

"I… don't know… but it seems… we're out matched… here, Choji…"

"Ino! Choji!" Shikamaru yells as he sees his teammates fighting for their lives.

"Don't worry… about us… Shikamaru…"

"Yeah… save… Asuma-sensei… Hurry…" Ino chokes out.

Conflicted on what to do, Shikamaru feels himself stuck between a rock and a hard place. On the one hand, he had his teammates that are currently trapped by Kakuzu. On the other hand, a severely wounded Asuma hangs in the balance as the hornet: Hidan lingers over him. Either way, Shikamaru knew that he is going to lose some of his comrades today. Finally making his decision, Shikamaru rushes towards Hidan and Asuma.

" _If I can at least get Hidan's head off again, then maybe I can save Ino and Choji too,"_ Shikamaru believes.

With his plan in mind, Shikamaru powers through his pain to get to Hidan. The problem currently presenting itself is that Shikamaru is all out of chakra and energy. Only the rush of adrenaline is keeping him from passing out. But not even that is enough. Stumbling over his feet, Shikamaru falls to the floor just behind Hidan. He lifts his head to see that, not only is Asuma bleeding heavily from another wound Hidan delivered to his torso, but that Hidan is back in his ritual's circle. It is all over. There is nothing Shikamaru can do. His friends will die. Asuma will die. And, if they bother to, he will be their final target. All of Team 10 will perish here and Shikamaru believes that it is all his fault.

" _No! No! It can't be! This is all my fault! If I had just planned a better strategy! If only I could have predicted our predicament better! Why didn't I see this coming?! How could I not be paying attention?! Asuma is always giving me important advice and information! How could I not listen?! I should have been better! And now, I'm going to lose my teammates because of my carelessness! It's all my fault!"_

Watching helplessly from the ground, Shikamaru watches in horror as Hidan goes for the finishing blow.

"Now you worthless monkey! Perish!"

Hidan pulls out his retractable sword and brings it to his chest; only stopping when he hears someone call out to him.

" _ **HEY! UGLY BUG! PREPARE TO GET SWATTED!"**_

"What?!" Hidan questions before he gets hit in the face.

The fist that connects with his face sends him flying backwards into Kakuzu. The two Akatsuki men grunt as they collide with each other before finally hitting the ground.

"Get off of me, baka," Kakuzu says, grunting as he rolls the hornet off of him.

"What the hell just happened?" Hidan asks as he rubs his head. Both males look up to see a pink haired bunny standing where Hidan was just standing. "Who the hell are you fuckers?"

Team 10 smile at the arrival of Team 7 minus Kakashi.

"Sakura!" Ino screams in excitement.

Ino struggles to stand on her feet before making her way over to Sakura. When she gets close enough, Sakura catches her and holds her up.

"Ino? Are you alright?"

"Don't worry about me. We need to get to Asuma-sensei. He's dying,"

Sakura adjusts Ino to a comfortable position before they hurry over to their dying comrade.

While the two girls use their Mystical Palm Jutsus to try and heal Asuma, Naruto rushes over to Shikamaru and Sai over to Choji.

"Naruto? What are you guys doing here?"

"We're the reinforcements that Grandma Tsunade sent. Are you guys alright?"

Shikamaru coughs up some blood before answering. "Yeah, we'll be fine. A little beat up," Shikamaru answers, chuckling a little bit. He looks over to where Asuma is laying while Sakura and Ino try healing him. "Will he be alright?"

"Sakura and Ino got him. Don't worry, we're gonna finish this battle, so you guys rest up," Naruto says, smiling before he moves Shikamaru over by Asuma.

Sai does the same with Choji. Both of the men bring Team 10 together to rest up away from the battlefield.

"Yamato, can you send for Medical Nin squad?" Naruto asks.

"I will send a clone while I stay her and help the others," Performing some hand signs, Yamato summons a clone and gives it orders. Once the clone leaves, he turns and tends to the wounds of the rest of Team 10. "Ino, would you like some healing?"

"No. I want to focus more on Asuma. I'll worry about myself later,"

"As you wish,"

"Alright Captain. We'll take it from here,"

"You guys be careful. That guy with the scythe: Hidan, has this weird ritual he uses to kill his opponents. But, it'll only work if he gets your blood and stays in that circle over there," Shikamaru explains while pointing in the circle's direction.

"Got it, thanks,"

Naruto and Sai turn away from Sakura, Yamato, and Team 10 to face their two opponents.

Pounding his fists together, Naruto glares at both Hidan and Kakuzu. "Alright, which one of you tried to kill Asuma-sensei?"

"That can't be~"

"The Nine-Tails' Jinchūriki? Yes it is," Kakuzu confirms as he stands up.

"Well I'll be damned. Looks like today is going to be a good day after all," Hidan says, smirking with his scythe raised in his hand. Hidan gets into position to attack, but is stopped by Kakuzu. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

" _ **I want this,"**_

"But~" Hidan's eyes widen when Kakuzu stares at him with a deadly intent. Sighing in defeat, Hidan lowers his scythe and dismisses his ritual. "Fine, I'll go back to the Hideout. I'll just tell them you got… held up,"

"Here," Kakuzu suddenly says as he holds out his bounty's payment. "Take this back to the Hideout. But, if there is any missing…" Kakuzu returns his deadly glare to Hidan. _**"I'll make sure that you and your body will NEVER be reunited,"**_

"Whatever," Hidan agrees as he takes the case and leaves.

"Hey! He's getting away!" Naruto announces.

"He won't get far,"

Sai pulls out his scroll to draw a lion and a giant bird. With his hand, Sai commands the drawings to chase after the retreating Hidan. Kakuzu is the one who intercepts them by using his tendrils to defeat them.

" _ **Your target is me now,"**_

"So you want to take us on alone? Fine then. Let's rock," Naruto says, smirking. "Sai, let's go!"

Naruto and Sai rush towards the rag doll lion. Sai takes out his tantō and uses to defend him against Kakuzu's tendrils. Naruto on the other hand grabs onto the tendrils that were aimed at him and uses them to lift Kakuzu while forming a Rasengan in his right hand. With the Akatsuki member in the air, Naruto slams him onto the ground. Kakuzu grunts as he cracks the ground. As he opens his eyes, a loud gasp is let out when he sees Naruto above him landing his attack.

" **AHHHHH!"** Kakuzu screams.

Thinking he won, Naruto jumps away and turns around. "Too easy,"

While Naruto is turned around, he almost misses the oncoming attack.

"Naruto!" Sai yells.

The blond turns around to see Kakuzu close to him. The male lion tries to impale Naruto, but his attack stops when he becomes the one impaled. Behind him, Kakashi's Lightning Cutter can be seen piercing through his chest.

"What the~ I didn't even sense you coming," Kakuzu gaps.

"Sorry about that. I guess I should have warned you," Kakashi says, smirking before pulling his hand back. After Kakashi backs away, he is shocked to see that Kakuzu is not going down. "What the~"

"Did you think it would be that easy?"

Kakuzu raises his foot and kicks Kakashi away from him. The silver fox flying in the opposite direction of the fight.

"Kakashi!" everyone yells.

Having landed in a nearby tree, Kakashi grunts as he tries to stand. "What in the world just happened? I know I hit his heart,"

" _ **I've had enough of this foolishness,"**_ Kakuzu yells before he removes his cloak. _**"It's time for the slaughter to begin!"**_

With the cloak removed, everyone gasps at the sight before them. On the stitched lion's back are four white animal masks with one of them shattered. Kakuzu growls loudly as he releases the stiches holding his back together. When the stiches are removed, the masks come flying out of his back to form three large, black entities and a shattered mask on the ground.

"What… What the fuck are those?" Naruto asks.

" _ **Now, would you look at that? You've gone and broke one of my hearts. I guess I'll just have to replace it with yours,"**_ Kakuzu says, chuckling evilly.

"One of your hearts? You have more than one?" Kakashi questions in shock.

" _ **Why yes I do. I can hold up to five hearts at a time. The good thing about these hearts too is that they hold the native Chakra Element of the user whose heart I stole. Here, allow me to demonstrate. Wind Release: Pressure Damage!"**_

One of the masked entities leans forward and unleashes a strong wind pressure onto Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai. Naruto tries to embed his claws into the ground to hold him steady. But, just like the rest of the guys, they are sent soaring into the sky before plummeting to the ground.

"Ouch. That hurts," Naruto says, groaning as he tries to get up from the ground.

"You can whine about your pain later. We need to figure out how we're going to defeat a guy with four hearts,"

"Look," Sai says while pointing to Kakuzu.

"What are we looking at?" Naruto asks.

"The guy said that he has four hearts now, right? Well, what if they're connected to those entities over there?"

Looking closely, Kakashi comes up with a plan. "Sai might be right, but we have to test his theory. We need to destroy one of those other masks to find out,"

"Alright. Seems simple enough. As long as we can find an opening on that bastard,"

"Right. Well it seems that he's native Chakra Element is water. I might be able to use my lighting to~"

" _ **Lightning Release: False Darkness!"**_

"Everyone, get behind me!" Kakashi orders before jumping into action.

Kakashi puts his hands up and uses his own lightning to counter attack Kakuzu's. The attack forces Kakashi back slightly, but he holds strong until the attack finishes. Panting, Kakashi bends over and places his hands on his knees.

"Damn,"

"Kakashi-sensei? Are you alright?" Naruto questions at his sensei's side.

"I'm fine. Just confused,"

"Yes. It is troublesome to know that this… person… is able to use multiple Chakra Elements without using any hand signs. It would appear that the hearts stolen were that of users of all five Chakra Elements,"

"Damn, how are we going to find an opening on this guy when~"

" _ **Fire Release: Searing Migraine!"**_

"He keeps ambushing us!" Naruto yells as they dodge the fireballs hurling at them.

The three of them take cover behind some boulders while the attack pursues. After a few moments the fire balls stop.

" _ **What's the matter? Don't want to fight anymore?!"**_

"We have to do something,"

"I think I can hit him with my lightning again if you two can find me an opening,"

"Would you like a bit of water to help you out?"

"Excellent idea, Sai,"

"Alright then. I'll create a distraction so you guys and can light his ass up," Naruto steps out from behind his boulder waving his arms. "Hey ugly lion dude!" Kakuzu turns his attention to Naruto. "I'm the one you want, right? Then," Naruto turns around and starts spanking his butt to taunt Kakuzu. "Why don't you come get me!"

" _ **You insolent brat! I'll destroy you!"**_

Kakuzu sends his entities towards the dancing fox. Seeing that his plan is working, Naruto starts playing with the entities. He jumps, flips, and dances around as all three entities try to attack him with their elements. The more Naruto keeps taunting him, the worse Kakuzu's temper becomes.

" _ **Hold still!"**_

"That all ya got, ya overgrown rag doll!"

" _ **I'LL KILL YOU!"**_

As Naruto continues to distract Kakuzu, Sai and Kakashi wait for the right moment to strike. When Naruto gets the entities to follow him further away from their wielder, Sai uses his earth Chakra Element to conceal himself within the ground and sneak in close to Kakuzu. When he is close enough, Sai uses his water Chakra Element to wet the ground around Kakuzu's feet.

" _ **How dare you taunt me like an idiot!"**_

"Hey Kakuzu! How about you focus on me!" Kakashi says as he prepares to attack him.

Defending himself, Kakuzu summons one of the masks to protect him. Kakashi uses his lightning Chakra Element to strike the ground below Kakuzu and also destroy the fire mask. Kakuzu yells as lightning runs through his body. With the attack, the mask shatters and now there are only two entities left. Realizing that he's been fooled, Kakuzu calls back the remaining entities to his side. Panting from the force of the attack and his anger, Kakuzu no longer wants to keep the battle going.

" _ **You three… are pissing… ME OFF!"**_

"We need to destroy those other hearts before we can finally kill him," Kakashi analyzes

"I want you two to fight off the remaining hearts while I distract him."

"Do you believe that you can truly win on your own?" Sai asks.

"With my new technique? Yeah, I got this,"

"Naruto please be careful. You just learned it and haven't had time to perfect it yet. If it doesn't work, it might cause damage to you too,"

"I will Kakashi-sensei,"

"Alright Sai, let's do what we can,"

Sai pulls out his scrolls and ink to draw more monsters. Using a combination of fire, water, and Sai's drawings, they began their assault. While Sai and Kakashi fight the entities, Naruto stands proudly in front of the Akatsuki member.

"Looks like it's just you and me, monster,"

" _ **Hn. How ironic. The monster calling someone else a monster? It almost makes me want to chuckle,"**_

"What's the matter? Scared of the power for the Nine-Tails' vassal's power?"

" _ **Actually, I'm excited,"**_ Kakuzu says before running towards Naruto.

The blond fox puts up his defenses. When the stitched lion is close enough, he unleashes his tendrils. Naruto ducks under them and uses his tails to wrap around them. Surprising Kakuzu, Naruto uses his fist to uppercut him. Not letting up on his attack, Naruto adds some of Kurama's chakra to his and uses it send the lion flying a punch. Going after him, Naruto summons four Shadow Clones. One runs ahead of the group to punch Kakuzu in the face before letting the real Naruto jump off his back. While the real Naruto jumps into the air, the other Naruto's use their feet to kick him into the air. Cursing himself for letting Naruto get the best of him, he Kakuzu is too distracted to see the real Naruto flipping above him.

"Uzumaki Barrage!"

The kick plummets Kakuzu towards the ground, cracking it when he lands. Keeping his Shadow Clones to help him form his Wind Release attack, Naruto looks around. Kakashi and Sai had both finished off the other hearts. Returning his attention back to the lion riving in pain from having his hearts destroyed. Seeing this sight before him brings a smile to his face.

" _ **I don't understand… How did… a few brats… like you… managed to… defeat me… I've fought others… from the older generation… who were stronger… and better…"**_

"You're wrong, Kakuzu… _**We're**_ better," And with that, Naruto unleased his newest technique. "Wind Release: Rasengan!"

The attack lands dead center of Kakuzu's chest, killing him instantly. As the attack continues, Naruto start starts screaming from the pain shooting up his arm. He looks down to see his Wind Rasengan deforming. The attack ends and Kakuzu is dead, but pain doesn't stop. Naruto grabs his arm as he falls to the ground. Sakura runs over to him as the fox continues screaming.

"What's wrong, Naruto?"

"My arm… feels like… it's on fire…"

"Here, let me take a look at it," she looks at it carefully. "It looks bad. That jutsu you used might have caused a lot of damage to your arm. We need to hurry back to the village. Here, I'm going to heal it while we travel back,"

"But, what about Asuma-sensei?"

"He's stable. At least until we get back to the village. The Medical Nin squad is here. Is everything finished here?"

"Yes. We are ready to leave. Tell the Medical Nin squad that we need to take Kakuzu's body to back to Konoha with us," Kakashi orders. "I'm pretty sure Lady Tsunade can use him to examine,"

Everyone gathers around each other and prepares to head home. With all the Medical Nin helping out, it makes it easier for everyone to travel. But, even with this victory hanging over their heads, everyone can feel that it will be short livid.

…

…

…

 **To Be Continued…**


	16. Shikamaru's Regret

**Author's Note:**

Hello loyal readers! Before I give my Reviewers' Special Shout Outs, I have a question for you guys. It is getting closer the point where my story will almost completely curve away from the manga/ anime. So, with that being said, I am thinking of adding music to a few of my chapters where things are going to be a little dramatic. And for those of you who have read my stories previously, I have done this before with success. So, what I am going to be doing is posting two short chapters this weekend. After they are posted, please visit my profile for two polls that will be uploaded. Both will have the titles and artists' names of the two songs I plan on adding into the story. As an FYI, I **WILL NOT** be telling **ANYONE** where these songs will be introduced until the chapter is posted. So, please go onto my profile, listen to the songs I plan on adding and vote if you would like to see both these songs in this story.

 **IMPORTANT NOTE:** The polls will end when I finally get to the chapter where the songs will go. So don't worry, they won't be taken down for a while. I especially want to do this for the readers who are possibly just discovering this story. So, don't forget to vote on my polls after reading these next two chapters.

 **Reviewers' Special Shout Out:**

 _ **Inuyasha16451**_ **:** Thank you so much for your review. I'm glad you're enjoying this story and hope to read more from you.

 _ **Lara5170:**_ To answer your question: yes, that did happen. Naruto, Kakashi, and Shikamaru rescued Gaara before they could take away ShuKaku. I went back and changed it as well as another detail in Chapter 14. As for your second question. No, no one ever told Sasuke about his clan's part on Konoha the night Naruto was born. So, now Sasuke is on his current quest to find out the truth.

 _ **Finals almost ov3r yay:**_ I'm so glad you found the story. I hope you enjoy reading these next two chapters as well.

Thanks for everyone for your amazing reviews. Keep them coming!

…

…

…

 **Chapter 16: Shikamaru's Regret**

 **Shikamaru's P.O.V.**

" _It was all my fault. Everything that happened, I should have prevented it. I'm supposed to be the one with the brains. Asuma has always told me that I'm the one who is able to predict 100 moves ahead of the game. So, why wasn't I able to see this coming? Asuma, is he dead? The last thing I honestly remember is Naruto's team coming to save us. Naruto… that guy always seems to be showing up whenever someone's in trouble. But he shouldn't have been the one to save us. I should have saved everyone. I shouldn't have even put them in that position. I knew that this wasn't going to be an easy mission, but fuck! It shouldn't have been that hard either. Ino… Choji… Asuma-sensei… They all could have died… and it would have been my fault… I don't deserve to ever be a leader… this is the second time people have wound up almost dying because of me… What am I even doing here? Why am I even a shinobi? What good am I if all I do is get people killed?"_

These questions plague my mind as I lay in a hospital bed. In the background, I can hear the distinct sound of the Heart Monitor beeping in the background and the gentle wind blowing through my room. I know I'm conscious, in a lot of physical pain, but conscious. I keep my eyes close. Thinking that, as long as they're close then I don't have to face my failures. Pain from my antlers' seasonal growth doesn't help the situation either. Everything ringing true about my inability to become the leader Asuma wanted me to be keeps me awake and dreadful of the future.

"Do you plan on laying there, pretending to be sleep all day?" a familiar voice calls out. I crack my right eye open enough to see Kurenai-sensei sitting in a chair besides me, knitting something together. "Now, you're just insulting me," she smiles.

I close both my eyes and sigh. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't check on my technical son? Now I'm really offended,"

"You know what I mean,"

"Well, after I checked on Asuma and your other teammates, I'd figure I'd sit with you until you woke up,"

I open my eyes and look at her in a serious way. "How is Asuma?"

She stops knitting and puts it down with a heavy sigh. "He's still in ICU. I've talked to Lady Tsunade, he survived through surgery but he's not out of the woods yet. She says that he's going to require a lot of care and observation for at least a few months. He might even need more surgeries. At the very least, he's alive. Thank you, Shikamaru. Thank you for saving him,"

I turn my gaze towards the ceiling with a sad look. "Why are you thanking me? You should be thanking Naruto. If it wasn't for his team, we would all be dead,"

"I did already. He told me to thank you,"

Hearing her words makes me sit up in surprise and anger. "Why is he telling you to thank me?! I didn't do anything! In fact, I almost got everyone killed! How am I worth of any kind of thanks?!"

I feel my hands clench into fists. Disappointment an anger fills my body. I only calm down when I feel Kurenai's soft hands touch mine. I look to her, a smile on her lips while small tears form in the corners of my eyes.

"You may not think for feel it, but you're just as much of a hero in this as everyone else. I know that mission was not what you were expecting. From what I heard, they were really experienced, powerful opponents. There was no way you could have predicted their every movements or even a victory. Honestly, and I think Asuma will agree with me when he wakes up, had you not been there, they would have all died. Take pride in that, Shikamaru. Could thing have gone differently? Yes. However, you did what you could to protect your teammates. There is no shame in retreat or a loss, even if it ends in death,"

I look back at my unclenched hands, still feeling disappointment in myself.

"What would you have done or said if I came to you saying that I was the reason for Asuma's death?"

"Well, since Asuma isn't dead, I would slap you for playing a cruel joke on me. But, since that isn't the case, I would hug you. Shikamaru, you are honestly too hard on yourself. No one; not even the Hokages could save everyone in every situation. Sometimes, people do die and that's natural when you go up against a dangerous set of opponents. That is the number one thing I know you were taught when you first attended the Academy. As shinobi, our lives no longer belong to us. They belong to the Hokage and the Hidden Leaf Village. That means that you will always lay your life on the line when needed. It also means that you'll face victories, defeats, and possibly death. It is the way of the Shinobi. This, despite what you think, was a victory. Take it for what it is. Sure, Asuma is in the ICU, your teammates and you wound up in the hospital, but at least you are all alive. And you are all alive because of your wit and great mind, Shikamaru. So, stop being so hard on yourself. You're doing great," she finishes with a bright smile.

I chuckle a little as I place a hand on top of hers. "Thank you, Kurenai-sensei,"

She nods before leaning back in her chair and picking up her knitting set.

"Besides, how is your niece or nephew going to learn from their uncle when you're busy mopping all the time,"

I give her a confusing look before the meaning of her words dawn on me. I almost jump out of bed from the sudden announcement.

"Kurenai-sensei… you're…"

"Pregnant? Why yes I am. Ten weeks to be precise,"

"Does Asuma know?"

"Not yet. I only found out right before you left,"

"Why didn't you tell him before we left?"

"I didn't get a chance to. With all of this Akatsuki business, we Jōnin don't really have a lot of time to socialize. In fact, before you guys went on this mission, Asuma and I haven't really seen each other in a little over a month. So, I was going to try and tell him when you guys returned,"

I nod lightly with a small smile. "So, I'm the first one to know?"

"You and Lady Tsunade,"

"And I get to be an uncle, huh?"

"If you so choose to accept the title, than yes,"

"I do accept. Thank you for giving me the kick in the ass I needed,"

"Well, I knew that with Asuma and Ino recovering, you were going to need it. Are you hungry?"

I was about to say 'no' but my stomach growls instead. "Yeah, I guess I can eat,"

"Here, I'll get you some food from the cafeteria," she says while getting up and heading to the door. "Don't go anywhere," I nod before leaning back onto the bed. "Shikamaru, you have a visitor,"

I look over to the door in confusion. Temari walks into my room and I sit up to greet her.

"Hey," I say first.

"Hey yourself," she answers back with a smile.

I move over so she has somewhere to sit. She removes her fan to lean it against the wall before sitting next to me on the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"In a lot of pain, but healing nicely, I think,"

She gives me a once over before leaning in with a chuckle. "You look like shit,"

"Gee, thanks woman. Why are you here?"

"I got a message from Lady Tsunade. She figured you would like some company while you heal,"

"So she sent you? She must not know who you are," I say, chuckling. "Ouch,. You shouldn't hit an injured person,"

"Oh shut up. You're obviously healed enough to be making jokes. I guess you don't need me after all,"

She gets up with a huff, but I grab onto her wrist and force her back down. "Sit down and shut up. Admit it, you came here because you were worried about me,"

Her cheeks blush as she turns away and folds her arms. "Worried about you? Please, you're the only person I know that can face a powerful opponent and still make it out alive. There's no need for me to ever worry about you,"

"Is that a compliment I hear? Wow, Temari, I'd never thought I'd see the day," I say, laughing harder.

"Ok, ok. That's enough. Don't get a big head over this. You act like people don't already know that you're a great shinobi,"

I stop laughing in favor of leaning back a little bit with a serious face. "I do know that. And it would seem I'm the only one who doesn't feel the same," She goes to open her mouth, but I stop her. "Don't worry, Kurenai already gave me the ego boasting speech,"

"Then how can you still feel that way? You even felt this way when Gaara, Kankuro, and I rescued you guys all those years ago. Are you going to go through this depression after each defeat?"

"… I don't know… As a shinobi, I know that death is a great possibility, especially with the Akatsuki on the rise. However, I still do not believe that I am the great leader others look to me as. How can I feel like a great leader when almost everyone I lead almost dies?"

"It comes with the territory, hun. Trust when I say that there are plenty of great leaders who have lost their entire squad. That doesn't make them a lesser leader. It just means that they faced a stronger opponent. Death is inevitable for everyone. There is no escaping it. And, in times of war, it is used as a lesson. No matter how you shape this, this battle was a victory because you and your squad survived. But, it also a defeat because you didn't complete it. Use this as a way to better yourself. From what we know, there is still one of the two-man squad you faced still alive, right? So use what you've learned from that fight for when you go up against him again. There is no use on dwelling. Now is the time to focus on being better so that you don't have to suffer another loss,"

Listening to what she was saying gave me more inspiration to formulate a better plan. I place a hand on top of hers with a smile.

"Thank you,"

She nods as she grips my hand tighter. We sit in silence for a little bit before either of us speak again. I don't know how much time passes, but I feel myself getting tired. I get into a more comfortable position and allow myself to starting to drift off. Before I actually fall asleep, I swear I feel Temari place a kiss on my cheek while one of her hands plays in my hair.

"What am I going to do with you?"

…

…

…

 **To Be Continued…**


	17. Calm Before the Storm

…

…

…

 **Chapter 17: Calm Before the Storm**

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

 **(Same Day)**

"Well Naruto, it looks like you're healing up nicely," Grandma Tsunade says while writing something down on my chart.

"What do you think caused the pain to shoot up my arm?"

"Well, it could be because of your new jutsu. Whenever a shinobi uses a jutsu that they haven't perfected yet too early, it can cause damage to the user. From what Kakashi and Yamato told me, you only created the Wind Rasengan almost right before you went to rescue Team 10. So, it is easy to say that you used your new jutsu before it was truly ready,"

"Makes sense,"

"Just be careful, Naruto. Even though you are healing up nicely, you're still healing. If you push yourself too far too soon, you'll end up right back here. Understand?"

"Yes… Hey grandma? Do you think I can go home now?" I ask while sitting in my hospital bed.

"Naruto, you just got her yesterday evening. Don't you think you want to stay here another night to make sure everything is ok?" she asks, chuckling.

"Nope! I'm fine!" I respond, smiling as I hold my arms up and flex them.

She shakes her head as she continues to chuckle. "I should have known. Fine. Let me finish up your paperwork and then you can go,"

I watch her until she heads for the door. "Grandma," She turns to look at me with one hand on the door. "How are the others?"

"Well, Team 10's Chunins are still recovering. Kakashi and Sai have finished their healing and have been released. Sakura is sleeping. She helped Shizune and I operate on Asuma, so you can only imagine how exhausted she is,"

"How is Asuma-sensei?"

"He's alive. That's about all I can say. But, he's still in ICU and will require a lot of monitoring and possibly a few more surgeries. But, all in all, he's alive,"

"That's good. Shikamaru did a good job of keeping them alive,"

"They all did their best to stay alive. I'll make sure to award them handsomely for their efforts on this mission. Your team will be rewarded greatly as well,"

"Thanks,"

She nods one last time before heading to the door. "I'll finish your paperwork and then you can go home,"

I watch her walk out of the room, leaving me to think in silence. A light breeze blows through the room. I look outside and see the sun shining bright. I get out of bed and walk towards the window. In the distance, I can see the Academy building.

"I wonder what Iruka-sensei is up to?"

…

…

…

After I was released from the hospital, I went to visit Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru. They were still in pretty bad shape and need to build their chakra back up. I am just happy to see that they are ok for the most part. The most awkward moment for me was when they all thanked me for saving them. I just couldn't accept their thanks. They survived and held out my team got there. Team 10, on the other hand almost lost their lives by Hidan. My team only fought Kakuzu, but Team Asuma had to withstand the power duo. I told them that I didn't deserve their thanks, but they wouldn't leave it be.

" _I'm starting to think that people are only thanking me just to thank me. I don't understand it. Maybe Iruka-sensei will be able to help me figure it out,"_

I walk through the village, high-fiving and waving to a few of the villagers, until I finally reach the doors of the Academy. I walk through familiar halls until I reach a familiar door. The same door I pulled my first prank on Kakashi-sensei. I pull the door back to revile Iruka-sensei writing tomorrow's lesson on the chalk board.

"Oi, Iruka-sensei,"

He turns to look at me with a smile and a wave. "Oi Naruto. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Just got released from the hospital,"

"So I've heard from Kakashi. Sounds like my former student is becoming a hero after all," he says, chuckling. When I stop chuckling, he looks at me in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know if I can call myself a hero,"

"What do you mean? You're done some wonderful things, Naruto,"

"I know. Believe me I know. But… when it comes to Sasuke… I feel like a failure. I mean… how can I call myself a hero when Sasuke is still out there… lost…"

I turn my head when Iruka-sensei sighs. He silently offers for us to have a seat at the desks. After we sit down, he begins to sleep. "Naruto… have you ever thought about maybe… giving up on Sasuke?"

"How can you say that, Iruka-sensei? Have you been talking to Kakashi?"

"Well yes, but we both agree on this. We both know how much you love him, but how does he feel about you? Naruto, have you ever thought that you're chasing a shadow? Sasuke me be "under Orochimaru's control", but that doesn't excuse his behavior. He's a Missing-Nin. If he wanted to come back, he would have,"

I turn away from him and clench my fists, thinking about the other night when Sasuke spent the night with me.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Sasuke still has feelings for me. He may not show it openly, but I know he still loves me; somewhere in that cold heart of his,"

"What are you talking about, Naruto?"

I look around to make sure no one is listening in. I even get up to close both the door and windows to be extra safe.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"… Yes…?"

I look around the room one more time before telling him the truth. "Sasuke was in the village the other night,"

"What?! He was here?!"

"Shhhhhhhhh! Keep it down. No one else but you knows,"

"What was he doing here?" he whispers.

"I don't exactly know. I think he said he was sent here by one of his clansman to find out the truth about his brother Itachi,"

"His clansman? I thought Itachi killed all of the Uchiha except Sasuke?"

"Yes, but apparently there are three of them officially left, including Sasuke,"

"You mean Itachi and Sasuke?"

I shake my head. "No. Itachi is dead. Sasuke killed him,"

"Sasuke took down Itachi?"

"Well, actually Itachi was already dying of hemoptysis. But, I guess he wanted to fight Sasuke in his weakened state to make Sasuke feel like he obtained his revenge on him. He even gave me some of his remaining power,"

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute. You mean to tell me that Itachi was already dying from a terminal disease, let Sasuke "kill" him, gave you some of his remaining power, just to satisfy Sasuke's revenge?"

"Pretty much," I say, shrugging my shoulders.

"When did all of this happen?"

I think about the answer for a little bit before finally answering. "A little while ago. I mean the last time I met with Itachi was at the Training Fields so… a couple of weeks ago maybe,"

"What the~ Itachi was here? And no one knew it or you didn't fight him?"

"I tried to, but he just wanted to talk,"

Iruka shakes his head before massaging his temples. "I have a headache now. Alright, what did the two of you talk about?"

"He told me the story of how his clan was responsible for the night of the Nine-Tails attack when I was born. He was a double spy for both the Uchiha and Konoha by his father and the Elders. Their other two clansman. His plan to let Sasuke kill him in hopes that Sasuke will return to the village and continue living his life. Everything that leads up this moment right here,"

"So, since Sasuke isn't back, I take it his plan didn't work?"

"I guess not. Itachi was telling me to keep Sasuke away from their clansmen, but I guess they got to him first. Now, I'm worried that he's on a rampage to get vengeance against the Hidden Leaf,"

"How do you figure?"

"Well, from what Sasuke told me, he was sent her to retrieve some old Uchiha records that has the truth about the Nine-Tails' attack and how the Elders planned to annihilate his clan from the beginning,"

"Wait. You said the Uchiha were responsible for the night you were born? The same night where I lost my parents, you lost yours, we lost the Fourth Hokage, and you became a Jinchūriki?"

"Yes. And from the night we spent together, I could tell he was emotional about it,"

"He spent the night? Did anything happen between you two?"

I feel a blush heat up my cheeks as I turn away. "We… talked… about his emotions… on the situation…"

"You slept with him, didn't you?"

I turn back to him, my cheeks heating up more. "I didn't~ We didn't~ Nothing happened, ok,"

He looks at me with a knowingly smirk on his face.

"Naruto, do you honestly think you can tell me that your former lover, who you're still in love with, came to your house and you guys just "talked". Nonsense,"

"Ok fine. We did talk, but it ended with us… having sex… and falling asleep,"

"Ok. So, you guys talked about what he's learned. Where is he at in his head?"

"He's upset. That's for sure. But, now I think he is developing a hatred for the village,"

"Yeah, I guess I can't blame him. But, what about you guys? How does he feel about you?"

"… I don't know… I know he still has some feelings for me or else that night would not have happened. Now… I just think he's lost and needs someone to snap him out of it,"

"Alright… so what are you going to do?"

" _ **He's gonna keep training, that's what!"**_

We both jump when we hear someone in the room. We turn towards the window to see Jiraiya trying to sneak into the window,"

"Pervy-sage! Where did you come from?!"

"The window…?"

"No, I mean have you been there this whole time?"

"No. I actually was looking for you and someone said they say you go in here. Why, what are you guys talking about?"

I look at Iruka who just laughs and places a hand on my shoulder. "Nothing other than how this knuckle head doesn't like to stay out of the hospital," I grunt as he grabs my head and rubs his knuckles into it. When he lets me up, I look at him in confusion. He gives me a secret wink and I nod. "So, what can we do for you, Master Jiraiya?"

"Well I wanted to collect my student because I have a special surprise for him,"

"A surprise?! For me?! What is it?!" I ask in excitement.

"You'll just have to follow me to find out. Now come on. I'll meet you at the front doors and we'll get your stuff packed,"

"Alright! Let's get going!"

Jiraiya smiles back before hoping out the window. I run towards the door but stop and turn back towards Iruka. I go to open my mouth, but he shuts me up with a smile.

"Your secret is safe with me,"

I walk back to him and give him a tight hug. "Thank you," I whisper in his ear before turning to run out of the door. I meet Pervy-sage at the front door and try to persuade him to tell me his surprise.

"Don't worry, Naruto, you'll find out soon enough. I even got clearance from Tsunade. I promise thought that you'll love what my surprise is and it might even give you an extra tail,"

"Really? What or where is this place?"

…

…

…

 **To Be Continued…**


	18. The Wolf and His Dolphin

**Author's Note:**

Hello everyone! Sorry about not updating for a while. I have been busy getting my life together and figuring out how I am going to schedule my updates. From now on, I will not let my updates exceed two weeks. So, be on the lookout for my updates either every week or every other week. And, if I can, I will try and maybe put out a bonus chapter every now and again. I will try my hardest to stick to this schedule, especially with my newest adjustment.

As of last Thursday July 26th, 2018, I started my master's program and will be continuing it until September 2020. Wish me luck guys, but I promise I will not be forgetting about you guys or my fanfictions.

On another note, I would like to give all of you a friendly reminder that there I a poll on my profile asking your opinion about having music in this story. So, please go and vote. I would love to hear from you guys.

 **Second Author's Note:** As you guys know, I like using fanfiction to develop my writing skills and use your feedback to help me flourish in this field. So, as you can probably tell, I do take my writing seriously and appreciate all your help in assisting me in this growth. The reason I am telling you guys this to warn you guys a head of time. **SPOILER ALERT: I WILL BE ADDING OTHER COUPLES' ADVENTURES AND SEX SCENES WITHIN THIS COLLECTION.** From this collection alone, you guys can probably tell I was not happy with the way Naruto ended. Don't get me wrong, it is not because of who certain people got with. No, it has a lot to do with the fact that a lot of what happened **DID NOT** make any sense. You **CANNOT** just put people together and **NOT** give a reasonable explanation for why certain people or events happened. Again, I understand that it is anime, fiction, and that it is up to the writer to end, begin, or twist their story how they see fit. So, I have taken it upon myself to do the same. I am exercising my artistic on how I wish things would have turned out and making them public. With this warning, you will see some pairings that are cracked and many of you might not see why I choose for them to be together or why I have chosen for certain events to happen in the sequence or even the way that the events or people come out. Don't worry though, I will be showing these events and people in a way that made sense to me and I hope to you guys. Of course, you are more than willing to speak your mind and comment/ review. In fact, I welcome it. And, if you do not like the pairing or do not wish to read that chapter, then feel free not to. There may or not be some little hints or events that pertain to the story in those chapters, but nothing that should confuse you. And, if it does, please feel free to message me. I can just explain it to you with you having to read the chapter.

 **Reviewer Shout Outs:**

 _ **Guest**_ (who was excited about the sequel and has been following since the beginning) **:** Thank you so much for your review and support. I am happy that you have continued to follow and support me all this time. I hope to keep hearing from you.

 _ **Elephant Ears:**_ Hello and thank you for your support and review. To answer your question: yes, there still will be mpreg. I am sorry about the confusion. To be honest, I was going to take it out and put it the summary for _Dreamers_ , but I got lazy. It will be coming, but not too soon. Yes, Sasuke has already learned of his clan's involvement with Kurama's attack and plans on carrying out his revenge. I am also grad to see that you are enjoying the story's perspective and how I wish things would have ended. I hope to keep seeing your name in my reviews.

…

…

…

 **Chapter 18: The Wolf and His Dolphin**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

 **(Same Day)**

After Iruka watched his student leave the Academy, he returned to finish his nightly chores before locking up the Academy and heading to his apartment for the night. Iruka's apartment is located just outside the center of the village. It was the perfect place for his daily commute to both work and the center of the down. But, he also liked the location because it was close to Naruto's apartment, where he watched over both the young man and his plants. After Naruto went to train with Jiraiya for those three years, Iruka would go over to the blond fox's apartment to clean and water the plants. After a while, it became hard for the dolphin sensei to care for Naruto's plants in the cramped apartment. Now he takes care of the plants in his apartment along with his personal plants; his current task.

Iruka hums a happy tune while watering his plants. Due to his dolphin nature, Iruka must keep his apartment at a tropical temp, perfect for the Black Dragon Japanese cedar, Dwarf Cryptomeria Bonsai, and various other tropical plants in his care.

With great precision, Iruka snips off some of the overgrowth from his Bonsai. When he is finished, Iruka gathers the discarded trimming and throws them away. While in the kitchen, realizing how late it is getting, Iruka dawns his apron and prepares dinner. Brown eyes focus on each slice given to the Naruto ingredient.

" _Naruto… That kid has truly come a long way…"_ Iruka thinks to himself. Distracting thoughts causes Iruka to reminisce about his former student. _"It seems only yesterday, that little blond fox was causing trouble for the whole village. Pulling pranks, defacing the Hokage monument, creating weird jutsus just to get noticed. Yeah, there were a few times I would scold his behavior. But, deep down, it was painful to see how lonely he was. No one would ever acknowledge him for being more than the Nine-Tails' vessel. Hell, it was even hard for me to accept that he was going to be my student. No one wanted him to become a shinobi. And when he first started, I know I didn't want him I my class. But, seeing how hard he worked and how determined he was to be something better than what he was labeled brought great inspiration to the people in his class. He even inspired me. Now, seeing how much he has matured makes me feel like a proud father. I just wish that he would he would leave Sasuke to his own and focus on himself,"_

" _ **Do you plan on letting the water evaporate from the noodles?"**_

Iruka gasps as he turns around to see a silver haired, grinning wolf leaning against the doorframe.

"Kakashi,"

"Yo,"

"How many times have I told you about sneaking up on me?"

Kakashi puts his fingers on his chin to think. "About a dozen. But that's only been for this week,"

" _ **Kakashi,"**_ Iruka growls.

The silver wolf chuckles as he moves to kiss his lover's lips before walking away. "You know, you're really attractive when your angry,"

"I'm going to beat you one of these days,"

"Iruka, I didn't know you were into BDSM. We're going to have to go toy shopping someday," Kakashi continues to chuckle while sitting at the kitchen table.

Sighing in frustration, Iruka pinches the bridge of his nose as he finishes up dinner. "I hate you,"

"Then why stay with me? Is it because I'm such a good lover?" Kakashi stops chuckling when he sees Iruka staring into the boiling pot. "You're thinking about Naruto again, aren't you?"

Iruka nods before walking over to the table with two bowls. He hands one to Kakashi and sits across from him at the other end. "He came by the Academy earlier today,"

"Oh? So, Lady Tsunade allowed him to be released today? How was he feeling when you guys spoke?"

"You know Naruto. Just as happy as ever," Iruka chuckles.

"It is impressive how fast that boy can spring back after being knocked down. What did you guys talk about?"

"Hm? Oh nothing. Just how proud of him I was before Master Jiraiya whisked him off again,"

"Did he say where they were going?"

Iruka shakes his head. "No. But, I'd bet my life that it's on another training adventure. Master Jiraiya said that it might even give him another "tail". Whatever that means,"

"Apparently, because he is the Nine-Tails' vessel, Naruto will gain tails the stronger he becomes. Naruto said that it is a trait among all Jinchūriki," Kakashi explains. Iruka nods his head, indicating he understands the concept. Both males eat in silence. After a while, Kakashi begins to study his lover before putting his chopsticks down and leaning forward on his crossed arms. "What's the matter?'

"Hm? Nothing?"

"Yes, it is. You only play with your food when you're lost in thought. So, spill it. What has Naruto done that has you so worried?"

Iruka looks down at his bowl. He sighs as he pushes it away and leans back in his chair. "I promised Naruto I would keep his secret," Kakashi raises an eyebrow, signaling for Iruka to continue. "Sasuke was in the village the other night and they met,"

"They had sex, didn't they?"

Iruka chuckles. "Yes, and Naruto tried to hide it from me,"

"Of course, that was to happen. But, I'm pretty sure Sasuke didn't come back for a one-night stand. What did Naruto say?"

"He said, Sasuke was sent here to retrieve some documents that proved how Konoha ordered Itachi to kill their clan. Apparently, the Uchiha were the ones responsible for the Nine-Tails' attack that night, Sasuke killed Itachi, Itachi was actually a good guy, and there are other Uchiha members running around. Now, Sasuke might be on a rampage to destroy Konoha,"

Kakashi the information in, nodding in understanding. "Yeah. That sounds like the path Sasuke would take,"

"You're not surprised?"

"Sasuke killing Itachi? Yes. Other Uchiha members running around after hearing Itachi killed them all? Yes. But, everything else? No,"

"How can you be so calm about all of this? Do you know that this could mean another war could break out because of the Uchihas?"

Kakashi is silent. He mules over his thoughts before answering. "It's because I have faith. Do I believe that no matter what happens the Uchihas are going to start a war? Of course. But, you must also remember that I have personally trained Sasuke and spent time with him. I may be the only adult who has since the genocide of his clan. Sasuke is bent on revenge rather it be against Itachi or Konoha.

But, one thing that we must remember is that Sasuke is still a boy who never got to be a child. Even when he had his clan surrounding him, Sasuke never truly got a chance to be a child. I have met his father. He constantly praised Itachi, but never once even cracked a smile Sasuke's way. Despite our age differences, I have also talked to Itachi. We were ANBU together. I still remember the look in his eyes before that tragic night. They were the same as Sasuke's in the sense that he was lost.

Sasuke is also lost. He has to be afraid and confused. Everything he thought was the truth is not, he is with his surviving clansman who he didn't know existed, and now he knows the hand that our Elders had in the elimination of his entire clan. Sasuke's world is upside down and he can't tell where the lies end and the truth begin. He has to be going through a hard time. Now, does that excuse the crimes he has committed? Of course not. However, it doesn't change that he is lost and might need something or "someone" familiar to snap him out of it," Kakashi explains.

"Like Naruto?" Kakashi nods. Iruka chuckles before continuing. "Hn. It's funny. He said the same thing. I just, personally, I am against all of this. I know that Naruto is in love with him, but he can't save him. Naruto should give up on this useless venture and focus on himself and his goals,"

"We are talking about the same Naruto, right? The same Naruto who has overcome all his obstacles and continues to shock the world with his growth? The same Naruto to has the kindest heart of almost anyone in the world and would rather die than fail a friend, especially a lover? The same Naruto who has been dubbed the "most unpredictable ninja"?"

"Alright. Alright. I get it. I don't know Kakashi. I just~"

Kakashi stands up, walks over to Iruka, squats next to him, and holds his lover's hands in his. "I know you're worried about him. I know that you feel he can be better if he would be selfish for once in his life. But, you and I both know that that will never happen. Naruto is who Naruto is. I have no doubt in my mind that he will accomplish more than anyone in this village ever will, including saving Sasuke. The only thing we can do is support him along the way and step back to admire the man he is becoming. He may need me to help train him, but he really doesn't need any of us. He is learning, growing, and understanding himself. Something none of us can help him with. Just be patient. I know it will work itself out. Naruto will always find a way to make that happen,"

Iruka smiles with a nod. Kakashi lifts their hands to his lips. He places a gentle kiss on Iruka's hands before placing one on his forehead.

"Why don't you go shower and I'll clean up,"

Iruka nods a final time before doing as he was told.

He walks towards the bathroom but stops to turn back towards his lover. "Kakashi… Thank you…"

…

…

…

Iruka finished up his shower and is now sitting on the edge of his queen-sized bed. He uses his large brown towel to dry his damp hair before draping it over his lap. He turns his head when Kakashi walks into his room with his large, black towel hanging loosely around his thin waist. Seeing his wolf's fur and hair wet irritates the dolphin's soul.

"What have I told you about coming to bed damp?"

"Oh sorry. Let me correct that?" Kakashi smiles before walking over by Iruka, removing his towel, and shaking his body. Iruka groans in protest as he shields himself. With a smirk, Kakashi stands with a hand on his hip. "How's that?'

" _ **Do that again and I will burn your books,"**_

Kakashi gasps falsely. "You wouldn't dare,"

" _ **Try me,"**_ Iruka growls.

Kakashi chuckles as he leans towards his blushing dolphin's face. _**"Then how will I be able to learn new things to do to you? Things that make you moan loudly for me,"**_

With their faces close together, Iruka can feel his blush deepen while his face heats up. Trying to push both his memories and his blush down, Iruka clears his throat while pushing Kakashi's face away from his.

"You play too much. You know that?"

"You love it,"

Brown eyes meet intense black ones. When no one else is around, Kakashi removes his headband and his face mask; leaving him vulnerable to one person. Iruka is the only person that has seen Kakashi's bare face; an intimate moment between the two of them. It may not mean much to others. But to Iruka, it means the world. Just like most people in the village, Iruka had to learn how to survive without his parents. He was alone and felt no one trusted him. So, since Kakashi and he had been dating on and off for the past three and a half years, he finds comfort in knowing that at least theirs is one person in the village he was trusted fully with.

Kakashi, on the other hand, feels slightly different on the matter. With the death of his father, Kakashi felt lost but learned to hide his emotions. With this skill he was able to rise to the rank of jonin and even ANBU. But, since the tragedy of his past, Kakashi shut himself out to the rest of the village. Putting on faces, faked smiles, and taking whatever nickname the members of his village would give him, helped him continue his life in solitude. That is until he met Iruka.

To the lonely wolf, the determined sensei was the kindest and most gentle person he has met since his former teammates: Rin and Obito. Not really knowing how to approach the dolphin, Kakashi only took what he read from his books to gain the affection of his future mate. But, when Iruka confronted him about his behavior, a crack in the silver wolf's wall appeared. With Iruka's help, Kakashi began to study and understand himself for who he truly was. It was also thanks to the dolphin male that Kakashi was finally able to forgive himself for his transgressions while apart of Team Minato. How, Kakashi finally has someone who he can be himself around and there are no more secrets. The day Kakashi removed his mask for Iruka was the day that they truly could unite as one. Now, whenever they are together, it is common to see Kakashi's face just as it is common for Iruka to be teased by him. Both Iruka and Kakashi have put towards the effort to have a true relationship with this being their foundation. The foundation consists of trust, and vulnerability. For if one cannot be vulnerable with their loved ones, then they cannot be vulnerable with anyone outside of themselves.

With heated cheeks, Iruka tried to turn his head away. Despite seeing Kakashi's face regularly, it does not change the fact that the dolphin male likes to admire it from a distance. However, when their faces are close together like this, then Iruka feels powerless. Knowing this, Kakashi takes control of the situation. He reaches for a strong tan chin and uses it to pull their faces together. Iruka tries to swallow a lump in his throat, but it remains stuck. Kakashi leans in closer and presses his lips gently against Iruka's.

Feeling his entire body go numb, Iruka closes his eyes and uses his remaining strength to try and hold himself up. The dolphin male feels a heavy exhale against his philtrum1. With slight strength, Kakashi moves his lips while slowly introducing his tongue into Iruka's mouth. The brunette male welcomes it by tangling their tongues together. The less dominate partner takes the lead by sucking and biting the pink appendage. Feeling aroused by this action, Kakashi uses some of his weight to push Iruka before climbing on top of him. Realizing that this was an uncomfortable position, they opted to scoot towards the headboard without breaking the connection and forgetting the discarded towel. Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck: one hand tangling in damp silver locks while the other leaving light scratches at the base of a pale neck. Slightly elongated claws dig into tan hips, causing their owner to hiss in pleasure.

Removing his lips, Kakashi starts to move downward along a smooth neck to his flattened nipples. Iruka moans softly as he feels Kakashi's tongue swirl around one while fingers pinch the second one. Tan hands move to broad shoulders, pants come become slightly heavier, and the stretching of his member pulses through his body. A strong hand reaches up to grip brunette locks and pulls its owner's head backwards; giving the hungry wolf a better angle. The aroused dolphin turns his head and gasps when a hand starts messaging his erect member.

Usually, Kakashi likes to take things slow and prolong foreplay longer than necessary. But, tonight, Iruka can tell that his mate is hungry now. When Kakashi stops, Iruka turns his head to see a pale hand reaching for lube in the nightstand beside the bed. While Kakashi readies him for what's next to come, Iruka takes the moment to admire the lethal body in front of him.

With the help of the moon's reflection of the sun, Iruka can make out every inch of Kakashi's form. Scars from past battles that will never heal, muscle defining lines, and smooth, pale skin make up the form above him. When they first mated, both were self-conscious of their bodies. It was hard to believe how Kakashi of all people would be awkward about his body. The same could be said for Iruka. But, with the help of each other, they were able to overcome their issues, mostly around each other. While he was admiring Kakashi's form, Iruka noticed that his lover's movements stopped.

"What's the matter?"

Snapping Kakashi free from his thoughts, the wolf chuckles while shaking his head. "Just admiring the view,"

The blush deepens again on his tan cheeks as he watches Kakashi prepare him. Hisses and moans leak out of full lips as slender fingers probe the inside of his anus. Those same slender, lube-covered fingers thrust and curl to stimulate the prostate of their victim. Iruka tries his hardest to control himself, but as the fingers continues to assault his prostate, he finds it hard to control his moans and movements.

Realizing that his mate is ready for him, Kakashi uses the lube to lather himself. With his member completely covered, Kakashi uses one arm to hold one of Iruka's leg up while the other guides his erect member inside the tight hole. Iruka hisses at the slight sensation. His fingers reach upward and grips the pillow tightly as Kakashi stills himself. Making sure that his partner is ready, Kakashi pulls out to the tip before thrusting back in. The movement makes Iruka throw his head back. Kakashi leans down and kisses the inner part of Iruka's legs as he continues to thrust into the pulsing hole. Iruka bites his hand; preventing himself from screaming. Kakashi does the same by biting his lip. Pale hips pick up their pace. The bed creaks and rocks as the two mates' movements become more vigorous.

"Fuck…" Kakashi whispers as his movements freeze up and he cums within his lover's pulsing hole.

The feeling of cum shooting inside of him and the wave of sensation washing over him, brings Iruka to his climax too. He moans deeply as his hot seed leaks from his tip and down his shaft. The two remain in their positions, panting and exhausted. After a few moments, Kakashi releases his grip on Iruka's legs in favor of leaning over to grab one of the towels.

"Sorry for the mess," Kakashi chuckles as he cleans his lover.

"That's ok. You'll just be cleaning my sheets again," Iruka chuckles back.

"A small price to pay if I get to have you like this for the rest of my life,"

Rolling away from the cheeky wolf, Iruka pulls the covers over him and closes his eyes. "Go to bed,"

"Yes sir," Kakashi chuckles a final time before sliding in to spoon his quiet dolphin.

The two lay there for a while, in silence, until Iruka speaks.

"Do you really think we'll be ok?"

"What do you mean? About the war?"

"Yeah,"

"I don't know," Kakashi sighs. "I can't promise that either of us will live if one does arise. Unless we can eliminate both the Akatsuki and the remaining Uchiha, the it will be inevitable. However, I do know that no matter what, I will always protect you,"

"How would you feel if I decided to fight?"

"I don't honestly care. I would prefer you wouldn't, so that I know you're safe. However, I know that with Naruto involved, you might not be able to help yourself. Either way, I'll still be there to protect you. I promise," Kakashi says as he tightens his hold around Iruka.

"I don't need protection or saving,"

"I know. But I also know you still like the reassurance,"

"I hate you,"

"I love you too, nushi2,"

…

…

…

 **To Be Continued…**

1 The space between your nose and upper lip

2 Japanese word for "lover (male)


	19. Sage Mode

…

…

…

 **Chapter 19 : Sage Mode**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"Jiraiya, are you sure this is a good idea right now?" Tsunade asks with her arms crossing over her chest.

"Of course, it is. Dontchya trust me?" the cheeky frog says, grinning.

"No,"

Currently, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Naruto and Iruka are standing at the entrance of the gates to their village. Naruto is giving Iruka his keys as he normally does while Tsunade and Jiraiya argue over Naruto's training.

"Thanks so much for always watching my apartment while I'm away. I'm gonna replay you soon," Naruto says, smiling.

"Don't worry about it. Watching you grow and become something amazing is payment enough for me,"

"Aw, thanks sensei,"

The two end their conversation to listen to the Slug Queen argue with the Toad Sage.

"Oh come on, Tsunade. Have a little faith in me for once,"

"All I'm saying is that you can't just keep taking Naruto on all of these crazy training adventures. He just got out of the hospital for Christ sakes. You keep forgetting that he's still just a kid. Let him live his life a little before you two go galivanting about the countryside for more training,"

"But Grandma," Naruto interjects in a whining tone. "I may be younger than you adults, but I'm tough. I can handle it. And besides, you said it yourself: "We are in a time of war. We don't have the time to be fuckin' around you idiots,"."

"Don't use my words against me," she says, glaring. She takes a deep breath and uses her index finger and thumb to pinch the bridge of her nose. "Fine. Do whatever you want. I guess I'll just be waiting for you to return, bandage you up, and send you on your way to fall into this endless cycle,"

"There you go. That's the spirit," Jiraiya says through a bright smile.

Naruto and Iruka cringe when they see the painful look on the Toad Sage's face when Tsunade grabs his ear and glares at him. "I'm warning just this once, Jiraiya. If Naruto comes back and needs more than a few bandages, I'll make sure that you won't leave the hospital in anything less than a full body cast. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Jiraiya nods in fright.

"Good," she releases his ear before turning towards Naruto to pull him into a tight hug. "Seriously, be careful, ya brat,"

"I will,"

"Master Jiraiya," Iruka speaks, breaking the slight tension, "How long do the both of you plan to be gone?"

"Not quite sure. The training I will have Naruto undergoing took me a while to complete. It all depends on how Naruto takes to the training on top of the travel time,"

"What do you mean on top of the travel time. This place you're taking me can't be that far away, right?" Naruto asks.

Jiraiya lets out a deep laugh before answering, "Yes, it's quite far actually,"

"What?! You've got to be kidding me! I don't have a month to just get there,"

"That's why I told you to pack enough for at least a month. You thought that was all training? Naruto, this is a _secret_ place we are heading to. In fact, this is the _only_ place where you can even do this kind of training. There is technically no easy way to get there, but we must travel a month's worth on secret path; which, by the way, anyone can get lost if they do not know the way. That's why you have me to guide you," Jiraiya explains.

"Hold on a second. You're not taking him where I think you are?" Tsunade asks in a worried tone.

"Yes, I am, my Slug Queen," Jiraiya answers with a smile, causing Tsunade to smack her hand against her face.

"What? Where is he taking me?"

"He's taking you to Mount Myōboku: Land of the Toads," Tsunade says with a sigh as she removes her hand from her face.

"What?! You're serious?! Hey, wait a second. Is that where Gamabunta, Gamakichi, Gamatatsu, and all of the other toads live?" Naruto asks excitedly.

Jiraiya nods, "Yep. You get to see all of them again. In fact, they're extremely excited to see you again,"

"Jiraiya, how could you?"

"How could I what, Tsunade?"

"How could you think that Naruto would be ready for that kind of training right now? He needs time to ready himself. This is hard and dangerous training. If he can't do this correctly, then we might even lose him forever,"

Jiraiya walks over and places his hands on her shoulders with a reassuring smile. "Tsunade, you have to have faith that he'll be alright. We know this kid and what he's capable of. I believe that her can do it, don't you?"

Tsunade looks over at Iruka. The brunette dolphin smiles reassuringly. She turns towards Naruto and gives an anxious look.

"Grandma, I may not know what this training is. But, whatever it is or whatever I have to do, I will complete it and be back before you know it. Believe it,"

Tsunade walks over to her "grandson" and places a hand on his cheek. "I know you will," she pulls him into another tight hug and whispers, "Please be careful and come back soon," before releasing him. She clears the lump in her throat and speaks again. "If the training goes well, then you should hopefully be back in two months' time. That will be around the same time that I will have my annual Kage Meeting,"

"We'll be back by than with bells on our toes," he walks up to her and gives her quick peck on the lips and a smile. "I promise,"

Tsunade turns her head away with her arms crossed and her cheeks bright red. "I told you not to do that in front of people," she whispers.

"Alright then, let's get going!" Jiraiya shouts.

"Yeah! Mount Myōboku, here we come!"

The month of their travel is coming to an end, much to an impatient Naruto's suffering. The trip had been long and mostly uneventful. Sure, they encountered a few random enemies here and there, but they were not important enough for Naruto to truly remember them. However, Jiraiya did share stories about his father's time as a student and his training at the mountain. With each tale, Naruto hung on all Jiraiya's words as if they were going to disappear if he did not.

Anytime Naruto heard a story about his father, rather it be a memory or his achievements, he would give his full attention. There were even times Naruto would wonder how much different his life would be if his parents were still alive. He would even wonder how much different his life would be if Sasuke's clan was still living. Thoughts like these would plague his mind and heavy his heart. He would successfully shake them off, but they would sometimes return more damning than before.

In fact, those very same thoughts are currently plaguing the young fox's mind. Thoughts of the past and his relationship with Sasuke and questions of the different outcome with their parents still living. Would they approve of their relationship? Would they even be together in the first place? Would they even need to train as hard as they are now? Deep within Naruto's mind he knows that the chain of their events would be much different. He also knows that there would be a strong possibility that they may have never be together. They may not even speak. The first thing that bonded them together was their loneliness and being an outcast. Would they still even feel that way? Naruto: the son of the Hokage and a Jinchūriki. Sasuke: the son of the Uchiha clan's head/ leader of the Konoha's Military Police Force. What would they have in common?

" _Ugh. Stop thinking brain,"_ Naruto groans inwardly as he grasps the sides of his head. He needed a distraction and fast.

"Keep thinking that hard and your brain might explode," Jiraiya chuckles.

"What do you mean?"

"I know that you've been overthinking things. Like what would your life be like if your parents were still living. Or if you and Sasuke would still be together. Or how about if your parents were still alive, would you even be here with me right now. Now that one's my favorite,"

"Glad to see you find amusement in my thoughts," Naruto grumbles as he folds his arms over his chest.

"You're too much like your parents. And overachiever, overthinker, too protective, challenging, hotheaded, and stubborn as a bull. The funny thing is that your parents have so many similar traits, but you can out looking just like your father. If Kushina was still around, I know she's be pissed,"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I've been around since the two of them met. In fact, when your mother was younger, she was known as the "Red Hot-Blooded Habanero". Another funny fact about her; she didn't like your father in the beginning,"

"She didn't?"

"Naw. In fact, she disliked him and thought of him as extremely feminine and a wimp. Your father, on the other hand, loved your mother from the moment she came to Konoha. One of his favorite traits about her was her long red hair; which she hated by the way. But, thanks to her red hair, Minato saved her, and it brought them to marriage. Yes, they were truly the power couple of Konoha,"

"Wow. That's amazing. I never knew that,"

"Yeah, they were truly something to behold. Their death, the night you were born was the most mourning I've ever seen Konoha do since the death of the Second Hokage,"

Silence fills the atmosphere around them; it is almost suffocating. Realizing this, Jiraiya continues to speak.

"Listen, kid. I'm sorry that I wasn't around after their deaths. I didn't even know about it until much later, after the dust settled. Your father was one of my best students and your mother was like a daughter to Tsunade and me. We may not actually be related, but I do consider your family apart of mine. I can't speak for Tsunade though, but I know I regret never returning to Konoha until four years ago. So, I'm sorry,"

Naruto's eyes widen at his sensei's words. He had no idea this was how his "grandfather" felt or that he was keeping this secret inside of him all these years. Without thinking, Naruto lunges forward and hugs Jiraiya's torso, burying his face in long white hair.

"I don't hate you," Jiraiya wants to object, but is stopped. "I know that's what you were trying to say. I'm not mad at anyone. Not you, not the Third Hokage, or even the Uchiha. I'm grateful for the way things turned out. Yeah, it sucked not having parents to rise me, but I gained more family than I ever thought I would have. I'm grateful for everything you, Tsunade, Iruka, and everyone else has done for me. I don't need an apology. I just need you to get me to that freakin' mountain," the blond fox chuckles.

They share a few laughs together before Jiraiya removes Naruto from him.

"Then your wish is granted. Look ahead of you,"

Naruto strains his eyes to see through the thick fog. But, after a few minutes, the sun peaks out and the fog clears to revile Mount Myōboku. Excited to see his toad friends, Naruto runs through the gates but is stopped by two familiar toadlets.

"Halt! Who dares enter the gates to Mount Myōboku?" Gamakichi says firmly.

"You know the hell I am!" Naruto shouts back as he walks towards him.

"Naruto? I that you?"

"Who else would it be?"

"I don't fuckin' know. How the hell was I supposed to know that you were coming here?"

"I thought Pervy Sage told you guys?"

"He didn't tell us," Gamatatsu says as he hops next to his brother.

"Hey Gamatatsu, how are you guys?" asks Jiraiya.

"Hungry. You got any snacks?" Jiraiya opens his backpack and pulls out a bag of chips. Gamatatsu glad takes them and starts stuffing his face. "Thanks, Jiraiya. You're the best!"

"So, what brings you guys here anyways?"

"I already talked to the elders. I told them that I was bring my young prodigy here to train with you guys,"

"Wow, is it time for him to learn senjutsu and Sage Mode already? Man, how time flies. Hold on a sec. I'll go get them,"

Naruto waits until Gamakichi leaves before asking, "What's he talking about? Senjutsu? Sage Mode? What are those?"

"They're what I brought you here to learn. With the upcoming battles, you're gonna need to master powerful, new abilities. Both your father and I have come here to train in this type of jutsu and have mastered it. Now, it's your turn." Jiraiya explains with a smile and his hands on Naruto's shoulders. He looks up and sees the elders and Gamakichi coming their way. "Why hello elders: Fukasaku and Shima. It's great to see you guys again,"

"It's good to see you too, Jiraiya," Shima greets.

"Well, I see you haven't changed a bit. Don't look a day over 60," Fukasaku laughs to himself.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, ya old toad. You may be over 800 years old, but you're not too old for me to kick your ass,"

"Oh, leave him alone, Fukasaku. You two have been going at it since Jiraiya accidently first arrived here. It's been too long, let it go already," Shima scolds.

"Excuse me. But did he say that you two were over 800 years old?" asks Naruto.

"Why yes. We are the heirs of the Great Toad Sage and often referred to as "Two Great Sage Toads". I'm Shima and this is my husband Fukasaku. He's a bit senile, so don't mind the things he says,"

"Who are you calling senile, ya old wart,"

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Naruto Uzumaki,"

"Oh, so you're the famous Naruto Uzumaki? Oh, you look just like your father. So handsome, strong, brave. I can tell you're going to do well in this training, especially with being a Jinchūriki,"

"How did you know?" asks Naruto.

"You have three tails. I don't know about you, but only Jinchūriki have that many, especially the Nine-Tails' vessel," Fukasaku answers.

"Oh yeah," Naruto says, laughing nervously. "Could you tell me more about this training? Pervy Sage didn't tell me anything. He said I had to wait until I got here,"

"Pervy Sage?" both the toads look over to a pouting Jiraiya before letting out joyous laughs.

"That is an accurate and funny nickname, kid," Fukasaku continues to laugh for a few more moments before clearing his throat and putting on a serious face. "All jokes aside, the training you will be participating in is to help you study senjutsu and obtain Sage Mode. With these abilities, you will gain other powerful abilities, but this is not something you can use too often or for too long. However, with you being a Jinchūriki, you might be able to get around at least on of these disadvantages,"

"The key element to know is that you must remain perfectly still. This is the only way you to become one with nature and balance its natural energy with yours. If you can master this, this you will be able to enter Sage Mode. But, if you cannot accomplish this feat, then your body will turn to stone and you will remain here forever," Shima finishes, pointing to a few statues of the previous failures for emphasis.

Naruto swallows a large lump in his throat before standing tall and showing his determination.

"I'm ready,"

"Great. Then let's get started. We haven't a moment to lose. Please follow us," Shima says before turning away and leading them in the direction of their first stop.

"Where are we going?" asks Naruto.

"The Sacred Oil Fountain. It is where you will bathe in the special oil that people use to help them learn senjutsu easier," Fukasaku explains while hoping along the trail.

After a few moments, they arrived at the fountain.

"We're here," both toads announce.

Naruto looks around, the lump returning in his throat. "Are these all the toads and people who couldn't master senjutsu?"

"Yes. What you see before you are the fate of those who could not master senjutsu. It is a tragedy, but we honor these people and toads none the less," Shima explains, her head lowered, and her hands folded into a praying position.

"But what about the statues at the gate?"

"Those are just a few that were moved for emphasis. This place is not accessible to everyone. Only a select few know the way. But, some who come only hear of the power that they can be blessed with, not the curse that comes with it. If your body nor your will is not strong enough, then your curse will be a stone prison from which you can never escape from," Fukasaku answers, a stern look dominating his face.

Trying to sound brave, Naruto puffs his chest out and puts on a bright smile.

"This won't scare me. I have a purpose and someone I care about who needs me. If this is what I must do to save him, then so be it. What do I have to do?"

Everyone smiles in admiration at Naruto's determination. The worries and slight fears drain from their minds and is replaced by hope and pride.

Fukasaku smiles as he hops in front of the young fox. "You are a brave and determined one. Very well, let us begin,"

…

…

…

 **To Be Continued…**


	20. Sasuke's Resolve

…

…

…

 **Chapter 20: Sasuke's Resolve**

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

" _Damnit, damnit, damnit!"_ I yell internally.

With the documents I retrieved from my home in my hand, I curse every detail I am learning. The testimony from Itachi's journal, to the scrolls mother kept on Itachi, and the scrolls that were kept on Madara and Obito, everything started to make sense. Seeing that Itachi wasn't the villain after all and that it was my clan that were the true evil is heart retching to me. And believe me when I say that the Elders are no saints either. They became prejudice, even when my clan posed no threat.

" _How could the Hidden Leaf treat my people with such discrimination? Just like they treated Naruto…"_

My thoughts trail off as I think about the smiling idiot. Despite what happened to him, Naruto let it drive him. Sure, there were times where he would lose sight, but I was there to bring him back and vice versa. Now look at us. He spends his days gaining strength to try and bring me home while I'm on the run and possibly labeled as a Missing Nin. What kind of life is this? It's because of me that Naruto's obsessed and I'll most likely die over vengeance. At least, I can find comfort in knowing that the Uchiha clan and the Hidden Leaf will die with me. Madara and Obito may desire their own form of peace, but they were responsible for most of Naruto and my life's events. The Hidden Leaf, Obito and Madara **will** pay for their crimes. I will be their judge, jury and executioner.

"Fuck," I groan as I rub my eyes.

Ever since I came back from the village, my eyes have been irritating me. Having come to terms with Itachi's death awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan. I have been practicing with using it and seeing what new powers I gained, but it is taking its toll on me already. I bring the base of my palms up to rub my eyes. The burning sensation increases, making me rub harder.

"I told you rubbing it will only do more damage," Obito says as he walks into my "room".

"But it fuckin hurts,"

"Use this, it'll ease the pain,"

I remove one of my hands to see him hold out a little vile with an eye dropper.

"What's this?"

"It's Kotarō. It's used to combat the possible blindness from the Mangekyō Sharingan. Now, lean back and open your eyes," I give him a suspicious look. "It's not going to poison you. I promise," Deciding to trust him, I lean my head back and use my fingers to open both eyes. He hoovers the dropper over my eyes before giving me two droplets in each eye. I blink a few times to let the liquid soak into my eyes before looking at him. "Better?" I nod. "Good,"

He screws the lib back on before sitting next to me. "I see you've been reading those scrolls," I don't say anything back letting an awkward silence hang in the air. Next to me, he sighs as he places a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Listen, I know that this is a lot for you to take in. I mean, finding out that the brother you've hated all this time was not who you thought he was and that it was the Elders of our village who were the wrong ones has to be suffocating you,"

I sigh at his words before replying. "Yes, it is. All my life, I thought I would gain enough strength to defeat my older brother, return to the Hidden Leaf, and start trying to repopulate my clan. I didn't want to know the details. None of this was supposed to be this complicated. Nothing was supposed to go this way,"

"Life is complicated, Sasuke. It's not like any of the books you've read or the movies you've seen. And the sad truth is that none of it ever goes the way we intend to. But, now you don't have to face it alone. You have your friends, Madara and me to help guide you through all of this. I can't speak for the others, but at least have comfort in knowing that I'll never abandon you,"

I shrug his hand off my shoulders as I stand. "Thanks. I guess,"

"Hey," Obito calls out as he stands beside me. "We're out of the medication. Why don't you retrieve some from the Howling Wolf Village1?"

"The Howling Wolf Village? Why all the way out there?"

"It's where you'll meet with the Kodon clan. The medicine is only prepared within their bodies. Itachi used to frequent there whenever he needed a refill for his prescription. While there, you may even learn a few things about your brother. It'll be good for you,"

"Fine,"

I reach for my cloak Madara enters the room.

"We have a problem,"

"Don't we always," Obito replies with his arms crossed.

"Naruto and his team just defeated Kakazu,"

"What?!" both Obito and I gasp.

"I fear that he may be getting too strong. We still need to capture his Tailed Beast if our plan is to succeed,"

"What do we need to do?" I ask.

"We need to capture the remaining Tailed Beasts. With their combined strength, we will easily over power Naruto and take the Nine-Tails," Madara informs.

"Right. Alright, leave it to my team. We'll~"

"Your team is not doing anything, Sasuke. **You** need to fetch that medicine before you do anything else," Obito interrupts.

"We are out of it then? Very well, we'll just have to wait until you come back Sasuke. While you're gone, collect your thoughts and bring enough for at least a year. You're going to be needing it for what we have planned,"

I opened my mouth to protest, but Obito shakes his head. Thinking over what they said, I give a heavy sigh before putting on my cloak.

"Fine. But neither of you better not leave without me. I'll return soon enough,"

"The journey is a straight shot from here. It should only take you four to five hours to the mountain. Be careful and stay hidden," Obito instructs.

"You don't have to tell me how to be a ninja. It's in my blood,"

Hours away from the Hideout I've been staying, I make it up the mountain and enter through the Howling Wolf's Village's gates. I was greeted by the guards. I told them I was a traveler looking for the Kodon clan. They point me to a small shop and I make my way there.

When I arrive at the store's front, I see two young men standing behind a counter. From what I could tell, they look like cranes. I open the door and the two males greet me with bright smiles.

"Welcome to our shop. How can we help you today?" they ask I unison.

Looking at them closer, I see that I was right. They were cranes and they looked like brothers. Both had long necks, black and white hair, pale skin and bright orange eyes. The taller one looks several years older wears a black kimono with designs of white cranes. The shorter, younger brother wears a white Kimono with black cranes.

I take a step forward, clearing my throat, before speaking. "Are you a part of the Kodon clan?"

"Yes. My name is Reishi. I am the pharmacist of the village. And this is Kina, my younger brother,"

"Who are you, stranger?"

"My name is not important. But, I was told that my brother came her to get this medicine refilled," I say before placing the vile on the counter top.

The brothers observe the bottle before looking at me in excitement.

"Well I'll be. There is only one person I refill this prescription for and that is Itachi Uchiha. And you said he was your brother, so you must be~"

"Sasuke! It's an honor to meet you. Do you mind if I shake your hand?" Kina asks excitedly.

Nervously, I remove my hand from under my cloak and hold it out. Kina comes from around the counter with a huge smile and wraps his smaller hand around mine. Under the sleeve of his kimono, I could see white feathers with black tips on them.

"Brother! It's really him! It's Sasuke!"

"I know Kina. But, I'm pretty sure that he would like to remain anonymous while he's here," Reishi chuckles.

"Sorry,"

"How do you know me?"

"Itachi told us all about you whenever he would come to visit. He also told us that if we were to ever see you here it would be after he had passed. I am very sorry for your loss, Sasuke-kun," Kina says before both males bow in front of me.

"I am so sorry for your loss. I know that it must hurt you, especially knowing how much he loved you. Why don't you let Kina escort you to Itachi's old shack and I'll bring you something to eat in a little while," Reishi offers.

"I can't stay. I need to get back soon,"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Sasuke, but the medicine will take about a week for me to prepare. You are free to leave and come back, but I know the journey must be long. You are more than welcome to stay here if you please,"

Thinking it over, I nod my head in agreement. Not saying anything more, I let the younger of the two lead me to my resting place for the next week.

After Kina escorted me to Itachi's shack, I was left alone. I looked around the place. It was not the biggest shack, but decent enough for just a person to stay in. About an hour passes before I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in,"

Kina and Reishi walk in with flowers and a tray full of food.

"We know that you wanted to be alone, but we figured you would be hungry," Reishi says.

I nod before watching Kina place the tray in front of me and Reishi place the flowers on a stand next to the bed.

"Those flowers~"

"Were Itachi's favorite," Reishi finishes. "Pink and yellow Suirens2*: far from the one you love, red Amaririsus3*: shyness and/or pride, and white Natsugikus4*: grief. Itachi said the first two reminded him of you when you were younger. He loved you so much he called this "Sasuke's Bouquet"," I stare hard at the bouquet. A tear threatening to form in the corner of my eye. I quickly whip it away in favor of eating the food they prepared for me. "Tell me Sasuke, if you don't mind me asking: When did you find out about your brother?"

Almost choking on food, I pound my chest to free my airways. After a few pants, I look at the two with wide eyes and panic. I didn't have the heart to tell them the truth; not after the way they treated me. They admired my brother. I couldn't take that from them.

I clear my throat again before speaking. "I was the one that… found him…"

The two brothers look at me with so much sadness in their eyes. It almost makes me wish I had not said anything.

"That must have been terrible. I don't know what I would have done if anything were to happen to Kina. He's my only little brother and I would give my life for him to live,"

"No, big brother. I would not be able to live without you. You're my hero," Kina smiles.

Reishi smiles back before throwing an arm around his younger brother's shoulders and pulling them closer.

"You two… are really close… It kind of reminds me of when Itachi and I…"

"Were younger?" Reishi finishes my sentence again. "Itachi said the same thing. Kina and I loved every time he would visit us. He would admire our relationship and entertain us with stories of all the mischief the two of you or just you would get up to. We would even tell him some of stories passed down to us about your clan,"

"How… do you know my clan?"

"Through the medicine of course. The Kotarō that you need has been in our family for generations. In fact, we're the only clan that can prepare it within our bodies. So, whenever your clan needed a supply, they would seek my clan out. In a way, you could say that our clans are like family. Our father even knew your parents and your grandparents. I've met your mother on a serval occasions before she was pregnant with you, Sasuke. In fact, I remember this one time where~"

I just let Reishi tell his stories of my parents and Itachi. I had no idea that there was even another clan outside of the Hidden Leaf that knew my clan. Sure, I knew that our clan was one of the famous in all Konoha, but to meet people who personally knew them is amazing to me. I didn't listen to every detail of Reishi's story, but I did catch bits and pieces. Enough to understand that their clan and mine held a great amount of respect for each other.

"Yes, it was quite a shame when Itachi finally told us the truth about what happened that faithful night," Reishi says, bringing my attention back to him.

"Itachi told you?" They both nod. "And… what did your clan think? What did you guys think?"

Both brothers look at each other before Kina answers me. "We didn't tell anyone else. His secret will die with us,"

"Sasuke, the tragedy of your clan's demise was too much anyone, including Itachi to bear. We knew that no one else would understand why he did what he did. It was not our place to mention it beyond these walls. The thought of losing one's sibling is too great in itself. This world is already full of confusion and tragedy. I do not want to contribute to it. I would rather help bring peace. Come, we will leave you to grieve in peace. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask Kina or me. Come, otoutosan,"

"Yes brother," Kina gets up to follow Reishi out of the shack but stops at the doorway. We lock eyes as he speaks. "Itachi loved you, Sasuke. He wanted you to know that when you finally came here,"

The door shuts, and I am alone again. I remove my shoes and strip down to my boxers. I climb onto the bed, laying on my back to stare at a blank ceiling. Sighing deeply, I roll onto my right side and stare at the flowers before me. I reach out to gently stroke their soft petals. Greif fills my heart as the words and stories of my oniisan fill my head. It is only when a single tear rolls down the bridge of my nose that I remember today is an important day.

" _It's June 9_ _th_ _… Happy birthday, Itachi…"_

The passes by slowly. I almost go insane with boredom. But, the final day has come. Kina put the flowers in a vase of water for me so that they would not die before I left. On the stand by the bed is where they currently are. I dress myself for the day before heading to the shop. I take one last look at the shack and close the door. At the store's front, Reishi and Kina meet with a scroll.

"This is should be enough to last you for a year. If you ever need more, please do not hesitate to come back and visit," Reishi smiles as he hands over the scroll.

"But, if you're not too busy, maybe you can come visit us again soon? We would love to hear your stories about Itachi," Kina smiles at me.

I look between them and the scroll a few times before putting the scroll away and nodding.

"Thank you. I promise,"

And with that, I turn to exit the village and begin my journey back to the Hideout.

It takes me five hours to make it to the entrance of the Hideout. Outside, my team, Obito and Madara are waiting for me.

"Sasuke-kun! Did you enjoy your trip?!" Karin says while smiling and waving at me.

"Gee Karin, the man just arrived after being gone a week and you're on him like flies on shit already," Suigetsu chuckles with his arms crossed.

"Shut up! Unlike **some people** on this team, I happened to miss Sasuke-kun's handsome face,"

"So Sasuke, did you actually enjoy your trip? Did you do everything that needed to be done to continue?" Obito asks.

I nod. "Yes, I'm ready to do whatever it takes for the Hidden Leaf to pay for their transgressions,"

"Excellent because while you were gone, we've made our next plan," Madara says while walking in front of everyone. "The next Tailed Beast vessel we're going after is the Eight-Tails: Killer B of Kumogakure: The Hidden Cloud Village,"

…

…

…

 **To Be Continued…**

1 This a novel separate from the anime/ manga. So, technically this is a story all its own, not a part of either the anime or the manga.

2 Lotus

3 Amaryllis

4 Chrysanthemums


	21. Team Taka vs Killer B

…

…

…

 **Chapter 21: Team Taka vs. Killer B**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Team Taka, having received their orders from Madara, they ready themselves for the journey to capture Killer B: The Eight-Tailed Jinchūriki.

"Is everyone ready?" Sasuke asks. Karin, Suigetsu, and Jūgo nod. "Good. Let's get moving. Madara and the other Akatsuki members will meet us at the new hideout. Or orders are to retrieve this Killer B and bring him to the hideout to extract the Eight-Tails from him,"

"Man, sounds like a lot of work. I just hope that this will be worth it to get what you want Sasuke," Suigetsu sighs with his fingers laced behind the back of his head.

" _ **What is that supposed to mean?"**_ Sasuke hisses.

"I'm just saying. I know you're upset that the Elders of your village sent your brother to murder your entire clan. That is definitely something I would want to make them pay for. But, have you given any thought of what you are going to do afterwards? I mean, who all do you plan on killing within that village? You were there when they got a new Hokage, how do you even know that most of those same people who ordered your clan's demise is even still kickin'?"

"The hark kid has a point, Sasuke," The group turns around to see Obito leaning against the cave's entrance with his arms and legs crossing.

" _ **You dare question my motives too, Obito? I thought you left with Madara?"**_

"I stayed behind to as you the same question. Sasuke, I just want to know where your heart is on all of this? Will you only kill the Elders still living who have wronged you? Or will you kill the innocent too in your quest for vengeance? How far are you willing to carry your hatred?"

Sasuke turns his glare away from Obito to face the road ahead. He takes a few steps forward towards the edge before speaking again. "As far as I need it to. I only plan to kill the Elders who have wronged our clan. But, should anyone else get in my way… _**they will suffer the same fate as well**_ ," And with that, Sasuke and his team takes off in the direction of their destination.

Obito, never moving from his initial position watches in an amusement at his disappearing cousin. These thoughts entertaining his thoughts: _"He reminds me so much of myself. We both have dealings with that village. We've both been hurt by members of the Hidden Leaf who vow to protect it. It will be nice to see its demise at our hands,"_

…

…

…

The Valley of the Clouds and Lightning: covered with clouds, fog, and mountains. It is currently guarded by Killer B: The Eight-Tails Jinchūriki. Hidden deep within the valley lies a cave where it's protector trains daily to keep his skills sharpened. Waking up today, Killer B had no idea that he is skills are going to be tested. That is, not until this current moment.

"Oh man. It's too fuckin bright. Even with my glasses on, my eyes are starting to hurt," Killer B exits the entrance of his training cave, looks up, and uses his hand to guard from the sun's rays. "It's noon already? Well I know one thing that's about to happen right now… LUNCH!"

Killer B grips as he skips down the cave's stairs.

"It's already high noon and I'm ready for some brunch. I'm a rap-lovin' god not here to play with no goon. But I do know that I'm having sukiyaki for lunch," B stops rapping when he reaches the bottom of the stairs and comes face to face with a four-man team. "Who the hell are you fools?"

"Are you the Eight-Tails' Jinchūriki?" Sasuke asks.

"The correct why you should've asked that is: "Are you Lord Jinchūriki or Lord Eight-Tails, sir?". You better learn who you talking to boy,"

"It does not matter what I call you. All I need to do is confirm your identity. So, are you the Eight-Tails' Jinchūriki or not?"

"I am who you seek. Now tell me, rude boy, who in the holy hell are you supposed to me?"

"My name is not important. What is important is that I'm here to capture you. Suigetsu, on the left. Jūgo, take the right. Karin, stay behind me and cover my back,"

B watches in irritation as the group moves into their positions.

"Naw son, you not about to step to me: Lord Jinchūriki and think you gonna win. You got it twisted, so allow me to cure you of your sin,"

"This guy is starting to piss me off!" Suigetsu yells as he rushes at B with his sword to strike him down.

"You baka! We're not supposed to kill him. Remember what the Akatsuki said?" Jūgo says, irritation lacing his voice.

"Don't worry. I can sense his chakra loud and clear. The idiot didn't kill him," Karin announces.

When the dust clears, Killer B is standing in a crater with his hands blocking Suigetsu's sword.

"I have to admit, you're pretty sharp. But, allow a real swordsman to fry you like a Carp,"

B applies more pressure to the blade, effectively releasing Suigetsu's grip on the handle. The blade shoots into the air. B catches the blade and holds it towards its wielder.

"Step aside, Suigetsu. I'll handle it from here," Jūgo says before they trade places.

"Oh, an orange haired brother here to step. Well come on then so you can get wrecked,"

B places the opened part of the blade around his neck and spins it around. Angry, Jūgo rushes towards B, but is knocked back by the spinning handle. Staggering from the hit, Jūgo collects himself, activates his Level 1 Curse Mark before attacking B again. B dodges the first attack to removes the blade from his neck and bring it down onto Jūgo. The orange haired bear gasps as blood spits from his mouth and he fall to the ground.

Killer B walks over to Jūgo and picks him up by his hood. "As you can see, I can't be beat. So why don't you go on home before I make you one with the stone,"

Karin gasps as he throws Jūgo at her feet. She bends down to check her comrade for serious injuries. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I wasn't expecting him to be so strong," Jūgo grunts as he tries to get up.

"This dude is insane! First, he steals my Executioner Blade and then wields it like he owns it. He's a real piss off,"

"Have you had enough, or are you ready to get snuffed?"

"You guys fall back. I'll handle this," Sasuke says as he walks in front of the group.

"Oh, so pretty boy wants to take a whack at me? Well feel free cuz this fight will only end in your defeat," B grins as he readies the blade for another attack.

Sasuke slides his sword into his hand and prepares himself for his attack.

"Ya know, you fool never properly introduced yourselves. I'd at least like to know the names of the people I will be defeating,"

"That is of no concern to you. All you need to know is that you'll be coming with us now,"

Sasuke rushes towards B. The two swords collide, but B's power sends Sasuke flying backwards. The agile cat lands on his feet in enough time to block B's strike. Thinking quickly, Sasuke puts his blade in the Executioner Blade's opening to stop its spin. Seeing that he stunned his opponent, Sasuke lands a hard kick to B's chest. The rapping Jinchūriki drops the blade in favor of writing in a small green notebook. Using this mild distraction, Sasuke uses his foot to fling the large blade back to Suigetsu.

" _Who is this guy? What's his deal?"_ Sasuke asks himself.

Everyone watches in confusion as B finishes writing something in his book. The rapping man smiles pridefully as he puts away his book.

"You just gave me the inspiration for a hard ass rap. I thank ya for that. But now it's time for yall to hear my last rhyme," B reaches behind him and unsheathes seven swords from his back and throws them into the air. He catches each sword in various crooks of his body.

"Be careful, Sasuke. I think this dude is a master swordsman. He's dangerous," Suigetsu warns.

Sasuke stills his nerves as B rushes towards him. It is Killer B's seven swords against Sasuke's one. Although the feat is difficult, Sasuke keeps up and dodges almost all of B's attacks. Even though he won't admit it out loud, but Sasuke admires the way B handles all seven swords at once.

As they fought nonstop, B was always on the offensive. When one sword was deflected five more came his way. B had Sasuke on the run, in the air, on the ground, and in every combat position imaginable. It was getting too hard for Sasuke to keep up with his normal vison. To aid him, Sasuke activates his Sharingan. But it does not help him. Sasuke hisses as each blade cuts his skin in various places. Sasuke falls back, his sword embedded into the ground.

Thinking that he needs an unstoppable attack, Sasuke summons lightning to his hand. The wounded feline smirks, thinking he has the upper hand. Sasuke rushes towards his sword, picks it up and brings it down on B. Only to his surprise, B can manipulate lightning in a similar way. The two lightning blades hold against each other until B changes the pressure, staggering enough for B to impale Sasuke with the rest of his blades. Sasuke gasps as he is flown back and lands onto the ground.

"First Imma float like a butterfly and then sting like a Killer B!"

"Sasuke! We're coming!" Karin yells as the three of them rush towards their leader's aid.

Killer B rushes towards Sasuke to finish him off. "You're finished!"

B brings his sword down but is blocked by Suigetsu. B uses his lightning to cut through the blade, but Sasuke uses his to counteract B's attack and try to keep the blade in place. Jūgo attacks from behind B, knocking him back. This gives Suigetsu time to break B's blade and for Karin to retreat with Sasuke.

Karin looks over Sasuke and gasps at the amount of injury he suffered. "Sasuke, you're seriously injured here," She rolls up her sleeve and presents her arm at Sasuke's mouth. "Bite me, quickly,"

Sasuke struggles to lean forward but makes it enough for him to bite her. Karin moans in pleasure as Sasuke's fangs sink into her pale fair, soft skin. Sasuke sucks on her skin until he is healed from his wounds. While Sasuke is healing himself, B stands on top of a tall rock pillar and observes his enemies.

" _Each one of these fools seems to possess a unique ability or two. That feline has something funky going on with his eyes and can manipulate his chakra and his elements. The white shark dude can wield that large sword well, but not as great as me. The orange bear seems to be able to morph his body. And that weird red-haired, fox chick can heal people by letting them suck on her chakra. Interesting group of fools. But, they are still fools who decided to face off against me. I need to end this if I want to still have my sukiyaki for lunch,"_

Having been fully healed, Sasuke rejoins his team.

"You feelin' better?" Suigetsu asks. Sasuke nods. "Good because I think we need to go after this guy in a different way,"

"What do you suggest?" Sasuke asks.

"This dude is too strong for us to just subdue him. We need to go after him as if we are trying to kill him. That might be our only chance,"

Sasuke nods. "Fine then. Just remember to _**not**_ kill him though,"

"Alright ya fools. Are you ready to get down with the master rapper?! Then come at me with your best shot,"

Jūgo, Sasuke and Suigetsu ready themselves before running towards their opponent. Killer B jumps down to engage them in battle. The four males fight it out. B uses his bare hands, Sasuke has his Chidori, Jūgo reactivates his Level 1 Curse Mark and Suigetsu has his Executioner Blade. As they fight, B punches Suigetsu, but the white-haired shark uses his Water Clone Jutsu to capture him.

"Sasuke! I've got him, just hit us both!"

"Chidori!" Sasuke yells as he impales them both.

Both Killer B and Suigetsu scream in pain as the lightning courses through them. Sasuke releases his attack and steads his unconscious comrade. Shaking from the attack, B had barely enough time to dodge Jūgo's attack. Everyone stands around the crater Jūgo created, looking for their opponent.

"Karin, can you sense him?"

The red-haired fox closes her eyes and focuses. After a few moments, she points towards the west. "He's over there!"

Sasuke uses his chakra to launch himself off the ground and towards his opponent.

"They're strong, I'll give them that. But, it's time for me to end this and lay them flat,"

B activates the Eight-Tails' chakra. Sasuke can see the red chakra taking its form and surrounding B's body. This brings him back to all the times the Nine-Tails' chakra would do the same to Naruto. This the second person he's ever faced with this type of chakra, making Sasuke wonder if all of it behaves the same.

When the chakra finishes engulfing him, B cocks his fist back and launches it at Sasuke. Seeing the attack coming with his Sharingan, Sasuke dodges the attack.

"Hn, You're the first to dodge my Eight-Tails Punch attack. Besides my brother that is. But I wonder, will your friends be able to do the same?"

B aims for the remaining three of Taka. Thinking quickly, Jūgo gabs Suigetsu and Karin and uses his Level 1 Curse Mark to save them. The attack doesn't hit them, but the impact does send them flying.

"You guys alright?" Sasuke asks.

"Yeah, we're fine. More or less," Karin answers.

"Karin, I need you to focus on his chakra and track. Relay his movements back to us at all times~"

"You think you can keep up with me?! Try again in the next life!"

B goes in for the attack. Sasuke activates the Mangekyō Sharingan to subdue him.

" _Awe, so this boy possesses the Sharingan? But I thought all of the Uchiha are dead? I might be in trouble then,"_

B's attack fails as he crashes into the ground. Everyone gives a relived sigh. Sasuke turns around to check his opponent but screams in pain when Killer B hit him in his chest.

"Mess with the bull, you'll get the horns, fool!"

Sasuke is sent flying backwards. Jūgo manages to catch him and lays him on his lap.

"What's wrong with him?" Karin asks.

"He's been hit in his chest. His bones are broken, and his organs have been damaged,"

"I'll heal him,"

"No Karin. Your chakra can't handle this. I'll do it,"

Jūgo places his hand on Sasuke's chest and allows for his chakra and fingers to model to Sasuke.

"What are you doing?"

"Sasuke is compatible with my Curse Mark. I am merging my body and chakra with his. I'm just hoping it will work,"

"Is he gonna be ok?" Suigetsu asks as he approaches them.

"He should, as long as his body can handle our merging,"

"But what are we going to do about Killer B. The two of you can't handle him alone,"

"Don't worry Karin. We'll figure something out," Jūgo says.

"It'll be too late for yall to do that. Because my true form is about to come out and make yall flat,"

Everyone watches in horror as Killer B begins to transform into the Eight-Tails. It doesn't take long before an enormous Eight-Tailed octopus bull appears before them.

"We need to get out of here!" Karin yells. "Come on Sasuke, we have to go!"

Sasuke slowly opens his eyes to see the Eight-Tails before him. "What is going on?" he grunts.

"There's no time to explain. We need to go!"

" _ **You think you fools will escape me? You'll be dead before you can get far fools, ya fools,"**_

B goes to attack but is stopped by Suigetsu's water demon. "Take Sasuke and get the hell out of here!"

Jūgo and Karin nod as they lift Sasuke up and try to make a run for it. Seeing them trying o escape, B launches a more powerful attack and blows up the ground around them. Taka surrounds a melted Suigetsu in panic.

"We can't escape now. Sasuke-kun, what are we going to do?"

With nothing else left for him to do, Sasuke unleashes the only jutsu that can save them now.

"Amaterasu!"

Sasuke's right eye bleeds as he unleashes the black flames on Killer B. The giant monster screams in agony as he is burned. Karin and Jūgo gasp at the sight. Sasuke had told them about Itachi using this attack on him but they never thought they would see it with their own eyes. The beast continues to scream as it falls into the water. One of the tentacle almost crushes Karin, but Sasuke uses his Lighting Blade to slice it down its center. Karin tried to run before another tentacle crushes her, but the Amaterasu flames touches her back.

"Karin!" Sasuke yells.

"Leave her Sasuke! We have to go before we're engulfed in them too!" Jūgo cries out.

Sasuke, not wanting to abandon his comrade, he activates the Mangekyō Sharingan in his left eye and focuses on Karin. Soon the black flames are extinguished and Karin in saved.

"Sasuke, you can put out those flames? But, I thought you said that they couldn't be extinguished until it burned everything in sight?"

"I thought so too. It might be another power of my Mangekyō Sharingan. Grab Karin and I'll see if I can do the same on the Eight-Tails,"

Sasuke waited for Jūgo to remove Karin before focusing on B. He screamed in pain for the second time as the flames died down on the beast. When they look up, Killer B's body is floating in the water. He is barely alive, but alive none the less.

"good, we were able to win this battle without killing him. I'll grab him. Let's get out of here before anyone else comes,"

Sasuke struggles to raise to his feet. He falls a time or two but is finally strong enough to stand and walk towards the Jinchūriki. Sasuke bends down and lifts Killer B into his back before they walk away from the mountain.

"Your body, must be under a lot of stress. You have not healed from your battle with Itachi yet and this fight was a lot more difficult than expected,"

"I know. I wasn't expecting all of this to happen so soon. But, hopefully it will all be worth it when we gain to power to take down Konoha,"

…

…

…

The group manages to make it to the Hideout with the remaining Akatsuki members waiting on them. Madara and Obito greet them at the entrance.

"I see you four had trouble with the Eight-Tails," Madara smirks as he takes Killer B from Sasuke.

"Yeah, it would have been nice if you guys would have given us more info on this Jinchūriki before we went to capture him. He was not an easy opponent to deal with," Sasuke glares as he sits down against a wall.

"We figured you would be able to handle it no matter what we said. Plus, you came back alive, so no need to fret over it any longer. Now, why don't you and your team friends sit back while we extract the Eight-Tails.

Sasuke and Jugo did as they were told. They sat against a wall out of the way of the ritual and watched. The Akatsuki members began to conduct the ritual. Everyone watches as the red chakra flows from B's mouth and into a smaller ball of chakra. After a few moments, everyone gasps as Killer B's body disappears and turns into one of the Eight-Tails' tentacles.

"Sasuke's team screwed up! They didn't bring back the real Eight-Tails' Jinchūriki! They brought back a part of his tentacle!" Zetsu laughs while holding his stomach.

Sasuke hangs his head in shame with a hand on his face. "What a mess,"

"A minor setback at best," Madara says as he walks over to the tentacle.

"What do you mean? We don't have the Eight-Tails. How are we supposed to put our plan into action?' Obito asks.

"Simple, I discovered that Five Kage are having one of their famous meetings in the Land of Iron. You may have failed to capture the Eight-Tails, but you'll like the next surprise I have in store for you," Madara answers while looking at Sasuke.

"Oh yeah? What surprise do you have in store for me this time?" Sasuke asks with irritation in his voice.

"How would you like a chance at killing one of the Elders responsible for our clan's annihilation?"

"What are you saying? Lady Tsunade wasn't there when Itachi killed our clan. Have you lost your mind?"

"I wasn't talking about her. There is another who is accompanying her. This man has been an Elder of the Hidden Leaf since Obito was there. He was the one who actually gave Itachi the order,"

Sasuke swallows a lump in his throat as he asks his next question. "What… what was his name?"

…

…

…

 **To Be Continued…**


	22. Perfecting Sage Mode

…

…

…

 **Chapter 22: Perfecting Sage Mode**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"Alright Naruto, are you ready to begin?" Jiraiya asks.

"Bring it on!"

Jiraiya smirks at his student's enthusiasm. Standing in front of Naruto is Jiraiya, Fukasaku, and Shima. Understanding that there is no time to waste, they chose to begin Naruto's training immediately.

"Alright then, here is your first lesson: senjutsu," Jiraiya starts. "Senjutsu takes the energy that surrounds you: the spiritual and physical energy within you and the natural energy surrounding you. The techniques that harness all three energies is what we call senjutsu. When you perfect this type of jutsu, you'll gain more abilities and strengths you didn't have before. Fukasaku, would like to show him?"

The older male toad nods before hoping to a statue of the toads. Fukasaku grunts loudly as he tries to lift the statue. After a few more grunts, Fukasaku manages to lift the heavy statue.

"Whoa! How can he lift it! That statue must weigh a ton!" Naruto yells in excitement.

"T-this is the p-power of senjutsu. Like it was said before, if you can master senjutsu then you will gain strengths and abilities you didn't have before.," Fukasaku says before putting the statue back down.

"Cool! Alright, what do I have to do?"

"Whoa there kid. There are still a few things you need to learn first," Jiraiya says. "To absorb natural energy requires for you to feel it and let it accumulate around you. So, where you need to start is by not moving,"

Naruto stares at his three masters in confusion. "So… you want me … to just not… move…?"

Shima nodes. "Yes. You need to pick a spot and just sit still,"

"That's lame,"

"See, this is exactly why we are having you start here. Naruto, you are a great ninja, but you lack patience. You should know more than anyone that training takes time. This will not come to you easy. For you to become better, you need to learn patience. I believe that this part of the training will help you learn that lesson,"

"Fine. Whatever you say Pervy Sage. Alright, let's get started,"

"Hold on a second. Before you begin this part of your training, you must bathe in the toad oil," Shima says before hopping over to the waterfall.

"Toad oil?"

"Yes, it has the power to draw in natural energy. Give me your arm," Naruto rolls up his sleeve to hold out his right arm to her. Shima traces the oil onto his arm. "You can't be successful without this. However, it can be very risky,"

"Risky? How?"

"Look for yourself," Naruto looks down at his hand and sees that his fingers turned webbed and sticky. Shima tries to calm a hyperventilating Naruto. "Calm down, young one. This is only an illusion, showing you the consequences of not being successful at this training. If you do not successfully harness the natural energy, then you will turn into a toad!"

"But I don't want to be a toad!"

As Naruto continues to hyperventilate, Jiraiya walks up and smacks the back of his head.

"Calm down boy. You'll be fine. If you are patient and still, you will pass no problem," Naruto gives a relieved shy. "However, if you take in too much natural energy, then you will be a toad forever,"

"On another note, if you do start to turn into a toad, then I will smack you with this stick," Fukasaku smiles will holding his large stick.

"Good to know. Alright then, I am ready,"

"Good. Now, strip down to nothing and get ready to bathe in the toad oil," Jiraiya instructs.

Naruto does as he is told and strips down to nothing. Standing in front of his elders, everyone blushes bright red before turning their heads.

"Geeze kid. No wonder Sasuke keeps coming back to you,"

"Shut up, old man. Here,"

Jiraiya takes the clothes. Naruto walks over to the edge of the oil fountain and sits with his legs crossing and his hands folded in his lap. Both Shima and Fukasaku hop towards Naruto and sits on either side of him. They splash the oil over him. Naruto tries to remain still as he feels the cold oil splash against his warm skin.

Hours pass and every so often Naruto had to be hit with Fukasaku's stick. The young fox becomes frustrated. Not only is he not feeling or seeing the natural energy, but the oil does nothing to soften the blows from the male toad's stick.

"Pervy Sage, I'm just not getting it. Can't I just use some shadow clones to help me?"

"Shadow clones will not help you in this training kid," Jiraiya says as he looks up from his book. "You need to focus harder, Naruto. Calm your breathing and just feel the energy around you. Just stay calm and breathe,"

Naruto sighs heavily. He closes his eyes and tries to control his breathing. In and out, his breathing stills. He leans back and falls into the oil. As he sinks deeper into the fountain, Naruto can feel the oil moving around him. A whirlwind of energy surrounds him as an orange hue appears around his eyes. Inside of Naruto's mind, he can the energy surrounding him. Excited at his success, Naruto jumps out of oil in excitement.

"I saw it!"

"Excellent buddy. Now try to lift that statue over there," Jiraiya instructs without looking up from his book.

Naruto walks over to the statue and tries to lift the statue. After a few tries, the young fox can lift the statue.

"Oh my! The boy did it. Would you look at that," Shima says in admiration.

"Yes, he is. Now he must do the same without the oil," Fukasaku says.

"Without he oil?"

"Naruto, you will be incorporating senjutsu in your fights. You need to learn to use senjutsu when you do not have access to the oil. Come, sit down and let's try it,"

Naruto sits next to Fukasaku in the same sitting style as before. Trying to control his breathing, Naruto tries to feel the natural energy around him.

After another two hours, passes and Naruto is unable to feel the energy. Fukasaku smacks Naruto when he begins to turn into a toad.

"Ouch… that really hurts,"

"You need to focus,"

"I know, but this is a lot harder without the oil. Can't I just take some with me?"

"No, you dumby. The oil will evaporate as soon as you leave the mountain. Here. Come with me. I know the perfect place for you to train,"

Everyone follows Fukasaku to a scared part of the mountain.

"Ah, it's been so long since I've been here," Jiraiya sighs with his hands on his hips.

"What do you want me to do here?"

"This will help you find your center of balance and get a better sense of control. You will sit on one of the pointed mountains and use that as your focus. Here," The elder toad picks up a stone slab and hands it to him. "This will be perfect for you to sit on,"

Naruto grabs the slab and follows Fukasaku to the top of one of the pointed mountains. He placed the slab on the tip and sat down. He had a hard time trying to stay on the slab ad almost fell off a few times.

"You need to find your center of gravity. It will help you stay still,"

"I'm trying,"

After a while, Naruto is finally able to sit still on the slab and focus. Naruto took a few deep breathes and began to focus.

Hours passed. Naruto still had not mastered the senjutsu without the oil.

"Would you like to take a break?" Fukasaku asks with a sigh.

"No. I don't have time for breaks. I need to do this," Naruto answers without opening his eyes.

"Alright then. Continue," Fukasaku sighs.

Naruto tries to control his breathing and open his mind. After a while, Naruto can feel the energy surrounding him and flowing through his center. A few minutes later, the orange hue appears around his eyes again. Naruto opens his eyes to reveal orange irises and horizontal, rectangle black pupils.

Jiraiya stands up and claps his hands. "Well done, kid. We are proud of you,"

Naruto looks around with his new vision. "Wow, so this is how it feels to become one with nature?"

"Yes. It is a powerful feeling. Now, it's time to learn your last step of your training. Let's go shower and have a talk,"

"Here, I brought you some tea," Jiraiya says as he sits down across from his student.

"Thanks," Naruto nods as he accepts the cup. "So, what did you want to talk about?'

"I see your fourth tail grew in,"

"Yeah. It happened while I was showering," Naruto laughs while scratching the back of his head.

"Hm." Jiraiya takes a sip of his tea and puts the cup down. "Naruto, I know that this new power is exciting and hard to handle. I would like to be the first to congratulate you on how far you've come. But, you need to know the dangers of Sage Mode," Jiraiya leans his head back to finish off his tea. "The main thing to remember is that Sage Mode can't be used for too long. Five minutes is the most you can go. However, just like in training, you can only activate it by staying still. So, once you enter battle, you can't activate it, got it?"

Naruto nods. "But, if that's the case, then what is the point of teaching me this?"

"Sage Mode is a powerful skill to master. With you mastering it, you will have an easier time fighting tougher opponents. However, it will be difficult, especially when you do not have any comrades to assist you. If this every happens, then you need to get away far enough to gather the natural energy needed to activate it,"

"How can I do that? If I am fighting an opponent, how can I be still long enough to activate it?"

"There are ways to get around that. What I have done in the past is summon Fukasaku and Shima and had them fused to my shoulders. While I fight, they gather the energy I need. Or, since you like to use shadow clones, you can use one in the distance to gather the energy while you fight,"

"But, I thought you said shadow clones couldn't help me,"

"During training, no. You yourself, needed to go through the training. However, when you master Sage Mode, then you can use a clone as a substitute to gather the energy and dismiss it when you can enter Sage Mode,"

"Oh. That's convenient,"

Jiraiya nods. "There are other ways to enter Sage Mode, but once you are in it, you will gain great advantages to even the playing field when you face a more experienced ninja. Another con to enter Sage Mode is that, while fighting you can't replenish your energy, so it will drain quickly. However, if you continuously practice Sage Mode, then the time to recharge it will decrease. But, with you being a Jinchūriki, you might be able to increase some aspects of Sage Mode,"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not quite sure. I've never heard of a Jinchūriki entering Sage Mode. So, I hope you are ready to be a guinea pig,"

"Sure. So, is there anything else we need to do here?" Naruto asks while finishing the last of his tea.

"Nope, but I know you have to be tired. Why don't we rest up before leaving for the village,"

"Yeah. It's about a month journey back,"

"Naw, this time we're just gonna teleport there instead,"

"Oh, I see. Good. Then we'll be there in no time. It just sucks that we couldn't have just teleported there in the first place,"

"Actually, we could have been here sooner if we'd used the short cut,"

"The short cut?! There's a short cut?! Why didn't you tell me?! Why didn't we take it?!" Naruto yells.

"Because I wanted you to know the path. All who train here needs to know the path. As I have told you before, if you don't know the way, then you will get lost. I know you're trying to get some little Uchiha-Uzumakis running around. What if you want to bring one of your kids here to train and I'm not around. How do you think you'll get here?"

"The short cut," Naruto answers sarcastically.

"Actually, you can't,"

"What do you mean?"

"The short cut I was referring to is called Reverse Summoning Jutsu. To put it simple, as long as you have a contract with one of the toads here, then you can be summoned her instead. However, this is only ever used if the toads have an emergency or if they were asked," Jiraiya explains.

Naruto leans back, smacks his face, and groans. "You know I hate you sometimes. But, I guess it makes sense. Alright then, I'm fuckin tired. Let's get some rest so we can leave in the morning.

Night passed, and the morning sun begins to rise. Exhausted from his training, Naruto slept for at least twelve hours. Once they got up, both gathered their belongings and went to say goodbye to the toads.

"Are you two leaving already?" Shima asks.

"Yeah, we have to get going. I wanna get back before Grandma Tsunade leaves for the Kage Meeting,"

"Oh, Tsunade is still around? How is she doing by the way?" Fukasaku asks.

"She's good. Still her violent self," Jiraiya chuckles with his arms crossing over his chest.

"I hope you're keeping her young, Jiraiya," Shima says, giggling behind her head. "These two always had a special relationship since they were young. It's nice to see the two of you stay in contact,"

"It's hard not to. She Hokage now,"

"Well, good for her. Some responsibility is always good for you. Well Naruto, it was very nice to meet you. You are a strong ninja with a strong sense of determination. Remember you ninja creed and summon us whenever you need us, honey,"

"Yes, we are excited to hear the Tales of Naruto Uzumaki. And from the training we did today, I don't expect any less from you. Please, feel free to drop by anytime," Fukasaku says with a gentle smile on his face.

"Thank you. I will," Naruto nods.

"We're off!" Jiraiya announces before he unfolds the teleportation scroll.

Jiraiya performs some hand signs and slams his hand to the paper. Naruto waves goodbye as they disappear from the toads' sight.

They appear in the Teleportation Room in the Hokage Tower.

"Ah, it feels good to be back home again,"

"We've only been gone for about a day," Jiraiya chuckles.

"So. I've been training and traveling so much. I don't feel like I ever get a chance to sit down and relax a little," At that same moment, Team 8, Kakashi, and Neji opens the door. "Like right now. What's up guys!"

"Naruto? You're back already? We just heard you left for training. How was it?" Neji asks.

"It was great. I learned the art of Sage Mode and even gained a fourth tail, see?"

Naruto turns around to show all four tails swishing around his back side. Everyone gasps at the sight.

"You never cease to amaze me Naruto. I still can't get over you growing more than one tail," Kiba says.

"Don't worry. I'm still not use to it," Naruto chuckles while scratching the back of his head. "Anyway, what are you guys doing here?"

"We're actually on our way to the Kage Meeting. Lady Tsunade and Lord Danzo left for the meeting already. We were supposed to e their escort, but we had got back from a mission late," Hinata explains.

"Kakashi-sense, what are you doing with them?"

"I'm filling in for Kurenai. So, for right now, I am Team 8's leader,"

"What about you Neji? Why are you tagging along?"

"Lord Gaara invited me to come see him a while ago, but I've been busy with missions. So, I figure that this would be a great time to take some time for a visit,"

"Hn. I'm surprised Bushy Brow and Guy-sensei aren't trying to convince you into another mission," Naruto chuckles.

"Hey, don't jinx me. Guy-sensei and Lee are busy with some tasks and their youth power around the village. _**Someone**_ put a bug in Lady Tsunade's ear about them over working Tenten and me,"

"Hn. I see. Alright, I guess we're all going to the meeting then?"

"You're attending too, Naruto? So, you must've heard the topic of their meeting" Shino asks.

"No. Grandma Tsunade didn't mention to me what the meeting was about," Everyone looks at each other nervously. "What's the matter?"

Everyone remained silent for a while. It isn't until the second time Naruto asks that Hinata speaks.

"The meeting… is about Sasuke…"

"Sasuke? What do you mean it's about Sasuke?"

"Calm down Naruto. It's going to be ok. The Kage are meeting to discuss the action needed to be taken against both his affiliation with the Akatsuki and the Akatsuki and themselves. It is something that needs to happen," Kakashi informs.

"Then we have to hurry. There's no time to lose,"

"Naruto, you can't be so brash about this. This is a meeting that needs to happen. I know you want Sasuke back, but he has committed crimes against our nation and joined a S-ranked nin group. I don't think you will be able to convince them otherwise," Jiraiya says with a hand on his pupil's shoulder.

"I have to try. Sasuke is just lost. He needs help. He isn't thinking straight. Please, I just need to convince them to keep him alive until I can try and reason with him. Please, I know that I can do this,"

Jiraiya looks at Naruto for a few moments before giving a sigh. "Alright, go. I will handle things here while you guys head to the meeting. Just, stay out of trouble, ok?"

Naruto nods his head. "I will,"

Jiraiya moves to exit the room but stops besides Kakashi.

"What over him," he whispers in the wolf's ear.

Kakashi nods before his group enters the room. The silver wolf gets everything ready for the teleportation. Thinking of nothing else, Naruto kept his focus on saving Sasuke. Kakashi activated the Teleportation Jutsu and everyone stood still as they are being teleported. Naruto's heart races. Small beads of sweat drip down his forehead and the tip if his nose. He is nervous. His mind races with every idea he could think of to save Sasuke. He did not know what Sasuke is thinking or what he is doing. All Naruto knows is that he needs to save Sasuke, before it is too late.

…

…

…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	23. Kage Summit

**Author's Note:**

Hello guys, sorry it has been so long since the last post, but school is kicking my ass right now. However, I will still try to get back to updating as much as I can. I do have some things to clear up. I know that some of you said that I mentioned in the previous chapters that the Akatsuki had the One-Tail? I am sorry about the confusion and will correct it. No, the Akatsuki does not have the One-Tail. The second is I have a scene where Naruto talks to Kakashi about his relationship with Iruka. Is that a scene somewhere in the story already or have I not made it yet? I have looked through all the chapters but cannot seem to find it and don't know if I am just missing it. If you guys have found it, then let me know what chapter please. Other than that, enjoy this next chapter.

…

…

…

 **Chapter 23: Kage Summit**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

It took them a little while before they finally reached the Teleportation Jutsu room. Everyone looks around at the blank room like their Teleportation Jutsu back home in curiosity.

"Did it work? Are we actually in the land of Iron?" Hinata asks.

Kakashi steps forward with his hand on the doorknob. "Why don't you see for yourselves,"

Everyone is amazed as they step into the hallway. "Where are we?" Naruto asks.

"It would seem that we are inside of a tower. Usually these meetings are held in places like this," Kakashi explains with his hands in his pockets.

While continuing to look around, the group hears a familiar set of voices coming from the hallway beside them.

"Oh, hey guys. What are you doing here?" Kankuro asks with a smile and a small wave.

"We came as escorts for Lady Tsunade and Lord Danzo. Sorry we're late though," Kiba announces while scratching the back of his head.

"It's alright. We were actually on our way to meet up with Gaara now. The meeting should be starting soon anyway. Follow us," Temari said as she leads the group towards the meeting room. After a few minutes, they stop in front of a door. "Here we are. Come on," Team 10 and Kakashi enters the room but Temari stops Neji and Naruto from entering. "Sorry guys. Escorts only,"

"Understood," Neji nods.

"Understood?! No way, I'm going in there. I didn't come all this way just to stand outside the door and let them decide Sasuke's fate," Naruto growls.

"I'm sorry dude, but those are the rules. Only certain people are cleared to enter this room during this meeting," Kankuro says.

"Please, you don't understand. I would do anything to protect Sasuke. I know that he has committed heinous crimes and even killed his older brother for revenge, but I have spoken to him, recently in fact. He's lost. His soul is trapped, and I believe that I am the only one who can save them. Please, just let me talk some sense into them. I can reason with them. I came all this way; at least let me try," Naruto pleads.

Everyone turns to look at each other with an uneasy feeling. After a few moments, Kankuro gives a deep sigh while rubbing his hand over his face.

"Alright,"

"Alright?" Naruto repeats.

"Alright. If you think you can do it, then I say go for it,"

"Kankuro, you can't be serious. You know the rules~" Temari starts.

"Ya, but I also know what it's like when you really care for someone. I mean, if it was Gaara they were discussing in there, you and I both know you would have blown open that door and held them hostage until they changed their minds. Why is this any different?" Kankuro tries to reason with his weasel sister.

Chuckling a little to herself, Temari realizes that her brother is correct in his assumptions.

"Alright, kid. You have your chance. But, if this blows up in your face, just know we're not going to be here to save you,"

"Hn. I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself," Naruto smirks with his chest puffing out with pride.

"Should we really be allowing this?" Shino whispers to their leader Kiba.

"It'll be fine. After all, if anyone can convince the Kages about anything, especially Sasuke, it'll be Naruto's bonehead ass," the male canine chuckles to himself; Akamaru barking in agreement.

"Alright then. Now that that's settled, I think the Kages are waiting on us," Kakashi says before opening the door.

All the Kage stand when they hear the door creak open. Everyone except Danzo gasps when they see the large group entering the room. A pissed off Tsunade glares when she sees her grandson and a male Hyūga enter the room.

"I was expecting Kakashi and Team 8 as my escort, but neither of you. Neji, Naruto, what the hell do you two think you are doing here. This is a secret meeting. You're not supposed to be here," Tsunade scolds.

"Grandma Tsunade, you and I both know why I am here," Naruto glares back softly.

"Tsunade, is this how you let your subordinates speak to you? How pitiful," Ōnoki, the Third Tsuchikage and land tortoise, chuckles to himself with his arms folded.

"Shut it, old man," Tsunade growls before turning her attention back to Naruto. "You need to leave, right now. This matter does not concern you,"

"Doesn't concern me? You know how much Sasuke Uchiha means to me and our village. You really think I was going to sit by idly and let you five decide his fate without me?"

"Hn. With the lengths you're going for this handsome young man, I would say that you might be in love with this Uchiha boy," Mei, the beautiful, long red-haired, water dragon and Fifth Mizukage, giggles behind her hand.

Everyone stays quiet after Mei's comment. After a few moments, Tsunade breaks the silence with a heavy sigh as she sits back down in her chair. Her slender fingers massaging her aching temples.

"Please go home, Naruto. I promise I will discuss this with you at another time. I don't have the patience to deal with you or this right now,"

"And I've told you I'm not moving,"

Tsunade glares harder at her grandson. She was about slam her fist into the desk, but stops when A, the ox, Fourth Raikage speaks up.

"Boy, you have a lot of nerve to disrespect your Hokage like that. Must have some balls on you,"

"I mean no disrespect. I only tend to convince you five to lighten Sasuke's sentence. No one understands Sasuke like I do. He and I have been through so much. I know he may not mean much to any of you or half of you may not even care about him or what I have to say. But, please, if you five do nothing else, at least give me a chance to change your minds. If not, then you'll force me to take matters into my own hands," Naruto pleads a final time.

The five Kage look around towards each other. The silence is thick enough to be cut by a knife. The only thing strong enough to break it is a loud, hearty laugh from the otherwise raccoon demon, Lord Gaara.

Temari, just as shocked as anyone else in the room, runs to her little brother's side with a glass of water. "What's the matter Gaara? Are you chocking? Here's a glass of water,"

The raccoon demon whips a small tear from his dark eyes as he refuses the glass of water. "I'm fine. I just find this resistance amusing. Some of you in this room may not know Naruto, but he is the most unpredictable ninja to ever exist. He has even managed to turn me around and is now considered my closest friend. I am willing to hear his case. After all, there is no harm in doing so. He is just asking us to spear the life of someone he cares about. And for any of you to sit here and say you would do the same for someone you care about are lies. Naruto, you have my permission to speak on this matter,"

The other Kages reluctantly agree.

"Alright, brat. You may weight in," Tsunade sighs again. Naruto inwardly cheers.

Danzo leans over into Tsunade's ear, malice laced in his voice, "You're making a grave mistake,"

"Bringing you was a grave mistake," she replies before leaning towards Kakashi. "You know this is all your fault, right?"

"Kakashi does not look up from his book while replying, "You act as if I had a choice in the matter. I was just as outmatched as you,"

"A, I like this kid. He seems like a hip young man, yo," Killer B says while sitting next to his older brother.

"Of course, you would. He's just like you. You Jinchūriki's are always sticking together," A replies with his large forearms crossing over each other.

"Alright, then. Let's get this meeting underway, shall we?" Ōnoki says as before clearing his throat. "First on the agenda is the Akatsuki. According to our sources, their numbers have dwindled to quite a few. That does our side a great favor, however the remaining ones seem to be the deadliest. Lady Tsunade, if you would?"

"Yes," the snail queen lifts the papers in front of her and begins reading from them. "The reports from my own personal ANBU have stated that the Akatsuki are in the process of completing their plan to capture all of the Jinchūriki to harness their powers. Obviously, they had tried with Lord Gaara, but thanks to the efforts of Naruto, his Team 7 and a few other Konoha and Suna nin, they were able to save Lord Gaara before they could extract the One-Tails from him,"

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me this brat and few others were the ones responsible for saving Lord Gaara? So, the rumors were true after all. I'm impressed. Please, continue," Ōnoki says in amazement.

"We do not know how may Jinchūriki they have captured so far. As far as we are concerned, the only few that remain are in this room currently," Tsunade finishes.

"Well it looks like we need to step our game up. Those Akatsuki brats tried to come after me a little while ago. I gave them the slip though. They were no match for the Master Rapper: Killer B!"

"They did what?!" A rages as he slams his fists on his desk. "B, why didn't you tell me this before?!"

"I didn't want my big bro to worry. Like I said, they were not match for me anyway," Killer B says as he leans back on the back legs of his chair.

"You arrogant little~"  
"What did they look like?" Naruto interrupts.

"One was a tall dude with bright orange hair and super anger. The other was a weird white haired, shark guy with a large sword. The other was a red haired, fox chick with strange healing powers. She could heal people by letting them bite her. And their leader was this bratty, catty with crazy red eyes with black lines in them,"

"Crazy red eyes with black lines in them? You mean Sasuke? You fought Sasuke?" Naruto gasps.

"Yeah, that was the dude's name. Man, he was strong, but none of them had the skills to pay the bills, fool, ya fool,"

"Stop talking like that," A starts. "That brat and his team have gone too far now. First, they tried to kidnap and kill Lord Gaara. Then, they go after my brother?! They must be stopped, and that brat executed by any means!"

"Everyone, calm down. We need to think this through," Tsunade says, trying to calm everyone.

"There seems to me that there is nothing to debate here to me. Looks like the only way to keep the Shinobi world save is to eliminate the Uchiha brat and the Akatsuki," Danzo announces.

"What wait just a damn minute. What give you the right to just suggest that?" Naruto growls angrily.

"As Lady Tsunade's counselor, it is my duty to advise what is best for everyone. Including those both in and out of the Shinobi realm. This boy you so desperately want to save seems to only have one agenda on his mind and that's to destroy us all. I see no reason to keep any of them alive. Sure, it will be the end of a dead clan, but one much needed. The Uchiha have been a thorn in our village's side long before you were ever born, young Nine-Tails. You have no right to tell us what to do or even help us decide what is best. It also would seem that you have a death wish for everyone in this room.

Everyone glares at Danzo's boldness. The old man, not caring how others view him, stands his ground against the angry fox.

Naruto's fists clench at his side; burning tears threaten to fall down his tanned, whiskered cheeks.

"That's where you're wrong old man. I care for everyone here, back home and inside and out of the Shinobi world. It's true, I may be young and there's still a lot for me to learn, but there is one thing I do know: "Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than sum,"

Hearing Naruto repeat his former master's words bring pride and joy to his heart. _"Looks like I taught him something after all,"_

"Sasuke Uchiha is more than my best friend. He is my everything, but he is also lost. This world has not been kind to either of us. As most of you already know, I am the Nine-Tails': Kurama's vessel. And for several years, I had to be looked at with disgust and hatred for what the demon inside of me did to our village sixteen years ago. Sasuke, in my opinion had it worse. He grew up with a clan, a family, a home, love; things that I could only imagine would feel like. And, at an incredibly young age, he had to watch all of it be ripped from him by his older brother who was ordered by our Elders to do so," This statement causes everyone's eyes to widen, including a worried Danzo. "Surprised I know? Sasuke told me and he has proof of it. But, to make matters worse, he had to live his whole life believing that it was his brother's own personal doing. He was lied to and told to get stronger to avenge his clan's genocide. Sasuke, like me, has been nothing more than a piece in this giant game called chest. So, after now knowing all of this, can any of you look me in the eye and say that he doesn't deserve to be lost?"

Everyone in the room remains silent after hearing Naruto's speech. His words felt some feel ashamed. Some felt pride. And some felt baffled. Despite all of these mixed emotions, Danzo still had some complaints.

"Well, that was an interesting speech you presented us with, young Jinchūriki. But, it does not excuse the fact that Sasuke is taking part in an operation whose desire is to eliminate all of us in one swoop. This boy and his partnered organization has damaged all the nations far beyond repair and will continue until they are stopped. And, if my memory serves me correctly, was he not the same Uchiha that tried to kill you when you hunted him down for retrieval? And if that statement is true, then do you honestly mean to sit here and defend the very person who has tried to take your life along with others who have cared for him?"

"Naruto tries to swallow a lump in his throat. A shaky hand lifts to cover his chest in the same place Sasuke put a Chidori through it all those years ago.

"It's true. He did try to kill me. It is also true that my team and I failed to bring him back and almost costs us or lives in the process. However, that Sasuke I know. The Sasuke I know has was dealt a shitty hand by the Fates and prospered onward. And, through all his nightmares, fears, anxiety, anger, angst, and misery, found a way to look past all of this and show me the kindness I thought I would never find. He was my best friend and only companion for a while. I have and will continue to go to the ends of the earth until I know he is safe. Despite his crimes, Sasuke is lost. His soul is lost. His conscious is lost. He is lost, and I am the only one who can save him. And if I can't save him… then when you guys execute him… take me first…"

Everyone gasps at Naruto's declaration. None of them have ever heard of someone offering their life along with the person they want to protect. Naruto may not know it now, but he earned almost everyone's respect that day.

"Wait a second. I just want to make sure I heard you correctly," Ōnoki speaks. "So, you are offering your life along with the Uchiha's if you are unsuccessful to save him? That is quite the offer, young Jinchūriki,"

"I'll do anything for him, Lord Third Tsuchikage. I would do it without hesitation. My dream is to one day become Hokage. How can I do so if I can't even save one friend?"

Mei is the next one to speak. "Well Tsunade, I must applaud you. Not only do you have handsome men within your village, but bravely does not seem to be lacking either,"

"Bravery? More like foolishness. Becoming Hokage is your dream? You must possess the intelligence of one first,"

" _ **That will be enough, Danzo,"**_ Tsunade growls before giving Naruto a worried look. "Naruto, are you sure you know what you're doing. Don't get me wrong, I know how special your relationship with Sasuke better than most, but… I just can't bring myself to do it if you fail,"

"Do you think I would fail?"

"I think you might be over your head a little?"

"I actually agree with both Lady Tsunade and Danzo. Boy, do you realize the trouble we will hold you accountable for when you fail to save Uchiha? Are you out of your mind? This Uchiha feline has done so much damage to our people and others alike. Do you honestly believe that you can bring him out of this "lost" state of which you speak?" A asks.

"I wouldn't throw my life on the line if I wasn't," Naruto replied.

"Tsk. Fine then. It's your funeral,"

"What is the matter with all of you? When did all of you forsake yourselves?" Gaara speaks out with his eyes closed and his arms crossing.

"Excuse me?" Ōnoki asks, offended by the younger leader.

"I said: When did all of you forsake yourselves? Naruto is willing to put his life on the line to save the person he cares about most in the world. And almost every single one of you would rather sit here and bash his decision instead of supporting it. As I have said before, I was lost just like Sasuke. In fact, when I met them for the first time during the Chunin Exams all those years ago, I was no different from the way Sasuke is now. I even took joy in killing those around me. I treated both my siblings as if they were nothing but common trash in the streets. The village I am leader of now forsaken me because they too looked at me with the same eyes as my One-Tailed demon: ShuKaku. No one understood me. No one could save me. I was stuck; lost just like Uchiha. That is, until Naruto literally knocked some sense into me. He taught me that there is more to life than murdering and destroying the people around you. Life is full of struggles and tribulations. But what truly matters is finding beauty in this ugly world and caring for those who accept you, even when all you see in yourself is a monster," Gaara opens his eyes and offers a gentle smile to his old friend. "Naruto, you have my support,"

Naruto returns the same soft smile. "Thank you, Gaara,"

He looks around the room. His comrades all gives smiles, nods of approval, or a thumb up to show their support. The remaining Kages remain silent as the matter continues to plague their minds further.

"The boy makes a strong case for the Uchiha's wellbeing. I say we dismiss the issue for tonight and revisit it in the morning with a final answer. Naruto was it? Does this sound fair to you?" Ōnoki asks. Naruto nods in approval. "Very well then. Everyone is dismissed. But, I expect each and every one of you to be back here by seven o'clock sharp, understood?"

"Yes!" Everyone says I unison.

"Come on everyone, we'll show you guys where we'll be staying," Temari says as everyone except the Kages and Danzo leave the room.

"That kid is something else, Tsunade." Mei says while leaning back in her seat.

"Tell me about it. And just think, he's basically like my grandson," the Slug Queen chuckles to herself.

"He sure has your spirit, that's for sure," Gaara smirks.

"Yeah. That's why I'm trying to prepare him for becoming the next Hokage," she announces.

"You cannot be serious. That would be unethical. It would be~"

"The right decision?" Tsunade says, cutting off Danzo.

"Quite the opposite. He is too immature. He will never be ready to handle the stress and duties associated with the position. He is a Jinchūriki for Christ's sake! He will not and cannot do this job! You would be insane to believe otherwise!" Danzo yells.

"Well then, it's a good thing that I am the Hokage and not you. Danzo, you may be older than him. Hell, you're probably older than me, you ancient fuck. But, in all my living 55 years, I have never met anyone like Naruto. He is truly the most unpredictable, loyal, and most intelligent person you'll ever met. There was even a time where I had to put my life in his hands and he beat the odds. I would do it again and even entrust my village to him. And frankly Danzo, as long as I walk this earth breathing, you'll never become Hokage; even if I am on my death bed. Now, if you'll excuse me, Mei and I have a date at the local pub,"

"Right behind you, Slug Queen," Mei says while standing.

"Oh, and Danzo," Tsunade calls out as she stops at the doorway. "I expect you come tomorrow with a better attitude than you displayed here today. If anyone was disrespectful of their leader, it was you,"

Danzo watches in anger as both Mei and Tsunade walks out the room. Soon the others follow and Danzo is left in the room alone to brew in his slight defeat today.

" _That brat thinks he can come here and show me up? And that Tsunade dares to tell me that I am more unfit to be Hokage more than that Nine-Tailed demon! I will not let this transgression stand. Both will rue the day they made a fool out of me!"_

While Danzo remains in the conference room, Gaara is shocked when he walks out the room and is met by Neji.

"What are you still doing here?" Gaara asks, a light blush on his cheeks.

The smirking Hyūga walks over to his lover, grips his chin, and kisses his forehead lightly. "I was waiting for you. You invited me after all,"

"Yes, to visit me in Suna, not here,"

"Yes, but I figured this would be a better surprise since I had to decline all your other offers. Besides, I was hoping for a personal tour of this new land," a smirking Neji says.

"Hn. You ask for a lot of a leader. Bold of you," Gaara says, smirking back.

"What can I say? It seems Naruto has rubbed off on me slightly,"

"That he has. Come. I do not know this land very well myself, but maybe we can discover some of it together,"

Gaara turns to walk towards the entrance of the tower. Neji does not say a word as he follows his lover on a night walk around the Land of Iron.

…

…

…

 **To Be Continued…**


	24. A Winter's Night in the Land of Iron

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone, I am super excited to be back writing and updating again! I am also super excited about the upcoming chapters. As I have told you guys before, this story is going to have a different timeline than the canon and we are at a point where it is going to completely derail. Yes, more of the major event will still occur, but they will be with different people, in different sequences, etc. Also, I love the questions and reviews. Keep them coming. And, if I see a suggestion or comment that I really like, I'll give you a shout out and might even incorporate it into one of my future chapters.

Also, for the record, other than Tsunade, the Sand Siblings (obviously), and a select few of Konoha nin, no one knows about Naruto and Sasuke or Neji and Gaara yet. The comment Mei made about Naruto being in love with Sasuke was more of a tease on her end. She, nor do the other Kages or their escorts know about them being gay. But, yes, if they did know, there would be homophobia present; which will be shown later.

 **Reviewer Shout Outs:**

 **The Unapologetic and Belletrist Word Salad**

Thanks, you guys for your reviews. Keep em coming.

…

…

…

 **Chapter 24: A Winter's Night in the Land of Iron**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

An hour passed by before Neji and Gaara decided they had enough of the wintry night air. Neither shinobi are used to the blistering cold, icy weather in the Land of Iron, so each had to wear thick layers of clothing. The snow was not falling too hard, so the couple could at least appreciate some of the scenery before Neji noticed Gaara shivering violently. They agreed to warm up by finding somewhere nice to eat. After a while, they settled on a cozy café with a fire place heating the whole restaurant.

"Lord Kazekage and guest, just the two of you tonight?" the hostess asks with a bright smile on her face. Both Gaara and Neji nod to her question. "Follow me please,"

The couple follows the hostess to their table. As she places silverware and menus down, both Neji and Gaara strip out of their protective, iced layers.

"Your server will be right with you. Can I start you off with anything to drink?"

"Hot tea," both answer quickly, blushing at the awkward moment.

The hostess nods before taking off. They sit in silence as they wait for the hostess to return with their hot teas. After a few moments, the hostess brings their teas and places the cups in front of their respective owners. She reminds them the hotness of the cups and tea and that their waitress will be with them shortly.

"So, have you eaten here before? Do you recommend anything?" Neji asks while flipping through the menu.

"I have never been here. I think I'll just order whatever looks good. I'm not entirely hungry anyway," Gaara answers quietly.

Neji nods as he continues to look. Several minutes pass before their waitress finally arrives. She introduces herself before taking their order. She happily takes their menus and excuses herself to out their orders in with the cook. Silently, the couple sips their tea. Deciding that their "date" should be a little livelier, Neji strikes up a conversation.

"That meeting was interesting,"

"Yes. But, usually, anything involving Naruto Uzumaki typically is," Gaara chuckles into his cooling tea.

"That it is. So, tell me, what do you think of Uchiha?"

"If Naruto wasn't the one trying to save him, I would have voted to execute him,"

Neji chuckles at this as he leans forward. "Brutal, but no disagreements here. I have known of Sasuke for a long time. His clan and mine are constant rivals; expected from two of the most powerful clans in the Hidden Leaf,"

"You know, I used to wonder what Naruto saw in a brat like him. But, then again, I was almost no different. You heard me in the meeting. I was a homicidal manic who didn't care who I hurt because they all hurt me. I was hunted like an animal. Everyone wanted me dead and I them. That is, until Naruto set me straight,"

"That Naruto has always been one of a kind. You know, I was terrible to him growing up. I was also disliked by the head of my clan. In my clan, we are supposed to protect and serve the Head or my cousin Hinata in this case. I have a seal on my forehead that binds me to her until I die. I used to hate her and everyone around me, especially Naruto. Even though he was hated throughout the village, he still did whatever he wanted. Maybe it was to get attention or because he wanted people to change their minds about him, I don't know. But, I do know that he was the one who opened my eyes about both Hinata and myself. Ever since then, I started living for myself, Hinata, our clan, and the Hidden Leaf. So, if anyone can save Sasuke Uchiha, it's going to be Naruto Uzumaki,"

Both chuckle while thinking about their friend. While they wait for their food, Neji entertains Gaara with stories of his youth, his team, and some of the antics he would get into with his friends back in Konoha, including Naruto. Neither are talkative people, but when it came to sharing stories, Gaara could hang on each word Neji spoke with a silent enthusiasm. Finally, their food arrives. They wait for the waitress to finish placing their food in front of them before she excuses herself. In one move, they break their chopsticks perfectly in half and eat their food in silence. However, towards the end of their meal, Neji decides to break the silence.

"You know, I never got to thank you for saving my team and me all those years ago,"

"What do you mean? When was this?" Gaara asks in pure confusion.

"During our Sasuke Retrieval mission. We would have been dead had you and your siblings not stepped in and saved us,"

"Oh yes, now I remember. But, I thought you had already thanked me for that?"

"Not officially. I know that we have been "seeing" each other for a while now,"

"Two years at the end of this spring," Gaara reminded silently. A slight blush appears on the raccoon dog's cheeks, causing Neji to chuckle.

"Yes, I remember also. But, no. I never thanked you properly. It's something I think about often. Gaara, Fifth Kazekage of Suna, I truly admire you. Everything about you amazes me. Your strength, intelligence, prowess, your success. You are an amazing person who I have the upmost honor of knowing. It is truly inspiring being around you,"

Gaara is taken aback by this. Sure, he had heard from others how amazing he is and how inspiring he is. But, to hear it from his long haired, snow lion lover put things into a new light for him. Trying to keep the blush down, Gaara brings his napkin to his lips to whip away imaginary food.

"Thank you, Neji, for your gracious words. However, I can't take all the credit. Naruto is the one I need to be saying all of this to. He's the one who straightened me out and woke me from my murderous insanity. And, like I have said for the tenth time now, if anyone can save that stubborn Uchiha it's Naruto Uzumaki,"

"Indeed, you are quite right, Kazekage-sama,"

Feeling there is nothing left to be said, the couple finish their meal in a comfortable peace.

…

…

…

In another part of town, a frustrated Naruto paces his hotel room.

"Come on, Naruto! Sasuke needs you to think harder. I have to find a way to save him before they do decide to execute him," Naruto continues to pace the room, his four tails swishing behind him while his ears twitch in annoyance. After several minutes of nothing coming to mind, Naruto finally lets out a frustrated sigh before falling onto his bed. He reaches over for a pillow and screams into it, "Why is this so hard?!"

Naruto slowly removes the pillow and looks out towards the balcony. Even though it is pitch black, Naruto's kin vision picks up a figure sitting on the ledge of his balcony. Cautiously, he reaches for a kunai before easing towards the double doors. Naruto slowly opens one of the doors and silently gasps when an unknown Akatsuki member is standing in front of him.

Naruto was ready for a fight but was hesitant when the silent member did not attack him first. Naruto observes his intruder through glaring eyes. From what he could see outside of the traditional Akatsuki cloak, the man had an orange mask with one eye hole black cat ears and a tail, and spikey black hair. Worried as to why the man has not attacked him, Naruto stands his guard firmly and emits his alpha dominance.

Several minutes of silent glares pass before the member finally speaks, "I'm no threat to you, Nine-Tails. Not right now anyway,"

"The name's Naruto and why should I believe you?"

"I haven't attacked you, have I?" the deep voice answers.

"No, I suppose not. But, what are you doing here if you're not going to attack me right now?"

"I needed to speak with you,"

"Are you alone?"

"Yes, I made sure no one else followed me, including Sasuke,"

"Sasuke?! What about Sasuke?! Where is he?!" Naruto growls angerly.

"That is why I came to speak with you. May I come in? It's freezing out here,"

Naruto gives a harder glare before stepping aside for the masked man to enter his room. Naruto looks out a final time, making sure no one else is with him. When the masked feline enters the room, Naruto closes the door and turns to him, anger laced heavily in his voice.

"Now, get to the point. Where is Sasuke?"

"He is safe with us, but he is also nearby. That is all you need to know,"

"What the fuck? How is that all I need to know? No! I need answers! Tell me where Sasuke is or I'll rip your throat out with my fangs!" Naruto threatens as he gets into a fighting stance.

"Easy there foxy, no need to get testy. And you might wanna lower your voice before your commands. Now, why don't you get out of that stance, so we can talk man to man," Naruto obeys the commands by standing straight with his arms crossing and his back leaning against the wall. "Good boy. How about we start with an introduction. My name is… well, you can call me Tobi. Now than, onto why I am here. I'm sure you spoke to Sasuke the last time he was in the village, right? When he went to retrieve his clan's scroll?"

"How did you~"

"I told him where to look for it. I figured he would make a detour while he was in town. What do you think about what he told you? About the Uchiha's past and the night you were born?"

"I haven't really given it any thought," Naruto says quietly. "But, what does it matter to me? I don't care about any of that. I'm only focusing on saving Sasuke,"

"I know, but you can't save him without understanding his motives. What he told you about that night was all true. Our clan, specifically the part about how they tried to control the Nine-Tails to destroy the Hidden Leaf. I told Sasuke to find those scrolls after he killed Itachi. I couldn't have him hating his brother for something he didn't do. Yes, Itachi killed his clan members, but he did it because Konoha's Elders demanded it. It was either he kills them, become a missing-nin, and let Sasuke live. Or they would send in the ANBU to kill everyone. A hard choice to make and terrible burden to bare, wouldn't you say?"

"So, you mean to tell me that it was you who told Sasuke all of this? You told him the truth about his clan's past?" Tobi nods. "Don't get me wrong, I understand why you did it. I would have probably done the same, but now he hates Konoha. Now he wants to destroy both the village and everyone in it,"

"I know, that's the plan,"

"What?"

"Listen Naruto, the Hidden Leaf may be the village where you two might have grown up and sworn to protect a long time ago, but it has its dirty secrets too. They tried to obliterate an entire clan because they were afraid of both them and their power; even after the Uchiha had sworn their loyalty to them. Fear is what destroyed a clan and it's going to be vengeance that destroys the village with Sasuke being at the head,"

"Why are you telling me this? Why tell me your plan when I'm just going to stop you guys,"

"Do you really think you can?"

"I'll hunt each and every last one of you down until none are left, starting with you," Naruto glares harder.

"Fair enough. We're planning on using you in our plans anyway, but right now this is just a mutual conversation," Tobi says as he sits in a nearby chair.

"Stop confusing me. Why are you hear? What are you trying to tell me about Sasuke? What do you want from me?"

"I came here to test you,"

"To test me?"

Tobi nods and he plays with a random string on his cloak. "You see Naruto, Sasuke is having a hard time with himself. He is torn up about him "killing" Itachi and about the history between his clan and the Hidden Leaf. But, he is also torn up about you. Tell me, Naruto Uzumaki, what do you plan to do with Sasuke?"

"I want to save him. I'm going to save him,"

"Do you think you can?" Naruto hesitates for a few moments but never takes his eyes off of Tobi. "See, I think you can,"

"What?"

"I think you can save him. That's why I am here. I want to give you an opportunity to help Sasuke,"

"I'm not following. Why would you help me save Sasuke?"

"Because Sasuke is not in his right state of mind. There is a difference between wanting revenge and being insane. Sasuke is teetering on that line. It is understandable he wants revenge against the people who decimated his clan but doesn't really have a motive other than grief and confusion. It would be different if he wanted to do it and had a plan, but he doesn't. He is just blindly following us with no rhyme or rhythm behind his motives. He's only tagging along because he is at a loss of how to process the truth. That is where you come in,"

"What am I supposed to do?" Naruto asks.

"How bad do you want to save him?"

"I will lay down my life to get him back. If I die during that process, then so be it,"

"Hn. See, that's what makes you different from him. You are driven. You are sane. You understand what is happening and have a plan on how to cope with it. That is why I believe that you can save him. Call it an experiment. See, I don't think Sasuke truly wants to do this. I can't see him going through with this and understanding the consequences after the fact, but you do. You know what will happen if he goes through with this. You understand the risks and everything that comes with this revenge path he has set himself on. He is in danger and in need for someone to set him straight," Tobi stands up to walk closer to Naruto. The blond fox tenses when the masked feline stops right next to him. "Tomorrow, Sasuke and his team will be arriving her to attack the Eight-Tails host and the Kages. I'm leaving it up to you to stop them. If you can, then Sasuke will be snapped back to reality and might see what he truly wants. If not, then may sink further into his own insanity. Either way, Sasuke will get some kind of wake-up call. I just hope it's the one he needs,"

"Why are you helping me? I still don't get it,"

Tobi turns his head towards Naruto and shrugs before turning back to face the balcony's doors. "Maybe it's because I wanna see if the rumors of the Nine-Tails' host are true. Or maybe it's because I'm sick of Sasuke's insanity. Or it could be because… I don't want him to end up like me,"

And just like that, Tobi disappears from the room. Naruto rushes to open the doors but when he investigates the blackened night, no one is there. Shutting the doors, Naruto mules over the conversation in his head. He walks back to his bed and falls onto it with a bright smile on his face and a new resolve in his heart.

" _ **Well he was a weirdo,"**_ Kurama speaks up. _**"Whatchya thinking, kit?"**_

" _I think I finally have a plan on how to save Sasuke. But I need your help,"_

Kurama arches his eyebrow in concern at Naruto's plan, not liking where this might be heading.

…

…

…

 **To Be Continued…**


	25. Declaration

**Reviewer Shout-Outs: The Unapologetic and Sherryfanfic1999**. Thank you both for reviewing the last chapter. I hope you guys like this one as well.

I would also like to give a special shout-out to **Icequeen III** for reaching out to me. I really appreciate our talk and hope to hear from you again soon.

As a side note, don't forget that any of you can drop me a message anytime. I love hearing from you guys. It doesn't have to be about my fanfictions either. I love helping and talking to people. I get excited when I see a message from you guys. So, please feel free to drop me a message anytime and we can chit chat about literally anything. My messenger is always open.

 **With love,**

 **Badbutt94**

…

…

…

 **Chapter 25: Declaration**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Morning came quicker than Naruto is willing to agree with. Bright rays of sunshine peak through his still curtains. The blond fox slowly sits up and stretches the muscles and kinks in his upper torso and back. Sighing contently, he swings his legs over and stands up to work out his legs. However, by standing up too fast, Naruto has to rebalance himself due to the weight of his heavy four tails.

" _Damn, I'm still not used to their weight yet,"_

" _ **You will in due time,"**_

" _Oh yeah? You've had them your whole life. Of course, you're used to them, dad. An unfair advantage if you ask me,"_

" _ **Well excuse me for having an "unfair" advantage. I can't help it,"**_

" _Yeah, whatever,"_ Naruto grumbles as he walks to the bathroom.

He flicks the light on, slightly hissing at the brightness of said light, before looking at himself in the mirror. Dull azure eyes squint as they focus on the image in front of them. Clawed hands smack tan, scarred cheeks before pulling on them. He plays with his cheeks, taps his strong chin and smirk at the few tuffs of blond hairs peeking out, and tries to massage the bags from under his eyes.

" _ **We get it, you're a pretty princess. Now stop admiring yourself in the mirror,"**_

" _Princess? Excuse me? I am a handsome king, not a pretty princess,"_

" _ **Oh, that's right. Please forgive me, son. Sasuke was the princess. You know how foggy my brain can be first thing in the morning,"**_ Kurama chuckles to himself, especially when he feels a vein pulsing in Naruto's right temple.

" _Keep playing and I'm going to tell Sasuke you think he's a pretty princess,"_

" _ **Oh yeah? And what is the Uchiha brat gonna do? Paint my claws? Yell at me? Please, I've eating scarier things than him,"**_

" _He has the Mangekyō Sharingan now, ya know? I'm pretty sure he could think of a few ways to torcher you,"_ Naruto chuckles, making Kurama glare hard.

" _ **You wouldn't dare,"**_

" _I would. I think it'll be fun a fun experience for you. I'll make sure to lock the memory away for blackmail later too,"_

Naruto gives a hardy laugh as he strips himself of his sweat pants and boxers after turning on the hot water and letting it run for a little while.

" _ **You brat! You dare threaten your father?! I'll make sure to open the gates of hell and~"**_

" _Drag me down there, drop me off to Satan himself after parading my body through the Nine Levels of Hell, making sure I experience every level at a slow and agonizing pace so that I beg for only you to save me. Ya dad, heard it a million and one times already,"_

" _ **I'll do it, ya know,"**_

" _Yes, I believe you. You know, I often think of you as that parent that would scare all the kids away, so no one would date or come near me. It's sweet, but also frightening and annoying,"_

" _ **I only do it to annoy and protect you. Mostly annoy though,"**_

Naruto rolls his eyes as he slips into the shower, purring in pleasure as the hot water hits his skin. He uses the shampoo and soap to wash his hair and body. Naruto knows that he should rush to make it to the meeting on time, but it is rare that he gets to enjoy a shower like this. Why not indulge himself. After a while of standing in the shower and letting the water wash over him, Naruto got an idea.

" _Hey, question,"_ Inside of him, Kurama is laying down with his eyes closed and his nine tails curling into his right side. When Naruto calls out to him, Kurama opens one eye to let Naruto know he's listening. _"Sasuke is still my mate, right? Even though we haven't mated recently or are around each other constantly?"_

" _ **Yes. Once you mark a mate and they mark you in return, you stay mated until one of you die,"**_

" _Ok, so as my mate that means that he's your mate too, right?"_

" _ **I don't like thinking about it like that, but sure? Where are you going with this, kit?"**_

" _I was thinking. That "Tobi" guy from last night said that Sasuke and his team were on their way here, right? So, I was thinking that if I have you search for our bond while I play attention to the meeting, then we can catch him before he does too much damage and we can end this right here,"_

" _ **You want to capture him here?"**_

" _Why not? This is one of the few times he's coming to me. He may not know I'm here, so we may be able to catch him off guard and bring him back without chasing him all over the countries,"_

" _ **Hn. I don't know kit. You know better than anyone how stubborn he can be. What if this doesn't work?"**_

" _It has to. I'm running out of options here, dad. I mean, that plan I told you about last night is kind of my last resort. If that doesn't work… then I don't know what else to do,"_

" _ **Well, let's hope it doesn't come to THAT. But, if this is what you want, then I will help you. Just know I DO NOT approve of any of this plan of yours. But I will help in any way I can,"**_

" _Thanks dad. I won't let you down,"_

" _ **I know you won't. Now hurry up, I'm pretty sure they're waiting on you at the meeting,"**_

…

…

…

Naruto arrives at the meeting about ten minutes late. He gives the door a few knocks before entering. Naruto gives a nervous laugh when Tsunade greets him with an annoyed, hungover glare.

"You're late, brat. We've been waiting,"

"I know, I'm sorry grandma,"

Tsunade sighs as she pinches the bridge of her nose and sits up straight. "Well, you're here now, let's get started,"

Ōnoki nods before starting the meeting, "Mr. Naruto Uzumaki, we five Kage have thought over your willingness to sacrifice yourself for the young Uchiha and have come to a final decision," Naruto takes a few steps until he is standing at the center of the u-shaped table. His jaw is clenching tightly at the tension in the room. He looks around to see the five Kages, Kiba's team, all the Kage's other escorts a glaring Danzo, a bored Kakashi, and an interested Neji observing him. "We have decided to grant your request. We will hold you personally responsible for the capture of Sasuke Uchiha and if you should fail, both of you will be executed. Do you understand and accept these conditions?"

Letting out a shaky breath, Naruto nods. "I do understand and accept your conditions. However, I do have a question. When I do capture Sasuke and return him to Konoha, what is to be his punishment?"

This time, A is the one to spoke. "We have decided that since both of you were or are Leaf nin that Lady Tsunade will be responsible for his punishment and your execution,"

"With that being said, Naruto," Tsunade chimes in, "Sasuke will still be considered a Missing-nin and once you do bring him back to the village, I will review over his case, all the circumstances, and decide his punishment from there. So, for right now, we are playing his punishment by ear and will all depend on what is occurring at that moment. That will be my final say about this. Come, take a seat behind me, we have other issues to discuss,"

Naruto nods a final time before moving to sit behind Tsunade and next to Kakashi. In the background, Naruto drowns out the Kage's voices in favor of Kakashi's compliment. The bored shinobi places his free hand on Naruto's shoulder while his other holds his book.

"You have made me proud, Naruto,"

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei,"

After a while, Naruto can feel himself drifting off to sleep. Meeting like this always made Naruto drowsy, even though he knows that he'll be in that seat someday. However, right now, all Naruto wants to do is take a little nap.

" _ **BOY! WAKE UP! YOUR MATE IS HERE WITH COMPANY!"**_

" _Are you sure?"_

" _ **Look, I have to be there when you have to fuck that man, so I think I can recognize his scent anywhere. It's show time, kit,"**_

With this information, Naruto leans forward to tap on Tsunade's shoulder.

"Grandma,"

"What is it Naruto, can't you see we're busy?" Tsunade whispers harshly.

"Sasuke's here,"

"What?!" was all Tsunade had time to say before the building started to rumble.

"What's going on?!" Ōnoki shouts.

Everyone rises to their feet as the building keeps shaking. They brace themselves, gripping anything and anyone they can to keep themselves steady. After a few minutes of this, the building finally stops. Cautiously, everyone looks around while slowly standing up. Naruto, being the first to move, makes his way to the door and throws it open. His steps are slow, he looks around, crouches low to the ground, and sniffs the air for his mate; his tails following the movements of his body.

" _Where are you, Sasuke?"_ Naruto closes his eyes and tries to focus on their bond. A slight shift of distress manifests itself when Sasuke feels his mate looking for him too.

"Everyone! Outside!" the blond fax yells as he leads the way to his mate and their enemies.

…

…

…

When everyone reaches outside in their winter wear, Naruto uses Kurama's chakra to keep himself warm, they are shocked at who they realize they're facing.

" _ **So, these are the current Kages of the hidden villages? Pathetic. How the mighty have fallen,"**_

Standing in front of them are Sasuke, his team: Taka, the masked man Naruto met with last night: Tobi, and a tall, menacing man with black, feline appendages and piercing Sharingan eyes.

"It's can't be…" Tsunade whispers as she steps forward in shock and devastation. "How… how… **HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?!** "

"It's good to see you too, young Tsunade. You've grown into such a beauty. Looking more and more like your grandfather,"

"Madara… how dare you stand before us with this superior attitude! How dare you even be alive!"

"That will have to be a story for another day, dear Slug Queen. I only came for one thing: your Jinchūriki. The Akatsuki demands your Jinchūriki," Madara declares.

"What do you want with them?" Mei asks.

"We plan on using them to create our own peace. The world you have created is flawed and I plan on fixing it. We will create a perfect world and rule it with an iron fist. But to do that, I'll be taking your three demons there,"

"Madara, we will not allow you to disrupt our meeting with these ridiculous demands! You will have to go through us first," Ōnoki glares.

Everyone readies themselves for the fight. Naruto crouches low to the ground again, his red chakra flowing over his body and tails. The blond fox lets some of his alpha aura out to try and get his mate to submit. Sasuke's body trembles as he feels Naruto's aura enter his senses. Trying to fight his omega's instinct to submit, Sasuke struggles while letting out small whines.

"Are you ok, Sasuke-kun?" Karin asks quietly.

"No. I have to leave," he answers, looking for anyway to escape.

" _I can see you trembling, Sasuke. Just submit to me and we can end this,"_

" _Using your alpha aura against me? I never thought I would see you sink so slow,"_

" _You know I don't like doing this. You know I love you too much to make you like this. But, I can't lose you, Sasuke. They're going to kill you if you don't come with me. Please Sasuke, don't make this harder than it needs to be,"_

" _I'm not leaving until I have had my revenge on the people who have wronged Itachi, our clan and me! I will destroy Konoha! I don't want to hurt you Naruto, but if you remain in my way, I will kill you,"_

Naruto sighs harshly, making his cold breath manifest itself, as he stands up calmly. _"You were always so stubborn. You're really going to make me come after, huh?"_

" _Let's see if you can keep up,"_

Before anyone could say anything, Sasuke takes off running towards the village's entrance. His team follows close behind him, shouting his name the whole way. Madara and Tobi stands in silence as they watch the members of their party separate from them.

"Stop him! We can't let Uchiha or his team escape!" Ōnoki shouts with his fist in the air.

"Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Akamaru with me. We're going after them," Naruto commands.

"Do you need me to go too?" Kakashi asks nonchalantly.

"No. I'll take care of Sasuke from here. He is my responsibility after all," the blond fox smirks.

Naruto, wait," Tsunade calls out. She walks over to Naruto and wraps her arms tightly around his body. "Come back home safely, squirt," she whispers.

"I will,"

He gently pulls away from her before taking off with Team 10 after Taka.

"Hn. This should be interesting," Tobi chuckles.

"Indeed. Let's see how this plays out,"

"Now, to deal with you," Tsunade smirks as she slams her fist into her left palm.

"Sorry but looks like we have to go. We won't be fighting you today," Tobi says with his hands up.

"Well will just see you on the battle field. We Uchiha declare war on all the nations. Be ready leaders of the shinobi world. We will show no mercy. We will win. And, we will begin a new world of peace birth from your destruction,"

And with that, the last two oldest Uchihas disappear in a cloud of gray ash. Everyone gives a sigh of relief. Avoiding a battle, they are not ready for has saved them this day. However, something Madara said dances in the back of their minds.

"What did he mean by "Uchihas"?"


	26. Team Taka's End

**Reviewer Shout Outs:** _ **Belletrist Word Salad**_ and _**The Unapologetic**_ , thank you both for your constant reviews. Love ya guys. Please keep the favorites, follows, and reviews coming. I appreciate them all.

…

…

…

 **Chapter 26: Team Taka's End**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

The hunt is on. Team 10 and Naruto chase down Sasuke and Taka. The whole way, Naruto stays the constant bridge gap between the two teams and his mate. Kiba's team slightly struggles to keep up with Naruto's enhance speed, but they know that they are going to use up all their chakra if they do. Ahead of them, Sasuke devises a plan to have his team capture Naruto. During their chase game, Naruto is the leader and the only one with desires to capture Sasuke. So, thinking that if Naruto goes down, then Sasuke can escape with no problems.

"Jugo, Karin, Suigetsu. I need your help. We have to capture Naruto,"

"But what about the others? Don't we need to capture them too?" Jugo asks.

"Yes, but if we capture Naruto first, then taking them hostage will be easier for us. I have a plan, but you must follow it exactly, understood?"

His three team members nod and listen to Sasuke's plan. Once they have all the details, the group of four stop to turn and face their pursuers.

Seeing that Sasuke has a plan, Naruto slows to a stop and forces Team 10 to do the same. Everyone pants to catch their breath. Naruto is the first to accomplish this before stepping to speak to his lover.

"Sasuke! You need to give this up! Look at you! You've lead us out in the middle of nowhere, in another nation's territory and for what?!"

"How can you not understand my pain, Naruto?! You never had to exact revenge on anyone! I had my family taken from me by fear! The same fear that fueled the villagers and Elders to mistreat you! They even tried killing you because of the monster you are! You would be the only one I would trust to understand why I need this!"

Naruto turns his head to see the shock and embarrassment on his friends' faces. They lived in the same village. They saw what happened to Naruto and felt the guilt and shame of never protecting their friend from their village's cruelty. It is a conversation they had many times over and many times over, Naruto would smile at them and say that he does not blame anyone. His life was his life to burden; just like Sasuke's anger and frustration was his to burden as well.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto turns back to face Sasuke with a sharp glare in his eyes.

"Sasuke, I do understand your pain. I know it better than anyone and you know that too. I was there for you when you had no one. We shouldered each other's burdens and stood beside each other until Orochimaru corrupted you. But, now the time for running is over. You need to come back home, Sasuke. Your life is on the line and I won't let you just throw it away because you are lost. Please Sasuke, let me help you find your way back. I can help you. Let me help you," Naruto pleads. Everyone stands in silence as the ever-growing tension fills the air between them. Even some of Taka's members are feeling uncomfortable from the pressure. Sasuke on the other hand, stands firm with a deep glare on his face. Seeing this, Naruto sighs in defeat before getting into an attack position. "Fine, if that's the way it's going to be, then so be it,"

"You won't live to see past today. Attack!" Sasuke yells as he speeds towards Naruto's team.

Both teams collide with each other in hand to hand combat. Kicks, punches, sounds of metal clashing, and jutsus being used can be heard throughout the battlefield. Blood sprays across the rocky field as the fights continue.

Naruto and Sasuke manage to separate themselves from the ongoing war between their two teams. This was the first time the two of them have engaged in a full fight since the mission at Orochimaru's hideout, all those months ago. Despite Sasuke's state of mind, he did not want to hurt Naruto. Sasuke just wanted to use enough energy to knock of the blond fox so he could escape. Naruto thinks the same as he only keeps his red cloak of chakra while continue with tiajutsu and his kunai.

Sasuke leaps towards Naruto with his sword ready to attack. Naruto counters it with one of his kunai. Sasuke applies more pressure onto the smaller weapon before angling his katana to knock the kunai out of the blond's hands. Despite losing his weapon, Naruto steads himself and used his red chakra covered hands to hold the katana in place.

"Why won't you just give up already?!"

"As long as you refuse to return to me, I will never give in!"

Naruto growls as he pushes Sasuke back. The raven, feline stumbles. Naruto uses his tails to sweep Sasuke onto the ground to pin him in place.

"Why… why can't you just leave me alone? Why can't we just go our separate ways?!" Sasuke shouts, trying to escape Naruto's hold.

The blond fox was about to answer him before he feels something white encase his left arm. With a sense of panic, Naruto tries to use his claws to rid himself of the white mass covering his body. Losing the battle, Naruto is yanked off Sasuke before being hoisted into the air. Sasuke's eyes widen when he realizes who interrupted their fight.

" _ **Hello, Sasuke,"**_

Standing before them is the full manifestation of Zetsu in his Akatsuki cloak. Everyone stops at the sight of the Venus fly-trap like member with a large smirk on his face.

" _ **Oh, I'm sorry… Did I interrupt something?"**_

"Zetsu! What are you doing here?!" Sasuke yells while moving into a crouching position with his hand on his katana's hilt.

" _ **We came to put an end to this foolish rivalry. The Akatsuki have waited too long for your little games to end Sasuke. You and your team have failed our organization for the last time. Not only did you not capture the Eight-Tails, but you couldn't even detail the Nine-Tails in his primitive form. How tragic. Regardless, we have been sent here to salvage what will be left of your mistakes,"**_

"Naruto!" Hinata yells before rushing towards him, he Gentle Fist Jutsu ready.

Black Zetsu stops her by using his wood release to capture her.

" _ **Annoying,"**_

"Hinata! Let her go!" Naruto growls, trying to free himself from White Zetsu's hold.

" _ **Silence! We've had just about enough of your insolence~"**_ was all Zetsu had time to say before Kiba and Sasuke interrupts them.

"Fang Rotating Fang!" Kiba yells as he and Akamaru aim their attack at Zetsu; freeing Hinata in the process.

Before Naruto is hit by the attack, Sasuke uses his katana to free the blond fox and move out of the way. Kiba and Akamaru's attack sends the Akatsuki member into the air as he takes damage to his mass of a body. Finishing the attack, Kiba and Akamaru stands in front of Hinata in a protective stance.

"You alright?"

"Yes, thank you, Kiba-kun,"

"What about you?" Sasuke asks as he helps Naruto remove the remaining masses from White Zetsu.

"Yeah. I'll be ok. Thanks for saving me,"

"Don't get uses to it," Sasuke says while standing and reading himself. "If anyone is going to take you down, it's going to be me,"

Smirking at this, Naruto stands beside his lover with his fist inside his left palm. "Same to you,"

" _ **You annoying brats… Do you have any idea of who you are messing with?"**_ Black Zetsu grunts while trying to stand.

" _ **I say we show them,"**_ White Zetsu smirks.

The two entities agree and split into two beings, to the horror of everyone else.

" _ **Much better,"**_ the two beings sigh in relief.

"Got any suggestions about how to defeat this freak?" Naruto asks in a whisper.

"Besides divide and conquer? No," Sasuke answers in the same volume.

"Well I guess that'll have to do,"

" _ **Let's see what we have here, Black Zetsu,"**_

" _ **I see three Hidden Leaf shinobi and their oversized dog, three Orochimaru misfits, one anger Uchiha brat and one Nine-Tails Jinchūriki. Overall, I think our odds are even,"**_

" _ **Agreed. Since our main mission is to capture the Nine-Tails, I think it is safe to say that Madara does not care what happens to the rest,"**_

" _ **Then why don't we get rid of the rest. I'll take these seven over here while you take the Uchiha and Nine-tails, White Zetsu,"**_

" _ **Sounds like a plan to me,"**_

"You two honestly think you two can take on all of us by yourselves? Man, you two are demented," Naruto says while waving his hand.

" _ **You talk too much,"**_ was all that White Zetsu says before rushing at the couple.

Naruto uses his chakra to block his attack. White Zetsu hisses in pain as the Nine-Tails' chakra burns him. Using this distraction, Sasuke brings his katana. Seeing this attack coming, White Zetsu uses his Earth Release to sink into the ground and out of danger. Naruto and Sasuke look around for their opponent. After a few moments, White Zetsu appears underneath Naruto and tries to drag him into the ground with him. Seeing this, Sasuke brings his katana downwards and slices off White Zetsu's arm. The Akatsuki member hisses in pain before rising out of the ground, holding his severed appendage.

"We've got you now!" Naruto yells, rushing towards his opponent.

Making several clones, Naruto tells them to spread out slightly. Each clone rushes towards the Akatsuki member before launching a barrage of tiajutsu. Several clones kick White Zetsu into the air. Above him, the real Naruto yells as he shoves knee into the white torso before slamming his opponent onto the ground.

"You're mine!"

Using some of Kurama's chakra, Naruto forms his Rasengan and impales it into White Zetsu's body. One the receiving end of the attack, screams of agony ring into the air above them, causing a disturbance within Black Zetsu. When the attack finishes, there is no trace of White Zetsu left. Naruto stands to cheer but stops when Sasuke puts a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not over, dobe,"

Confusion shows on Naruto's face until Sasuke points in a direction of several White Zetsu clones running towards them with battle cries. Naruto gets ready to attack again until Sasuke holds out his hand to stop him.

"I'll handle them. Stay behind me,"

Naruto does as he is told and moves behind Sasuke. Sasuke closes his eyes and uses his chakra to summon Susanoo. The purple entity rises out of the ground to wrap a protective layer around the two of them. Naruto is amazed by Sasuke's power while staring at his determined mate. They do not get a lot of chances to stand so close to each other, so as he stands behind Sasuke, Naruto takes in the slightly smaller man's frame. Naruto currently stands about 6'0 while Sasuke stands at 5'9. A three-inch difference between the two lovers, but what Sasuke slightly lacks in height, he makes up for in power. It had almost four years since Naruto and Sasuke had faced off against one another. However, based on what he was seeing today, Naruto could tell that Sasuke is reaching new levels of power. Power that he would have never obtained had he stayed. Power that had also driven his mate insane. Despite being proud of how far Sasuke had come, Naruto can feel a sting of disappointment feel his chest. Disappointment of what Sasuke had to do to obtain this power. Shaking his head, the blond fox focuses on the task at hand. Because once this battle is over, so would be Sasuke's freedom.

Both mates look at the army of White Zetsu's racing towards them. With a sadistic smirk on his face, Sasuke opens his eyes, revealing the Mangekyō Sharingan, and send the black flames of Amaterasu towards the miniature army. When the inextinguishable flames connect with the clones, they each ring out screams of terror and agony. Soon, the screams cease and on the still burning bodies remain.

On the opposite side of the field, Team 10 and Team Taka finish off Black Zetsu. With a combination of all their strengths, the seven of them manage to defeat the entity into nothing. Sasuke sighs in relief as he allows his Susanoo to disappear. The couple walks over to the cheering group.

"Do you think we won, Sasuke-kun?"

"I don't know. Zetsu is a powerful enemy. I highly doubt that he is gone for good. But, in the meantime, he is injured and will require some time to regenerate himself. He's most likely in hiding right about now, but that doesn't mean we can relax. Naruto, even though we are enemies right now, I would advise your team and Konoha to ready themselves for a counterattack,"

Naruto nods, staring at Sasuke intensely. Sasuke gives a nod back before turning away to take off. Without warning, Naruto reaches out for the back of Sasuke's cloak and uses it to slam him onto the ground. Everyone gasps at this action, especially when Naruto adds weight onto his knew to keep him grounded.

"Yeah, and since we're still "enemies" did you forget what my mission is?" Karin tries to help Sasuke but stops when Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, and Shino captures the rest of them. "By order of the Hokage: Lady Tsunade, Team Taka is to be detained and brought back to Konoha for their punishment,"

"Naruto! How dare you! You're going to betray me too?!"

"I'm saving you Sasuke," Naruto rebuts before lifting Sasuke to his feet and uses special chakra infused rope to tie his hands behind his back. "Maybe one day you'll see that,"

Sasuke doesn't move as he watches his team receive the same treatment. With Naruto in charge, he orders them all in the direction of the Hidden Leaf.

"You're just like the rest of them," Sasuke whispers under his breath, knowing Naruto hears him.

The blond swallows the lump in his throat. Never in his almost seventeen years of living would he ever hear those heartbreaking words of his mate.

…

…

…

Hours later, after the sun sets, Naruto decides that they will make camp for the night before continuing their journey in the morning. The moon is raised high in the night sky. Only the sounds of the crackling fire can be heard, but Sasuke's words ring louder within Naruto's head.

Kiba's team and Naruto agreed to take turns watching over the missing nin. Naruto agreed to take the last watch of the night. That is what he is currently doing. Sitting above the campground in a nearby tree, Naruto looks over his companions and Team Taka. The feeling of Sasuke's hurt words still echo through his thoughts, causing disappointment within himself to play at his heartstrings.

" _ **Quit beating yourself, kit,"**_

" _I know, I know, but the way he said it. He wouldn't even look at me,"_

" _ **It comes with the territory. When you have a rouge mate, you will almost always be the bad guy,"**_

" _I know but… I just can't stop this heartbreaking feeling. I just wish this would be over already,"_

" _ **Well I mean you finally caught him, so you might not even have to do this crazy plan of yours,"**_

" _No, I still have to do it. Sasuke feels the same no matter what I do. He won't snap out of it until something forces him to snap out of it. He's stubborn, so I always have to resort to the last option when dealing with him,"_

Naruto sighs before jumping onto the ground and walking over to Sasuke's sleeping form. Releasing some of his chakra, Naruto weakens the chakra infused rope just enough for him to break it in the morning.

" _ **You sure about this, kit?"**_

" _Got any better plans?"_

" _ **Dump him?"**_

Naruto chuckles at Kurama's comment as he puts his hands in his pockets and walks in the opposite direction from the campsite.

" _You should be a comedian when this is all over,"_

" _ **Seriously though, I am completely against this plan,"**_

" _Don't trust me?"_

" _ **With this idiotic plan? No. But if this is what you want to do, I'll hold up my end of the bargain. Just don't go dying on me,"**_

" _I promise…"_ and with that, Naruto cuts off his connection with Kurama. With one final gaze towards his distance campsite, Naruto gives a heavy sigh and continues with his journey.

" _I just hope this works Sasuke; for both of our sakes,"_

…

…

…

 **To Be Continued…**


	27. Awaken

**Reviewer Shout Outs:** _ **The Unapologetic and Mirgeorgia.**_ Thank you, guys, so much for your reviews and questions. I only hope that you will find all the answers and satisfaction as the story continues. Keep reading and keep the reviews coming!

 **SIDE NOTE:** Later in this chapter, there will be lyrics for this chapter, which I do not own rights to. The song is called "Angel in Disguise" by Cinema Bizarre. If you would like, please feel free to look up the song and play it along while reading this chapter and tell me what you think of this song and how it fits Sasuke's feelings.

…

…

…

 **Chapter 27: Awaken**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

" _What are you doing? Get up! You have revenge to plot! The Hidden Leaf wronged your brother and your clan. Your clan has abandoned you. And now, your so-called mate has even betrayed you. You have no one. You are an avenger. You are a survivor. You are destined to burn the world with your own hands. But, you can't do that if you stay sleeping idiot! So, get up! You have a world to conquer,"_

The voice screaming in his ears grows louder and louder with each passing minute. Even though the fire died down hours ago, Sasuke Uchiha can still feel a slight warmth within his chest. What that warmth is from, he does not know. The coolness of the ground kept him from getting lost in his evil thoughts.

He didn't want to think this way. He didn't want to feel this way. He didn't want his revenge this way. He didn't want to face the ugly truth in front of him. He was alone in this cold world. He killed his brother who protected and loved him until his dying breath. He pushed all his friends away and turned his back on the only place he knew as home. His only living clan members are ready to throw him aside. And now, even Naruto has betrayed him. Just like his inner voice said: he was alone in their fragile world. And it is within his loneliness that he could feel himself slipping. Falling into the empty pit of despair and hopelessness.

Even he knew he was starting to act like a lunatic. His new strength and powers are taking a toll. All the new information makes his head spin and he is still trying to plan where he needs to go from here. What the voice said is true: he wanted this fragile world to burn. He wanted to shatter the world as it shattered him. However, he could do without the screaming voice in his head. Trying to shut the voice out, Sasuke closes his eyes tighter as he places his hands on his head.

" _Make it stop. Please, just make it stop~"_

Suddenly, Sasuke makes a startling discovery. Onyx eyes open wide. He slowly brings his hands off his pointed ears to in front of his face. The chakra ropes Naruto tried around his wrists were loose. Curious, Sasuke sits up, crosses his legs, and looks around. That sun has not risen yet, so the sky is still pitch black minus the starts and shining moon. Surrounding him, everyone is still sleeping peacefully. Only he is awake, but he notices that Naruto is nowhere in sight. Closing his eyes, Sasuke tries to feel for Naruto, but can't connect to him.

" _Hn. The idiot might be suppressing his energy. I can't believe that is something he still does while he sleeps,"_ Sasuke chuckles to himself before standing up.

With minimal effort, the raven feline breaks the ropes, rubbing his slightly sore wrists. Looking around one more time, making sure no one else wakes up, Sasuke smirks, grabs both his katana and his cloak before heading back in the direction they came from. It was a long way away, but he needed to separate himself to figure out where he needed to go from here. Just as he is about to take off, something called out to him.

A strong presence is beckoning him in the other direction; in the same direction as the Land of Fire and Konoha. He knows that he can't go that way. Heading in the direction of Konoha is like signing his own death sentence. But he just couldn't ignore the siren calling him. It is as if someone was begging for his attention; summoning him to their side.

" _Who's calling me? Where are you summoning me to?"_

Without realizing, his feet move in the direction of the summoning. In a trance like state, Sasuke follows the siren's call. The call that will certainly lead to his doom.

…

…

…

Hours later, when the sun's rays start to peak over the horizon, everyone wakes up to the sound of Karin screaming.

"Will you shut the hell up, Karin?! Damn! It's too mutherfucking early to be dealing with you bullshit!" Suigetsu yells as he covers his ears.

Everyone else holds their ears are her deafening cries pierce the upcoming morning light. While trying to block Karin out, Hinata walks over to her and tries to sooth her.

"What's the matter?"

"Sasuke-kun is gone," she answers while sniffling.

"What?!" Kiba gasps while looking around in a panic. When he confirms he does not see Uchiha, Kiba was about to say something until he noticed that another group member is missing.

"It's alright, guys. We can relax,"

"How can you say that when Sasuke-kun has taken off into the night?"

"Yeah, and no offense, but ain't you guys supposed to be escorting us prisoners back? How ya Hokage gonna react when you tell her y'all lost your most important prisoner?" Suigetsu smirks.

"I will just tell her that he'll be a little late. Notice anyone else missing?" Kiba answers smartly.

Everyone looks around to see what he is talking about.

"Their leader is missing," Jugo speaks first.

"Yeah, where did that blond fox demon go?" Suigetsu asks.

"Do you think he went after Sasuke?" Shino questions to Kiba.

"Definitely. IF Sasuke's gone, Naruto is close by somewhere. I'm sure of it,"

"I hope he'll be alright," Hinata says, helping Karin to her feet.

"You worry too much, Hinata-chan. Naruto will be just fine. I mean, who else besides our most unpredictable ninja can handle Sasuke. He'll be draggin' Uchiha's ass back to the village in no time," Shino and Hinata nod as they stand next to their assigned prisoners. "Now come on. Let's get these guys back to Lady Tsunade. I don't want her coming after us for being late,"

Everyone gathers their supplies and Team Take before heading in the direction of the Hidden Leaf. With Kiba at the head, the canine male looks towards their traveling direction with slight worry in his chest.

" _You better come back, ya fox bastard,"_

…

…

…

Hours pass as Sasuke continues to follow the siren's call. He doesn't know how long he has been traveling for, but he knows that the sun has come and is beginning to sit close to the horizon again. Finally, after at least a half an hour later, Sasuke finds himself in the middle of nowhere with four orange fox tails hanging from a lone standing tree.

A feeling of frustration passes through Sasuke as the raven approaches the tree.

"Tool ya long enough," the figure from the tree says while laying down on the lowest branch. "I thought you'd never get here. I started to get bored,"

"Tsk. Figures it would be you calling out to me. You're a pathetic excuse for an alpha,"

"And yet here you are," Naruto chuckles as he rolls over onto his stomach to get a better view of his angry mate. "So, if I'm such a pathetic alpha, why did you come here,"

"You know that we can't ignore the call of our alphas, which be the way I still regret our statues,"

"Oh, you regret becoming my omega? That stings, Sasuke. But, it doesn't matter because your mine until one of us dies so~"

Sasuke gives a deep sigh as he pinches the bridge of his noise. "Why do you keep doing this, Naruto. What do you want from me?"

"You already know what I want. So, let's cut the bullshit and just let me take you back already. I mean, you've lost this fight anyway. Why not give up one this crazy revenge notion and just come home so we can be together again,"

"You know that's not happening, right? How many times do I have to tell you that I'm never going back to that place of treason! I would think you of all people would understand my pain," Sasuke finishes before turning his head away from the blond's vision.

Naruto doesn't say anything for a long time. Finished thinking over his next words, Naruto sighs as he moves to squat on the branch, still letting his tails hang off the edge.

"I do understand, Sasuke. You don't think all those years before I met you I thought about killing the same people who hurt me? The same people who treated me like the demon I have sealed in me? Don't you think I don't know of the Elder's constant pursue to have me executed and be rid of the Nine-Tails? We're not the only people with bad history in that village, Sasuke. Think about Iruka-sensei and all the other villagers who lost their family on my birthday. They resent being in that village too, but they took that anger out on me and to shouldered it. Just like I shoulder your burdens too. But do you know what saved me? What kept me smiling though all the pain and trauma I experienced?" Sasuke slightly turns his head back towards Naruto to listen to his speech.

"It was you, Sasuke. You were the one who saved me. You made me see that not everyone hated me. You even protected me on a few occasions. How can you expect me to just throw those memories away as if they never happened? I can't. Just like how I can't forget you, I can't be without you Sasuke. You were the only one in that whole village who I wanted to mate with. I wanted to be your everything. I fell so hard for you. I miss holding you close and inhaling your strawberry scent. I miss all our mini dates and all the time we spent together. Every mission, our talks, living together like a real family, planning our future. I miss you, Sasuke. And, especially knowing who I am, do you honestly think I would ever give up on having you back in my arms?"

Sasuke hangs on every word of Naruto's confession. Despite what he tells himself, the raven feline feels the same about his mature mate. Yes, he still thinks about all the memories they shared and how much he still loves the idiot fox. A sad feeling washes over him as he thinks back to the beginning of his journey. He originally began this journey to kill Itachi and protect Naruto. After Itachi was dead, he thought that he would return to Naruto and be the blond's savior. However, as the years passed, and he was corrupted by Orochimaru, Sasuke understood that things would not be that easy. Nothing was easy anymore. Not even in this moment, is anything easy. Part of him wanted to completely remove his memories and love for Naruto while the other side just wants to fall apart in his alpha's arms. Either way, Sasuke understands that this would be the finally time his heart can be in conflict.

Opening his mouth to speak, Sasuke readies to lie to his mate but stops when an evil presence appears.

" _ **So, this is where I find you two? How extremely lucky for me,"**_

Both males are on high alert as a figure appears before them. Sasuke whips around, eyes widening when he comes face to face with one of his targets.

" _ **Danzo, what are you doing here?"**_ Naruto growls.

"I've come to kill the both of you. Something I should have done a long time ago,"

"You intend to kill us? Just like how you sent Itachi to his death?" Sasuke growls, clenching his fists.

"Your brother: Itachi Uchiha was a great ninja and ANBU member. But, he also knew what he was getting into when I gave him his options,"

"So, you're admitting to being behind Sasuke's clan's genocide and Itachi's isolation?" Naruto asks, never letting up his glare.

"Yes. Just like I had my hand in the night of your birth. Although, I did not intend your parent's death, Naruto Uzumaki. Even though Madara and Obito Uchiha had more of a hand in both the deaths on the Uchihas and Naruto's parents, I still played my roles accordingly,"

" _ **What did you say, fucking bastard!"**_ Sasuke growls angerly; his grip tightening on his katan's hilt.

"I knew that I could not kill Kushina Uzumaki, even in her weakened state. So, I put into Obito's head that if we extract the Nine-Tails, then we could control it and rid ourselves of its former vessel. However, thanks to your father: Minato's meddling, things turned out differently. Not worse, just differently,"

This confession has Naruto's vision blurring and some of Kurama's chakra leaking. However, despite being pissed off at Danzo's truth about Naruto, Sasuke still needed to know about Itachi.

"And what about my brother? How big was your part in sending him to his death?"

"I was the one who have him his order," Danzo answers calmly, "Your clan was becoming too powerful, too self-aware. They wanted to be the most powerful clan in the village. They even desired to conquer the village. We would not stand for it. Shame too. Did you know your father was actually a choice for Hokage after the Third?" Sasuke's eyes widen at this new information, making Danzo smirk internally.

"Oh? You didn't know? Yes, dear Sasuke. When the Third was ready to retire, he was going to choose your father as the original Fifth Hokage. However, when we learned of your clan's plan to use Fugaku Uchiha's rise to Hokage to conquer the Hidden Leaf. But, who better to eliminate an Uchiha than a Uchiha? In fact, Itachi was the one who told us about your clan's plan. With this news, I gave Itachi an ultimatum: either kill his clan or be executed with them in a public display. Itachi pleaded to spear your life if he accepted the order. I reluctantly agreed, but only because of one simple fact. No matter how strong Itachi was, you were always his weakness, Sasuke. You drove him to be the shinobi he was and the reason behind the power he obtained in his lifetime. Itachi would do anything if it meant you could live in peace. Hn. It makes me wonder what Big Brother Itachi would think of his otoutosan now that he's trapped in this revenge path,"

" _ **I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR INSOLENCE!"**_

Sasuke rushes towards Danzo with his katana drawn. Danzo readies himself by grabbing a kunai. When the raging feline meets the older male, the sound of metal clashing rings loud within the clearing. Repeatedly, Sasuke's katana meet's Danzo's katana and causing sparks to fly in front of them. Sasuke's Mangekyō Sharingan rages within his eyes. His blood and adrenaline pounds in his ears. His rage fueled by the disease of a man in front of him. Today is the day Sasuke will kill Danzo. He'll make sure of it.

The power struggle ends when neither concedes to the other. Realizing that they are at a standstill, both shinobi jump away from the other, panting.

"I see that you will not go down as easy. Fine then. Allow me to end this quickly,"

Danzo inhales deeply before standing to unwrap his right arm. Both Naruto and Sasuke gasp when they see Danzo's pale arm covered in several Sharingan eyes.

"Where did you get those?!"

"The Sharingans in my arm came from your clansman Sasuke. I kept them and made sure they are being put to good use,"

"What~ what the hell are you?" Naruto gasps.

"Your worst nightmare," was all that was said before Danzo attacks.

The older male rushes towards Sasuke. The feline readies Susanoo. The purple skeleton-like entity appears to protect Sasuke. However, the omega becomes irritated when his alpha steps in. Appearing to protect Sasuke, Naruto jumps between them, catches the pale fist and strikes his elbow in his opponent's face before throwing the male way from them.

"I don't need your help. I can take him alone,"

"We're in this together. You're not the only one who has a bone to pick with this animal. And rather you like it or not, I'm fighting with you," Naruto says as he lets Kurama's chakra cover him.

"Tsk. Fine, have it your way," was all Sasuke says before walking to stand besides Naruto

With a single thought in his head, Sasuke commands Susanoo to pick up Danzo and hold him in its grasp.

"It seems you're outmatched, old man. Do you have anything else to say before I crush you?"

Danzo tries to gargle out a few words as the monstrous entity crushes him.

"You insolent little prick. You will never live up to your family's name. Soon, you'll die by the hands of the very village you seek to destroy. I just only hope you can give your apologies to Itachi in the afterlife,"

Hearing this make Sasuke snap. With a clench of his fist, Susanoo follows and crushes Danzo; small squirts of blood drip from the entity's fist.

" _ **Don't ever utter Itachi's name again,"**_

"Fine than~" The two shinobis turn around with wide eyes to see their opponent standing behind them. "How about we fight to death over our eyes,"

Danzo rushes them again with a kunai ready in his hand. When he reaches towards, thrusting the kunai, Susanoo's chakra strengthens enough to shatter the blade. With his blade broken, Danzo lets a light gasp escape him as he is crushed by a large purple fist.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Naruto asks, looking his mate over.

"I'm fine,' Sasuke brushes the blond. "But, I didn't tell it to do that. It just moved on its own,"

"How does that work?"

"It's Itachi's doing," Danzo speaks, catching their attention. "When I said earlier, you were the only person Itachi wanted to protect, you didn't understand his extent. Itachi knew you would die by his hands, so he wanted to make sure you would remain protected, even after you murdered him. That is why that thing moves, even without you telling it to do so. His interference is making this harder than it needs to be. Ninja Art Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere!"

Danzo inhales deeply before shooting out multiple wind bullets. Susanoo protects Sasuke while Naruto dodges. The blond hisses as he falls on his knees when a few of the bullets pierce his skin.

"Naruto?!"

"I'm alright!"

Sasuke rushes over to help him up. Naruto nods at the help, holding his left shoulder that took most of the damage.

"Stay behind me. I'm going to end this,"

Sasuke closes his eyes. Naruto becomes concerned when blood leaks out of his left eye. When his eyes open wide, Sasuke unleashes his Amaterasu flames. The blackened flames approach a nervous Danzo. Screams can be heard as the body burns to nothing. After the flames die down and nothing is left, Sasuke's chakra diminishes, he falls to his knees, and Susanoo's protective chakra disappears. Now it is Naruto's turn to pick his mate up.

Sasuke's labored breathing slows as he leans against Naruto. Even though he did not physically fight much, most of Sasuke's chakra is used up and tiredness starts to set in. Suddenly, Naruto's senses pick up on Danzo's presence. The blond throws a look over his shoulder as the older male shoots more wind bullets. Using his weight and strength, Naruto carries Sasuke away from the attack.

"You stay here and recover. I'll take care of him,"

"Naruto~"

"I said stay here,"

The commanding tone of his alpha silences him as he leans back against the tree Naruto set him against. After making sure Sasuke is safe, Naruto summons three Shadow Clones. They aim their attacks from different spots around Danzo.

"You think a few Shadow Clones are going to stop me?!"

"Get over yourself,"

One of the Naruto's punches Danzo on his right check. The old male quickly recovers before retaliating. Both alphas use tiajutsu to combat. Another Naruto joins the fight and now it is two against one. Despite the odds, Danzo holds his own. Blocking the attack from one Naruto allows Danzo to throw them into each other; puffing them from the battlefield. The other three approach their opponent. In each of their hands are Rasengans to level the field. Jumping out of the way, the older male escapes the powerful attack combo, leaving the real Naruto in its wake.

From his distant position, Danzo releases multiple wind-infused shurikens. Naruto manages to dodge some of them but the ones he couldn't dodge shreds his skin, causing him to scream in pain.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screams from his position behind the tree.

He watches in horror as his alpha falls to his knees again, panting heavily. Danzo walks over to him and uses his hand to tighten grip around Naruto's thick neck.

"You should have been locked away when you didn't die that night. No matter. I'll make sure to rectify their mistake,"

As Danzo's grip tightens, he becomes shocked when Naruto's body disappears. Behind him, Danzo's eye widens as he sees Naruto running towards him with another Rasengan in his hand. The attack lands with Danzo screaming pain again. Soon the older male disappears, and Naruto falls to the ground, hunching over, and panting.

Panting as well, Sasuke makes his way over to Naruto, using his sheathed katana as a crutch.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. Man, that guy's annoying,"

"It's his persistence. He's technically not a tough opponent but between his attacks, those Sharingans in his right arm and my low chakra reserves, it seems like we are actually having a hard time,"

"Agreed," Naruto says, moving to squat.

"Plus, it doesn't help you keep allowing yourself to get injured,"

"But~"

"Don't play stupid. Remember, I was the first one to discover that you play stupid. I know you could have taken on those attacks and dodged them with ease. I know you can do better. I know you are better. I wouldn't have allowed you to be my alpha if you weren't," Naruto remains silent, turning his gaze away from Sasuke's accusing attitude. "Why do you keep allowing his attacks to hit you?"

"You just answered your own question. You know I can do better, but he doesn't. Only a select few know of my intelligence, especially my opponents. It's what gives me my beginning advantage," Naruto answers while standing to dust himself off. "Besides, it's worth if I can find my opponent's weaknesses before I unleash my true power,"

"Is that so? Well it would be helpful if you can clue me in on that,"

"Pay attention to his right arm. What do you see?"

"His arm, I don't even see him,"

Naruto lifts his finger to point in a random direction. "Focus your Sharingan there,"

Sasuke does as he's told. Using his Mangekyō Sharingan, Sasuke focuses until he sees Danzo hiding in the distance, plotting his next attack. Naruto walks behind Sasuke and uses his hands to lightly grip his lover's shoulders. Naruto slowly leans over to talk, allowing his breath to tickle Sasuke's skin and send shivers up the shorter male's spine.

"Can you see his arm?" Sasuke nods. "What do you notice about it?"

With great concentration, Sasuke notices that one of the Sharingan eyes starts closing. Thinking how bizarre, the raven feline looks around the arm to see that only four open Sharingan eyes remain open.

Opening his eyes, Sasuke answers, "There are ten Sharingan eyes, but only four are opened,"

"Right. So, what I am thinking is that he plans on killing us before the last eye closes. When that happens then he's power will greatly diminish. We just need to hold out until then or kill him anywhere between the last two eyes and that time. Think you can make it?"

"Of course. I'm not weak,"

"Of course, you're not. That's why I mated with you,"

"Is that the only reason?" Sasuke teases.

Naruto returns his amusing smile; a slight heat rises within his chest. This is the first time Sasuke and he have teased each other in years. It felt nice that they could still do that.

"That and among other things. Get ready. He's coming,"

Just as Naruto said, Sasuke felt movement from Danzo's hiding place. However, whatever is coming their way isn't the older male, but something much bigger. After a few moments, a giant red and tan furred beast appears. It has a long snot like an elephant and bandages wrapped around its head. A Nightmare-Eater; a Baku is what's charging at them. Both shinobi jump out of the way as the monstrous beast charges them with Danzo riding on top of it. When the beast misses them, it skids to a stop and opens its mouth. A powerful suction aims at them and they tried their hardest to hang on. Naruto embeds his claws into the ground to hang on; his back side lifting into the air. Just as he is about to lift into the air, Sasuke catches his wrist, Susanoo surrounding them again, and tries to bring him back down. Naruto tries to weight himself down enough to become level with Sasuke. Soon his attempt works and they're holding onto each other for dear life. However, the suction is too strong and if nothing is done then they will surely be sucked in.

Thinking quickly, Sasuke tries to perform hand signs for his Fireball Jutsu. Soon, a giant fireball appears and gets sucked into the Baku's mouth. The beast yelps in pain as it thrashes. After a few moments, it disappears within a cloud, leaving Danzo falling towards the ground. Taking this vulnerability as an advantage, Sasuke's Susanoo's arm cocks back before punching Danzo in his torso, sending him flying backwards. With his depleted chakra, the figure of Susanoo disappears but the purple remains.

"Let's end this,"

Sasuke nods at Naruto's statement. Both shinobi charge at him. Both using their various jutsus and tiajutsu to tire Danzo out. Soon, all three parties are at a standstill, panting heavy. On Danzo's arm, there is one Sharingan left opened. The time to finally end this is near and all three knew that this would have to be the final attack. Looking down at his arm, Danzo knows that he only has one more go before it is over. This is it. This will be his final attack. Pressing his hands together, Danzo summons a wind-infused sword before rushing towards them. Sasuke, summons his Lightning Blade and rushes towards him too. They meet in the middle of the field in a power struggle.

"How many Uchihas did you kill for all those Sharingans in your arm?"

"Like I said before, when Itachi murdered your clan, I made use of them. How can I let them go to waste?"

" _ **Bastard!"**_

Sasuke brings his katana down rapidly and repeatedly. Danzo grunts with each assault. And behind each assault, he can feel Sasuke's furry. All the pain from his torment and his life is felt behind each strike. But, no matter what, Sasuke keeps up the assault while Naruto watches in the background. His heart aches as he sees the frustration behind his mate's rage. It saddens him to see everything Sasuke's going through be taken out on his opponent, but it is a sign of relief. At least now when Naruto puts his plan into action, Sasuke will react better than he anticipates. So, with his red chakra cloak dissipated, Naruto crossed his ankles and sticks his hands in his pocket.

On the other side of the field, Sasuke continues his assault until aging knees buckles. Using this advantage, Sasuke brings his lighting-infused katana back before running it through Danzo's vital organs. The elder male gasps at the pain as blood spills from both his wound and the sides of his mouth.

"How… can I… loss to… a brat… like you…?"

"Never underestimate a Uchiha," Sasuke growls back before reaching up to remove Danzo's face bandages. As the life drains from his eyes, Sasuke's rage spikes again when he sees traces of a fading Sharingan in his right eye. "You don't deserve to have those eyes,"

With one last strike, Sasuke removes his blade and decapitates his opponent. Danzo's lifeless body falls to the ground while his head rolls to Sasuke's feet. His Mangekyō Sharingan still active as he walks to his deceased opponent. The battle is over. Sasuke wins. Another of his targets is dead and he still lives. He should be proud of his victory. He is one step closer to his goal. But that is not the case for the young Uchiha. No, to Sasuke there is no victory, only depression, confusion, and hatred for the rest of the work. With blood, sweat, and scratches on his face, Sasuke can feel tears welling in the corners of his eyes. The lighting faded from his blade moments ago, but his grip did not loosen. In fact, in a fit of rage and frustration, Sasuke stabs the lifeless body repeatedly, spewing curses to no one particularly. Tears spill from his eyes at the same rate as his curses. Not wanting to see the site anymore, Naruto walks over to his tormented mate and places a comforting hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"It's ok. Let it out. It's going to be ok,"

With Naruto's hand on his shoulder, Sasuke finally stops his assault on the deceased and just leans on his vertical katana sticking out of his former opponent's chest. His body shakes violently. He feels more lost now than he did before. Nothing in this world can sooth him now, not even his mate; or so he thinks.

 _ **I was betrayed**_ _ **  
**_ _ **There is no fate**_

"Is it really going to be ok? Is that what you truly think, Naruto Uzumaki?"

"What do you mean?"

 _ **An open sore**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm in too deep**_

Sasuke stands up slowly, his hands never leaving the hilt of his katana.

 _ **I can't believe**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Anymore**_

"You always say it's going to be ok. You're always here to tell me that I'm safe. That I'm lost. You're here to save me. But, you know something, you're right about one thing,"

 _ **Will you take what's left of me**_

Feeling his mate's anger freezes Naruto in place as the raven feline runs to glare at him; his tail swishing with the emotion welling inside of his mate.

"I am lost. I'm lost on the fact that everyone in the world only saw my clan as weapons and for their usefulness. We were never people to the Hidden Leaf. Even the Hokage wanted us gone because of his fear of what we could be. It's sickening. And yet, you want me to return to that village with those same people who want me dead, isn't that right?"

Naruto stays silent at Sasuke's accusing tone. Deep inside, he knew that Sasuke would not be happy back in the Hidden Leaf, but it is the only way the blond can protect his mate. With nothing but faith in his plan and a prayer on his lips, Naruto swallows the lump in his throat.

"Sasuke. If you don't come back, they will execute you. You are a missing-nin. You are one of the most wanted people in the world right now. How can I protect you if you're always out of my reach?"

"What if I don't want you to save me?"

"Then I have failed you as an alpha,"

"No, you're wrong," Sasuke sighs as he turns around to yank his sword out of Danzo's chest before placing it back in its sheath. "You're not the one who failed…"

Naruto, confused by Sasuke's words, watches as his mate walks away from him. But, before Sasuke can get too far, Naruto calls out to him.

"Sasuke!"

"Save it, Naruto. It's over,"

"It's not over. You're coming home with me and that's final,"

This makes Sasuke stop mid step. His back remains to Naruto for a few moments before he finally turns around, a glare hard on his face.

"You really think after all of this. After this battle and the truths that I have learned that I will go back willingly?"

"Not willingly, but you are coming home no matter what?"

"You looking for a fight?"

"No, but I know that this is the only way you'll even consider coming back with me," Naruto says as he gets into a fighting stance.

"You really looking to do this?" Naruto doesn't answer him. The blond only stares at his mate with an intense glare; something Sasuke has only seem given to Naruto's opponents. With a deep sigh, Sasuke unsheathes his katana and readies himself. He really didn't want to do this. "Fine, but just know your advantages aren't going to work with me. I know all of your tactics and secrets,"

"Not all of them. Come on, Sasuke. Hit me with everything you have,"

 _ **Reanimate my trust in fate**_

The two share intimidating glares. Everything that happened between them will end here. And, despite not wanting to hurt each other, both know that they have no choice if either of them is going to continue with their goals. A loud wind blows between them. The air so thick that not even the sharpest weapon can cut it. Sweat and tiredness dances on their faces. This is going to be the end, no matter what happens. Everything will come to head right here, right now. Each take a deep breath before rushing towards the other, weapons in hand. Half way through the field, they finally collide.

 _ **Angel in disguise, you save my soul**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But you make my heart go blind**_

The sound of metal clashing overshadows the sound of the blowing wind and threatening rain. Nether one looking to give up their separate goals. This is going to be the testament for wat they want; their relationship especially.

 _ **My devils rage inside, just can't let go**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cause it feels so right**_

Naruto lets some of the pressure up in favor of pushing forward. His blade scratches Sasuke's cheek, leaving a thin line of blood to spill down where blood is already present. Sasuke allows for the scratch to happen so he can use one of his fists to punch Naruto in the face. The blond grunts as he staggers back but catches himself when Sasuke raises his foot to kick him. Just like with Danzo earlier, Naruto grabs Sasuke's ankle and elbows him in the face before throwing him with a spin attack.

 _ **You make my heart go blind**_

Sasuke flips backwards and lands on his feet, his Mangekyō Sharingan activates again before he rushes back to the blond. With everything happening so fast, both Sasuke and Naruto feel themselves becoming dizzy. Their spinning as they continue to assault each other. All their frustrations are coming out in this current moment.

 _ **The city sleeps**_ _ **  
**_ _ **In empty streets**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No glam of hope, godforsaken**_

Naruto's frustration comes from not being able to save Sasuke. He understands that Sasuke has a lot of things to work out. Who wouldn't after finding out their whole life has been a lie? But, there was one thing that was never lied about: his feelings for his mate. Naruto found love in the lonely raven. Naruto found comfort within those pale arms. He wanted nothing more than to be with his mate until they perished. He wanted simple lives for them, as simple their lives could get as shinobi in a war-torn land. Naruto just wanted Sasuke to remember their lives before the Akatsuki, before Itachi, before Orochimaru, before any of this ever happened. He just wanted his Sasuke back.

 _ **There's no escape**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm so afraid**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Of being cold**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Just to cope with society**_

Sasuke on the other hand had abandoned those ridiculous dreams long ago. Just like Naruto, he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of their lives together and live out the remainder of their lives in peace. But, that could never come to be true. Sasuke is a missing-nin; one of the highest caliber too. He isn't normal. Nothing about his life is normal and Naruto should know that. Since he was born, nothing was normal in his life, except Naruto. His blond mate is the only one who gave his life any kind of consistently. He was almost ready to give up his revenge. He was willing become what Naruto is: a dreamer.

 _ **Reanimate my trust in fate**_

 _ **Angel in disguise, you save my soul**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But you make my heart go blind**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My devils rage inside, just can't let go**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cause it feels so right**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You make my heart go blind**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You save my soul**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You make my heart go blind**_

With nothing left between them but determination. Both lovers gave everything they had. Still, neither one wants to hurt the other, but they knew that if they were conscious, then there is no escape. They had to find a way to let this die and bury it. Well, at least Sasuke needed to. Naruto already has his plan. Naruto knows his plan may be the stupidest thing he will ever do, but it is the only way to wake Sasuke up. He must be dramatic. Sasuke is one of those people that he must face trauma before he can come to terms with anything. Naruto knows that, no matter what Sasuke says, the raven will never hurt him. So, how else would he manipulate Sasuke other than by doing just that. He knows that he is betraying Sasuke that way, but it is the only thing that will save Sasuke. He will need to make a choice: either kill Naruto or give in. He only hopes Sasuke chooses the latter.

 _ **There is no fate**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We've been betrayed**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Can you ease my mind?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm blind with rage**_

Sasuke on the other hand had a similar plan in mind. Just like what Naruto said, Sasuke does not want to hurt his blond mate. However, he does want to severe their blond. No matter how many times he tries to deny it, Naruto is Sasuke's one true weakness. Nothing else in this world can bring Sasuke other than his lover. No one else effects Sasuke like he does. And, if Naruto continues to be alive and come after him, then he will never accomplish his goal. Sasuke knows this. No, he does not want to kill Naruto. However, he does hope that this fight will make Naruto realize something he accepted a long time ago: they can no longer be together.

 _ **Reanimate**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My trust in fate**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Search deep down inside**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And heal the pain**_

The battle continues. Both become exhausted. They never had any recovery time. Naruto is much better off than Sasuke, but he tries to give his lover a fighting chance. Sasuke's chakra reserves are much lower than Naruto's. Naruto can technically go longer, but he knows Sasuke can't. It wouldn't be fair nor would his plan work. Naruto needs to think of something and soon.

 _ **Angel in disguise, you save my soul**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But you make my heart go blind**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My devils rage inside, just can't let go**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cause it feels so right**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You make my heart go blind**_

Both males are panting as they try to stand on weakened legs. Sasuke uses his katana as a crutch while Naruto rests his hands on his knees.

"Sasuke, we need to stop this. We can't go on like this,"

"What do you mean? I can go all day," Sasuke replies as he tries to stand but his knees buckle.

"You can't lie to me, teme. I know you have low chakra reserves. You won't outlast me," Sasuke doesn't say anything as he continues to try and stand. "Sasuke, please. Let's just go home. I'll even carry you,"

"You dare insult me! I am not your bitch, Naruto. Whatever relationship we have is over. Why can't you realize that? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because I love you…"

The words seem like a loud declaration, but it came out as a whisper. A whisper, Sasuke wishes he didn't hear. It also doesn't help that the blond idiot is smirking at him either.

 _ **Angel in disguise, you save my soul**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But you make my heart go blind**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My devils rage inside, just can't let go**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cause it feels so right**_

"Stop saying that. I don't need to hear it,"

"Why? Because you know you still love me?"

"Shut up! Stop trying to be my hero! Just leave me alone already!"

Sasuke is on the verge of tears again. Everything is making his head spin. He feels dizzy. He just wants everything to stop. He wants Naruto to go away. But, at the same time, he just wants to fall apart in the blond's arms like he used to. And therefore, he needs to get away from Naruto. Every time he sees that idiotic smile or hear his deep, commanding voice, it sparks fires of passion with him. He can't keep having Naruto coming after him. If this game of fox and cat continues, Sasuke will surely crumble.

 _ **You make my heart go blind, you save my soul**_

"I will never stop chasing you, Sasuke. I love you too much to let you keep falling inside of your darkness,"

"Shut up!"

"Even if I must dive head first into your darkened waters, I will always be there to save you,"

"I said shut up!"

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto! You need to stop to stop! You need to leave me alone! I'm not like you! Things aren't as simple as they used to be. Just let us go, Please…"

Naruto stays silent for a little while before finally standing up straight.

"If you truly want me to leave you alone… You're going to have to kill me,"

Sasuke's shut eyes open wide at Naruto's statement. Was the blond insane? Had he finally snapped?

"You really think I won't kill you to realize my goals?"

Naruto smirks as he dismisses Kurama's chakra and holds his arms out.

"I don't think you can,"

This makes Sasuke finally snap. He rushes towards his still mate with his sword straight. What surprises Sasuke is that Naruto doesn't move. Is he waiting for something? What is he planning?

" _Move you idiot,"_

He gets closer.

" _Damnit! I said move!"_

Time seems to slow down. Even the raindrops slow to an impossible speed.

" _Move!"_

Sasuke continues to run towards Naruto but the blond still isn't moving.

" _The fuck is wrong with you!"_

Naruto stands completely still, trying not to let his nervousness show.

" _Why won't you fucking move!"_

Raindrops sting his scars. He can taste his sweat on his upper lip. Even with the time slowed, Sasuke can still feel his adrenaline fueling his actions. But soon… everything comes to an immediate stop.

 _ **You make my heart go blind**_

Wide eyes stare into half lid ones. A smile dances on tan, thin lips as blood leaks from the corners. Sasuke's breathing stops. His actions stop. His world stops. As Naruto's heavy body leans into his, Sasuke comes to the sudden realization… he stabbed Naruto…

"Naruto…"

"Sasuke…" the blond whispers before coughing up blood. "I'm sorry…"

Naruto's heaviness kick starts Sasuke's panic. With fear in his eyes and labored breathing, Sasuke moves Naruto to lay on the ground with his katana still sticking out of his mate's torso.

"No, no, no, no, no…"

"Sasuke… it's ok…"

Tears swell in the corner of onyx eyes; the owner doesn't stop them from falling. The rain continues to fall on them, soaking them to the bone. Only the undistinguishable sound of thunder can be heard in the background.

A large, course, tan hand reaches up to caress a pale cheek. The same smile never leaves those tan lips.

"Stop crying…"

"Why… why didn't you move…? What were you thinking…?"

"I was thinking… if I can't save you… than what… is the point… of living…"

"You're a fucking idiot… You're a fucking dobe… Why couldn't you just leave me alone…?"

Sasuke continues to cry. His tears, along with cold raindrops, fall onto Naruto's face below. Sasuke cradles Naruto's head in his lap as he rocks back and forth. Memories of the last time he hurt Naruto fill his head. That same feeling of remorse and regret fills his chest, making his cry harder. Thunder continues to strike around them, but Sasuke doesn't care. The only thing he can think about is how his mate is dying in his arms because of him. His life is a mess. His life is a fucking mess.

Suddenly, onyx eyes open wide when he feels something on his forehead. In front of him, two of Naruto's fingers poke him in his forehead. He looks down to see Naruto still smiling even as he continues to cough up blood.

"You dork… You're such a cry baby…"

"How can you be so calm about this? You're dying and it's all my fault,"

"It's… not all… your fault…" Sasuke looks down at his mate in sadness and confusion. "I… provoked you… I knew you… wouldn't listen… unless I provoked you…"

"So, when you were letting Danzo's attacks hit you, that was a part of your sick little game?"

Naruto reaches for the katana sticking out of him. Sasuke wants him to stop, but Naruto had already pulled out the katana and tosses it aside.

"Would have mattered… if I told you otherwise…?" Even though he's made at Naruto's confession, Sasuke can't get rid of the fact that Naruto is still dying in his lap. "Sasuke… there's something… I need to tell you… before I die…"

"You're not dying. Stop talking like that…"

"Tell Itachi I'm sorry… Looks like… I won't be… keeping my promise… after all…"

"What do you mean?"

Naruto coughs again. "I promised… your bother… I would always… take care... of you… care for you… save you… Looks like… all I can do… is die for you…"

"Stop talking. You need to preserve your energy… You're not gonna die. I promise…"

"Sasuke… it's alright… as long as you're safe… that's all that matters to me…" Naruto weakly raises the same hand that he poked Sasuke's forehead with to cup Sasuke's bloody cheek. "I love you, Sasuke… Never forget that…"

Sasuke lifts one of his hands to place it on top of Naruto's. He looks down at his mate's smiling face before moving to kiss his hand. Suddenly, Sasuke's open wide again when he feels Naruto's hand go limp. With panic eyes, Sasuke looks down to see Naruto's eyes are closed.

"Naruto? Wake up! Naruto! Please wake up… Please…" Sasuke leans down to touch their foreheads together as more tears stream down his face. "Please… please don't leave me… I'm sorry… I wish I could take it all back… Just please don't leave me… I love you… I love you too, Naruto… Please come back…"

More tears and sobs shake his body violently. Sasuke can't remember a time he's cried this hard since the night he lost his clan. He wants to scream. He wants to cry for help. He just needed for Naruto to be ok. He wants time to reverse. He wishes he can take it all back. He wishes he never did any of this. Now his mate is dying and there is nothing he can do.

" _ **Uchiha…"**_

A demonic voice calls out.

" _ **Sasuke Uchiha…"**_

" _Who's there?"_

" _ **Wake up you fuckin brat! I need to speak with you!"**_

…

…

…

Slowly, Sasuke opens his eyes to see he's standing inside a dark place. Water surrounds him and comes up to his calves. And before him lays an injured nine-tailed demon.

"Nine-Tails~"

" _ **The name is Kurama and you will respect me as such. It's the least you can do for trying to kill me,"**_

"Where am I?"

" _ **You don't remember this place? This is where we first met. We're inside Naruto's subconscious: my home,"**_

Sasuke looks around. Memories of meeting the large demon flood his mind. His head starts spinning again. He brings a hand up to try and cradle it. Just as his head starts to feel slightly better, he opens his eyes to see Naruto floating before Kurama.

"Naruto?!"

Sasuke runs over to where the blond is resting but his hands pass right through him.

"Why can't I tough him?"

" _ **This is his subconscious. This is his soul that I brought here to watch over until he finally passes,"**_

"Can't you do something? You're his demon. You need to heal him. If not for him, then for yourself, selfish prick,"

" _ **YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME THIS WAY!"**_ Kurama roars, making the world around them shake. The demon fox takes a few deep breathes before calming down and resting his head on his paws. _**"Besides, I'm following his orders,"**_

"Orders? What are you trying to say? I know Naruto allowed himself to be injured on purpose, but for what? What was the point of all this? Does he truly have a death wish?" Sasuke asks, afraid of the answer.

" _ **He did it for you,"**_ This answer shocks the raven, but he doesn't say anything as Kurama continues. _**"You don't' know this, but five Kage were going to have you executed. It was Naruto who convinced them not to. He even put his life on the line for you, literally. He agreed to take responsibility for your actions. The deal is that if he fails in bringing you back, then he will be executed alongside you upon your final capture,"**_

"He was going to die for me? But, he wants to be Hokage. He has dreams, friends, family, a home. Why would he give all that up for me?"

" _ **Because he loves you, dumbass. That boy loves you more than anything in this world. If it were up to me, I would have killed you and erased his memories of you. You don't deserve him. He's done nothing but care about your wellbeing and love you. And what have you done? Nothing. You've done jack shit and expect to think everything will be alright. Well guess what, buttercup, it's not. I'm losing my son because of you. Because of you, I'm not only losing my life but my son as well. Neither of us will exist if you don't do something,"**_

Sasuke lowers his gaze to stare at his mate's floating soul. Just like everything else associated with Naruto, his soul is bright. Even now, Sasuke can feel love coming from the entity. Enough is enough. Naruto is right. He is not the only one who has suffered yet he acts like it. Sasuke has been nothing but selfish when everything he truly needs was right in front of him all along. He needs to fix this; all of this. It's time he starts thinking about others, especially his mate. He's caused the blond enough heartache. It's time to start healing what he broke.

"You're right, Kurama. I am nothing but trash who doesn't deserve to walk the same ground as Naruto. I know he's loved me all this time and I know that I've done nothing but hurt him. I'm sorry, but I promise I will do whatever I need to heal him. I just need you to keep him alive for a little while,"

Sasuke's declaration peaks his interest. Kurama raises his head and glares at Sasuke.

" _ **What do you plan to do, Uchiha?"**_

"I'm taking him back to the Hidden Leaf,"

" _ **They'll execute you,"**_

"I don't care. Naruto's life is more important. If saving his means my death, then so be it. I would rather die knowing that Naruto's ok then live with him dead,"

Kurama stares at Sasuke, looking for any signs of deception. When he doesn't find any, Kurama gives a deep sigh as he sits up.

" _ **Well, you can't do it in your current state,"**_ Sasuke flinches as a clawed paw reaches towards him. Suddenly, red chakra fills him, healing his injuries and boosting his chakra reserves. _**"There. I have healed your wounds and given you some of my chakra temporally. Now, you can run back to the village with no issue. But listen to me when I saw this Uchiha. If you allow Naruto to die or continue to hurt him, I will personally see to your torment before running my claws through your fragile, meek body. Do I make myself clear?"**_ Sasuke nods his head. _**"Good, now go save my son,"**_

…

…

…

Sasuke's eyes slowly open. He looks around to see his healed wounds, the flooding ground, the sounds of thunder in the background, and Naruto's unconscious body still on his lap. Panic sets in as he uses his fingers to find a pulse. When he feels a faint one, Sasuke relaxes slightly. Remembering his promise, Sasuke looks down at Naruto's frail, bloody form. With determination in his eyes and in his mind, Sasuke leans down to kiss Naruto's bloody lips.

" _I promise I'll fix this. I'll fix us. I'll be better, I promise,"_

With slow, careful movements, Sasuke moves Naruto onto the soaked ground before standing up. He walks to his discarded katana, sheathes it and walks back towards Naruto's body. Thinking quickly, Sasuke uses his strength to sit the blond up enough to have him straddle his back. It takes him a few tries, because of how heavy Naruto's body is, but he finally manages it.

" _After this, you and I are going to have to work on your diet, dobe,"_

And with that, Sasuke races off in the direction of the Hidden Leaf. Rain continues to pelt them as he races through the Land of Earth until he reaches the Land of Fire. It is a long journey ahead, but Sasuke knows he can't fail. Not for Naruto. Not for Itachi. Not for his clan. Sasuke promises he will never fail again.

…

…

…

 **To Be Continued…**


	28. Returning Home

Hello everyone! I hope you're ready to see what happens next to our favorite Naruto couple. I know that the last chapter was a long, emotional roller-coaster and probably turned out a lot different than what most of you were expecting. With that being said, I am dying to hear what others thought would happen in the last chapter. I want to see some of your predictions. I think it would be fun to see all of the guesses. I also hope all of you are ready for the rest of the ride because we're not done yet.

 **Author Shout-Out:** _ **The Unapologetic**_ and _**Mirgeorgia**_. You guys are awesome. Keep the reviews coming.

…

…

…

 **Chapter 28: Returning Home**

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

" _I have to hurry. Hang on, Naruto, we're almost there. Just hang on,"_

I have been carrying Naruto's unconscious body for what seems like forever. The combination of his entire weight and me running non-stop is tiring me out. Yes, Kurama gave me a chakra boost, but it doesn't stop my legs from feeling weak. I entered the Land of Fire about three hours ago and haven't stopped running. I don't know how much longer until I reach the Hidden Leaf, but it has to be soon. Kurama is keeping Naruto alive until I can reach the village. So far, I haven't run into any trouble which surprises me. Since Naruto nor I returned with the others, I would have thought they would have come looking for us. Maybe it is because they knew that Naruto was with me they are not worried. Ironically, this would have been the one time I wouldn't mind if the village itself found us.

I stop by a tree to lean against it. The bark is cool against my rising body temp. I keep my tight grip with my right hand on his leg while bringing my left arm to help me balance on the sturdy trunk. I can feel sweat dripping down my forehead and mixing with my already drenched back. Naruto's weight seems to increase with each step and I can feel my exhaustion setting in. But, despite everything, I know I can't give up.

" _I need to get to the village and soon. I can't give up,"_ I pant inwardly.

Using my Sharingan, I can sense the Hidden Leaf just another 64 kilometers (40 miles) from here.

" _One more hour. I just need one more hour,"_ I shift my gaze to the unconscious, bloodied blond behind me. Sighing, I turn my Sharingan off and try to straighten myself. _"I've come this far. I can't fail now. I need to save Naruto, no matter what,"_

I shifted his dead weight to a more comfortable position for me before taking off again.

" _All this weight can't be his tails. I mean, they're heavy too, but damn. At least the good thing is that it's all muscle. However, that doesn't mean I have the strength to keep carrying his ass all over the lands. If I somehow survive this, we're going to have a long talk about his weight,"_

…

…

…

About another hour passes before I finally reach the front gate of the Hidden Leaf. The sky is dark with a few stars out. I slow to a walk, making sure to mask my chakra. When I reach the gates, I lean against them, getting the attention of the guards.

"Halt! You cannot enter here!" one of the guards says as both of them glare at me; their chakra spikes as they become more alert.

"Wait, Izumo. Isn't that Sasuke Uchiha?"

The one called Izumo walks around the desk with his partner. They both approach me. I growl protectively as my grip tightens on Naruto's legs.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are trespassing on Hidden Leaf territory and are hunched forth arrested," the other guard says.

I try to straighten myself, but my legs refuse to move. Not knowing what else to do, I clear my throat as best as I can while giving them a hard glare.

"You can arrest me after you take me to see Lady Hokage Tsunade,"

"Are you begging for a death wish? Lady Tsunade will kill you before even stepping foot in the tower," the second guard glares back.

I shift both my and Naruto's weight one more time before finally steading myself.

"Wait Kotetsu, he has something," Izumo says as he gets closer to me. I growl while taking a step back. "Show us what you have, or we will arrest you,"

Thinking their demand over, I ease up slightly before turning to the side to reveal my mate, never taking my glare off of them.

"Naruto?! Is he alright?!" Kotetsu gasps.

"No, he's dying. And unless you want to face an angry Hokage and me, I suggest you take me to her,"

They look at each other in worry before nodding. Both look around before summoning one Shadow Clone each and turning to face me.

"Follow us,"

…

…

…

They take me through the back alleys of the village before we finally reach the tower. They knock on the door, begging of an audience with Lady Tsunade. I can't hear anything they're saying to her over feeling the chakras of Iruka, Kakashi, Master Jiraiya, another woman and Lady Tsunade.

"Go away. We are discussing important matters," Lady Tsunade calls from the other side.

"Please, Lady Hokage, it's urgent! Please open the door!" Izumo says with his fist on the door.

"I don't care what it is! You can't just barge in here!" she shouts; sounds of her slamming her hand on her desk echoes off the walls.

"I don't have time for this," I growl before stepping towards the door.

I place my hand on the door to shove it open. Tsunade stands up to yell but stops when she sees me. I look around the room at all the wide eyes and shocked expressions. I can only guess I wasn't who they were expecting. Not trying to waste any more time, I clear my throat as I shift Naruto's weight again.

"Lady Tsunade… I need your help… please…"

She glares hard at me as she rounds her desk. _**"Uchiha… you have some nerve showing your face in my office,"**_

"I know~"

" _ **Give me one good reason why I shouldn't execute you myself right now!"**_

I turn slightly to show everyone Naruto who's still clinging to my back.

"Naruto?!" everyone gaps as they run towards me.

"What happened to him?!" Iruka asks, trying to decide if he wants to touch Naruto or not.

"I don't have time to explain. He's dying and doesn't have much time left. Please, help me. I don't care what you do to me, but please Save him first," I beg.

Tsunade does not lose her glare as she uses her two fingers to find his pulse. She waits a few moments before pulling away with a sigh.

"He's pulse is faint and failing," she looks around me with suspicion in her eyes. "Were you followed?"

"No. Kiba and his team should have brought my team back, but I came alone. I raced all the way here with the help of Kurama: The Nine-Tails' chakra. Please, I promise I'll explain everything and you can lock me up or execute me however way you please. But, for right now, we need to help him. He can't die,"

Everyone looks at each other before turning to look at me. Tsunade walks passed me and leads up out of the room and through a secret door.

"Follow me,"

…

…

…

The rest of the events up to this point are a blur. I remember following Tsunade through some tunnels into the hospital. I remember her barking orders to medical nin and others alike. I remember falling to the ground as Naruto's weight and Kurama's chakra was lifted from my body. I remember Kakashi carrying me into a secluded room before he left to tend to Naruto. I remember being bathed and given a change of clothes and my katana was taken; which brings me to now.

Currently, a woman with short black hair is sitting in front of me. She was in the room earlier. She looks familiar, but I don't remember her name or anything about her. All I know is that she is giving me a final once over before placing stronger chakra suppressing cuffs on my wrists. The air around us is awkward a heavy. I have no reason to break it, but I guess she did.

"Your wounds seemed to have been healed. You just need to rest a while. You've must've been running a long time,"

I finish watching her put the cuffs on. She continues to talk while I just listen.

"You're going to be just fine. I know Naruto will be too, but I just don't know the extent of his injuries. If you said he was dying, I can only imagine that he is worse off than he looked,"

I still say nothing.

She looks up at me with a smile. I don't return it, but the awkwardness thickens. It's been a while since someone other than my team members or Naruto has smiled at me. It feels strange.

"You probably don't remember me?" she says sadly. I shake my head. She sighs while giving another sad smile. "It's alright. You've only seem me a few times before you left. My name is Shizune: Lady Tsunade's assistant. I know you're probably not going to hear this often but thank you. Thank you for bringing Naruto back safely. I know the journey had to have been hard on you, but you did it. Lady Tsunade may be angry right now, but I know she is thankful for your sacrifice,"

I only nod at he, feeling strange at her words. This woman is different than any others I have met. Small memories of her fill my head, making me remember her. I would never think that anyone here will thank me for saving Naruto, especially after I tell them the truth. But, before my execution, there is one thing I have to do. One person I have to see. One person I have to apologize to.

I look up to see she's still smiling at me. It feels as if she is waiting for me to ask her something. I open my mouth to ask my request. "Can you take me to him?"

"Him? Oh, you mean Naruto? You want to see Naruto?" I nod. "I can't promise you that Lady Tsunade will allow it, but I'll see what I can do,"

…

…

…

She escorts me to an intensive care unit ward. The halls are empty, save for a few nurses rushing around the halls. Finally, we reach a door with the numbers **713** nailed to a plague on the side of the door. Shizune knocks three times softly. Tsunade muffles something before Shizune opens the door. We enter, and the tense air thickens in the room. Tsunade is sitting on the edge of the bed with Kakashi, Iruka, and Master Jiraiya standing around Naruto's hospital bed. Their harden glares burn into my empty eyes. I ignore them as I make my way over to Naruto's bedside.

I look down to see the blond fox is hooked to multiple wires and tubes. Bandages piratically cover his entire torso, face, neck, and hands. If you don't pay close enough attention, you will miss the small rise and fall of his chest. As I look down at my powerful mate, feelings of depression and regret fills every inch of my body and spreads through my core. I guess Tsunade can sense my emotions because she gives a sigh before answering my silent question.

"Whoever he fought did a number on him. He has internal bleeding, a large stab wound, some bruised ribs, and cuts all along his body. However, he will survive. I've given him a blood transfusion and treated what I could. So, for right now, he is going to be ok with some recovery time and continuous care,"

I nod in appreciation at her report. Not caring about anything or anyone else, I lift my cuffed hands to stroke a bandaged cheek; remorse breaking my heart strings.

"What I don't understand is why didn't the Nine-Tails heal him. Naruto is under its protection and I know it knows that if Naruto dies than so does it. What is it thinking?" Iruka askes.

"He was following Naruto's orders," I say suddenly.

"Oh, so he does speak," Master Jiraiya says with his arms folded over his chest.

"What do you mean it was following Naruto's order? You actually talked to the Nine-Tails, Sasuke?" Kakashi questions.

I nod. "Because Naruto and I are mates, I can sometimes communicate with him, but he has to be the one to reach out unless I use my Sharingan to enter Naruto's subconscious. The Nine-Tails' name is Kurama and that's what _**he**_ likes to be called. He looks to Naruto as a son and would have protected and healed him like normal, but Naruto forbid him from doing so,"

"Wait a minute. You mean to tell me that Naruto actually has a relationship with the Nine-Tails~ I mean Kurama and the only reason he didn't save him was because Naruto told him not to?" I nod at Iruka's line of questions. "But why? Why would Naruto do that?"

"To snap me back to reality. Naruto knew that I was hell bent on this road of revenge and wasn't coming off of it. So, he though the best way to snap be out of my spiral is by sacrificing himself. Stupid, but it worked,"

Everyone is silent for a few moments before Tsunade breaks it with a light chuckle.

"This kid will be the death of me one day," she shakes her head before turning to look at me. "So, since you've talked to this Kurama, what did _**he**_ say?"

"He called me selfish and said I didn't deserve Naruto's love or loyalty; both of which are true. But, he also asked me to save him: save his son, he said. Kurama gave me some of his chakra to heal my wounds and give me a chakra boost enough to carry him all the way from the Land of Earth. Kurama and said Naruto forbid him from using his chakra to heal him so that I would have to save him. I could tell that he was against the whole plan, but he offered enough help to keep Naruto alive until I could get him back here. So that's what I did. I ran, and I didn't stop until I got here. My legs are killing me, and my body is racked with pain, but I'd do it all again to save him a million times over,"

"That's all well and good, Sasuke, but you still have yet to tell us how the two of you got into this situation," Tsunade says, demanding an answer.

"Naruto and his team caught up to us, we fought, Zetsu showed up and we fought them,"

"Them?" Kakashi asks.

"Zetsu can split into White and Black Zetsu. Two entities that can also be one. After we won, Naruto and his team arrested us and started escorting us back here. In the middle of the night, Naruto left after losing my charka suppressing restraints. When I woke up and realized this, I escaped but he lured me to him. We met, we argued, he tried to get me to come back with him, I refused, Danzo appeared~"

"Danzo?! You mean you two encountered and fought Danzo? No wonder he hasn't been showing his ugly mug around here," Tsunade sighs as he pinches the bridge of her noise. "So, I take it he's no longer with us if you two are here?"

"I killed him myself while Naruto stood back and watched. I told Naruto to stay out of it. He didn't fight. I was the one who killed Danzo myself and then I stabbed Naruto,"

The room is tense and silent once more. I tried not to show my nervousness as I prepare for them to barrage me with their questions.

"Sasuke… these are some pretty heinous crimes. It's only adding to your, already, long list of crimes," Tsunade says softly.

"I know, but it's the truth. I killed Danzo and tried to kill Naruto,"

"Tsunade's right, Sasuke. You're in deep kid and you're digging a bigger hole. But answer us this: why would you do it? Why go through all of this? What's your end goal?" Master Jiraiya asks.

"Right now, I don't have one, other than to see Naruto recover. I know I'm going to be executed for my crimes. I know what I am. I'm nothing but a monster who hasn't done anything but ruin those who've done nothing but love and devote their loyalty to me. I am nothing and deserve any punishment you give me, Lady Hokage Tsunade," I turn to face the slug queen before me. Signs of pity are laced in everyone's stares. It confused me, but I ignore them. "Please, I know that I don't have much time before you have to put me on trial. I have confessed my crimes and am no threat to anyone. I will not run away and will face my consequences like a man. I thought I could try to make things right, but there's nothing I can do to redeem my actions. So, the only thing I can ask for my dying wish is just to stay by Naruto's side, at least until he wakes up. If you grant me this, then my life is yours to do with as you please,"

She stares at me for a few moments; her eyes soft with worry and uneasiness.

"Sasuke… I don't know if I can grant you this~"

"Please, this is all I ask for. I just want the chance to apologize for my crimes. Naruto was the only one besides my brother who did not give up on me. He even scarified himself to make sure I could return her. I know he's an idiot who thinks that I can be pardon but I know better. I know that I have too many crimes to see the light of day ever again. But this… I need to do this. Please, if you just let me spend my remaining days with him and allow me to apologize, I will go willingly to my death,"

She bites her lip as she turns to look at Kakashi and Iruka before turning back to me.

"Fine. I will grant this for you. However, you will be on watch around the clock and Kakashi and Iruka will be on guard the whole time. Any nonsense or resistance from you and I'll personally kill you myself. Understood?" I nod, thanking her for her kindness. "Good. Shizune, Jiraiya, let's go. I'll be by to check on both of them later and will assign a nurse to watch over the both of them until Naruto wakes up,"

Master Jiraiya, Shizune, Kakashi, and Iruka all head to the door. I watch them all leave but my eyes meet the hard glare from Tsunade as she grips the doorframe. "Uchiha… I do not like that this is the second time you've put Naruto in the hospital. I don't know if I can forgive you for this. However, it won't matter when you're on trial. If I were you, I would pray for a miracle,"

Was all she said before closing the door behind her. I hold a breath until I only feel Kakashi and Iruka's chakra outside. I release my breath before pulling a chair to his bedside. Having nothing else I need to do, I make myself comfortable and rest my head on my folded arms. I stare at the unconscious blond as I feel myself drifting off to sleep. I slowly place one of my hands on top of his and allow myself to drift off, trying to ignore the pain throbbing through my whole body.

" _I'm sorry, Naruto… I'm sorry…"_

…

…

…

 **To Be Continued…**


	29. Sasuke's Trial

…

…

…

 **Chapter 29: Sasuke's Trial**

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

" _I'm sorry, Naruto… I'm so sorry…"_

" _Who's talking?"_

" _I'm sorry, Naruto…"_

" _Who's there? Who's sorry?"_

" _I'm so sorry…"_

" _Sorry for what?"_

" _ **How long do you plan on sleeping, brat?"**_

" _Kurama?"_

…

…

…

I slowly open my eyes to see I'm in my subconscious with an angry, large nine-tailed fox glaring at me.

" _ **Glad to see you've finally rejoined the land of the living,"**_

" _Kurama?"_

" _ **Don't act so surprised. I am furious with you, you know, that right?"**_

" _What's going on?"_

" _ **And now you're acting stupid. Fine, allow me to catch you up on the current events. Your plan worked,"**_

" _My plan?"_

" _ **I'm not going to keep talking to you if you're going to keep acting stupid,"**_

" _Sorry,"_ I say with my head down.

" _ **Your plan to snap Uchiha back to his sanity. After he stabbed you, I brought him into your subconscious to give him a piece of my mind. Of all the people and of all the clans you had to fall in love with, it had to be a Uchiha. Just my luck. Un-fucking-believable,"**_ Kurama sighs as he leans his head on his right fist. _**"Anyway, so I loaned the brat some of my chakra to heal his wounds and give him a chakra boost. He asked me to keep you alive until he could get you back to the Hidden Leaf. I agreed before threatening him. I think he's finally getting the picture. Anyway, it wasn't too much of a fight when he returned to the village. It might be because they know how you feel about him. It could also be because they were grateful for his sacrifice to bring you back. He risked his life to save yours and he's giving it up more. You've been back in the village and healing in the hospital. You've also been unconscious ever since, so I hope you enjoyed your beauty sleep. Everyone in that room was right; you're going to be the death of us one day,"**_ He closes his eyes, frustration and tension still present on his face. I chuckle slightly at his attitude. _**"And what is so damned funny?"**_

I walk up to him and reach out to pet his snot, ignoring his glare. _"I'm sorry for causing you so much distress, dad. Glad to see you still love me though,"_

He lightly pushes his large snout into my body. _**"Doesn't mean I don't feel like killing you any other day,"**_

" _I'm sure you're going to be laughing at me when my children do the same,"_ I lean into his snout as we both chuckle lightly. Our laughter dies down and I take a deep breath. _"How long have I been out?"_

" _ **About three and a half days,"**_

" _That long, huh? I guess I should probably should let the others know I'm alive, huh?"_

" _ **That Slug Queen has been the one who's been caring for you, so of course they know you're alive. But, yeah, you should at least let them know you're awake. You should especially let Uchiha know,"**_

" _Sasuke? Do you know where he is?"_

" _ **Why don't you wake up and find out yourself,"**_ I turn around to "walk" out of my subconscious with my hands in my pant pockets. _**"And just a fair warning: if you ever pull a stunt like this again, I will kill you myself,"**_

I raise my hand in understanding as I continue to leave my subconscious.

…

…

…

I slowly open my eyes only to shut them again.

" _Too bright. Let's try that again,"_

After taking a few deep breaths, I slowly open my eyes again. The bright sunlight shines in through the open curtains. The window is closed, and the room is warm. I look to my right to read a clock on a night stand. **10:13 am** it reads. I look around the room to see that Kurama is right; I am in a hospital room. I sniff the air and recoil at the smell.

" _It even smells like a hospital,"_

To my left, I can see all the tubes and wires hooked to my body. The beeping sound of the heart monitor machine echoes throughout the room. I try to move my left hand to lift the covers; hissing at the pain of moving my stiff body. I look down to see my body completely covered in bandages and nothing else, not even my boxers. I put the covers down and continue to examine my arms. Both arms are covered with bandages as well. Sensations of pain shoot through my body, making stop moving to save myself from more pain shooting through my body.

" _Man, I probably look like shit,"_

My eyes finish trailing down to my right arm until my breath hitches in my throat. A pale hand is placed on top of mine and leads to a pale figure with dark hair and feline appendages. Long eye lashes dust strong cheek bones. Long, dark bangs cover the peaceful face sleeping on the edge of the bed. A light blue hospital cover drapes over slender shoulders. Not a scratch is on the beautiful man sleeping beside my thigh. I smile at the sight. It has been a long time since I've seen that face be at so much peace. Dark cat ears shift slightly at any sound within the room. The sight is breath taking. Despite the pain in my body, I lift my right hand to brush the bangs out of my mate's face. I can't contain my smile as I reveal more of the handsome face that is only for me.

I don't know how long I had his hair in my hand before he stirs in his sleep. Tired eyes slowly flutter open to reveal onyx eyes. Slightly fear shows in his eyes as he looks around. Finally, his onyx eyes meet mine and he visibly relaxes. Neither of us say a word. We just stare at each other for a long stretch of time. Deciding to break the silence, I open my mouth and fight the hoarse voice coming out.

"Hey…"

He just stares at me.

"You look like shit…" I joke.

He arches a perfect eyebrow as if to say, "you should see yourself".

"I probably look worse than you, huh?" We stare at each other a little longer before I continue with my two fingers poking his forehead. "Thank you, Sasuke. I knew you wouldn't let me down,"

He shakes my fingers off his forehead. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Itachi said he used to do this when you guys were younger to show his affection. Figured I can do the same," I smile.

His face is blank before he turns his head to face the wall to my left. "You're a bastard, you know that, right?"

I chuckle. "That's the first I've ever been called that, especially from you. Usually you're the one acting like a bastard,"

"Yeah well, I don't go around sacrificing myself to snap someone on a revenge craze,"

"Yeah, but it worked, didn't it? You're back. We're together. What more can I ask for?"

My smile disappears when he doesn't turn back towards me. Sadness dances in his eyes and on his face. I was about to ask what's wrong until I look and see chakra suppressing handcuffs on his wrists. He keeps his eyes forward and worry rises in my chest.

"I don't have much time, so I'll make this quick. I know I have committed some heinous crimes and have hurt so many people. I can't undo what has been down. I want to repent for everything that has happened over the course of these almost four years. I know I'll never see the light of day again and I have accepted that. I know that you may not understand this because you thought that once we returned home I would be pardon for my crimes. But that's not how this will work. I can't repent, nor will I get a second chance. This is it for me, Naruto. This is it for us."

My eyes widen at his speech, but I don't say anything as he continues.

"I'm sorry that I ruined our chance at a happy life. I know we had made all these plans for a family and a future together, but that can't happen. None of what we want can happen and it's all my fault. After I brought you back, I asked Tsunade to allow me to stay until you woke up. I just wanted one last chance to apologize to you before I die. I know about your deal with the Five Kages and how you're willing to risk your life for mine, but I won't let you. You deserve to be happy and be loved by someone who deserves you. Everyone is right, I don't deserve you. I treated you like shit and threw you away for my own selfish needs. I put my revenge and desires before you. You don't need me. You need someone else who will be loyal, faithful, and cherish you. I have proven that I can't do that. I have failed you. I am sorry, Naruto. I truly am. I only hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me. And if not, I understand,"

"Sasuke~"

In a quick movement, Sasuke turns towards me with his hands gripping my hair so he can push our foreheads together. I can feel his breath on my lips, but he doesn't kiss me. Grief spreads through my chest. I can feel tears wanting to fall, but I try to hold them back.

"Naruto… I don't have a lot of time. I know you can sense them coming, so let me at least say this. Thank you. Thank you for the brief happiness, love and loyalty you've given me. Thank you for showing me that there is power in loving someone on and being loved. Thank you for sacrificing yourself to save me, even if it didn't work. Thank you… for everything…"

Time slows to a stop. He's right. I can sense five familiar people coming towards the room. Grandma Tsunade, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Shizune, and Pervy-Sage are so close, I can almost taste their chakra. Sasuke's right, we were out of time. I want to declare my love to him. I want to promise him that I will save him. I want to tell him the lengths I will go for him. But, I don't have the time. So, instead, I show him what I want to tell me.

I reach up to grab the front of his shirt. I pull him close until our lips touch each other's. I kiss him hard and allow my feeling to pour into him. Our eyes aren't closed. They're only half-lid. I can't hold back anymore. Tears spill from the corners of my eyes. He kisses me back with the same passion. We stay like this for a few moments before he pulls back just enough that our lips are barely touching, and our breaths can be felt on our lips. He tries to whip away my tears, but they won't stop. My body shakes as I sob silently.

"I love you, teme. I love you so damn much, Sasuke. It hurts. I can't lose you. I can't…"

"I know…" is all he says as he continues to whip my tears away. "I love you too… I'm sorry I'm such a fuck up. I'm sorry I fucked this up… I'm sorry… Please… don't forget me…"

As soon as those words leaves his lips, the five of them walk into the room. Sasuke and I turn to face them. Anger and grief fills my body while depression and acceptance fill Sasuke's. The five of them don't say anything as they look between them. The tension in the room becomes so thick, nothing can cut it. Sasuke knew that this moment would come. I wasn't ready. I would have never been ready. I feel as if everything I worked towards is being ripped from me. I feel like I'm dying. I'm losing my mate. I'm losing my life.

Suddenly, Kakashi-sensei is the first to move. He steps towards Sasuke with a sadden expression on his masked face.

"Ready?"

Sasuke slowly nods before standing. At the feeling of losing his touch, I snap. I hiss in pain as I reach for him. I grip his wrist tightly; more tears coming from my eyes.

"You can't take him. I won't let you!'

"Naruto~" Tsunade starts.

"No! No! I refuse to let him go! We had an agreement, _**Tsunade**_. You're going to have to go through me if you want him,"

"Naruto, don't make this harder than it has to be," Jiraiya says as he and Iruka walk towards me.

I growl and let out some of my alpha aura. They hesitate. I probably look like a rabid beast, but I don't care. I must save my mate. And if that means I must fight the entire village, then so be it.

As they advance towards me, I let out more of my aura. They hesitate but continue towards me. I reach over and rip the wires and tubes out of me before trying to stand. Jiraiya and Iruka lunge to restrain me. I try to use what little strength I must fight them off, but it doesn't work. I am powerless. I failed my mate. Nothing matters anymore. Nothing matters…

"You can't take him! Please! Don't take him!" I shout.

I feel my heart break into a million pieces when Sasuke stares at me. A forced, sad smile graces his lips. I feel his chakra enter my body through both our touch and our mated bond.

" _It's going to be alright… I promise…"_

More tears spill from my eyes. I can feel snot coming from my nose, but I don't care. My grip tightens painfully around his wrist. I can't let him go.

" _You can't say that… They're going to kill you… You can't go…"_

" _I know. I know they are… But it's ok. I'll be alright. As long as you are still alive and safe… I can die happy… Just… please don't forget me…"_

" _Sasuke… I love you… Please don't do this…"_

" _I love you too… Goodbye…"_

And with that, he cuts off our communication as his hand slips through mine. I grasp at air as he is lead away from me by Tsunade, Kakashi and Shizune. I continue to struggle against Iruka and Jiraiya's hold. Hiss at the pain and blood spilling from my reopened wounds.

"Naruto, you have to calm down!" I hear Iruka yells.

I don't listen as I continue to struggle. Finally, I get free but fall to the floor from the pain and bleeding. I hold my torso where blood dirties my bandages. Neither of them moves to help me as I struggle to stand. It's useless though. The pain is too great and if I keep irritating my wounds, I'm going to lose more blood. I finally give up and move to sit upright. One hand remains on my steady bleeding bandages while the other cradles my head. Only the sounds of my sobs vibrate throughout the room. My body violently shakes, and everything stops around me.

With one last cry, I scream his name into an empty void.

" **SASUKE!"**

…

…

…

They let me cry until there's nothing left. Iruka moves to sit in front of me. I look up to him with red, puffy eyes and snot running from my noise. He grabs some tissues to whip my face. I don't protest. Everything is silent between the three of us. Jiraiya moves to stand on the wall next to the night stand with arms crossed. I can sense that they are waiting for me to speak before saying anything. Taking the hint, I do as they want.

"Where are they taking him?"

"The prison cell until he is ready to stand trial," Jiraiya answers.

"What are his charges?"

"He is obviously still considered a S-ranked missing nin. But he is also being charged with being a traitor, affiliation with the Akatsuki, conspiracy against our village, the murder of Danzo and attempted murder of you. I gotta tell ya, kid. His chances aren't good,"

I let the charges wrap around me head before glaring at the two of them.

"Those last two charges are bullshit,"

"What do you mean, Naruto?' Iruka asks.

"We both killed Danzo and Sasuke wasn't trying to kill me. That was a planned accident," Both of them give me a confused look. I sigh, adjusting myself to lean against the bed, before continuing. "I purposely let Sasuke escape that night. Even though I made the deal to give my life if Sasuke does not return, I knew that Sasuke would not come back willingly. I needed to Sasuke to realize how lost he was and see the error of his ways. So, I hatched a plan with Kurama to snap Sasuke back to reality and feel natural remorse for his actions. Danzo appearing was an unnecessary annoyance,"

"But, why would you do all this just for Sasuke?" Iruka asks.

"Do I really have to answer that?"

"Ok, let me rephrase the question. How could you think that any of this would work against Sasuke?"

"Because I know he loves me and wouldn't harm me on purpose. Hell, while we were fighting Zetsu and Danzo, Sasuke protected me the whole time. And, even though he was the one who actually killed the old man, I helped. Sasuke and I fought together to kill him. Afterwards, I provoked Sasuke to fight me and made him stab me to save him. It was also during our fight with Danzo that we learned that he was the jump start of everything that happened with both the night of my birth and the Uchiha's massacre,"

"So, you mean to tell me that Old Man Danzo had a hand in the Nine-Tails' attack, the death of your parents, and the Uchiha's genocide?" I nod at Jiraiya's questions. "Tsk. I knew it. You couldn't trust him as far as Tsunade could throw him,"

"Naruto, why don't you tell us the whole story,"

I take a deep breath and begin the story. Their shock expressions tell me that they didn't know any of the information I tell them.

"Wow, no wonder the kid's twisted," Jiraiya says while running his fingers through his hair.

"Poor Sasuke. Finding out that his entire life was a lie and his clan was doomed from the start can really take a toll on someone's mind," Iruka sighs. "Lady Tsunade needs to know this. Sasuke shouldn't be executed for at least some of those charges,"

"Agreed. I'll go talk to her before the trial,"

"Take me to her. I want to be the one to tell her," I demand.

"Naruto~"

"No, Iruka, I have to do this. I can't keep letting people stop me. I have come this far and Sasuke needs me more than ever. I can't let him be executed for the crimes of others. I'm going to Tsunade and I'll make her listen to me,"

"Naruto, you're not well enough to even get off the floor. How do you expect to make to all the way to her office," Jiraiya teases.

I force some chakra to my wounds enough to close them. Once they are healed enough to where I can move, I struggle to stand up, using the bed as support.

"So, you plan on draggin your crippled ass to either her office or the trial to force her to listen to Sasuke's woes? Sounds fool proof, if you can get out of here first,"

"I don't need your help, asshole," I pant, finally straightening myself up.

"But you are going to need these," Iruka chuckles as he holds up a pair of boxers and a clean jumpsuit.

I look down and remember that I am naked besides my bloodied bandages. I blush as I reach for them only to glare when Iruka pulls them away.

"We're going to change your bandages first and then we'll take you to see her,"

"I said I don't need your help,"

"We know that, but you're our family, Naruto and so is Sasuke. So, it's up to us to help him, especially if he was wronged on some of the occasions,"

I sit down on the bed with a heavy sigh as both Iruka-sensei and Pervy-Sage helps me. I can feel my anger towards them dissipate as I let them change and clean me.

…

…

…

After they finished helping me, they called for Shizune to temporarily check me out. She tells us that Sasuke's trial has already started. We tell her our plan and see helps sneaks us to the trail's hall.

That's where we are currently standing in. In front of us is the door to the trail room. On the other side, I can sense Sasuke, Grandma Tsunade and some of the Elder's chakra on the other side. I hold my breath. Even though I am determined to help Sasuke, the nervousness is setting in. I lean on my crutches to steady myself before taking a couple of deep breaths.

"You ready?" Iruka asks with a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I nod, before reaching my hand out to open the door. As we enter the room, everyone turns to stare at us with glares, annoyance, and confusion.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispers.

"Naruto Uzumaki! What in the holy hell do you think you're doing here?!" Grandma Tsunade yells as she stands up and slams her hands on the table.

"I came here to save my mate," I say proudly while making my way past Sasuke and towards his judges.

"Wait, isn't that the Nine-Tails' vassal?" one of the Elders asks in shock.

"Tsunade, what is the meaning of this? How did he get here?"

Her hazel eyes look behind me and glares hard at Pervy-Sage and Iruka-sensei before turning back towards me. She rubs her temples while sighing in annoyance.

"I'm getting really sick of you just bargain in on my meetings,"

"I know, but this is important. There are some things you need to know,"

"Are you here to convince us that Sasuke Uchiha is completely innocent?" the second Elder says with a hard glare.

"Because if you are, then you will need to be punished as well. You are delusional if you think that Sasuke Uchiha is innocent and won't pay for his crimes,"

"No, I will not stand here and say that Sasuke is completely innocent. He is an adult and his actions are his own, but what I am here to say is that he isn't the only guilty party here,"

"What are you saying, Naruto?"

"I aided in the murder of Danzo. Both Sasuke and I fought together against him. Also, Sasuke didn't mean to stab me. I provoked him,"

"Naruto, what are you ~"

"Relax, Sasuke. It's time you stop shouldering everything all by yourself. They need to know the truth. You're not going to die for the sins of others,"

"Tsunade, you need to get rid of this insolent brat! You can't let him persuade your decision. The Uchiha brat is as guilty as sin. He needs to be ~"

"I have had enough of both of you blabbering to me. Naruto is one of my most trusted people and has a passion that outweighs anyone else I've ever known. And if he has something to say, then I would like to hear it," she turns towards me and encourages me to continue.

I take another deep breath before telling him the story of Sasuke, Itachi, the Uchiha and their massacre, Danzo, The Akatsuki, and everything else I can think of. I let everything spill out and don't stop, even when I see Grandma Tsunade's nails digging into the table before her. I finish, and she waits a few moments. She allows the information to absorb into her head.

With a hard sigh, she leans forward. "And you can confirm that all of this is true?"

I nod. "I've heard most of this from Itachi, Danzo, and other myself. Sasuke's clan also has records of these events,"

She turns her gaze towards Sasuke to search for something, when she finds it, she places her hands on her head.

"You both are dismissed,"

"What?!" the two Elders shout in angry. "You can't just dismiss us!"

"Yes, I can. You two have held your positions long enough and have proven that you're just as corrupt. From here on out, you will be relieved of your positions and replaced. Now get out of my sight before I decide to throw you two in prison,"

The two former-Elders protests as two ANBU escort the them out of the room. When they are gone, she turns her gaze towards us.

With a deep breath, she speaks, "Sasuke Uchiha, based on the information and facts provided to me, I will dismiss some of the charges. However, I cannot dismiss the charges of you being a S-ranked missing nin, conspiracy against the Hidden Leaf, and your affiliation with the Akatsuki. But, thanks to Naruto and his commitment and determination to stand up for you, I will lighten your sentence provided Naruto is willingly to take the responsibility as your charge?"

"Of course, I will,"

"Good. So, from hence forth, you will spend three complete years in Konoha's prison. Once your three years is up and with good behavior, then we will be discussing your possible probation. Does that sound fair?" I can only assume Sasuke nods. "Great. Kakashi, please escort Sasuke to his prison cell,"

I turn and walk towards Sasuke as Kakashi-sensei strolls to his side. He looks at me with a blank stare. Usually I can feel or see some kind of emotion behind his mask, but this time… I can't feel anything. I shift my weight and the crutches before reaching out to stroke his chilled cheek.

"I'll come visit you every day. I promise,"

I watch in slight relief as Kakashi-sensei escorts Sasuke away. I move to leave too but stop when Grandma Tsunade calls out to me.

"And where in the hell do you think you're going?"

"Um~"

She gets up from the table to walk towards me. I hold my breath as she pulls me into a tight hug. Her forehead rests on my shoulder as I her body shakes. I remain still, only bringing my hand up to pat her back. A few moments later, she pulls away, keeping us at arm's length.

"I should punch you for all the heartache you bring everyone, but right now I'm just glad you're alive. I should punish you, but there's nothing more I want you to do than to rest. I know you're still not healed, so go back to your hospital room and stay there until _**I**_ release you. Understood?" I nod with a smile.

She returns the nod before asking Iruka-sensei and Shizune to bring me back to my room. None of us says anything. Time seems to fly by without warning. Even though I'm happy that Sasuke, I can't help but to think if I was doing the right thing. Sasuke says all the time that he is the selfish one, but what if it's me instead?

These thoughts plague my mind as I lean back in my hospital bed and drift off to sleep.

…

…

…

 **To Be Continued…**


	30. Acceptance After Grief

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, I'm ecstatic to get all the follows, favorites, and reviews from the last couple of chapters. It's amazing hearing from people their feelings and opinions about both the story and my writing. Please keep them coming and please keep reading. You guys are awesome.

A side note for you guys, the next couple you will get to see the development of other characters and their relationships. One of the many things about Naruto Shippuden that I hated was that they forgot about the other characters outside of the main ones and didn't take the time to develop them. It seemed they were more present in the openings and closings than they were really in the anime. Especially when it came to some of the characters and couples that are canon within both Shippuden and Boruto. So, going forward, you will see chapters where other characters will be the main subject and how I plan to develop them. I hope you enjoy some of these chapters and if you want to skip some of the chapters, you are free to do so. None of them, at least right now, are important enough that you will miss any important info. These will be more like bonus chapters. Either way, I hope you guys enjoy the new few upcoming chapters.

Another side note for people to remember. People from the Rookie 9 are only speculating that Naruto and Sasuke at least like each other but don't know that they are mated. So, keep that in mind when people are talking about them, they know that they like each other but don't know that they are mated.

 **Reviewers' Shout Outs:** _ **Tauries4597, The Unapologetic,**_ and _**Mirgeorgia**_.

…

…

…

 **Chapter 30: Acceptance After Grief**

 **Hinata's P.O.V.**

"Here you go, Hinata. One small bouquet of White Lilies," Ino smiles as he places the bouquet on the counter.

I nod while handing her some money. She takes it and puts it into her register. I patiently wait for my change. Once she hands it to me, I gently pick up the flowers and smell them.

"So," she starts as she leans over the table with her arms crossing under her chest. "Who are the flowers for?"

I feel heat spread through my cheeks. I hug the flowers close to my chest in nervousness. My gray ears twitch slightly.

"I'm going to give them to Naruto to give to Sasuke,"

"That's sweet," she says as she shifts to rest her head on her right palm. "Poor Sasuke-kun. I wonder how he's holding up? He's been in there for a month now, right?"

"Yeah, I think so. It's hard to believe that Sasuke Uchiha is back in the village. It's also sad to know he has to sit in a prison cell for three years before he can even be considered for probation," I say.

"I wonder who all knows about him being back?"

I think about her answer for a few seconds before replying, "I think just the ANBU, Jonin, some Chunin, and us Rookie 9. I think it's better that way. Who knows what will happen if the whole village finds out,"

Ino shakes her head, "I don't even wanna think about it," Silence falls between us. I shift my weight nervously before she speaks again, "Do you think we'll ever know the truth about Sasuke?"

"Ino, I don't think that's any of our business,"

"I know, but wouldn't it be interesting? I mean, Sasuke-kun was a missing nin who joined the Akatsuki. Anybody else would have been executed on the spot. I wonder what Lady Tsunade hasn't done so yet?"

"You know Naruto-kun would never let that happen. After all, they were best friends and he went to great lengths to bring him back. I don't think that he would do that if he knew Lady Tsunade would execute him,"

"Yeah, you're right. Naruto is one amazing guy and so handsome too. Who knew lame-o Naruto Uzumaki would turn out to be a stud, am I right?" she winks at me.

My blush returns but I don't say anything.

"So, you gonna finally ask him out?"

"I-Ino?!"

"What? Come on Hinata, we all know you've liked Naruto since we were like seven years old. Dontchya think it's time to finally confess. Who knows, he might say it back,"

I lower my gaze towards the flowers. Subconsciously play with one of the white petals.

"I don't think it'll turn out that way,"

"I don't know, Hinata. I usually have a pretty good sense about these things. I know he can be dense, but I bet if you confess he might find he likes you too,"

I chuckle slightly before giving her a sad, soft smile. "I think you might be wrong this time, Ino-chan. I think Naruto-kun already likes someone,"

"Really? Who?"

"It's…. not my place to say,"

"Party pooper," she sighs before straightening up with her hands on her hips. "Too bad. I think you two would have looked cute together. Well, whoever Naruto ends up with will be one lucky person. I would give anything to have someone look at me the way you look at him,"

"What about Sasuke-kun? I know you used to like him back in our academy days. Are you gonna confess to him at all?"

"No, I've gotten over that little crush years ago. It was more of a childish crush than anything. And truth be told, after he left, I realized that I only liked him for his looks. He was a jerk to everyone, except Naruto and maybe Sakura. Plus, I think I only really started to like him because Sakura did. We were rivals after all, so we competed for everything. Now that we're friends, that childish part of me is over. I can't say the same for Sakura though," she sighs.

"She was assigned to care for Sasuke-kun while he's in prison, right? I wonder how she's holding up?" I ask.

"I talked to her about it yesterday. She's still very much in love with him, but it doesn't sound like he's returning her feelings,"

"What do you mean?"

"I guess he's not even talking. Even when Naruto visits, he doesn't say a word. Sakura says that whenever they're alone, she is the only one who talks. She says she is hoping it will eventually get him comfortable around her and soon they'll start talking. I told her that I think she should give up on him,"

"What did she say?"

Ino sighs again while using her fingers to play in her long platinum blond hair.

"She thinks I'm jealous of their relationship. Even after I told her that I don't like him, she still thinks I'm jealous and thinks I just want to tear them apart. We haven't spoken since,"

"I'm sorry to hear that. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. This isn't the first time we've had this fight about Sasuke. I just wish she'd see that he might not feel the same way about her. I just don't want her to be hurt again. She was so devastated when he left the village. I tried to help her, but it seems all she wants to do it just get stronger so that he will notice her growth. I just wish she would move on and find someone who will love her and show her there are other people besides Sasuke. There's nothing worse that unrequired love,"

"I know what you mean," I say sadly.

I look up to see a mischievous glint in her eyes as she leans closer to me.

"But, I bet Kiba wouldn't mind a love confession,"

"W-what?!" I gasp with bright cheeks and a stutter in my voice.

"Don't think I don't notice how he looks at you when your back is turned. You may be looking at Naruto's back, but Kiba is looking at yours. He is one of Naruto's best friends. They even act a like. I know that you can't substitute Naruto, but maybe you can find the same qualities in Dog Boy, no?" she giggles.

I start to stutter while backing away slowly, almost tripping over myself.

"I really need to go, Ino-chan. See you later," and with that, I leave her shop quickly.

…

…

…

I make my way towards Naruto's apartment. Three weeks ago, Lady Tsunade released him back to his apartment and even cleared him to go on missions again. Since his release, Naruto has visited Sasuke every day. Sometimes, he and I walked together if I was heading that way. We have been spending a little more time together, but it doesn't change our relationship. He and I are friends and I am ok with that. I may have feelings for Naruto, but if I can be his friend, then that's ok with me.

I continue to walk towards the apartment complexes as my mind wanders to Kiba. He is one of the nicest persons I have met. Just like Naruto, his smile is contagious, and he always knows how to cheer me up. Besides Neji, he is the only other person I have ever told about my crush on Naruto. I may not know the nature of their relationship, but ever since I discovered that Naruto and Sasuke might have feelings for each other, Kiba's been there to help me through it. He has truly been a great support while I try to heal over Naruto. I think back to what Ino said about him and it makes me wonder,

" _Can Ino be right? Does Kiba like me in that way?"_

"Hinata?"

I look up to see Naruto standing in front of his door with his key in his hand. I look around to see that I made it to his apartment without realizing it. I swallow a lump in my throat as he walks towards me. I can feel my face heat up as I lower my gaze.

"Oh, h-hello, Naruto-kun. How are you?" I stutter.

"I'm good. Just on my way to see Sasuke. What are you doing here?"

"Oh. I came to walk with you. I hope you don't mind?"

His lips curve into a smile, showing one of his sharp fangs. "Of course, I don't mind. You almost always walk with me anyway. Come on,"

We walk down his stairs and through the village without a word. After a while, the silence becomes too unbearable for me, so I decide to start a conversation.

"How is Sasuke-kun doing? Is he feeling any better?"

Naruto sighs as he laced his fingers behind his head, his many tails draggin behind him.

"No. He's still just as silent as ever. But, don't worry, I'll get him talking soon enough. That teme is gonna be talking soon enough," he smirks.

"Sasuke-kun has always been reserved. Was he very talkative around you before he left?"

"A little. He had his moments where he and I would talk for hours. And there were sometimes where we would sit in complete silence. Any time I got to spend with him was fine with me. Just like now, the fact he's still alive and I can see him every day is amazing to me. It's great having him home,"

I can feel the last little bit of my heart breaking. Listening to him talk about Sasuke only confirms my speculations.

" _Naruto could never love me. But, he probably does love Sasuke. I just hope he's happy,"_

"You're a really good friend, Naruto-kun. I don't think anyone would ever go to the lengths you have for Sasuke-kun. He's lucky to have you," I smile softly.

He stops to look at me. Both of us stop to stare at each other for a few moments. His lips forms into a gentle smile before he nods, and we continue our walk.

"Thank you, Hinata,"

We walk in silence for a few more moments, but it is not awkward. There is a comfortable silence between us, giving me time to focus on my heart beat.

It's steady and quiet. Yes, I can feel my heart breaking slightly, but it's not as bad as it used to be. The thought of being silently rejected used to have me running home to cry in my room. But this time, it doesn't feel as bad. Maybe it's because I accepted a long time ago that Naruto doesn't feel the same about me as I do him. But having Kiba by my side has made things easier. Maybe that's why I can listen to Naruto without wanted to break down and cry.

"We're here," he calls out.

I look up to see that we reached the prison while I was lost in my thoughts again. He turns towards me with a soft smile.

"Well, I guess this is it,"

I nod before I look down at the flowers. I push the bouquet towards him with a small smile of my own.

"I bought these for Sasuke-kun to enjoy. I think I remember you telling me that he likes these, right?"

The shock on his face remains as he takes them with shaky hands.

"Um, yeah,"

"Tell him, I hope he keeps his faith and remain strong,"

He smiles brightly before he hugs me. I jolt in surprise as my face heats up and his body crushes mine.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan. This means a lot to us both. Thank you being a great friend,"

His warm breath against my neck makes me shiver, but I try to shove it down as I bring my arms up to return the hug. We stay like this for a little while before he pulls away from me. I stare into his shining azure eyes that are filled with love, happiness, and hope. I know that he'll never look at me with the love he has for Sasuke, but this look is just as good.

I nod a final time before watching him disappear through the doors of the prison. My right hand comes up to rub my left arm. The small feeling of heart break spreads through my chest. I manage to push it down as I turn away to walk through the village.

…

…

…

I don't know how long I walk for, but I know it's been a while. I finally stop and look to my right. Ichiraku's is standing proud as always. I don't feel hungry, but I know I need to eat something.

" _It's been a while since I've had ramen. I guess I could try to eat that,"_

I enter the restaurant and smile at the older male and his daughter. I sit down and order a bowl. I lean on my folded arms while I wait while they prepare my food. A few moments later, I hear someone enter through the door. I turn around to see Iruka-sensei. He smiles as he walks towards me.

"Anyone sitting here?" he asks.

"Oh no. Please, feel free to sit there if you like,"

He nods as he sits down. He orders his bowl and we sit in silence for a little while.

"How have you been, Hinata?"

I jump when he speaks but quickly calm down.

"I've been fine. How about you? How are the new students?"

He chuckles. "They're good; definitely different from your class. But, I guess different can be good,"

"You are a great teacher. I'm sure they will be fine,"

He nods while leaning forward. "So, I've heard that you've been hanging out with Naruto latterly. How's that going?"

I hesitate before answering, looking away to distract myself. "It's going well. He and I are becoming great friends. Just like I've always wanted…" I trail off.

"That sounds fine, but how about your feelings towards him?" I turn back towards him with red cheeks and embarrassment on my face. "Don't worry, I've known for a long time,"

I turn away to rest back on my arms. "I think everyone, but he knows too,"

"I see you haven't confessed yet than?" I shake my head. "Are you planning on doing so?"

I shake my head again. "He won't return my feelings. I would rather be his friend than nothing at all,"

Curiosity plays on his face, "What makes you think he won't return it?"

"Because I know who he really loves. It's who he's been with every day since he's been out of the hospital,"

I can see a concerned look pass over his tan features. "How long have you known?"

"Since the Chunin Exams almost four years ago. When we were in the Forrest of Death, I was on a lone scout meeting when I saw them kissing in private. I felt embarrassed for intruding on their privacy, but heartbroken because I knew I lost my chance with him,"

"I can see you're still not over him though. How are you coping?"

"A lot better than before. It doesn't hurt as bad anymore. This morning, he hugged and thanked me for being a great friend. I just only hope I can live up to it. And besides, if he is happy, I can't complain," He stayed silent for a long time, so I continued. "I don't think I'll ever truly get over him, but I know I'll get better with time. I read somewhere that you never truly get over your first love or any one you've loved deeply. But, I guess I'm proof that it can get easier. I have great support from my team,'

"Oh? That's amazing. Are you thinking of moving on or…?"

I give his opened question some thought before finally answering. I don't think I'll date anyone right now, but that doesn't mean I won't be open to seeing what's out there. I think I've been stuck on Naruto-kun for a while now. Now that I have accepted our friendship for what it is, moving on will be a little easier,"

A small smile graces his full lips as he puts a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"That's very mature, Hinata. I'm happy for you. And if you need to talk, my door is always opened too,"

I return his smile. Our attention is brought to the bowls placed in front of us. We say our thanks before eating together in a comfortable silence.

…

…

…

After finishing our food, Iruka-sensei paid for our meals. He gave me a hug before we parted ways.

I make my way home with a smile on my face and today's events on my mind. Just as I reach my compound's gate, I urn to see Kiba jogging up to me with Akamaru at his side.

"Hey Hinata!"

"Kiba-kun? What are you doing here?"

He leans over, panting with his hands on his legs. After a few moments, he straightens up with a light blush on tanned, tattooed cheeks.

"I came to see if you wanted to get something to eat with me. It's been a while since we've hung out and thought you might wanna go to dinner with me sometimes?"

I smile at his shyness. This is the first time I've seen him be his shy around me before.

" _Maybe Ino was right about him?"_

"I'm sorry, Kiba-kun, but I just finished eating,"

"Oh. That's ok than. Maybe next time,"

The dejected look on his face made something in my chest tighten. Not wanting to reject him, I continue. "But, I could go for a treat,"

"Like what?"

I think about what's nearby before answering. "Something sweet sounds nice,"

"Ice cream, maybe?"

"Ice cream sounds great," I reach for his hand and pull him with me towards the nearest ice cream place. "Come on,"

I look back to see his cheeks heating up with a familiar embarrassment and nervousness. However, a large smile spreads on my face as I feel his hand tighten around mine.

…

…

…

We got the ice cream and sat on a nearby bench. We talked, laughed, told stories and just enjoyed each other's company for what seemed like hours. When we were finished, he offered to walk me home since he had to walk Akamaru anyway.

Now, we're currently walking back to my clam's compound in an awkward silence. I try to strike up conversations, but I can tell he is nervous and feeling kind of awkward around me.

" _Kind of like how I used to be around Naruto. I wonder,"_

Deciding to give up on conversation, we walk in silence until we reach the gate. I turn towards him with a bright smile and my hands behind my back.

"Thank you for walking me home, Kiba-kun,"

"What?" he says, clearly lost in thought. He looks around before shyly looking back at me. "Oh, um… sure. No problem… anytime,"

I wait a few moments to see if he had anything else to say. I can tell that he wants to say more than he's leading on. Nudging the conversation along, I turn away and pretend to go to the gate.

"Hinata, wait!" I slowly turn towards him, giving my full attention. He looks everywhere but at me while scratching the back of his head with a thick blush on his cheeks. I look down to see his tail swishing uncontrollably and his ears laying flat against his head. He grips his tail to stop it while trying not to look at me. Taking advantage of this moment, I take a step closer to him with my arms behind my back.

"Is there something you want to ask me, Kiba-kun?"

He stutters again, not forming coherent words. I know it's wrong of me to tease him that way, but it's kind of nice having someone act this way around me for a change. Deciding he's had enough teasing, I place a comforting hand in his and continue to smile at him.

"It's alright. You don't have to be nervous around me. You can tell me what's on your mind,"

I watch him swallow a lump in his throat before finally clearing his throat and speaking.

"I was wondering if we could have that dinner sometimes this week? Maybe this weekend or any day you're not busy,"

I don't know what comes over me, but a large smile graces my lips as a warming sense spreads in my chest. I lean upwards to stand on my toes to kiss his cheek.

"I would love to,"

I leave him at my gate with a tomato red cheeks and shock on his face. After the gate closes, I lean against it to listen for him leaving. A few moments pass, and I start to worry until a loud cheer/ howl pierces the silent air around us. With a final giggle, I walk away with this weekend's dinner plans on my mind and a howling alpha male at the gate.

…

…

…

 **To Be Continued**


	31. An Artist's Muse

**Author's Note:** Happy Holidays everyone! I hope everyone is having a great holiday and hopefully looking forward to the new year of 2019. I know around this time, people try to form some New Year's resolutions or goals for what they want to accomplish in the upcoming year. My fanfiction goal is to update every week or at the latest every other week. I know that I have struggled with updating in the past, but I am trying something new that will hopefully give me more me time. I hate that can't update as often as I used to, but as a working adult who is currently working towards her masters, there's nothing that can be done. So, I am working more on myself and taking time to do what I do and love best: writing.

After doing some calculations, I concluded that I have enough chapters to keep this story going for another two years including this upcoming year. So, if I can update every week for the next two weeks, then this story will run until, possibly, the end of 2020. I hope you guys are ready for this long ass ride because I know I am. I wanna take the time to thank everyone who has been with me since I started this trilogy and have reviewed my previous chapters. I hope to hear from more of you and see how you guys are enjoying the story. Also, don't forget that you guys can just drop a pm to me anytime. I love to hear from you guys no matter what you want to talk about. I'm hear and bored, so don't be afraid or feel like you're bothering me. I promise you're not.

Anyway, I hope you guys continue to enjoy this newest chapter and leave a review behind. Love you guys! Have a Happy Holidays!

…

…

…

 **Chapter 31: An Artist's Muse**

 **Ino's P.O.V.**

 **(Same Day)**

"I really need to go, Ino-chan. See you later," Hinata says as she leaves my shop.

The small bell above the door jingles as she practically slams the door behind her. My teasing smirk leaves my face with a heavy sigh. I stand up straight with my arms folded under my chest. Thinking back to the conversation with Hinata made me think about my friendship with Sakura. With nothing to distract myself with, I grab a nearby towel to whip of the countertop. Feelings of anger and frustration reappear as the conversation between me and that arrogant pink-haired, bunny "friend" of mines replays.

" _Stupid Sakura. When will she ever learn,"_

Trying to shove the feelings back down, I continue to run the shop in a frustrated silence.

…

…

…

The evening comes. In the distance, the sun is lower in the sky, but not low enough to consider it setting. After giving my family's flower shop a once over, making sure all the money has been counted and put away, and making sure all my plants are cared for until the morning, I walk towards the door and lock the shop up. Turning to face the evening painted sky, I decide it's too early to head home.

" _Man, there's nothing to do. Usually, I have tea and sweets with Sakura, but that's a bust. Plus, my parents are out for the night, so no one is waiting on me. I'm so bored. What can I do to kill some time before going home?"_

I raise my arms above my head to stretch and work out the kinks. My body is stiff from standing and cleaning all day.

" _Maybe I should go home and take a bath?"_

I turn my head slightly to the right to see a set of familiar apartments. My feet already moving in that direction, I shrug my shoulders and continue walking in the apartments' direction.

" _I wonder what Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei are doing?"_

…

…

…

After a few moments, I made it to their apartment door and was hugged to death by my sensei's pregnant wife. Asuma was lying in bed, still recovering from the mission with Shikamaru almost four/ five months ago. It's nice to see Asuma-sensei moving around slightly, but there's still not a lot he can currently do.

"More tea, Ino?"

"Huh?" My head shoots up to see Kurenai-sensei smiling at me with a tea pot in her hand. "Oh, yes please," I watch her pour the tea before getting up to go to the kitchen. "Oh, don't stress yourself out with that. I can do it,"

"No, not, that's ok. I need to get up anyway. Lady Tsunade and Lady Shizune says that moving around is good for both me and the baby,"

"Do you know what you're having yet?" I ask.

"Yes, but we weren't going to say anything until later. Can you keep a secret?" I nod excitedly. "It's a girl and we're going to name her Mirai Sarutobi,"

I squeal in excitement before placing my hands over my mouth.

"I'm so excited for you both. Do you have to do anything special? How many weeks are you?"

"Lady Shizune measures me at about 24 weeks. But she says that the only thing she doesn't want me to do is any training or missions until after I give birth. So, I've taken to doing other things such as gardening and crocheting to pass the time. Good thing too. I think I'd go mad if I had to sit around all day like a certain someone," she teases while getting up.

"Hey, it's not like I wanna be bed ridden for most of this, ya know," Asuma chuckles back.

"Yeah, but we all know that if you could, you'd be right back to training us right now," I giggle.

"Exactly. Rest is the best thing for you right now, hun. You'll be back to your old self in no time,"

"I can't wait. All this sitting down is making me stir crazy. I don't know what else I can do. All I've done is watch tv, read some books, been fed and done physical therapy. There's nothing else for me to do," he huffs while slouching further into the couch.

"Asuma-sensei, weren't you the one told us that the best thing a ninja can do to keep themselves in tip-top condition is to listen to their body's needs?" I mock, causing Kurenai to giggle.

"She's right you know, dear. And all your body is telling you to do is rest,"

"Hn. I didn't come out of the bedroom to be teased by you two," he chuckles lowly before straightening up. "So Ino, what is new around the village? How are the boys: Shikamaru and Choji?"

"Well, Choji has been busy helping with his family's restaurant and taking a few missions here and there. Shikamaru has been working with Lady Tsunade and the others with the Akatsuki, especially the member who put you out of commission,"

"Have they found anything yet?" he asks.

"No, not that I know of. However, we have Sasuke and his team members in captivity. So, they're hoping to get some answers out them,"

"You mean Sasuke Uchiha is back in the village and hasn't been executed yet? Wow, we've really missed a lot, eh Kurenai?" she nods as his statement.

"Yeah. From what I've heard, Naruto has taken responsibility as his charge and has been by his side the whole time. He's been back for about a month now, but he seems to be cooperating as much as he can. So, that's a good thing, I guess,"

"And how are you taking him being home? Have you visited him?" Kurenai asks.

"No. Lady Tsunade had forbidden anyone except Naruto and Sakura from seeing him. In fact, not a lot of people know about him even being back,"

"Good thing I suppose. I can't even imagine how the villagers would take the news of his return very well,"

"I agree. If they couldn't even handle the news about Naruto, I can't imagine how they would deal with Sasuke Uchiha being back in the village alive. It's a shame too. I believe that boy isn't as evil as everyone says. I believe that Naruto is right about his soul being lost. Poor boy,"

"Yeah. But, with Naruto and Sakura being there for him, I can't imagine him being less comfortable in his cell,"

I take a sip of tea before placing it back on the table. My hands fold in front of me at the thought of my former classmate being incarcerated. Pity spreads through my heart. When I feel Kurenai's hand on top of mine, I snap out of my thoughts.

"Ino, how are things with Sakura?"

"What do you mean?"

"We know that you and Sakura made up after Sasuke left the village, but since the mission where they first saw him, you've said she's been different, right? Have you talked to her lately?"

"I did talk to her recently, but it didn't end well…" I trail off.

She places both her hands on top of mine with a gentle smile, encouraging me to continue. I shrug my shoulders and sigh as I rest my chin on the back of my right hand. My lowered pink ears do nothing to hide my sad expression.

"She was the one who told me about him being back and her assignment as his personal nurse. She was excited, and I was happy for her, until we started talking about her feelings for him. She was telling me about how he doesn't talk to her, he seems cold and distant towards her, she tries to get him to talk and be comfortable around her again, and about how he was acting crazy and everything before he was brought back. After listening to all of that, I had to tell her~"

"You told her that he wasn't into her, didn't you?" Both Kurenai and I look at Asuma in surprise. He shrugs his shoulders and says, "What? I watch those lovey-dovey, romantic, girly soap operas too. It's about the only interesting on during the day,"

Shaking my shock off, I nod my head. "I just didn't want her to get hurt again. I remember how devastated she was after he left the village all those years ago. I know that both of us had a rival crush on him, but that was all that was to me: just a crush. After he left, I realized I didn't know anything about him except his name and that he was attractive. But, other than that, there was nothing special I truly saw in him like she did. That's why we were able to make up and start our friendship over. But, now that I told her what I thought, she thinks that I'm just trying to steal him away from her again and that I was jealous. It's frustrating to know that she's being so stubborn about this. It's like she's obsessed with him or something. It's sad to see, but if she wants to keep chasing him, then she can. I don't care anymore,"

"Do you really feel that way, Ino?" Kurenai asks.

"No, but what choice do I have?"

"You don't have one, but you're doing the right thing," Asuma starts as he adjusts himself. "Listen, Ino, you can never control how others feels, view, or understand you. You can't even make them listen. Sure, you can yell at them until you're blue in the face, but it won't do any good to someone who has already made up their mind on something. Now, sometimes, they can change their minds, but it's up to them to do it, not you. You taking a step back from this is very mature of you. Sakura will eventually come around, maybe. And if not, then that'll be her lost, no?"

"He's right, Ino," Kurenai uses her right hand to lift my chin. "Friends fight all the time. But a true friend would never let their friendship die over something so trivial. Trust me, if she values your friendship, she'll open her eyes and see that you were only trying to protect her. And if not, she'll lose a beautiful friend for a lost fairytale,"

I felt a lone tear warm the corner of my eye as I move to hug her. She pats my shaky back before I hug Asuma.

"Thank you… both of you…"

…

…

…

I leave their apartment an hour later. By this time, the sun has set, the sky is dark, and the stars are over shined by the street lights as I walk home alone. It doesn't take me long to reach my house when I see a dark shadow coming from my rooftop. I look up to see a pale man with black hair, eyes and panther appendages. I squint a little see a white book in his lap and his face twisting in concentration.  
"Sai? What are you doing up there?" I call out and catch his attention.

He looks down at me, pausing for a moment before answering me.

"You're Ino Yamanaka, right?"

"You remembered me? I feel honored," I giggle with my hands behind my back.

"Of course, I do. You were the one I called beautiful when I first met you. How could I forget such a lovely creature?"

I feel my cheeks heating up at his compliment. I reach up to play with my bang but not breaking our eye contact.

"Would you like to come in for some tea? I'm sure you could use a break from… whatever you're doing,"

He looks down at me some more before packing his stuff up and jumping in front of me.

"Tea sounds lovely,"

…

…

…

I lead him into the kitchen table where he rests his art tools and scrolls. I pour two cups of tea before putting the pot away and sitting across from him.

"So, Sai, what were you doing up on my rooftop anyway? Were you drawing?"

"I was trying to. I hadn't found anything I wanted to draw in a while, so I decided to rest and try my hand at free drawing. But, nothing I did worked,"

"Are you having writer's block?" He looks at me in confusion, so I continue. "I heard that's where people who write have trouble finding things to write about. I figured you might be going through the same thing, but with drawing?"

"Hn. I guess you could be right. I have never had trouble drawing before, especially with it being my main fighting skill, so this is very much new to me. Have you ever had to deal with this problem?"

"Kind of. I create different flowers from time to time. But, there are sometimes where I don't know what kind of flower to create so it comes out looking a mess,"

"What do you do to cure it?"

"Well, sometimes I try doing it in another place or I'll leave it and come back with fresh eyes. Sometimes, being in a different environment can spark something new. Or if you give yourself a break, you might be able to even figure out what went wrong,"

Sai lowers his head in thought. I start to feel nervous, thinking I said something wrong. But, he slowly raises his head and smiles at me with his eyes closed, "I would have never thought of that. Thank you, Ino. I will have to try that later,"

I nod back to him, glad that I could help him. We sit in a comfortable silence, drinking our tea, as my mind wonders.

" _This the first time I've ever got to talk to him. I've seen him in passing and he's smiled at me a couple of times, but we've never sat down and talked before. He sure is a quiet guy and so handsome too. I wonder where he came from? I know Naruto and Sasuke said he was from a secret organization for the Hidden Leaf, but that's all I know. I wonder what other secrets he's hiding under his weird smile?"_

"~ your parents,"

"Huh?"

"I was asking where your parents are. I don't sense or hear them anywhere,"

"Oh. They're on their second honeymoon. They haven't had another honeymoon since I was born, so they decided to go this week. I have to run the shop alone,"

"It must be nice,"

"What is?"

"Having a family and to be surrounded by loved ones,"

The silence between us thickens as I continue to conversation.

"Do you not have any parents?"

He shakes his head. "I only have a brother, but he died a while ago,"

"I'm sorry to hear that,"

"It's ok. I've… come to accept his death… It hasn't been easy. He was one of the reasons I started drawing. He inspired me when he gave me my first sketchbook. I've been drawing ever since,"

I look down at the little gray booklet next to him. I gesture towards it, asking for permission. He nods as he slides it towards me. I gently pick it up, feeling my heart race slightly. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I open the book and gasp in amazement. The draws he's done were amazing and so realistic. There were people, flowers, scenery, and other images from around Konoha. I recognized most of the pictures he drew as I continued to flip through the book.

"Sai, these are amazing. I never knew you were so talented. I feel like I'm actually staring at these people and scenery,"

He doesn't say a word as I continue to look through the booklet. Finally, I flip towards the ending of the book to find a picture of me. I was wearing my work apron and watering one of the flowers outside of the shop. I remember the day clear because it was just earlier this morning.

"You drew me…" I whisper.

"I'm sorry if that weirds you out. I just couldn't help myself. I know my drawing sometimes makes people uncomfortable. A lot of time they don't know I'm doing it. I can destroy it if you want,"

"Absolutely not! I'm not offended at all. I'm just surprise. I've never been drawn before. Do I really like this pretty?" I ask with a blush on my cheeks.

He nods. "Yes. I know this isn't the best thing to say, but I have been watching you for a while now and can't stop myself from wanting to draw you. You're just so strikingly beautiful. You're like a muse to me, if you will," he admits.

The blush on my cheek deepens with each word. I have been told how beautiful I am from my parents but having this handsome alpha talk to me in such admiration and gentleness sparks something within me. Trying to calm my nerves, I place the book down and play with my hair to distract myself.

"Ino, forgive me for my forwardness, but I have to say this. I am not good with… social interaction with others. I don't know how to speak when I'm around people and always end up saying something wrong, awkward, inappropriate, or worse. Everything I have learned about social interaction came from books, but I feel that isn't enough. I would like to learn the proper way to communicate with people and I was wondering… if you could help me. It might even help with my shyness of asking people to draw them,"

Flattered by his words. I let a bright smile grace my lips as I place my hands in my lap.

"I'd love to help you, Sai, if you agree to keep drawing me,"

He lets a smile grace his thin lips, but it is much softer than the first one.

"I think I can arrange that,"

We both wear gentle smiles through the rest of the evening. Sitting in silence, we sneak a few glances here and there. But the majority of the time, it's just indirect flirting and silence.

…

…

…

 **To Be Continued…**


	32. Sakura's Answer: Part 1

**Author's Note:** Happy New Year everyone! I hope y'all are bringing in positive vibes and everything with the arrival of the new year. I do have some good and bad news.

 **Bad News:** This won't be a trilogy like I thought I wanted it to be. Also, there **WILL NOT** be Mpreg in this story either. I know, I know, you guys are going to hate me right now. I know I promised you Mpreg in both "Had It Not Been for You" and this story, but this story is actually going to be a lot longer than I thought I wanted it to be. However, that's where the good news comes in.

 **Good News:** Since this story is coming out to be way longer than I anticipated, I have decided to split the events up like the anime did. So, "Dreamers" will end when the Fourth War ends, but the third story will be a continuation of this series. I hope this is god news for you guys as it is for me. This is just make things easier on me and how the story will progress. After thinking it over and going back to research the series, I have decided that I want to develop the characters a lot different from the original series. I have some new ideas I am excited to try out and hope they turn out as great as I want them to. With that being said, this leaves room for plenty of changing opportunity and assistance from you guys. I believe this story is just as much mine as it is all of you guys', so I am happy to have you guys offer suggestions for what you would like to see in future chapters. For anyone with a suggestion, comment, opportunity, please send it to me in a pm and I'll see if I can work it in and, of course, credit you. Again, I am sorry that you guys won't see a pregnant Sasuke just yet, but I do promise that it is coming, and it won't be quick. I also hope that this will help you guys see how I want to develop the characters the way I wish they had been developed. Tell me what you guys think in the reviews and pms. Hope to hear from you guys. Love y'all.

 **Badbutt94**

…

…

…

 **Chapter 32: Sakura's Answer: Part 1**

 **Sakura's P.O.V.**

" _Stupid Ino. How dare she try to stop Sasuke and I from being together. She's just jealous that Sasuke-kun has always liked me more than her. I knew I couldn't trust her when she said that she didn't like him anymore. Of course, that pig would lie. The nerve of her,"_

I huff as I carry my bag to the hospital. About a month has passed since Naruto and Sasuke came home and Lady Tsunade put me in charge of being his personal nurse. I was so excited to know that I'll be working with Sasuke-kun again. I had to tell someone, so naturally I told my best friend: Ino, over tea at her house. But, after I told her about how I was still in love with him and how I'm trying to get him use to me again, she had the nerve to assume he doesn't love me.

" _I mean, where does she get off trying to destroy my hopes like that. Well, I'm glad her jealousy finally showed, and I can walk away from her and our "friendship". I knew she still was in love with him. All those years of consoling me were faked. She just wanted me to trust her, so she can steal him away from me without me noticing. Well, jokes on her because only Naruto and I can be near Sasuke-kun right now. Good luck trying to steal someone you can't get close to,"_ I smirk at my thoughts.

Feeling confident, I enter the hospital and walk to my office. Since I have been doing so well with helping Lady Tsunade at the hospital, she allowed me to have my own office. Before visiting Sasuke in his prison cell, I make rounds in the hospital and care for patients Lady Tsunade can't see.

Once I enter my office, I restock my hospital bag, grab my white coat and tie my hair into a high ponytail. As I look in the mirror, I can see my hair has grown longer and now hangs off my shoulders slightly. I was thinking about cutting it and keeping my short hair style, but I miss having my long hair.

" _I wonder if Sasuke-kun still likes girls with long hair?"_

While those thoughts continue to run through my head, I continue observing myself. Thanks to all the training I've been doing, my muscles are more defined, especially in my arms. Since I don't have to train today, I choose to wear a simple red, sleeveless qipao top with white trimmings and my clan's symbol on the back. The top reaches to just above my knees and slips along the sides just above my waist. I choose to wear black shorts and high heels. I usually don't like to wear a lot of jewelry, so silver bracelets and a necklace with an emerald jewel as the pendent finishes my outfit.

Giving myself a final once over, I twirl around to every inch of my body. I don't get to look at myself in the mirror often, but every time I do, I'm in love with what I see. Looking back to my childhood, it's amazing to see how much more confident I am compared to back then. Sure, I mostly wanted to look nice enough to get Sasuke-kun to notice me. But now, it's nice to look good for myself occasionally. Satisfied with how I look in the mirror, I finish getting ready to visit the patients.

…

…

…

I do rounds for about an hour before stopping to see my second to last patient. Both are waiting for me in the clinic part of the hospital. This is where people will minor issues (fever, colds, checkups, etc.) come to be examined quickly. This is something I volunteered for. I figured with me being a medical nin, I might as well get as much experience as possible.

When I reach the front of the clinic, the receptionist hands me the files for my last two patients.

" _Naruto is here? Hn. It must be time for his final checkup from his fight with Sasuke and Danzo,"_

I decide not to look at the second patient's file until after I finish Naruto's exam. With easy steps, I stride towards Naruto's room with the files under my arm.

Reaching his room, I knock three times and wait for him to answer. After hearing his response, I slowly open the door with a bright smile.

"Oi, Sakura-chan! How are you?" he says, smiling brightly at me.

"I'm fine. How about you? I haven't seen you in a while,"

"Yeah," he laughs nervously while scratching his head. "It seems we're always missing each other at the prison. What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much. I've been mostly helping Lady Tsunade with running the hospital and clinic. It's been great. I get to care for patients and gain more medical experience,"

"That's amazing. I'm so happy you're doing so well. Have you helped in any major surgeries or operations?"

"No, not yet. But, I'm sure with some of the missions and with the powerful enemies we have, it'll happen soon," I say while examining him. When I finish, I pull up a chair to update his chart. "How are you feeling? And pain or abnormalities you've noticed?"

"No, not that I can think of,"

I jot down some more info before closing his file. "Well, it seems you've healed up nicely. I don't see a need for you to come back unless something else happens. So, try to stay out of her as much as possible. You may heal fast, but I don't like having to keep bandaging you, ya know," I tease while flicking his forehead.

We laugh until silence engulfs the room. "How's Sasuke's injuries?"

"He didn't have any when he brought you home. I can't explain it, but it seems that any injuries he had were healed before he even entered the village. I can't say the same for his mental health,"

"Yeah, he's been through a lot. He doesn't talk to me when I visit him,"

"He does the same with me too. Are you seeing him today?"

"Yeah, I just had to come here and go to a meeting with Grandma Tsunade first. But, I'll be here a little later. How about you?"

I look down and shift my weight on my heels before answering, "Yeah. I'll be heading there in a little while," I continue to look down and sigh deeply while running my fingers through my pink locks. "What changed? We used to be so close, but now, it seems that he's miles away from us,"

Even though I'm not looking at him, I can see Naruto's head lower to his lap as his arms rest on his knees. "He's been through so much… He learned the truth of his clan and spiraled deeper into this sickening depression. I was worried I couldn't save him. Even what I did was dramatic, but I knew that if it wasn't, Sasuke wouldn't have snapped out of it. He was lost for a long time, Sakura. Only he can bring himself back to us,"

I take in his words with deep sorrow. Sasuke was never the most outgoing person, but he at least showed us sides of him he wouldn't with others. He made me feel special. I just wish I can feel special to him again. The feel of Naruto's hand on top of mine snaps me back to reality. I look up to see him giving a small smile.

"Give him time, Sakura. He'll come around. It won't be the same, but he'll eventually be comfortable with us again. He just needs time and for us to keep faith in him,"

I return his smile and nod as I hold his hands. "Thank you,"

…

…

…

I said my goodbyes to Naruto before visiting my last patient. I close the door behind me to walk towards the next room. I shift the files to see who my next patient is. As I look at the files, I gasp at the name. I do the same knock before entering the room.

"Lee?"

The black-haired cheetah looks up and smiles wide at me.

"Sakura-chan?! I did not know you would be taking care of me! What an honor!"

"Yeah, I agree it's a shock. What are you even here for?"

His smile disappears as he lowers his head. "I think I sprang my ankle… again,"

I sigh but smile through it as I examine him. "Are you ever going to stop injuring yourself?"

"I cannot promise that I will stop injuring myself in hopes of obtaining Guy-sensei's level. He is the epitome of the Power of Youth! If I want to be great, I need to be better than him!" he shouts with his fist in the air and waterfall tears in his eyes.

"Well, if you keep injuring yourself, you're gonna end up in a wheel chair," I continue to examine his ankle, earning a hiss in pain. "Well, your ankle is sprung, that's for sure. I'll recommend this new pain medication I created to help with the healing. For now, try to stay off it, stretch, keep a cold compress on it. If the pain worsens or continues, come back and I'll send you to physical therapy. Other than that, I'll see you in three weeks to see how you're healing,"

"Yes, Sakura-chan!" he salutes.

I sigh with a sympathy smile before walking towards the door, "I'll see you later, Lee,"

"Sakura, wait," I stop in mid-step and turns towards him in interest. I can see him fidgeting under my gaze until he works up the courage to speak again. "I was wondering… would you be interested… in going on a date… with me… After I heal up of course,"

My heart feels heavy with his request. A request I know I can't fulfill. With a sad, heavy sigh, I turn towards him with my arms folded and my bottom lips being bitten.

"Lee… I'm sorry, I don't think… I mean I can't… I think you're confused…"

"I can't be confused about something I've known for a long time,"

My head shoots up to see his head still lowered and pink cheeks.

"What… do you mean?"

"I know you've always liked Sasuke-kun for a long time. I think maybe since before we were in the academy. But, I've always loved you for a long time too. I know you looked at me as an annoyance when we first officially met at the Chunin Exams. But, I meant what I said. I love you, Sakura-chan. I have always loved you and I think I always will. Seeing you trying so hard to better yourself, gave me the courage to do the same. I want to better myself, so you can notice me. I know that your eyes are always on either Naruto or Sasuke. But, I want to be the person you look at next. So please, at least give me chance. I want to show you that there's someone else who can love you the way you deserve to be loved,"

I stay silence for a little while, soaking in each word. I have never heard these words, but how I've dreamed of hearing them from Sasuke. It feels weird hearing those words outside of my dream and from someone like Lee. I know that Lee used to be called the Handsome Ninja of the Leaf, but I can't see it. He just doesn't seem like my type. And maybe I'm not his either?

Biting my bottom lip harder, I finally respond.

"Lee… I don't think you know what you're saying. I mean, how can you say you love me when you don't even know anything about me?"

"I know that you're the most beautiful woman in this village. You're even more beautiful than Lady Hokage Tsunade. You're intelligent, determined, strong, and full of so much confidence. I was so proud when I heard how you defeated that Akatsuki member with Lady Chiyo and saved Kankuro's life. You are one of the most amazing person I have ever had the pleasure of personally knowing. To me, you've always been perfect and continues to better yourself. And there's nothing or no one in this world who can tell me otherwise,"

Again, it is awkward hearing those words from Lee. Everything he's saying was what I've been waiting for Sasuke-kun to say about me. I couldn't take this. Any of this. I really wanted to hear it from Sasuke-kun and not Lee. Sasuke has been my dream all these years. I can't see myself with anyone else right now, but I couldn't tell him that after everything he just said. I can't destroy his feelings, but I also don't want to lead him on. But, after everything he's said, how can I turn him away so easily.

So, with the last little bit of sanity left, I turn towards him with a regretful smile.

"I'll think about it,"

As soon as I said that, his face lights up like our village's center Christmas tree.

"Really?! You will?!"

I can feel my face twist in awkwardness. "Sure?"

I quickly make my way out of the room when she starts cheering. Running a hand through my hair, I sigh and wipe the sweat from my brow.

" _What have I done?"_

…

…

…

I finished Lee's chart in my office before heading to the prison. I check in at the front before being escorted to Sasuke's cell. When I get there, a frown appears on my lips as I stare at his hunched back; a constant greeting position. I try to greet him with a smile and a wave, but he doesn't return it. I use my chakra to enter the cell, close it behind me, and begin to examine him. He doesn't move, like always. I finish before exiting and sitting in the chair just outside the cell. I get comfortable as we sit in silence. I try to tell him about events in my day, but he doesn't respond. I even try to tell a few jokes, but nothing seems to hit with him.

As we continue to sit in silence, my mind wonders back to my conversation with Lee. Hearing how the excited cheetah feels about me, sent shivers down my spine. Hearing the admiration, love, and extreme feelings coming from someone else didn't sit right with me. Was it because it was Lee? Would I feel the same about Naruto if he said it? Or is it because I've been waiting for Sasuke-kun to say it for so long, I can't imagine anyone else saying it?

" _Man, I'm pathetic. What's wrong with me? But, is it wrong to only want one person? Is it wrong to only want one person to feel that way about me? Is it wrong to wait for that person to come around and see that his happiness can be with me?"_

I continued to sit in silence. These thoughts and feelings of confusion and fear swallows my heart. And then, suddenly another thought pops into my head.

" _How does Sasuke-kun feel about me? We were close as teammates, but has that changed? I wonder if he's heard about how much I've changed?"_

Desperation to know overwhelms me more than my previous feelings. I wanted to know. I needed to know. I am desperate. Sitting tall, determination filling my being, I decide to take the leap.

" _If Lee can be brave, so can I,"_

"Sasuke-kun?" I call out. After a few moments of him not responding, I continue shyly. "I have something to tell you. It's something important. Something, I've been wanting to tell you for a long time," I inhale deeply and let it out through my mouth. "I… love you, Sasuke. I love you. I have always loved you. Since I met you at the Academy, you were everything to me. You are brave, strong, and the most handsome person I know. I will never say that you're perfect. I used to think you were and could do no wrong, but these past four years have shown that even you can be weak at times. But, that makes me love you more. You've been through so much and are suffering through something I can't even imagine going through. But, I just wanted you to know that you have someone who loves you through your faults, failures, and struggles. I know you're going to be in here for a long time, but I'll wait for you to get out. I'll wait for you until we're old and gray. I don't know if I'm what you need right now. I know a relationship is the last thing you're looking for right now. But, I want you to at least know that I am here for you. I love you, Sasuke. I always will,"

Hope fills my heart, making it beat out of my chest. The anticipation of his response is killing me. I want to reach out to touch him, but I know that's pushing it too far. I settle for gripping the bars. My hands begin to hurt but I don't let go. I fear that if I let go, then I'll lose him. But, as time goes on, so does the silence. Nothing comes from him and I keep holding my breath. I can't stand the wait. I bite my bottom lip as hard as I can without breaking the skin.

"Sasuke-kun… please say something… anything… I can't take the silence…"

More time and silence pass. It's driving me crazy and I don't know what to do. A sense of defeat washes over me as I lean against the bars.

"How can you say that? You shouldn't be saying any of this,"

His hoarse voice pierces the silence, making my head shoot up. I feel happy that he finally answers me, but it quickly turns to sadness when his words register in my brain.

"What do you mean? What I shouldn't be saying, Sasuke-kun?"

"You love me. You shouldn't be saying you love me. You don't know me. You know nothing about me. You don't know what I've done, who've I killed, who I've hurt, or what I had to do to get here in this cell,"

"Why do you say that?" I hesitantly answer.

"Because if you did know… then you wouldn't be confessing to me right now. You don't know enough to back what you're saying,"

"Sasuke… what are you saying…?"

"You're… confused Sakura. You love me for my looks, not my personality. I am not the great man you think you know. I am a Uchiha. We're just flawed people who were whipped out because of our ambitions and who we were. You've had such a pretty life. You don't need someone like me to mess that up. You can't love shit and expect it to smell like roses. Go home, Sakura. You no longer need to be here. You don't need to be around me, and you don't need me ruining your life,"

His words stab me like a kunai through my heart. Hearing the man I love say all of these negative things about himself. For him to say that I don't love him and shouldn't love me tells me how broken he is. It's heartbreaking.

"Sasuke-kun. I think you're confused. You don't know what you're saying. I have loved you for so long. I know you're not perfect. I know you're broken, but that doesn't stop me from loving you. I love everything about you. You may have done some terrible things, but I know you weren't in the right state of mind. You were confused, lost and depressed about knowing the truth of your clan and life. There's no one I know who wouldn't act the same if it happened to him. You're not as broken as you think. If you would just let me show you how much I love you, you'd see what I mean,"

"You should go home, Sakura. And don't come back. You're too good for my heavy burdens. You shouldn't have to shoulder them,"

"But I want to. I want to shoulder them and be there to love and support you. Even if I must wait for years, I will~"

"Just give up, Sakura. I'm doing you a favor. Please… just go. Don't make this harder than it has to be. I wouldn't want you to wait for someone who can't return your feelings. It's not fair to you. Just give up on me, Sakura, and save yourself the eventual heartbreak. This is best… for both of us…"

I feel tears wanting to fall from my eyes. I can feel my heart shattering inside my chest. The pieces are falling, and I can't catch them. Of all the things I wished for Sasuke to say, this was the last thing I wanted to hear. With nothing else to say, I stand from the chair and grab my belongings. But, before I head to the door, I give his back one final sad look.

"If you ever change your mind, I'll be around. I know you can't return my love, but maybe… you can find it in your heart to be my friend?"

I wait a few more moments before turning around and walking towards the exit. But before I finally exit, I hear his hoarse voice whisper something. And that something causes a lone tear to roll down my pale cheeks.

"I'm sorry for breaking your heart, Sakura,"

…

…

…

After leaving the prison, the sun is still hanging in the sky, but it creates a long shadow. It doesn't help with the depression creeping in my chest. I feel it tightening my heart in its cold embrace. A cold wind blows through my chest. I feel numb, but everything at the same time. Nothing is making sense and my head won't stop spinning. The tears are threatening to fall, and I can't hold them back much longer

Feeling weak, I lean against the side of a familiar building. I look up to see the closed sign for the Yamanaka Family Flower Shop. The windows are dark, and the plants look well taken care of. I continue looking inside for someone not there. Giving a deep sigh, I push off the building and head to the owners' home.

…

…

…

I don't know how long it takes me, but I finally make it to the Yamanaka's home. I quietly knock on the door until someone opens it. I look up with puffy, red eyes to see a shocked Ino looking at me.

"Sakura~"

I don't say anything as I lean into her. Her warm arms wrap around my body as we fall to the floor. As soon as our knees and my belongings hit the floor, so do my cries of heartbreak. Feeling pain radiating off me, Ino rubs my back soothingly as I continue to cry out my agony.

"There, there. I've got you hun. I've got you," she whispers as she continues to massage my back.

I reach up to grip the front of her shirt as the sounds of my cries increases. My tears aren't stopping, and I won't stop them either. There's nothing for me to do, but cry out my frustrations, agony, depression, heartbreak, and the sorrow for even thinking of throwing my friendship away. It is in this moment that I realize how much I have sacrificed for the fairytale I've created. A fairytale that will never come true. A fairytale of a childish little girl. A little girl who ended up failing where she thought she succeeded. A fairytale that has died, along with her other successes.

…

…

…

 **To Be Continued…**


	33. Sakura's Answer: Part 2

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I'm sorry that you haven't heard from me in a month but being sick and studying for a finance class in your master's program is a bitch. Anyway, I'm so glad to get so many reviews and see how most of you are enjoying the story.

It also makes me feel great to know that you guys are enjoying the newer Sakura. There are a lot of things wrong with Naruto/ Naruto Shippuden and Sakura's development was definitely a crime. I wanted to like Sakura and loved her determination, but she had a lot of wasted potential. I wanted to see her be better and grow to what she is in Boruto in Shippuden. I can't wait to see how some of you react to a newer, more developed pink haired kunoichi.

Keep up the reviews and keep reading! Love you guys!

 **Reviewer Shout Outs:**

 _ **Lily:**_ Thank you for your review and I love your name. Lilies are my favorite flower, apart of my next tattoo, and my new cat's name.

 _ **The Unapologetic:**_ Thank you for your constant support and I'm so glad to know that you're still so excited about this story and what's to come.

…

…

…

 **Chapter 33: Sakura's Answer: Part 2**

 **Sakura's P.O.V.**

"Is green tea ok?" Ino asks from the kitchen.

"Sure…" I whisper lowly.

I don't know how long she and I sat in front of her opened door while I cried into her chest. It didn't matter to her. Ino knew I was hurting, and she just held me until only tearless sobs shook my body. She helped me carry my things inside and sat me at her family's chabudai. That's where I am currently sitting, with my hands in my lap, red, puffy cheeks, and swollen, dried eyes.

" _Why do I always come back here? Why is it that Ino always knows what to do when I'm hurting? Why does my body come to her for comfort? It must be the years of friendship between us… A friendship I was ready to throw away over a man who doesn't want me… How pathetic…"_

"Here you go,"

A small cup, filled with green tea, is placed in front of me. Out of the corner of my eye, Ino sits parallel to me with her hands clasping the cup. She doesn't say anything. She's waiting for me to speak first, but I don't. After some time, I reach for the cup and take a small sip before putting it back down. I place the cup a few centimeters away while laying my head on top of my folded arms. Emerald green, swollen eyes look forward but at nothing in particular. Silence engulfs the room, becoming more deafening as time slowly ticks away. Eventually, she gets tired of waiting and starts the conversation.

"So, are you going to tell me why you collapsed at my door a little while ago?"

I don't say anything or move.

"Rough day at the hospital?" No reply. "Did Naruto upset you again?" No reply. "Did Sai say something insensitive again? Because I swear we've been working on that," No reply. For a few moments, she stops trying to guess the answer. Eventually, she speaks his name into the air, making it a reality. "Is it Sasuke? Did he finally speak to you today?"

My white bunny ears twitch but nothing else moves.

"You told Sasuke how you felt today, didn't you?" My ears twitch again before I force them to hide my face from her observing eyes. "I knew it. It was only a matter of time,"

"…I hate that my ears keep giving me away…" I whisper.

"They always have. Alright, Sakura, out with it. What happened," she sighs, leaning forward so our foreheads are closer together.

Thoughts, memories, speeches, voices, forgotten feelings and decisions run through my head. I am in Ino's house now. There's no escaping, not like she'd let me anyway. Deciding to rip the metaphoric bandage off, I give in, sigh, and begin my tale.

"I went to the hospital today to care for some patients and make my normal rounds. I saw Naruto and talked to him for a little. He and I talked about Sasuke and how he hasn't talked to either of us since we started seeing him. Naruto told me to give it time, but part of me just wanted him to acknowledge me so bad. I just wanted to hear his voice one time. I wanted him to know how I felt. So, I confessed my feelings for him in hopes of him either returning them or at least knew them. I figured if Lee could be brave, so could I,"

"Lee? What does him being brave have anything to do with this?"

I finally turn my gaze towards hers without saying a word. If I wasn't so depressed, her shocked, opened-mouth expression would have had me laugh and roll on the floor. But, that is for another day.

"No way?! He confessed?! You've got to be shitting me?!" she looks at me for confirmation. When she finds it, she smacks her hand onto her forehead with a groan. "Ok, we're definitely coming back to that, but continuing with Sasuke… What did he say, exactly?"

"The same exact thing I said to Lee… He told me that I was confused and that I didn't love him. He said I was too innocent to burden his sins. I told him that I loved him for such a long time and that I could make him happy. But he said that he wanted me to leave and that I should get over him to avoid eventual heartbreak. He said I didn't know anything about him to conclude about loving him. But mainly, he said it's best I didn't come back and to move on from someone who would never return my feelings,"

"Wow, that's rough… And that's when you came here, huh?" I nod. "Ok…" she takes another sip of her tea before continuing. "So, what are you going to do? I know he said that you shouldn't go back to visit, but are you going to just keep going there or do you plan to stay away from him?"

"I have to. I know that if I told someone to go away and leave me alone, I would be annoyed to see them coming around every day. But, even if he didn't tell me that, what is there for me to do? I've lost him and he's still sitting in his cell for who-knows-how-long. Hn, lucky me. I finally get the man of my dreams to speak to me about my love confession and it's the most heartbreaking conversation ever. I'm so pathetic,"

"You're not pathetic, Sakura,"

"You don't have to lie to me. I know I'm pathetic. I've loved Sasuke-kun for so long only to be rejected like the first sliced bread in the loaf; only dreaming of the day that my special person will realize that I'm good too,"

"We'll… what about Lee?"

My ears and head perk up, "What about Lee?"

"Come on Sakura. You and I both know that that boy has loved you since we were genin. He's always admired and looked up to you. Maybe, he might be what you need to help you heal?"

"Are you insane?!" I yell while tugging on the tip of my ears, "I can't face Lee, not after all the mean things I said to him…"

"What do you mean? What did you say to him when he confessed his feelings?"

"I told him… that he was confused… that he didn't know enough about me to say he loved me…"

"So, you Sasuked him?"

"Can we please not use my former teammate and eventual ex-crush as a verb?"

"I'm just saying, there had to be a point when Sasuke was telling you all these things that sounded familiar?"

While releasing my ears, I turn my gaze back to the chabudai in regret.

"Yeah it did. But, something was different,"

"How do you figure?"

"When I asked Lee what he knew about me and why he thought he loved me… he answered… with every word I wished Sasuke-kun would have said to me… It was~"

"Weird?" I nod. "Well of course it's gonna be weird, Billboard Bunny," she says, flicking my forehead playfully. I go to shout at her while rubbing the slightly sore spot but stop that the serious look she's giving me. "Of course, it's going to feel weird having the person **NOT** your special person saying those things to you. Especially when the person saying it to you normally is shouting about youth and should have gotten his eyebrows shaped in the womb. Have you given some serious thought to his words?"

"No… Before I left the clinic part of the hospital, he technique asked me out… I told him I'd think about it,"

"Gee, thanks for getting his hopes up," she rolls her eyes in her tea.

"I know. I shouldn't have said anything. I knew I wasn't going to take him seriously, and yet I falsely got his hopes up. I'm the worst piece of shit to ever exist," I groan while hiding my face in my hair and ears.

"Yeah, you can be,"

"Thanks for making me feel better," I glare lightly.

"Hey, I told that you that if we were gonna be friends, that I won't always side with you. I'm that bitch that's gonna tell you when you're wrong. And you're wrong on this, big time,"

I sigh in irritation while sitting up, "I know. I know, but I don't know how to fix it,"

"How about start by apologizing to him?"

"Are you insane?! I can't do that?! It'll hurt his feelings,"

"And lying to him is better?" I turn my gaze away in shame. "Listen, Sakura… you got yourself into this mess because you're too blindly in love with Sasuke that you can't even see that you're hurting the people around you. I mean, you almost threw our friendship away because you thought I was still in love with him. And that was after I told you the truth about only liking him to continue our rivalry. Sakura, you can be one of the biggest bitches I know… But you can also be one of the kindest too. I know you may not see it now, but maybe making amends with Lee will give you the kick in the ass to your recovery,"

"You really think so?"

"It couldn't hurt. I mean, you only have yourself and your friends to lose,"

"You're right. Next time I see Lee, I'll apologize to him first,"

"Good…"

We continue to sip our tea in silence. Time seems to stand still while we enjoy each other's company. A lot of what Ino said made sense to me. All these years of loving Sasuke has clouded my judgement. Everything I have done so far was so he would acknowledge me when he came back. But, maybe life has different plans for me… for both of us…

"Hey," Ino calls out. I look over at her in confusion. He smile isn't the biggest or brightest, but it's warm. "I'm proud of you,"

Hearing these words, my grip tightens around the cup as a smile spreads on my lips.

"Thanks, Ino-Pig,"

…

…

…

Several hours later, I left Ino's house to go home. The sun is setting on the horizon, making a red, gold, and soft glow. My dark shadow is longer than earlier, and a sense of renewal fills my chest. My talk with Ino didn't heal my broken heart, but it made it more bearable. I know I have a long road of recovery ahead of me. I know it'll be rough. I know I'll probably never get over this feeling, but I have no choice. Sasuke made it clear that we have no future together. Usually I would try to convince him otherwise, but both of us are older now… and those were kiddy feelings. Now, all I must do is figure out where to go from here. Where will life take me? How long will I suffer with this suffocating feeling? I don't even know if this road will end, but at least I have a start.

" _I wonder if I should wait until Lee follows up? No. If I'm going to make amends, it's gotta be sooner. But not tonight. I'm too tired to deal with anyone else's emotions right now,"_

Just as I say that, I look up to see Lee hobbling his way down the street.

" _Damnit,"_

With a vein pulsing in my forehead, I tighten my grip on my bag while tapping my heeled foot.

" _ **LEE…"**_

His body nervously shakes before turning around to greet me with a nervous wave and smile.

"Oh, hello Sakura-chan. I didn't know you'd be out so late? How's your evening going?"

"Cut the bullshit, Lee. What are you doing walking around on your injured ankle? Did I not tell you that you needed to rest for a while? Do you want to get hurt again?"

Lee's smile fades as he shifts his weight onto his crutches. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I just wanted to get out for some fresh air. I couldn't stop thinking about our conversation earlier. I was so happy you agreed to think about my offer earlier,"

" _Double damnit,"_

With a long sigh, I bring my hand up to massage my throbbing forehead, "Lee… we have to talk about that,"

"What's the matter, Sakura-chan? Something bothering you?"

"Yeah… it is… Can I talk to you for a moment?"

He nods and jesters to nearby bench for us to sit. I walk over to help him sit before placing my bag down and folding my hands between my knees.

"Lee… I'm… sorry…"

"What are you sorry about?"

"I… lied… about earlier… I was so shocked by everything you said. Your love confession, how you wanted to show me that you could love me like I deserved to be loved, all of it. It was just too much for me. Lee, you know I love Sasuke, right?"

"I know,"

"Then why would you confess your love to someone when you know you're going to get rejected?"

"Would rejection stop you from telling Sasuke?" My mouth refuses to open but my heart cries out. "If you'd know he'd reject you, would you never tell him?"

"I… would… at least… try…"

"Exactly! Sakura-chan, I have loved you with all my heart for a very long time. I know you didn't take me seriously when we were younger. But, I was hoping that as we got older, you would maybe see me differently,"

The sadness in his voice made my heart break more. I could feel this cold wind blow through my chest and tighten around what was left of my heart. Was Ino right? Have I been so focused on Sasuke that I ignored everyone else around me? Have I really been that self-centered? I'm I really that terrible?

" _I truly am a bitch,"_

"Lee…" I started, trying to gain the smallest amount of courage, "I truly am sorry. I never meant to hurt you or make fun of you. I wish I could say more, but it's all I can do for right now. I shouldn't have told you I would think about it when I knew I wasn't going to. I should have known that you would take me seriously and try to chase after me. I'm… not in the right state of mind to be anyone's special person. But, right now… I just want your friendship. I hope that's ok?"

Shock hits my senses like one of my punches. With a gentle hand, he places it on top of my head and smiles at me with such warmth. I can feel his glow surround me in a loving embrace. But, it's not one of love or desire. But it's full of kindness and compassion. It reminds me a lot of Naruto.

"You'll always be my friend, Sakura-chan. Nothing will change that,"

With heated cheeks and a gentle smile, I nod and stare into carefree eyes. The eyes of a true friend.

…

…

…

 **To Be Continued…**


	34. Love in a Hopeless Place

…

…

…

 **Chapter 34: Love in a Hopeless Place**

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

The violent sound of my alarm penetrates the morning silence. My eyes squint open at the sound. Blindly, I search for the off button, knocking over several things in the process, before finally turning it off. After yawning loudly, I rub my hand over my exhausted face. My lower half gives an uncomfortable sensation between sleeping on my tails and my morning boner.

" _I need to stop sleeping on my back. My tails are too uncomfortable,"_

I roll over to stare into the peaking sun's rays.

" _Morning already? And yet, another sleepless night. This fuckin sucks,"_

Groaning heavily, I swing my feet over the side of the bed before standing. I work out the kinks in my back, neck, and joints while walking towards the window. I throw back the curtains and look to the right. Slivers of the village peak out from the side. My apartment never had the greatest view, but I can at least get some sunlight to come through. I unlock the window, push it upwards, and lean on the sill. The morning breeze warms my naked skin, hair and fur. I look down to see more hair growing on my arms, legs, and chest. Bringing a clawed hand to my chin, I can feel some stubble also growing there.

" _I'm getting a little hairy. Maybe I should shave?"_

" _ **I think you look fine,"**_

" _Of course, you think it's fine. You're covered in fur!"_

" _ **So?"**_

" _So, you're a fox demon; specifically, the Nine-Tails Fox Demon. You're meant to look like that,"_

" _ **And you're my son. Not so much biologically, but we're apart of each other. So, naturally, you're going to inherit some of my physical attributes. Don't fight it, kit. You're gonna be one hairy man,"**_

" _You're not making this any better,"_

" _ **What do you care? You're mated to Sasuke Uchiha. Like he's gonna give a damn about you looking like a fox in the very near future? You ARE a fox, ya know. Even without me, you still were gonna look kind of like one. It's just thanks TO me that you'll look more like one,"**_ he chuckles at my obvious annoyance, _**"Oh and don't think about just shaving it off, it'll just keep growing back, but thicker,"**_

" _Must you be so cynical this early in the morning? I haven't even had a chance to have a good day,"_

" _ **Oh, cheer up. You're going to see your mate today, no? That should be enough to cheer you up, right?"**_

" _Yeah I guess so. I just wish he'd talk to me… even just once,"_ I say while turning around so my back is to the window.

" _ **He still hasn't said anything? It's been what? Three total months since he's been locked up, right? What, did the kid take a vowel of silence?"**_

" _I don't know what's going on in his head. I know he's suffering inside. He's been through so much since I brought him back. He was on trial and almost executed for crimes he didn't commit, minus the ones he did do, just to be locked away in a cell. That's no way to live. Not for anyone,"_

" _ **Give it time, kit. He'll come around soon enough. He's probably just trying to process everything still,"**_

Sighing heavily, I run a callous hand through my wild, golden hair, _"I know, I know. But, sometimes I wonder… was it right to even bring him back here?"_

" _ **What would you have done instead? Let him perish?"**_

" _Of course not! I would never let anything happen to him. I just… I just… want for things to go back the way they were before all this even started,"_

" _ **But, you knew that was never going to happen, right? Your mate committed some heinous crimes. There was no way he was not going to be imprisoned for them. You're not Hokage. You can't give him a pardon. And, even if you were, you still would have had to jump through hoops to get the other Kages to pardon him. He still would have had to been on trial and rot in a cell until the pardon passed. Things were never going to be simple for him. You were able to physically save him, but you might have succeeded making things worse for him,"**_

" _But… that's not what I wanted… not for him… or me… either of us… I didn't want this for any of us…"_

" _ **I know, but you have to start realizing that your hero complex can be just as dangerous as it can be helpful,"**_

" _So, what should I do then? I can't bare to see him rotting in that prison, especially knowing I put him there,"_

" _ **You're his mate, Naruto. Just be there for him. He knows you were just trying to save him in the only way you could. The only thing you can do for him now if just be there and be patient with him. He knows you love him and would do anything for him. You've risked your life for him plenty of times. Everything else will work itself out sooner or later,"**_

Thinking about what Kurama is saying, I fold my arms and close my eyes. I listen to my heart throb in my ears. It's a deafening sound. Nothing comforting about it. I can feel it breaking slightly for being the one to do this to the man I love. Am I really that selfish? Have I really caused more suffering to Sasuke because of my selfishness? Does he resent me for it? Gods, I must be the worst mate on the planet.

" _ **Not the worse. Things could be worse. I've known mates who have killed each other. So no, you're not the worst,"**_

" _Gee, you sure know how to cheer someone up,_ _ **Father**_ _,"_

" _ **Like you're sarcasm, kit. Great improvement,"**_

I shake my head while walking towards the shower. Turing the water on hot, I brush my teeth as the water warms up. After finishing brushing my teeth, I hope in the shower, shampoo my fur and hair, clean out my ears, and lather my body. As I clean myself, more thoughts about Sasuke and I run through my mind. I can't shake the feeling that Sasuke's suffering truly is my fault.

" _ **Stop it. You're starting to piss me off,"**_

" _Tell me I'm wrong then,"_

" _ **I already told you what I thought,"**_

" _Fine. Then answer this question… Have you ever been in love?"_

" _ **What kind bullshit ass question is that?"**_

" _Just answer it,"_

" _ **No… No, I have never known what it is like to personally be in love. We demons have no reason to experience love,"**_

" _But you mate, right?"_

" _ **Yes?"**_

" _What's the point of mating if you don't love them?"_

" _ **The same reason humans have sex: procreation,"**_

" _That's fucked up,"_

" _ **In your eyes, maybe. You're breed is different from us demons. Your breed has both human and demon traits. Purely bred humans, when they existed, were filled with all kinds of emotions like love, sorrow, happiness, etc. While those emotions were fleeting to us demons. For demons, we mated to produce other strong, healthy demons. This didn't mean that we didn't care for our offspring or mates. We just merely showed it in a different way. Humans on the other hand were viewed as weak and emotional creatures who found joy in sexual desires and emotion. Unfortunately or fortunately, however you choose to look at it; the more humans and demons mated, the more your breed exists until barely any demons are left and the human race was obliterated. It's pretty tragic, but we knew this would come to happen one day.**_

 _ **Anyway, because demons bred with humans and your kind came to exist, you inherited traits from both demons and humans. Some of you have more human traits and some have more demon traits. But there are rare few, like you, who has a nice balance of both. That could also have something to do with me, but it doesn't matter. Either way, before I get too off topic, I'll answer your question.**_

 _ **No, I do not personally know what it is like to fall in love with another person. I've never even taken a mate. However, I do experience it whenever you think or talk to Sasuke. I get this annoying little twinge in the pit of my stomach. I can feel your blood pressure rising and your heart pounding along of the "walls" of my cage. It's a foreign feeling to me, but to you… it's so natural it's sickening… Stop it,"**_

I laugh at his explanation. _"I'm sorry, but I can't,"_

" _ **And lucky me, I'm bound to you for the rest of my life,"**_

" _Yeah… lucky us,"_

" _ **But there is one good thing I guess came from this,"**_

" _And that would be?"_

" _ **You have softened this old demon's heart,"**_ I was about to say something corny, but Kurama stops me. _**"Don't read too much into that… But thank you none the less…"**_

" _You're welcome…"_

After finishing showering, I dry myself off, make breakfast, and get dressed in casual clothes. I wear long, black pants that stop half way down my calves, a white t-shirt, and a black hoodie with my red swirl on the back. I leave my headband behind, but strap on my ninja tool pouch. Giving myself another once over, I throw my hood up, strap on my sandals, and lock my door before heading to the prison.

When I come out of my apartment's ally, I shield my eyes from the sun's rays. The morning sun is bright, and the breeze is still gentle, but it gives me hope that today will be different than the other days.

" _Maybe he'll talk to me today?"_

…

…

…

I arrive at the prison and sign myself in. The guard leads me to Sasuke's cell with a tray of food. They told me that he hasn't eaten anything since I left yesterday afternoon. It pains me to know that he's sunk so low that he's refusing to eat. With determination in my spirit, I continue into his cell.

"Good morning, sunshine. How are you feeling today?"

His back is to me, his shoulders are slumping, his ears lay flat, his tail is hanging off the side of his seat, and he refuses to acknowledge me. I swallow a lump in my throat but continue onward.

"Heard you haven't eaten since I left yesterday afternoon. What's wrong? Don't feel like eating?"

I try to smile through it, but it's getting hard.

Trying to get him to smile, I sniff the food and make an ugly face at it, "I get it. The food's not the greatest. I probably wouldn't like it either,"

Nothing. I sigh as I walk over to the chair by the bars and sit.

"Will you eat some? For me?"

I offer the food, but he doesn't take it or turn around. Giving up, I place the food beside me and lean over with my hands in my lap. For a while, we sit in an uncomfortable silence. He still refusing to acknowledge me while I run out of things to say. Giving it some more thought and thinking back to this morning, I decide to take the last resort route. I only hope it doesn't go to left for us. I turn with my back to the bars and lean against them.

"Sasuke… I'm sorry… I know I haven't been the best mate. I let you leave the village. I was the reason you ran to the arms of another man for power. I couldn't bring you back. I kept losing to you. No matter how hard I trained to get stronger for you… I failed… I have failed you countless times… I manipulated you into coming back to a village that annihilated your clan. I saved you from being executed, but I got you locked in this prison. I couldn't save you from yourself. And I only brought more suffering. But, what could I have done, Sasuke? What would you have wanted me to do? I'm selfish and all I could think about was bringing you back home and us being a family again. I never knew that I would make things worse for you. And for that… I am sorry… You probably hate me right now. And you know what? I don't blame you. I hate me too,"

Still no reply. After everything I have said. After everything I apologized for. He still refuses to speak. The silence is heart breaking. I don't think there is any other pain I have ever felt compare to this. It takes everything in me to keep from crying out. I'm being selfish again.

" _I've… lost him…"_

"You're an idiot…"

His coarse voice speaks into the void. I jump up and turn around, my hands gripping the bars tightly, as a shocked expression plays on my face.

"What did you say?" I whisper.

"You're an idiot and you always will be…"

A smile spreads over my face as tears gather in the corner of my eyes. "You spoke… You really said something… Say more… please… talk to me, Sasuke..."

"Stop blaming yourself… none of this is your fault… I don't hate you…"

"Then… why haven't you spoken to me in the last three months? I thought you were angry at me?"

"No… not angry… I've just had a lot of time to think… about everything…"

"What do you mean? What have you been thinking about?"

"My sins… they are too great for even me to bear. You can't bear them. Sakura can't bear them. I can't bear them… I have done so many bad things. I have killed so many innocent people. I have lost myself. And when I thought I killed you, I lost myself. But now, as I rot in this prison cell, I've done nothing but be alone with the burden of my sins. I don't deserve you… or anyone for that matter… I should have died. You should have just let me die…"

"I was never going to let you die. I need you, Sasuke. I've always needed you,"

"To do what, Naruto? Keep fucking up your life? I'm tainted. I destroy everything and everyone I touch… I don't deserve anything more than death…"

"Sasuke… look at me," I call out. When he doesn't move, I tighten my hold on the bars and scream, _**"LOOK AT ME!"**_

I wait a few moments before he finally moves. Time slows to an unbearable pace as he shifts his body do that he's sitting in front of me. His head and ears are lowered. His onyx eyes are filled with so much sorrow. I reach through the bars to cup his cheek. Black, blue hair and soft, pale skin tickle my callous hand. His head is heavy. The angle that I have to hold his head is uncomfortable, but I make it work. For the first time in three months… I can see his beautiful face. My smile softens as I force him to look in my eyes.

"Your eyes have changed, but you're still so beautiful to me,"

"Stop it. Stop saying I'm beautiful. I'm a monster and you know it. An ugly monster with a cursed heritage,"

"Listen to me, ya bastard. I'm not going to keep sitting her and listen to you say this ugly shit about yourself. I won't sugarcoat it. Yes, you have done some terrible things including murder. But, who hasn't? We are ninja. We are trained to survive, fight, and kill from young ages. Yes, you have aligned yourself with the Akatsuki and even trained with Orochimaru to gain power go defeat Itachi. But, you even said it yourself, you did it for me. You did it for us. It's my fault. The day Sakura told me that you left the village, my heart broke and all I could do was give my life to bring you home. I wanted us to fight together. I wanted us to get stronger together. I wanted us to stay together and do this together. But, I can't blame you. If I had been a better mate~"

" _ **STOP BLAMING YOURSELF~"**_

" _ **I CAN'T! IT'S MY FAULT! IT'S ALWAYS BEEN MY FAULT!"**_ I scream, making him jump. For the first time in three months, I can see some emotion showing in his eyes. And I feel sadness welling in mine. "I'm sorry, but I can't… I can't keep letting you take the blame for sins I have also committed, especially against you. I cannot take blame for what Old Man Third and Danzo made Itachi do that night. But, I can take responsibility for not caring for you afterwards. As your mate, your alpha, I was supposed to protect you. I was supposed to heal you. I was supposed to stop you from leaving. I was supposed to be the reason you stayed… not the reason for leaving… I'm sorry. I can't call myself your alpha… if I keep failing you…"

I close my eyes to try and stop the tears from falling. It's like all Sasuke and my depression is overwhelming me. I can feel his pain, his anguish, his fears, every emotion of his is spilling into me. And it's killing me.

"Naruto… look at me…" I slowly open my eyes to see the most determination from Sasuke ever within his eyes. His dominating presence also overwhelms me. "I need you to stop blaming yourself. What I did while we were separated had nothing to do with you. I'm sorry for making you feel that you weren't a good enough mate to me, but you were. In fact, I couldn't have asked for a better one. It was never that you couldn't make me stay. I left because I wanted to protect you. The Akatsuki would not rest until you were dead, and they got the Kyuubi. I couldn't let them harm you. I wasn't going to rest until I knew you were safe. I mean much more to me than you'll ever know. I knew that the moment I left, I would die. I knew I was being selfish. I knew that you would lose me. But, as long as you were safe… I could do it without regrets. I don't deserve you. I had hoped you would have moved on from me. You deserve better than anything I could ever give you. You don't need me… you never did… I was the one who needed you,"

"No," I reach down with my other hand to grab his. I hold both his left cheek in one hand while both his hands are in my left hand. I smile at him gently and with love in my azure eyes. "We need each other. I promise that I'll be better to you. I promise to always be there for you. I promise that you'll never be alone again… You have me, and I have you…We have each other… We're together and no one will ever separate us again…"

Through his softened, onyx eyes, tears form in the corners. He tried to blink them away, but he can't. Soon, tears spill from his eyes and onto his cheeks. Nothing other than his small cries can be heard. We stay in the same position while he continues to cry. After a while, I change our position so both of our hands are cupping his face. With my thumbs, I whip away his tears.

"Shhhh. It's ok. I'm here. I've got you,"

He raises his hands to grip the front of my shirt and pulls me closer. Small, coarse whispers of apologizes leave his lips. I move both hands to grip his wrists through the bars. He continues to whisper sorrow filled apologizes. I try to calm him down, but it's best if he just lets it out. I don't know how long we stay like this, but it doesn't matter. Soon enough, he calms down and the apologizes stop. I continue to hold his wrists while his grip stays on my shirt. Nothing else is said between us, only hope. I wrap one of my tails around his and continue to comfort him. When he looks down at our linked tails, his emptied eyes turn towards me in shock and hope.

With one last smile, I whisper the words, "I love you, Sasuke,"

Something within him sparks, but I don't know what. He doesn't say it back, but that's fine. He doesn't have to say it. I can feel it. In the way he's holding me. In the way he looks at me. Everything he does shows how much he loves me. With nothing else needed to be said, we continue to sit in silence with only time passing us by.

…

…

…

 **To Be Continued…**


	35. Drink Me Under the Table

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone, I'm back again with another chapter. I'm glad everyone loved my last wo chapters, especially the last one with our favorite yaoi couple. I only hope you like this upcoming one too. This will be the third chapter this week I have posted and I'm going for a record, so let's hope that I can accomplish it for the week. So, wish me luck you guys and please keep the reviews coming. I love them and you guys!

 _ **Special**_ **Reviewer Shout Out:** _ **Unapologetic:**_ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY!** Today is their birthday and I wanted to give them a special shout out. I hope you enjoy my third chapter of the week because this one is going out to you! Again, Happy Birthday and thanks for all of your support!

 **Review Shout Out for** _ **Tauries4597**_

…

…

…

 **Chapter 35: Drink Me Under the Table**

 **Tsunade's P.O.V.**

"And after you're done with those documents, you'll have these to complete also," Shizune says as she places another stack of documents on my desk.

I groan with my head resting on my folded arms, "Come on Shizune. It's like 9 o'clock. The sun has laid down for the night and I'm exhausted. Can't these _please_ wait until tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry Milady, but if you would just keep up with your work, like I've warned you a thousand times before, then you wouldn't have so much to do. And besides, a lot of these documents are about proposals for both the village and the Akatsuki, so chop chop,"

"Yes, slave master," I sigh as I sit up and massage my temples.

"And don't even think about leaving this office tonight," she says while walking towards the door.

I wait for the door to close behind her before slamming my head onto my desk. Immediately wishing I didn't because as the desk shakes, the stacks of papers fall on both the floor and mix in with the stack that I had completed.

" _Damnit,"_

With another defeated sigh, I get up from my desk to pick up the documents on the floor. While cleaning up the mess, I sense a familiar presence behind me.

"What have I told you about coming into my office through the window?"

" _ **Not to, but you know I never listen anyway,"**_

I turn around with an annoyed look to see a snickering Toad Sannin sitting on my office's window sill.

"What are you doing here? Can't you see I have a lot of work to do?"

He looks around before smirking wider at me, "Yeah, and I can see you're making such great process,"

"Shut up. I'm tired and Shizune won't let me leave until I finish all of it. I swear, she's worse that our sensei some days,"

As I try to straighten up my desk, I feel him move dangerously close to my behind. Small shivers travel down my spine when I feel his gentle hands massage my shoulders. Embarrassment escapes me along with soft moans of pleasure.

"Jiraiya, I swear if this is another attempt of trying to get into my pants~"

"Not in the slightest. I just merely came to check on my lover," he purrs as he continues his massage, "You're so tense, dear. Come on, let's get out of here and head to the bar for a drink,"

"Jiraiya," I whine, "You know I can't. I've been getting really behind in my work and Shizune will skin me alive if she finds out I ditched… again…"

"What's the harm in one drink?" I don't say anything as he spins me around and holds me by my waist, "Come on. Don't make me beg,"

I stare into his eyes as a blush appears on my cheeks. Without thinking, I lift my right hand to caress his cheek. He leans into my touch and I feel my heart thumping in my chest.

"Those damned eyes get me every time," I look over my shoulder at the documents before turning back to him, "One drink, eh?"

He nods, "One drink and I'll bring you right back here. Think of it as a little break,"

Thinking it over a few more moments, I sigh in defeat and smile.

"Fine. One drink, but that's it Jiraiya,"

…

…

…

"One drink you said. Tsk, what a load of bullshit," I slur as I lean on my fist with my fifth cup of sake in my hand.

"Well, you were the one who ordered the whole bottle. And you and I agree that it's a crime to waste alcohol," he smiles at me, a dust of blush on his drunken cheeks.

"But how am I on my fifth cup of sake while you're on your…?"

He downs the rest of his cup before pouring more and burping, "Third. This is my third cup. And to answer your question, it's 'cause you're an alcoholic who can't hold your liquor,"

"Whatever," I finish my fifth cup before asking for more, "And, for the record, it's sake. Sake is a pretty strong liquor,"

"That's why you pace yourself and drink water in between cups. Duh," he chuckles.

"Fuck you, asshole," I look down at my cup and the dice in front of me.

While we are drinking, Jiraiya challenged me to a game of dice with a date for him on the line. However, my terrible track record with gambling stays strong and I'm losing every game. I drink half of my sixth cup before picking up the dice and the cup. I can feel the alcohol starting to affect me. Actually, that's a lie. I probably started getting drunk three and a half cups of sake ago. Either way, I can't let Jiraiya know that for sure while also hoping it doesn't continue my losing streak.

With the dice and the cup in my hand, I stand up, slam my foot on the table and shake as hard as I can, "Come on! Don't let mama down!" I slam the cup down and slowly lift it. The anticipation kills us until I finally lift the cup. "What?! How could I have lost again?!"

"Oh, tough luck, Slug Queen. Looks like I win… again," he smirks, downing his fourth cup.

"Damnit. That's it! I quit gambling, forever!"

"That's not true. You're addicted, and you know it. You'll be back for more. You always are,"

I sit back down and lean my head back onto my fist. "Ya know, most lovers would encourage their partner to quit being an addict, _**not**_ encourage them,"

"Not when it benefits me. Besides, don't hate the player, hate the game,"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't know. Heard a kid say it the other day. Thought it sounded cool. Guess not," He goes to pour more sake into his cup, but finds it empty, "Damn, guess we're out,"

"Good, you can take me back to the office, so I won't get in trouble by my niece,"

"Oh no you don't. Your drunk, sexy ass ain't going nowhere,"

"I ain't drunk!" I yell as I stand up.

But I guess I stood up too fast. My head starts to spin and my vision blurs. I can feel myself go down until Jiraiya catches me.

"Whoa there. Come on, I'm taking you home,"

"I'm fine," I slur.

"Yeah? And I'm the king of Imagination Land. You and Naruto truly are related. Waiter! Check please!"

I only click my tongue and sit back in my chair. I don't remember a lot of what happens next. All I know things started to get quieter, I feel lighter, and something warm surrounds me. Next thing I know, I think I fall asleep.

…

…

…

"Tsunade. Hey, wake up. Tsunade,"

"Huh?"

I jolt awake to see that I am in Jiraiya's arms. He's holding me bridal-style and we're standing in front of a familiar door.

"Where are we?"

"We're at your house, goofball. Now, tell me where your key is so we can go inside. You're getting heavy,"

"I don't appreciate being called fat," I mumble while reaching into my pocket and pulling out a key. I try to put the key into the door, but it falls on to the ground. "Damnit,"

"I've got it," he sighs as he lowers me to lean on him and grabs my key.

He puts the key in the door and unlocks it. Time is moving slow and my head won't stop spinning. He tries to turn on the lights, but I hiss at the brightness. He apologizes before turning them back off. I don't really know what's going on. I know he manages to get me up the stairs and onto my bed. He begins to undress me. I watch drunkenly as he removes my heels, massage my feet lightly, before removing my green haori and laying my on my back.

"There you go, ma'am. Home sweet home and comfortable in your own bed,"

"Thanks," I mumble.

I feel the bed dip as he sits on the edge besides me. He stares down at me and me up at him. I stare into his eyes, those beautiful eyes that can make me do just about anything. He smiles gently at me as while stroking my blushed cheek with his knuckles.

"You've always looked most beautiful in the moonlight. But what's this? Is that a wrinkle I see? Hm, looks like the beautiful Fifth Hokage's age is showing," he snickers.

"Fuck you. You're just as old as me. We're the same fucking age! So, screw you, Old Man," I yell, emphasizing my nickname for him.

"Hey, I'm just stating the truth. It could also be a stress wrinkle. Maybe I should start searching you for gray hairs,"

"Now you're definitely not getting sex tonight," I huff as I fold my arms and look away from him.

"Who said that's what I was looking for?"

"What do you mean? You like taking me out and getting me drunk so we can have sex,"

"Yeah, but usually I'm just as trashed as you. Not tonight. You're way to drunk to even remember the night anyway. And, for the record, I'd still have sex with you even if you haven't showered or brushed your teeth for three days, so there," he mocks with his tongue out.

I click my tongue before rolling over and getting comfortable. Not much time passes before I feel him getting up and pulling the covers over me. He kisses my lips deeply. Every time he kisses me, not only does my heart feel like bursting out of my chest but I hate when it ends. He doesn't say he loves me out loud a lot of times, but he makes sure that I never question him. After he pulls away from me, he gets up and heads towards the door.

"You're not staying the night?"

"Yeah I am. I'm just going to take the couch tonight. I don't trust myself around you right now,"

"You don't trust yourself around me anyway. Come here and get in bed with me," I say while lifting the covers on the other side.

"I guess I better do as you say. You're almost always trying to kick me out of your bed,"

I roll my eyes at his joke. With silence in the air, I watch Jiraiya remove all his armor, his headband, and clothing until he's only in his boxers. He sits on the edge of the bed and removes his hair tie, freeing his long hair to drape onto the bed. After placing his headband and hair tie onto the end table, he moves to lay down next to me and gets under the covers. He pulls me closer to his chest and rests his chin on top of my head's crown.

"Better?" I nod. "Good. Now, go to sleep. I'll be here in the morning,"

"Promise?"

"Promise,"

Soon after that and with the sound of his gentle heartbeat, I fall asleep quietly.

…

…

…

The next morning, I jolt awake and look at the clock on my nightstand. Grabbing it because I couldn't believe the time, I set it back down angrily.

"Fuck! I'm late!"

Without thinking, I jump out of bed, but immediately regret it. My head starts spinning and pounding, forcing me to sit back down. With my head in my hands, I look around to room to see it empty, minus my heels and discarded clothing from last night. The memories start to flood my mind as well as disappointment.

" _Jiraiya spent the night last night. Did he leave? I knew it. That lying Toad Sannin. I'll wring his neck when I see him again,"_

I slowly rise to my feet again and steady myself on the nightstand. My fingers graze over two pills and a glass of water. I look down, trying to figure out where they could have come from.

" _He must have set these out before leaving this morning. Well, at least he cared enough to do that, the bastard,"_

I pop the pills and down the water to sooth my hoarse throat. I give it a few moments to make sure my head is no longer spinning. When I feel stable enough, I head to my adjacent bathroom to get ready while also thinking of a cure for hangovers.

After hoping out of the shower, brushing my teeth, fixing my hair and getting dressed, I head downstairs. I got to rush out the door, making sure I had everything, but stop when a smell catches my nose.

" _Is someone here?"_

I slowly walk towards the kitchen, kunai in my hand and my mind battle ready. I round the corner and jump out to see Jiraiya standing over my stove in a white apron.

Hearing me enter the kitchen, my white-haired lover slowly turns around with a smile, "I was wondering when you were going to wake up. You're late ya know?"

"Yeah, no thanks to you. I thought you left me this morning,"

"I promised you that I would be here in the morning, right? Or did you forget in your drunken state?" he chuckles as he readies two plates and puts them on the kitchen table, "Here, I figured you'd like to eat something to help with your hangover,"

"I don't know if I should. I'm already late,"

"Exactly why you should eat now. Knowing you and Shizune, you're probably not going to eat for the rest of the day. Come, I've made your favorite: eggs, coffee, and a large chicken breast. Eat up,"

Looking down at the plates and hearing my stomach growl, I decide that he's right and I sit down to eat.

"Hell, what's the harm? Like you said, I'm already late,"

"Exactly,"

We sit and eat in silence for a little bit before I speak, "Why didn't you wake me? I'm late because of you,"

"You were really drunk last night and looked exhausted. You needed to rest and relax. You don't do it often. You need to start taking better care of yourself, Madam Fifth Hokage,"

"Oh, ha ha. You're hilarious,"

"By the way, I'm taking your key and making a copy of it. If we're going to be going drinking or continuing our relationship, I should have a copy of a key to your house. After all, someone's gotta check on you,"

"Fine, as long as you bring it to the office later,"

"I'll bring it back after I walk you to the tower,"

"Oh? You're going to walk me to work too? Such a gentleman I have. Aren't I a lucky woman,"

"You could be a lucky wife too,"

I stop eating and just stare at him in shock, "What did you say?"

"I said, you could be a lucky wife too. Did you hear me that time?"

"Are you seriously asking me to marry you? Over breakfast too, no less?"

"Well, I mean, have you ever given it some thought? You and me finally settling down with each other? Tsunade, we're not getting any younger and we've wasted enough time beating around the bush, no?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean, I was with Dan for a while and then he… died…"

"And I've waited patiently for you to be mine since we were genin. You've wanted you for so long and now I have you. And, you know what Tsunade? I never want to let you go. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know we're too old for the kids part of marriage, but that's fine. I mean, with our students and their lovers, we should really be grandparents anyway. So, what do you say? Will you be my wife?"

Shock continues to play on my face and my senses. As I sit here and think about the two of us getting married… excitement takes over me. My cheeks heat up and my gaze soften. I look down at my plate and begin to play with my food.

"Wow Jiraiya, that's very bold of you. You actually have me speechless. I don't know what to say, but that's not necessarily a bad thing,"

"Are you saying you'll marry me then?"

"…Yes… Yes, I'll marry you,"

A wide smile spreads over his face as he looks at me. I usually say Naruto's smile is brighter than the sun, but this time… Jiraiya has hi beat by a long shot.

"But," I start, "I would like to wait until after this Akatsuki business is dealt with and Naruto takes over as Hokage before we start planning the wedding. I just don't want to be distracted from either. I want to make sure each event has my full attention first. Deal?"

He smirks before going back to his food, "This is one beat you can win. Deal. We'll wait until after dealing with the Akatsuki and Naruto becomes Hokage before we start planning for the wedding,"

I nod back at him and we both finish our food in silence. Even though things are quiet between us, nothing but happiness glows between us.

…

…

…

After breakfast, I wait for Jiraiya to do the dishes before we head out. He walks me to the tower and my office. When we enter, we are met with a frantic, anger Shizune and an ever calm Kakashi. Even though I was curious about Kakashi's intrusion into my office, I chose to deal with calming Shizune down first.

Cautiously, I walk towards her with my hands up, "Shizune, I know you're mad about me ditching last night and coming in late this morning, but I have a perfectly reasonable excuse for~"

"Forgive my rudeness, Lady Tsunade, but I could give a damn about that right now. We have bigger things to worry about,"

"What's going on? What happened?" I ask in slight panic.

"It's the Akatsuki, ma'am. They are on the move and making their way towards Konoha," Kakashi explains.

"What? How do we know this for sure?"

"While my team and I were on a scouting mission, we received word that the Akatsuki have set their plan into motion and plan to try and take us down one by one,"

"Well, that is troubling. We can't have them trying to attack us," Jiraiya interjects.

"Agreed," I say as I round my desk and sit down. Once I have settled in, I grab two pieces of paper and write down some names on each one before handing them to both Jiraiya and Kakashi. "Here you two. I need you to gather these people and bring them to my office immediately. Now move it! We have a war to prevent!"

Both Jiraiya and Kakashi nod before leaving my office. I sigh with my head in my hands.

"This is bad,"

"You don't think they'll actually reach the village, do you Milady?"

"I don't know. But, we need to do everything in our power to prevent this war from even starting. So, I'm going to need everyone's help with planning this counter attack and defensive tactic, including you,"

"Me, but what can I~"

"Shizune, you are my most trusted advisor and first student. How could I not include you in this plan? Don't worry. I have special plans for everyone. We're going to win this war. One way or another,"

…

…

…

 **To Be Continued…**


	36. Freedom Tastes Like Raman

**Reviewer Shout Out:** _ **The Unapologetic, Tauries4597, and Belletrist Word Salad!**_ Thanks for the reviews and support! Keep em' coming!

…

…

…

 **Chapter 36: Freedom Tastes Like Raman**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"Well, looks like you brought back your six in record time, Jiraiya," Tsunade says while looking around the room. "Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Anko, Captain Yamato, and Might Guy, thank you for coming so quickly,"

"Well, when we heard that you needed us for an important mission, how could we say no?" Anko chuckles with her hands on her hips.

"Hm, looks like Kakashi isn't back yet. No surprise there, but I expected as much, especially with the people I ordered for him to bring back,"

"Wait, who else are we waiting for?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah? I was also wondering what is going on when you summoned us. This is the most people you've summoned in a while. Is there something wrong, Milady?" Sakura questions worryingly.

"I'll tell everything when our last few people arrive," A knock on the door distributes the conversation, "Ah, looks like they're finally here. Come in!" The door opens to reveal Kakashi standing in front of four other people. "Kakashi, you're late,"

"I'm sorry, Lady Tsunade. But, I had a little trouble with some of our… guests," he says nervously while scratching the back of his head.

Everyone turns around and is shocked to see four prisoners file into the office in front of Kakashi. Team Taka with their leader Sasuke enter the room and line up in handcuffs with Sasuke in front of all of them. Even though no one says anything, you can feel the thick tension filling the air. Noticing this, Tsunade chooses to ignore it and start the meeting.

"Former Team Taka, nice of you to join us for this important meeting," Three of them, minus Suigetsu, bow in respect. Seeing this, Kakashi grabs him by the back of his neck and forces him to bow. "Thank you, Kakashi. Now, let's begin," Tsunade stands up and spreads a scroll over her desk. "We just received word that the Akatsuki is finally on the move. Shizune and Kakashi will now explain the details,"

Taking the cue, Kakashi and Shizune make their way in front of Tsunade's desk.

"Thank you everyone for keeping this confidential and making it here in great time," Shizune starts.

"While on patrol, my ANBU team and I overheard some conversation and even caught the two Akatsuki members: Deidara and Hidan, speaking of their plan to move on the different nations. They plan on taking out each nation one by one with us being their main priority," Kakashi explains.

"They must be stopped!" Guy shouts.

"Oh no! Kakashi-sensei, you can't be serious?!" Naruto gasps.

"Milady… are we really going to be going to war with the Akatsuki?" Sakura asks.

"I'm afraid we may have to Sakura," Tsunade sighs as she sits back in her chair and laces her fingers.

"But, you have a plan, right? That's why you called us in here, right?" Anko panics slightly.

"Of course, we have a plan! We're going to divide and conquer them before they can conquer us," Tsunade glares. "The other nations have been made a ware already and I am currently waiting on their responses. However, we're going to strike first. I'm going to divide all of you into teams and give each of you your own tasks to aid in our fight against the Akatsuki and Madara Uchiha. So, that leads me to why I've summoned you four," Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo all visibly tense at this. Sasuke doesn't visually tense, but a small drip of sweat travels down the side of his face.

"As you four know, you are currently imprisoned for your crimes and participation with the Akatsuki. However, I'm willing to make a deal with you that will lighten your sentence and kick start your road to freedom. If you four can prove yourselves and aid in this war, then I will shorten your sentence and even make you honorary citizens of the Hidden Leaf,"

"What?!" everyone shouts in unison.

"Milady, you can't be serious about this? Have you even talked to the Council about this?" Shizune panics.

"I have disbanded the Council until I can find worthy replacements. So, for right now, I'm running this show. And besides, each of them has special abilities that can help us win this war. Are you questioning my decision?"

"No, not at all, ma'am,"

"Good. So, what do the four of you say? Will you accept my offer, or would you rather continue to live out the rest of your sentence in your jail cell?"

The four of them look at each other with worried faces. After a few moments of having a silent conversation, Sasuke steps forward, "We accept,"

"What?! I Didn't agree to this shit!" Suigetsu shouts.

"What?! Are you insane, fish face?! This is your freedom we're talking about!" Karin snaps back.

"She's right, Suigetsu. Wouldn't it be better just to help them? We have all been around the Akatsuki long enough to get a taste of their power. And, especially with what Madara and Obito has planned, they might need us," Jugo argues.

"Not my problem. You can take me back to me cell and leave me the fuck alone,"

Feeling annoyed by this, Sasuke takes a deep breath and calmly says, "Fine, you can rot in your cell for all I care. But, just remember, if you don't help them voluntarily, then they will extract what is needed forcibly. And trust me, you don't want that,"

Thinking it over further, Suigetsu reaches up to grip his hair in anger, "Fine, whatever! I guess I'll help then,"

"Excellent. Glad you could see it my way," Tsunade smirks while leaning backwards.

"What do you need from us?" Captain Yamato asks, stepping forward.

"I will divide you guys into certain teams for certain tasks. So, I want Kakashi, Sai, Suigetsu, Jugo, Anko, Might Guy, and you, to be a part of my recon team. Your mission is to try to extract more info about the Akatsuki, their movements, and whereabouts at all times. Now, obviously, Suigetsu and Jugo can't be on a team alone, so I'm going to pair you two with two of my finest Jonin. Sasuke, who do you think will work best with these two?"

After thinking it over silently, Sasuke speaks, "Might Guy and Anko. Anko will give Suigetsu the disciple he needs and should be able to keep up with him if he causes any trouble. Jugo is a great and obedient follower, but he does have a temper. However, Might Guy seem strong enough to handle him if those moments happen,"

"What?! Sasuke, you can't be serious?! I **DID NOT** sign up to have a babysitter!" Suigetsu shouts angrily.

"You could use it. This is our one chance at free and I'm not going to let you screw this up. I said I would repent for my crimes. And, if you plan on continuing to follow me, then I suggest you get with the program," Sasuke growls.

"Tsk. Just-fucking-fantastic! Ugh!"

"Well, well. It's been a while since I've had a feisty charge. This ought to be fun," Anko smirks.

"What about me? Do you need me for anything?" Karin asks shyly.

"Why yes. From my understanding, you have unique healing abilities and seem like a very intelligent young woman. So, I want you to work with my two students: Sakura Haruno and Shizune on developing that and other healing methods and jutsus. Do you think you three can handle that?"

"Yes ma'am!" the three women bow.

"And now that leaves you two: Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha," she gets up from her chair to look out of her window. "You two are two of the strongest people in this room, so I have a special mission for the both of you. You two will be in charge of eliminating the Akatsuki members, one by one,"

"What?!" the couple gasps.

"Tsunade, that seems a bit much. Do you really think the two of them can do this? And alone none the less?" Jiraiya speaks up.

"Are you doubting the abilities of your student, _Master Jiraiya_?" Tsunade mocks.

"Of course not, but~"

"Then you should have no problem with me decision,"

"Grandma Tsunade… are you really comfortable with the two of us going around killing the Akatsuki… alone…?"

Tsunade turns a round with a gentle smile. She walks over to stand in front of Naruto and Sasuke and places her hands on their shoulder.

"I have known you two for a long time now. I have no doubt in my mind that you two can handle them no problem. I trust you both to keep each other safe and aid in our victory. Don't let me down," The couple shares a side glance before nodding in determination. "Good, now, everyone is dismissed. One your way out, Shizune will hand each team a scroll with their coordinates. I am counting on all of your help. Together, we will win this war,"

Tsunade watches as everyone leaves her office before having a tried seat behind her desk.

"You sure took charge today," Jiraiya says while standing at her left side.

"Well, I am the Fifth Hokage. Who else is going to make these decisions,"

"Hm. Well, I just hope you know what you're doing,"

"Please, you and I both know that there's no way we're going to lose with Naruto and Sasuke being the forth runners for our side. You've definitely trained our grandson well. And knowing Orochimaru, Sasuke is right up there with him,"

"Yeah, I know. I was just shocked by your boldness today. First, you except my marriage proposal and now you've commanded the respect and all those people in an effort to win an upcoming war. Not gonna lie, it's turning me on," Jiraiya flirts while leaning down to kiss her.

"You dirty toad. Are you trying to get thrown out of my office again?" she flirts back.

"If it means I get to "bond" with you, then it just might be worth it,"

Chuckling, Tsunade reaches up to stroke his cheek before pulling him close. "I think you just might be right,"

…

…

…

After the meeting in Tsunade's office, Sasuke and his team was escorted back to their prison cells. They each showered individually and got dressed. Anko, Might Guy, Shizune and Sakura came to pick up Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin respectively. Sasuke waits patiently for Naruto to sign him out. After about an hour, Naruto arrives with Sasuke's sword and two bags. One is strapped to his back while the other is in his hand. Unlike normal, Naruto doesn't say anything to Sasuke when he picks him up. Quietly, Sasuke follows Naruto to the exit of the prison. He watches Naruto sign him out and they take the secret tunnels to the village's gates. When they arrive, Naruto signs them out at the gates with Izumo and Kotetsu. The whole time, not a word is said between the two of them, giving Sasuke an awkward feeling.

When the gate fully closes, Sasuke watches as Naruto puts the sword and the two bags down before turning to face him. Sasuke stares at Naruto awkwardly as no words are said between them. Not being able to take the silence any more, Sasuke opens his mouth to speak, "Naruto~"

Before he could get the rest of his words out, Naruto pulls Sasuke into his chest and holds on tight. Shocked by this, Sasuke doesn't move as Naruto's power, weight, strength, and scent of cinnamon and vanilla overwhelms him. One arm holds Sasuke by his midsection while a large, tan, callous hand sneaks into his soft, raven locks.

"I've missed you…" the blond fox cries gently.

Feeling his mates body shake with tearless sobs, Sasuke reaches up and wraps his arms around Naruto's thick neck. Naruto buries his head in the crook of Sasuke's neck and continues to hold on for dear life. For three months, they were separated by Sasuke's prison cell, but today, for the first time since then, Naruto can hold Sasuke without restrictions. And for both of them, it's like a heavy burden has been, temporarily, lifted from their shoulders.

After a while, they pull apart just enough to stare at each other. Sasuke has a small, gentle smile while Naruto's smile beams as brightly as the sun overhead. No words are exchanged, only the love between them. Slowly and cautiously, Naruto leans down to kiss Sasuke's lips. It's a not like the last kiss they shared. The sexual tension is long gone. For only in this moment, only pure love between a fox and his feline mate exists along with the taste of raman on their lips.

"I've missed you… so much…"

"I've missed you too…" Sasuke returns.

"Here, I've brought you something,"

Naruto reaches into his pocket and pulls out two necklaces: a ruby jewel and an orange fox pendent.

"You still have those?" Sasuke gasps.

"Of course. When you left them on my nightstand after that night, I kept them until you returned to me. And I'm wearing the other one," he says as he unzips his jacket to reveal his blue jewel and the black cat pendent.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement before turning around. Taking the hint, Naruto places the two necklaces on his mate's neck.

"Perfect. Right where they should be,"

Sasuke looks down and plays with them, like he used to do during his time with Orochimaru. With admiration in his eyes, Sasuke turns around and offers a light smile to his alpha.

"Thank you, Naruto. Thank you for this second chance. I have stained both my hands and my sword with too much innocent blood. I have been lied to and even killed my brother because of false beliefs. Now, it's time I do what Itachi has always wanted me to do and save Konoha. I will make everyone proud and do what's right by helping create the peace Itachi sacrificed for,"

"I know you'll do great. We'll be great together. As long as you accept me as your alpha and your mate, I will always stay by your side and love you, even after death. Now," Naruto leans down to pick up Sasuke's sword and bag to hand them to him, "let's make things right. Our first target isn't too far from here,"

Sasuke nods as both ready for their long travel.

"Lead the way,"

…

…

…

 **To Be Continued…**


	37. Deidara's Ultimate Art

**Reviewer Shout Out:** _ **Tauries4597, Inuyasha16451,**_ and _**The Unapologetic**_

 _ **Aleksandr232**_ **:** I can't message you through pm, so I'll have to respond through here. I hope you get to this chapter to see this. I really like your idea of having Hinata and Sakura talking about their crushes. However, I can't do it before this chapter, so I'm going to tweak it some and make sure to credit you in the chapter I add it in. Thanks for the suggestion. Keep em coming, I love suggestions (and that's for everyone)!

…

…

…

 **Chapter 37: Deidara's Ultimate Art**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"Oh, come one! You've got to be fucking kidding me?!" Naruto yells as he grips his hair in frustration. "Three days and you mean to tell me we can't find this motherfucker?! This is straight bullshit!"

"Stop yelling. You're only going to frustrate yourself more," Sasuke sighs with his arms crossing over his chest. Naruto continues to pull on his hair as his tails swish angrily and his breathing labors. Realizing his mate isn't calming down, Sasuke walks over and places a gentle hand on the blond's back. "Take slow deep breaths. Try to relax,"

The gentle sounds of Sasuke's voice brings peace to Naruto's raging mind. Listening to his mate, Naruto inhales through his nose and exhales through his mouth a few times. When he's calm enough, Naruto straightens up and relaxes.

"Better?" Naruto nods. "good, now let's think logically about this," Sasuke squats down as he pulls out the scroll given to them at the start of the mission, "According to Kakashi's findings, Deidara was last seen around this area, so it might be safe to assume he's probably moved on by now,"

"So, you're thinking he's not even here anymore? Just great. That means we've been, literally, chasing our tails for three days?" Naruto huffs as he falls onto the ground with his legs crossing and his head in his hands.

"Hm. It might be a long shot, but there is a village a few miles from here. We might be able to sneak in there and see if we can get any information on him. Usually, when an Akatsuki member is on an extended mission, we would sometimes stop in a nearby village to restock and rest. However, with at least three days passing since the last time he was spotted, it is possible he could have moved on by now. But, it's at least worth a shot," Sasuke rolls up the scroll before looing at his quiet mate. Thick, blond eyebrows scrunch while four tails swish in concentration. "What's wrong?"

"Deidara… shouldn't be alive…"

"What are you talking about? Deidara has been a live this whole time. What do you mean he shouldn't be alive?" Sasuke asks in confusion.

"No… Kakashi and I killed him when we went to rescue Gaara. But, that was months, almost a year ago,"

"What do you mean? Naruto, you aren't making any sense,"

"After Jiraiya and I finished my training and I came back home from a three-year leave, we were sent on a mission to save Gaara. He had been kidnapped by Deidara and Sasori to have his tailed demon extracted. We managed to save him in time before the One-Tail was taken from him, but Kakashi and I killed him together. So, what's he doing still alive?"

"I… don't know… I didn't even know you killed him during that mission. I know Deidara said something about getting revenge on the people who _tried_ killing him, but he never said anything. Hn, figures it would have been you and Kakashi though,"

"I didn't want to say anything in front of Grandma Tsunade, but I'm pretty sure Kakashi was thinking the same thing as me. Something doesn't feel right,"

"Hn, agreed. But, we won't know the truth until we find him. And besides, knowing that artist nut, he's got something planned," Sasuke straightens up to walk towards the village, "Come one, we have an "artist" to find,"

…

…

…

The two make it to the village and keep a low profile. With the hoods of their cloaks hanging low on their faces, the two split up and try to find any information on their target. After about an hour or so, the couple meets up to discuss what they're found.

"Anything?" Sasuke shakes his head at Naruto's question, "Damn. Alright let's get out of here,"

Naruto tires to leave but stops when a pal hand grabs his arm. "What's that?"

Naruto looks over to where Sasuke is pointing. Set up a few feet away is a merchant with different clay sculptures. One, in particular, catches their eye. It's a white clay bird. It is similar to the one that Deidara is commonly seen flying on. The couple calmly walks over to question the merchant.

"Hello fellow art lovers. How can I help you?"

"Did you make this?" Naruto asks as he picks up the white, clay bird.

"That? No, it was left here by some bird lunatic with long, blond hair and blue eyes. He stopped by my stand about two hours ago and was admiring my work. At first, he seemed cool, but then he started talking about different art techniques and a bunch of stuff I didn't know about. I only recently started working with clay and making sculptures, that's why these are so small. But, one of the things that caught me off guard the most was when he called me a poser and yelled "Art is an explosion," before running out of the village. He sure was a weird guy,"

"Do you know where he went?" Sasuke asks.

"I think he said something about heading west? All I know is that the weirdo left after I "offended" him. Why? Are y'all looking for him?"

"Something like that. Thanks for your help," Naruto said as they turned to leave.

Before the two were out of ear shot, the merchant spoke again, "Be careful if you find him. He seems really sensitive about his art. I would hate to see the guy to insults his art. They might be in actual trouble,"

"Thanks… We'll keep that in mind," and with that, Naruto and Sasuke set out to search for their target.

…

…

…

After, what seemed like hours, Sasuke started to recognize the landscape. He holds an arm out to stop Naruto from going any further. The blond tries to question his mate, but the raven feline holds a finger to his pale, thin lips. Naruto watches as his mate squats to the ground and touches it. With his eyes closed, Sasuke tries to focus his mind.

"We're by a Hideout,"

"Really? You recognize one this place?"

Sasuke nods before standing up, "Close by is one of the hideouts the Akatsuki made. If the merchant was right and Deidara is around here, then he might be in the hideout,"

" _ **Or, he could be right behind you,"**_

The couple whirl around in shock to see their target standing above them on a tree branch.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this my lucky day: the Nine-Tails and Sasuke Uchiha. Two people I've been dreaming about getting revenge on for a while now. I must've been a good boy for Santa," The couple glare as the blond bird chuckles to himself, "What's the matter, Naruto-kun? Sasuke got your tongue,"

"Shut up! I've had enough of you! You're not even supposed to be alive right now! I thought Kakashi and I killed you when you tried to take the One-Tail from Gaara, so how the fuck are you still here?" Naruto questions with clenched fists.

"Oh, yes, that was a tragedy. Yes, you "tried" to kill me, but you ended up killing a clay clone instead. First rule of murder or assassination: "always make sure your opponent is dead before leaving the sight","

" _ **Damn you…"**_ Naruto growls through clenched fangs.

"Deidara, it's time for you to die. We've come here to kill you. But, before we do that, tell us the Akatsuki's plan for the upcoming war," Sasuke says, stepping forward.

"Blunt as ever, Sasuke Uchiha. Dumb too. You really think I'd tell you and your friend over there our plan? Fool, you won't get shit from me other than the revenge I promised you both,"

"Revenge? What are you talking about? What revenge could you possibly want from us?" a glaring Sasuke asks.

"Well, for starters, your blond friend over here tried to kill me, and he helped damage my beautiful wings during our last fight. On, on the other hand, you killed some of my team members. That's something I can't forgive. But, thanks for coming to me instead; saves me the trouble of searching for you. Now, how about we get this party started, shall we?"

The couple ready themselves as the blond bird reaches into his pouch to grab some clay.

"Watch out, for his explosive clay," Sasuke whispers while activating his Sharingan.

"Don't worry, I'm very familiar with it. You be careful too,"

Deidara opens his palms to reveal several C1 bombs. He throws them at the couple. Sasuke summons lightning chakra to his hand and uses the bolts to push them back. Naruto makes his move and jumps towards their opponent. With his fists cocked back, Naruto goes to punch him, but the other blond catches the fist. Naruto tries his other fist, but Deidara catches that one too and they become locked in a glaring contest.

"Now Sasuke!"

The confused bird turns back to see the raven feline above him with his sword in his hand, ready to strike. Thinking quickly, Deidara releases Naruto's fists, headbutts him, and jumps off the branch. Surprised by Deidara's disappearance, Sasuke crashes into Naruto and the two falls to the ground. Naruto grabs onto his mate and uses his body to cushion the blow.

"You idiot! You could have landed on your feet!" Sasuke yells.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. And I'm not a damn cat, Sasuke. That's you!"

"Hey, over here!"

The two look up to Deidara throwing more bombs at them. The two try to roll out of the way, but get injured when Deidara unleashes a mild explosion. The two pant and hiss at the slight burns they gained from the explosion.

"I'm not done yet! Take this!"

Deidara reaches into his pouch again and unleashes large amounts of clay from his hands. The clay stands up and forms two clay-like monsters. Seeing them come for them, Sasuke readies himself.

"Child's play,"

"Sasuke, don't~"

But it was too late. Sasuke rushes towards the clay monsters and attacks. The feline brings his sword across and is shocked when his sword gets stuck in the monster's torso. He tries to free his sword but abandons it to fight the other monster. Using tiajutsu and his lightening chakra, Sasuke defends himself against the monsters. Naruto eventually joins in with his own tiajutsu. Sasuke finally frees his sword. The couple stand back-to-back as the larger monsters were cut into serval smaller monsters.

"I was trying to tell you that if you cut the clay, it'll multiply,"

"I can see that now, Naruto," Sasuke returns annoyed.

As the smaller clay monsters emerge, Naruto starts to panic, "What are we going to do?"

"Give me time to think," Sasuke's Sharingan eyes search their surrounds before finally landing on the forest to their right. "In the trees quickly,"

The two take off into the trees before some of the creatures explode.

"Oh no you don't!"

Deidara sends his creatures after them, making sure to explode some along the way. As they continue into the forest, Sasuke buys them sometimes by cutting a few tree tops down. However, by doing this, Sasuke manages to get captured by some of the clay creatures. Naruto tries to pry them off, but they attach to him too. Thinking he had them, Deidara unleashes a series of explosions.

"Ha! I got 'em,"

As the smoke settles, the two manage to use a Substitution Jutsu to escape and jump to freedom. Naruto has one of Sasuke's arms slung over his shoulders as he carries his mate to safety.

"You alright?"

Sasuke nods as stands next to his panting alpha.

"Hm. I see you managed to escape. But, I expect nothing less of the Nine-Tails and Sasuke Uchiha. Here, why don't you try these on for size," The two watch as a large clay dragon forms, "This is my C2 Dragon! Try fighting this off!"

"Damn, I'm betting that thing can fly too,"

"Sasuke, we've got to end this soon before one of us blows up,"

"I know. Let's let me think,"

But, before he has time to come up with a plan, the dragon opens its mouth to unleash another clay creature. The creature shots towards them. They separate to escape it. They try to out run it but ends up exploding by them.

" _That was basically a missile. Damn, what else can that thing do?"_ Sasuke thinks to himself.

Tired of the games, the couple runs towards the dragon. It's large wings flap and it starts to lift off the ground. Sasuke tries to pierce it with his lighting bolt, but it just slips out of his range.

" _So, his range is 5 meters? Interesting,"_

"I'll give you credit for being able to control the lightening element, but not for stealing Kakashi's jutsu. Hn, are all of you Uchihas jutsu copiers?"

"Shut your mouth! Don't ever disrespect my clan's name!"

"Don't worry, you won't be around long enough to hear it anymore. I'll give you your end soon enough," The dragon opens its mouth to let out another creature, "Be careful, this one packs more of a punch than the last,"

The creature heads towards them with great speed.

Sasuke manages to jump out of the way in time, but Naruto can't escape the explosion.

"Naruto?!"

Both Deidara and Sasuke stands still, waiting to see in Naruto was hurt or worse. When the smoke clears, Naruto stands there. Sasuke sighs when he sees Naruto isn't harmed and his Sage Mood is activated.

"So, you've survived? And you have makeup on? No matter. I'll make sure to end it today,"

" _ **I've had enough of you, bird brain,"**_

Naruto jumps up from the ground, creating a crater as he takes off, and appears before the shocked blond. Naruto punches his opponent in the face before landing one in his gut. Naruto continues to attack Deidara while Sasuke finds a way to attack the dragon. Thinking quickly, Sasuke activates his Cursed Mark 2 and transforms. Using his wings, Sasuke flies towards the dragon and uses his lighting bolt to slice off the wing. Before the dragon lands, Naruto uses two kunai to pin Deidara to his dragon and hops off. The two watch as Deidara and the dragon lands on the ground. Sasuke thrusts his wire towards the dragon and uses his fire jutsu to ignite the dragon and its master. But, right before the smoke clears, the couple gasp when they see Deidara emerge without his Akatsuki robe and on another flying bird.

"You damned brats… If you think I'm going to lose to the likes of you, **THEN YOU'RE FUCKING WRONG! THIS WILL BE MY FINAL ATTACK!** "

Deidara reaches into his pouch again and pull out a large amount of clay before devouring it. Naruto and Sasuke can't believe their eyes as the lunatic eats his own explosive clay. Not knowing what to expect, the couple stands back and watches as the blond bird throws up the clay and forms something extremely large.

"What the hell is that?" Sasuke gasps.

Naruto and Sasuke look up in fear and amazement of the over-sized clay figure of Deidara himself.

"Does he plan on blowing himself too?" Naruto asks in fear.

"Behold! This is my C4 attack! I was planning on using this to kill your bother, Sasuke. But, since you did the job for me, I'll honor you with a death I was saving just for him. Now, prepare to die by my art!"

"Naruto run!"

"But~"  
"Don't fight with me, just go!" Sasuke screamed.

Seeing his mate like this caused his distress, but he did as he was told. Sasuke stood his ground while Naruto escaped unnoticed.

"It's over! My art will destroy you both!"

Deidara unleashed his attack and watch as Sasuke and all the creatures around them disintegrate. Laughing manically at his "victory", Deidara searches the area for his opponents. When he doesn't see them, his "victory" is celebrated.

"I told them that I would win! I told you, my art triumphs over everything! I have won!"

"Think again!"

Deidara gasps as a Chidori passes through his chest, "What but I saw you~"

"I used my genjutsu to escape. I saw what your attack was going to do, so escaping was easy. Now, I've avoided hitting your heart, but you're gravely injured. This is your last chance to tell me the Akatsuki's plan before I kill you," Hearing Sasuke's threat make Deidara laugh hysterically again. "What's so damned funny?"

"Man, you really are Itachi's younger brother. You two fight just alike. I'll have to remember to thank Itachi for this later,"

"What are you talking about? Have you gone insane?"

"I fought your brother a long time ago. And you know better than anyone what his main attack is: genjutsu. So, of course I anticipated you trying to put me under a genjutsu. I figured out a way to train my left eye to avoid the Uchihas' famous genjutsu," and just at that moment, the clay Deidara turns white while the real one appears from the body of the bird and grips Sasuke's foot, "If that attack couldn't kill you, then try a close range one,"

Sasuke lightly panics as he is engulfed in another C4 attack. Trapped inside, Sasuke uses his Sharingan to analyze the situation. Using what little chakra, he had left, Sasuke manages to escape and fly towards a falling Deidara. Lightning engulfs his hand as he tries to catch up to the falling blond. Knowing he is out of Sasuke's rang did not worry Deidara, so he readied another, final attack. An explosion erupted as Deidara hit the ground hard. The sky above him is clear and victory is finally his, or so he thinks.

"I've won. I've finally won," the blond says as he struggles to stand. I've told those bastards I would win, and I did! Ha! Take that~"

Just as he started to cheer, Sasuke appears and punches him in the face. Deidara flies to the ground with a grunt.

"Shut the hell up…" Sasuke pants.

"How? How are you still alive?!"

"Did you forget? Lightening is weak to earth style. You should really hide your signs out of the line of my Sharingan. I noticed that all of your attacks used the Earth Style and I also knew that if I used my Lighting jutsu, I could deactivate the C4 in my body. Your "art" was no match for me," Sasuke explains while panting.

Hearing Sasuke's explanation pisses Deidara off even more, "That's what I hate about you and your stupid brother. You both think you're so cool, calm, and superior. Well guess what? You ain't shit! You and your fucking clan were never shit! I've had enough of neither one of you acknowledging my art! You and those damned eyes are always judging me and my art! Neither one of you even considered acknowledge my art! I'll never be able to forgive you or those fucking, sadistic eyes! You both looked at me as if I am inferior to either of you! Well guess what, I'll show you who's the inferior one!"

"Grow up. I don't care about any of that, and I'm pretty sure neither did Itachi," Sasuke smirks.

"Then allow me to show you my finally, ultimate art,"

Deidara uses the last of his strength to rip off his shirt to revile a symbol and stitches on his chest. He reaches into his pouch and uses the teeth in his palm to break the stich. As he pulls out the rest of the stiches, another mouth emerges. Lines start to spread over his body and turn his skin a brownish color.

"This, Sasuke Uchiha, is my final art. I will use the reminder of my clay to detonate myself. I'll take you with me. I've already killed Naruto but killing you… will be my ultimate sacrifice. I will receive more admiration for my art than ever before. I will be remembered throughout the land as the artist I've always known myself to be,"

"You're insane,"

"Art is insanity! Now, prepare to die!"

" _I need to get out of here,"_ Sasuke tries to stand, but his body is too weak. He can't move. _"Damn, I'm stuck here,"_

"No use in running! This explosion will cover 10 kilometers! Now bare witness to my art. For my art…" Deidara unleashes the last of his chakra and blinding white light engulfs their surroundings, **"IS AN EXPLOSION!"**

The blinding light engulfed everyone and everything in a 10-kilometer radius. Not having anything else to rely on, Sasuke closes his eyes and allows the explosion to take him. But then, two strong arms and something warm surrounds him. As the light and the explosion ends, a weakened, reverted Sasuke opens his eyes to see Naruto holding him into his chest and Kurama's chakra surround them.

"I thought… I told you… to stay away…" Sasuke pants.

"And let you die? Haven't you learned your lesson?" Naruto chuckles as he lifts Sasuke in his arms, bridal-style, and covers him with his cloak. "So, why did you choose to fight him alone. I could have taken him with you,"

"No, you couldn't have. He was an Earth style user. That's what his explosions were based off. You don't know how to use Lightening style. That's why I told you stay away. If you didn't, then you would have surely died. You wouldn't have been able to see what his C4 attack was and how to escape it… Thanks for listening this time…"

"This is probably one of the rare times I will. The look in your eyes told me that you had a plan I wasn't apart of. Are you ok?"

"Yeah… a little damaged, but I'll managed…"

"Don't worry, I'll heal you on the way home. Just rest. I've got you,"

Sasuke sighs as he feels Kurama's chakra seep into him. Fatigue over comes the damaged raven as he leans more into his alpha. Soon, Sasuke's breathing evens out and he falls asleep to the silence and in the security of his alpha's arms.

"Good job, Sasuke. I'm proud of you,"

…

…

…

 **To Be Continued…**


	38. The Nara's Graveyard

Helllllloooooooo, everyone! Badbutt94 here with a new update after being gone for so long. I am so sorry for leaving you guys in suspense from the last chapter. A lot of unsuspected things have happened since the update and I had to do some readjusting. Anyway, I hope you guys get a chance to enjoy this chapter as an apology for being MIA. I still love you guys and want to thank each and every one of you for your continued love and support! You guys are the best!

 **P.S.:** I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to post this chapter after I responded to you guys. I've been trying to juggle work, school and other important life things, so it might take me longer to complete this story than anticipated. But, I promise to finish it none the less.

 **Reviewer Shout Out:** _ **Reader (Guest), Madalyn Bara Cooper, I-Love-Trunks1, inuyasha16451, Belletrist Word Salad, KaraChica, and Tauries4597.**_ I love you guys and am really to have your support.

…

…

…

 **Chapter 38: The Nara's Graveyard**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"You just had to move your piece right there, ya?"

"Hn. You're losing your touch, Sensei," Shikamaru chuckles with his chin resting on his fist.

"Hey, what did I say about sassing your elders?"

"Don't know. Must've been another one of your lectures I slept through,"

"Hn. Smart ass," Asuma chuckles as he places another piece onto the board.

The two continue to play in silence until Asuma starts a conversation.

"I take it you heard about Naruto and Sasuke's recent victory?"

"Yeah. I guess they ended up defeating that blond Akatsuki member. The one super obsessed with art, I think?"

"It's nice to see us making headway in this supposed upcoming war,"

"Yeah. Hopefully we'll be able to avoid a war all together if we keep destroying their numbers. I hate to admit it, but it's nice having Sasuke on our side this time. He's one hell of an ally,"

"Well, you knew Uchiha was always talented. Hell, he even rivaled you in the academy,"

"I guess you're right. Well, at least if we do go to war, then you'll be front and center,"

"You know it. I'm tired of sitting around. I only have two more weeks before Lady Tsunade can, hopefully, clear me,"

"Ino and Choji are definitely excited,"

"And you aren't?" Asuma teases with an eyebrow raised.

"It'll be nice having the old team back together. I do miss Ino bossing us around from time to time,"

"She'll make a great leader someday. Her genin team will definitely be one of the best if she has anything to say about it,"

Both of them continue to laugh; the game long forgotten by now. Only the comforting feeling of each other's company fills the room. Soon, their laughter dies down and only smiles are left.

"Shikamaru, the next time you see Naruto, make sure you tell him to stop by. I want to thank him for saving my life,"

"I will. I think we're all indebted to that knucklehead. Who knew he would become so powerful?"

"Are you shocked? That boy's determination unlike anything I've seen. And that's saying something compared to Might Guy and Lee,"

"Yeah. He's the only person who we all believe will achieve his goal of becoming Hokage someday,"

"He'll be a great leader. I think you would too,"

"Me? What makes you think I'd ever want the dull job of becoming Hokage?"

"Not Hokage," Asuma starts as he leans back and folds his arms, "but his advisor maybe. You can keep him inline and focused. Plus, it'll be the perfect position to keep that big brain of yours occupied,"

"Hn. Guess I never thought of is that way," Shikamaru says as he leans forward onto his arms, "I mean, I never really gave much thought to what I wanted to do after all of this. I know I don't want to be a team leader. I don't think I'll be able to handle kids outside of my own. But, I know I would need to do something or risk going stir crazy,"

"It should definitely be something to consider in the future,"

"I guess. So, have you given up for the day? Or would you like to give me another win?"

"Shut up and reset the board, young one. I'm not done with you yet,"

"Asuma, Shikamaru?!" Kurenai calls from the hallway.

"We're in here, dear!"

A few moments later, Kurenai pops her head through the sliding doors with a smile.

"I should have known you two were in here. You two have a visitor,"

The two brunettes give confused looks as they watch Kurenai step aside and a familiar, young fox steps into the room.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asks in shock and excitement.

"Just stopped by for a small visit," Naruto smiles as he scratches the back of his head before turning to Asuma. "How are you feeling, Asuma-sensei?"

"Right as rain. It's good to see your smiling face. We were just talking about you," Asuma says while standing and walking towards Naruto.

"All good things, I hope,"

"Yes. But, most importantly, I was talking about needing to thank you for saving my life,"

"Oh, it was nothing. I'm just glad I made it in time,"

"Well, I'm indebted to you. I wouldn't be here and wouldn't be able to see my daughter or wife without you. I truly owe you my life,"

Both Naruto and Asuma share large smiles between them while Shikamaru stands in the background. The sense of warmth spreads through the room as wide as their smiles. But, the moment had to end for Naruto's true reason for his visit.

"Actually, I do have another reason for my visit,"

"Oh, what is it, Naruto?" Asuma asks.

"I need to speak with Shikamaru… alone,"

"Me? What for?" Shikamaru asks.

"It's about a mission,"

"A mission, huh? Must be something serious. Fine, I guess. Asuma-sensei, do you mind if we talk in the next room?"

"No, of course not. Be my guess,"

Both boys exit the room to enter the next room. Unknown to them, Asuma is listening on the other side of the wall,"

"So, what's up, Naruto?" Shikamaru asks while closing the door.

"You know how we've been trying to take out the Akatsuki one by one, right?" Shikamaru nods at Naruto's statement, "Well, we've gotten word that the next Akatsuki member closest by is Hidan,"

"Hidan?!" the deer boy silently shouts before looking around with a serious face, "Are you sure?"

Naruto nods, "Yeah. The scouts say that they spotted him close to the village and heading our way earlier this morning,"

"Hn. Troublesome," Shikamaru sighs while running a hand through his hair, "Alright, what's the plan?"

"Well, so far, Grandma Tsunade wants Sasuke and me to take out the members to prevent too many casualties, so of course the two of us will handle him. But, I thought this would be more suited if we had you this time,"

"Me? Why would you want me to come along?"

"Well, I figured you would want to get revenge on the person who tried to kill your sensei. How about we teach him a lesson about messing with the Leaf Village," Naruto says, standing proud and with his fist extended.

Still trying to take in the news, Shikamaru shakes his head before smirking back, "Let's do this," he says going for the fist bump. But, right before their fists could touch, Asuma busts through the door,

"Let me come with you too,"

The two shinobi turn to the older monkey in both shock and pity.

"Asuma-sensei. You know~"

"Don't finish that sentence, Naruto. Please… just let me come with you…"

Both Naruto and Shikamaru look towards each other before turning back to their sensei.

"Asuma-sensei, with all due respect, we can't allow you to go on this mission,"

"Naruto's right. You haven't even been cleared by Lady Tsunade yet. And, even if she does clear you, she won't deem you ready to go against the Akatsuki again without risking your life; especially if we go against the same one who almost killed you," Shikamaru says while leaning against a nearby wall and his arms crossing over his chest.

"I don't care! You two know how much I need this! I almost died because of that religious nut! You of all people know how important this is to me, Shikamaru!" Asuma yells.

"More important than your unborn daughter?!" Shikamaru shouts back, making Asuma stop in his tracks.

"How do you~"

"Kurenai told me back when we were in the hospital immediately after the mission. She had known right before we left. She had thought, with your child on the way and because of your recovery, that you had put this revenge behind you. And frankly, I did too,"

This causes Asuma to sink to the floor and shake. He uses his hands to steady himself before finally falling against the door. Uncomfortable by the tension, Naruto moves to sit besides Asuma with his right arm resting on his right, bent knee.

"It may not look it, but I know more about revenge than you can imagine. With everything I went through to bring Sasuke back her and when it came to learn the truth about myself, there are a lot of people that I want revenge against. However, I know that sometimes revenge isn't always what's important. And, I think that's what Shikamaru is trying to say to you. I agree with him. With you having a family and knowing that you're alive seems to be more important than revenge; especially when Hidan knows that you're still alive and possibly looking for you. If you did fight against him again, then I know for a fact, he would make sure that you're dead this time around. Is that something you would rather risk instead of the chance to raise your daughter? Seems pretty stupid to me," Naruto finishes.

He waits for a while to see if the tension disappears. When it doesn't but lessens, Naruto stands up and turns towards the door with his back to the two of them.

"Shikamaru, if you choose to accept the offer, then meet me in Grandma Tsunade's office in an hour. I hope to see you there. And, Asuma-sensei… congratulations on your daughter,"

Moments passed after Naruto left the two sitting in their thoughts. Not being able to take the silence anymore, Shikamaru walks towards the door.

"So… you're going after all?"

Asuma's words stop the deer's movements. The tension makes Shikamaru's antlers tingle with anxiety.

Without moving, Shikamaru answers his sensei, "Yes… But, I'm not going just for you…". Asuma raises his head to look at his student in confusion, making Shikamaru continue, "You aren't the only one who wants revenge on that son of a bitch. When we were in the hospital and you were fighting for your life, I let that fucker get in my head and I hated myself for it. This is the second time that I've been apart of a team and my people almost died. I… almost lost you… I couldn't protect you… I wasn't smart enough to get us out of that mess… Izumo, Kotetsu, Ino, Choji, myself, and you… None of us would be here if Naruto and his team came to save us. I felt pathetic, worthless, less of a leader… less of a man… I almost let him take everything from me. I want revenge against him more than anyone. And, especially since you can't come with me," Shikamaru turns towards his sensei with a light, encouraging smile, "I'll get revenge against him… for the both of us,"

Asuma returns the smile before standing. The two stands in front of each other with light smiles and silence nods. The words "go get 'em" ring loud between the two of them. The lightened feeling surrounds and comforts them. And, with Asuma's blessing, Shikamaru leaves the room to prepare for their revenge.

…

…

…

Inside Lady Tsunade's office stands Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru while they go over the plans.

"You guys know what to do?" Lady Tsunade asks while leaning back in her chair. The three men nod, and she returns it, "good, now Naruto since you have never really fought against this member, let Sasuke and Shikamaru take the lead here. They'll be able to form a plan that will prove successful,"

"Got any advice on how to kill this bastard, Uchiha?" Shikamaru asks with his hands in his pockets.

"Only that he can't be killed and that he's a religious nut,"

"What the hell do you mean he can't be killed?!" Naruto shouts.

"Exactly what I said, dobe. He can't be killed. He made some kind of deal with his "god", I guess, that made him immortal. That's why he was the perfect partner for Kakuzu when he became enraged. With Hidan's smart mouth, Kakuzu would always get pissed off and cut him into little pieces. But every time that happens, Hidan would just reassemble himself and laugh. An annoying but useful trait. So, as I have stated before, the bastard can't be killed,"

"Oh ok. So, how does that help us?" Naruto asks while scratching his right ear.

"Hn, you're a genius, Uchiha," Shikamaru smirks while grabbing a scroll.

"Of course, you get it, Shika. Now explain it to me,"

"What Sasuke was saying made sense and confirmed my theory. During our fight, just like Sasuke said, we would cut this guy apart, but Kakuzu would just help him reassemble. Since he's immortal, even with his body disassembled, then we'll just have to separate him and keep him that way. It's the only way we'll be able to defeat him. Plus, I know the perfect place for his final resting place. All I need you guys to do is lead him there and help me rip him apart,"

"Well, sounds like Shikamaru has this all figured out. Sasuke, Naruto, you guys know what to do. Now go out and tear him apart!" Tsunade cheers. The three nods before leaving through the secret tunnels.

…

…

…

The three make their way to through the underground tunnels; the thick feeling of tension feeling the air.

"Shikamaru, are you alright?" Naruto asks from his middle position.

"Yeah, just thinking," he answers, leading the trio, with a sigh.

"Are you worried about seeing Hidan again?"

"No… Well, maybe a little bit,"

"Makes sense. From what I heard, he almost annihilated your entire team," Sasuke says from his back position.

"Yeah, and that day still haunts me. Seriously, Naruto, I don't think any of us would have made it out alive had you not saved us,"

"It's nothing. I know all of you would have done the same for me and my team," the blond fox smiles in the darken tunnel.

"So, what are the details of your plan? Or do you not want us to know just yet?" Sasuke asks.

"There's nothing extravagant about my plan. As you said before, Hidan may be immortal, but he can take damage and feel pain. Our goal: separate his body and allow me to finish him off,"

"How do you plan to do that? I mean, yeah the guy can be harmed and separated, but how are you going to make sure he stays that way?" Naruto questions.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I had planned his perfect burial site since our last encounter. Trust me when I say, there isn't a more perfect place for his grave than where I have planned," the brunette deer smirks, sending a slight chill down his comrades' spines.

…

…

…

"Do you see him?" Shikamaru asks from his position within the trees.

"Not yet," Sasuke answers with his Sharingan activated.  
"Damn, where is he? The coordinates Granny Tsunade gave said he should have been here by now,"

"Be patient, Naruto. He'll be here," Shikamaru says.

"There he is!" Sasuke whispers loudly while pointing downward.

Shikamaru and Naruto lean forward to see a carefree Hidan coming their way; swinging his scythe freely.

"Alright guys get ready. Naruto, would you do the honors?"

Naruto nods before retrieving a kunai from his pouch. He allows for his iris to slight and waits for Hidan to get close enough. When the white-haired lizard is close enough, Naruto throws the kunai at his feet. Sensing the attack, Hidan jumps out of the way and quickly looks around.

"Who's there? Show yourself, you fuckin' coward!"

"Now Sasuke," Shikamaru commands.

Without hesitation, the raven feline gracefully lands on the ground in front of their opponent.

"Oh boy. Lookie, lookie what we have here. If it isn't Little Sasuke Uchiha: Itachi's murderer. What are you doing way out here? What, killing your brother didn't satisfy your bloodlust?" Hidan mocks while casually leaning on his scythe.

"I see you haven't lost your annoying personality. Must be boring without your partner around to keep you in line,"

Hidan tsks, "Please. No one was going to miss that stitched-together puppet. But, I'm more interested to know why your candied ass is all the way out here anyway. Feeling a little homesick, are we?" Sasuke glares in silence, "Or maybe… someone misses his precious blond Jinchūriki? Is that it? Want him to fuck you once before you have to bring him in? Wanting to fulfill some dark desire before we have to kill him and extract the Nine-Tails?"

"You talk too much," Sasuke growls with his hand on him sword's hilt.

"Hey, I'm not the one with the kink,"

"No…" from the hilt of his sword, Sasuke releases small amounts of lightening to surround his blade, "But you're going to be headless when I'm through with you,"

Lightening shoots from the tip of Sasuke's blade towards his opponent. The hornet hisses and curses while side stepping each mini attack.

"Hey! What where you're pointing that thing! I thought we were on the same fuckin team!"

"I was never on your team," the raven feline growls as he continues to provoke.

"Ok, that's it! I've never liked you anyway, so killing you will be all the sweeter," Hidan readies his scythe for an attack, "Get ready. I'm coming!"

Hidan rushes towards Sasuke at full speed. The raven readies his sword. The two clashes with their blades locked in battle with one another. Neither letting up on their stances. To break their hold, Hidan adds more pressure until Sasuke's knees buckle. Seeing this as an opportunity, Hidan swings his blade, aiming for Sasuke's torso. Thinking quickly, pale hands preform the needed hand signs for the Substitution Jutsu. Cursing at the success of the Substitution Jutsu, Hidan looks around in frustration.

"Fuckin coward! Show yourself!"

"Right here, pal!" Naruto yells as he jumps down from the tree branch.

"What the~"

As he lands, Naruto brings both his fists down on top of his opponent's head. While the hornet is stunned, Naruto brings up his right knee and aims it at his nose. Still stunned and focusing on his throbbing head and blooded nose, Hidan was not ready for the fox's assault. With quick hand signs, Naruto summons his Shadow Clones and starts attacking his opponent. Several of the colons throw punches, jabs, and kicks to complete an old favorite combo.

"Nar-u-to Uzumaki Barrage!"

"Fuck!" Hidan cusses as he lands onto the ground. "Why!"

Naruto dismisses his clones and stands proudly near his injured opponent.

"Hn. Didn't know you liked to steal other people's attacks," Sasuke smirks as he stands next to his alpha.

"Please, you stole it from Bushy Brow in the Chunin Exams,"

The two chuckle until they hear their opponent's annoyed grunt. "Will you two love birds give it a rest already?!" Hidan continues to grunt while using his scythe to stand, "Man, both of you are so fuckin annoying,"

"Get ready Sasuke,"

"Be careful. Don't let his scythe touch you,"

"Right,"

"Just when I thought you couldn't be anymore of a failure. And now you've rejoined with your old teammate to try and take me down? What a pair of losers," the two ready themselves while Hidan dusts himself off, "Doesn't matter. In case you forgot, I'm fuckin immortal. I can't die. So, whatever plan you two came up with, I hope it's worth it to know that both of you will die here!"

Hidan runs towards them with his scythe ready. From the tree branch, Shikamaru makes his hand signs and watches their shadows closely. When Hidan is close enough, Shikamaru releases his shadow. Unaware of the oncoming attack, Hidan continues running towards his opponents until the shadow catches him.

"What the hell?!" Hidan looks down to see an extended shadow attached to his. "You've got to be shitting me! It can't be! You can't be here!"

Smirking, Shikamaru jumps down to face the hornet, "Surprised to see me? I'm flattered you remembered,"

"I thought Kakuzu took care of you and that sensei of yours,"

"No. In fact, my alive sensei wanted me to send you a message," Shikamaru raises his arm and forces to Hidan to drop his scythe. "Now than, let's go for a little walk. Naruto, Sasuke, stay close and wait for my signal,"

"You think the three of you can defeat me?! An immortal!"

"You may be immortal, but you're not undefeatable," Shikamaru answers coolly. Hidan's eyes widen, causing Shikamaru to smirk widely, "I see you're worried about what I have in store for you. Well then, let's not keep you waiting,"

Shikamaru turns around and takes off towards, what will be Hidan's final resting place.

…

…

…

After several moments, Shikamaru leads Hidan into a darkened forest. Inside the forest, Shikamaru leads the hornet towards the center where wired tied kunais have paper booms attached to them surrounding them.

"What is this place?" Hidan asks.

"This place will be your final resting place,"

"Or will it be yours?" Hidan smirks as he looks at the deer's shaky legs. "I see your body shaking. From what I recall, you can only hold this jutsu for a small window. And, it looks like your time is up," Just as he said, Shikamaru's shadow releases from him, freeing Hidan to attack. "That's much better. Now," from his cloak, Hidan summons his black, retractable spear. "let's have some real fun,"

Hidan rushes towards the deer. Shikamaru readies himself with a kunai in his hand. The two clashes. Shikamaru holds his own against the aggressive attacker. Hidan let's up just enough to throw Shikamaru off balance before punching him in the face. Gasping, the deer was not ready for the unsought of attacks Hidan delivered. The hornet punches, kicks, and tries to stab his opponent. Shikamaru does everything he can to try and block the attacks. No matter what, he couldn't let Hidan get his blood or summon the ritual.

The unsought continues until Hidan gets in one good attack. While Shikamaru dodges and defends, Hidan finds an opening, and brings his spear down. Shikamaru doesn't move out of the way and takes the graze on his cheek.

"Fool! I've got you now!"

"No, I've got you,"

"What?!" Hidan gasps as he tries to move his body. Looking down, Hidan realizes that he was trapped in Shikamaru's shadow gripping onto his body. "But, how?! How did you do this?!"

"Sometimes, you have to take a hit to win the war,"

Confused by this, Hidan gives it some thought before realizing what happened, "You let yourself be cut?! How fucking stupid are you?!"

"I admit, it wasn't the best plan, especially with you as my opponent. But, it was the only way I could catch you off guard enough to capture you,"

"And if it had failed and I could perform the ritual?"

"Then I would have went to Plan B. Now then, I think it's time we end this, eh?"

Shikamaru whistles into the forest's air. After a few moments, adult deer and does appear from behind the trees.

"Just what in the holy fuck is this place?"

"This is the Nara Clan's Forest. Only members of my clan are permitted to enter here. That is why I have chosen this place as your final resting place. Like I said, you may be immortal, but you aren't undefeatable. I'm going to bury you here, but don't worry, my clan will keep you company the rest of your days. So, goodbye Hidan. Can't say it's been a pleasure. Enjoy your time in Hell,"

And with that, Shikamaru closed his hands, causing the wires surrounding them to attach to Hidan's body. When this is finished, Shikamaru releases his shadow's hold. With another kunai, Shikamaru aims it at a circle off to the side of Hidan's hanging body. This opens the ground below to reveal a hole at least 20 feet dep. With determination in his eyes, the deer removes Asuma's lighter and holds it up.

"With this lighter, I'm sending you to Hell with the Will of Fire!"

Shikamaru lights one of the wires and watches as it ignites all of the paper booms and blows Hidan's body into pieces. They fall into the hole below, laying scattered around his severed head.

"I'll make you pay for this! I promise that when I get out of here~"

"You're never getting out," Shikamaru says as he reveals another kunai with a paper boom attached. He aims it at the edge of the hole as watches as the boom goes off, "Hope you enjoy eternal solitude,"

" **I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, YOU BASTARD!"** Hidan screams as the above ground buries him.

Putting the lighter back in his pocket, Shikamaru turns and walks away. The muffled sound of an angry Hidan still echoes from under the collapsed rubble.

…

…

…

Shikamaru exits the forest to meet up with Naruto and Sasuke.

"You were successful than?" Sasuke asks.

Shikamaru nods, "Yeah, he won't be going anywhere any time soon,"

"You know, it's kind of sadistic to bury your opponent within your clan's forest," Naruto chuckles.

"I thought it was fitting, especially with everything he put my team and me through,"

Naruto nods before the trio walks towards the village.

"You know, Nara, there's something about this plan I don't understand," Sasuke starts, "If you already had everything planned out, why did you need Naruto or me at all?"

"Well, without your knowledge, Sasuke, I wouldn't have been able to fully plan out my revenge. And, thanks to the both of you, I was able to distract him enough to catch him off guard and defeat him. You may not feel it, but you two played an important role in all of this,"

"Well, glad we could help! And now you get to tell Asuma-sensei that you defeated Hidan," Naruto smiles.

That happy realization says with Shikamaru until they reached the Hidden Leaf.

…

…

…

After they reported in with Tsunade, the trio went they separate ways. Naruto escorted Sasuke back to his cell while Shikamaru paid a surprise visit to his sensei. Shikamaru is about to knock on the door when Asuma flings it open, panting. The older male monkey looks at his student with slight worry and excitement. Without a word, Shikamaru hands Asuma his lighter with a small smile. Taking this as proof of their victory, Asuma tightly embraces his student with joyous tears in his eyes. Behind them, Kurenai allows the two to share their moment, uninterrupted, with a bright smile and tears rolling down her cheeks. Nothing needed to be said between the two of them. All that was needed for them is to fall apart in this joyous moment. For long moments, the two embrace reach other into the setting sun.


	39. Uneasy Conflicts- Edit

**Author's Note:** Thanks everyone for continuing to support this story and being loyal fans. I appreciate all of your love and support. I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter as well!

 **Special Fan Shout-Outs:** _ **Tauries4597, inuyasha16451, and I-Love-Trunks1**_. Keep the reviews and comments coming!

 **EDIT:** I caught the typo about there only being two **NOT** captured Tailed-Beasts. Thank you everyone who pointed it out, and I did realize it after uploading it. So, you don't have to worry about reading this chapter again. I just edited this one, so please continue onto chapter 40. Thanks guys!

…

…

…

 **Chapter 39: Uneasy Conflicts**

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

 **Naruto's Apartment- 2 Weeks Later**

I wake up to the feeling of the morning sun coming through the window. The summer's sunrays are bright and warm on my tan skin. I slowly open my eyes but focus on the white ceiling above me. Two weeks ago, Shikamaru defeated Hidan, leaving only a few Akatsuki members left, according to Sasuke. But, it doesn't help ease the conflict within me. Even though I'm helping eliminate some of our strongest opponents, I don't feel like I'm strong enough to help prevent this war. Hell, I wasn't strong enough to bring Sasuke back. I had to trick him into realizing that he wanted to come home. Now he's sitting in jail until Grandma deems him safe to release back into society. I may have the mental and emotional strength to defeat my enemies. But, what does it matter if I don't have the physical strength. I can't seem to~

" _ **Whine, whine, whine. Is that you new hobby, or do you like to just piss me off?"**_

" _Oh god, you're awake?"_

" _ **I'm a demon, Kit. You know I don't sleep. Especially with you whining this early in the morning,"**_

" _Well forgive me for having human emotions and doubt; unlike your emotionless ass,"_ I tease.

" _ **With a mouth like yours, it makes me wonder who raised you,"**_

I sigh as I sit up and rub my hand over my tired face, _"Is there anything I can help you with?"_

" _ **Not really. I just choose to bother you. Have to return the favor to my only son,"**_

" _I would really appreciate it if you didn't. I'm not really in the mood right now. I have a lot on my mind,"_

" _ **You mean besides using your wet dreams of Sasuke to wake your morning wood?"**_

I look down between my legs to see my dick standing as proud as the morning sun. Deciding to ignore it, I tap my knuckle to my forehead with a glare, _"It's involuntary, and you know that,"_

" _ **Right "involuntary". Is it "involuntary" when you whisper his name while jerking off in the middle of the night too?"**_ he chuckles.

" _I'm really not liking you this morning. Now shut up before I silence you,"_

" _ **What have I told you about empty threats,"**_ he sighs as I feel him shifting inside of me. I continue my glare, but he just ignores me, _**"Anyways, I also wanted to mention something that will help you with your little problem,"**_

" _If this is another crack at my dick or about Sasuke, I swear~"_

" _ **No, shut up. I was actually talking about your lack of physical strength. Unlike you, I acknowledge the strength and abilities that you have gained thus far. I mean, the fact you now have four tails should tell your stupid ass how strong you are, but I guess not. Anyway, if you want to gain more strength, we could always merge our powers together,"**_

" _Wait, I'm confused. I thought my biological father merged us when I was born?"_

" _ **He only sealed me inside of you. When a Tailed Beast is sealed inside of their vessels, that's just it. They do not merge their powers together. Both become separate entities and, usually, we torment our vessels. It is very rare for the two to merge together,"**_

" _So, what is the difference between merging and us staying the same?"_

" _ **You'll be able to access more of my powers without the fear of me escaping. Basically, you would free me and bond the two of us together until you pass. You'll also gain more power and three more tails; totaling seven tails,"**_

" _Only seven? I thought you said I would gain nine tails?"_

" _ **You will but merging with me will open you up to more opportunities to gain more power. Think of it like skipping a few levels until you get the last two tails. Merging with me will not mean that you have tapped out on power. Even with gaining all nine tails, you'll continue to gain more power, strengths, abilities, etc. As long as you remain my vessel and continue to train, you can ascend to the level of God,"**_

" _That's amazing. But wait, what will happen when I have children?"_

" _ **Some of my features, powers, abilities, and strengths will be passed to them. But, they won't have complete access to me unless YOU yourself transfers me or you die. Those are the only ways our bond will sever,"**_

 _If I die… will you die with me?"_

" _ **Yes,"**_

" _But, how is that fair to you?"_

" _ **It's not. That's one of the negative sides effects of being sealed inside of someone. But, I can be transferred. So, say for instance, if you make it to your old age, and you wanted me to continue living, then you can transfer most of me into another vessel while also leaving a small amount inside of yourself. This is a failsafe in case someone was to extract me from you. They'll only get that small part of me, but you'll remain alive,"**_

" _But, that just puts the next person at risk,"_

" _ **Again, another negative effect of having a sealed Tailed Beast. But, that's beside the point,"**_

" _It's not. That's a big responsibility on me as your vessel,"_

" _ **It is, but there's nothing that can be done. As my vessel, you're just as cursed as myself. But, it's up to you if you decide to go through with the ritual,"**_

" _Will this still apply, even if I decide to not go through with the ritual?"_

" _ **Not all of it. You won't have access to all of me, I won't be free, nor will I be able to be transferred, only extracted. And if you pass, then I will too,"**_

" _Damn, this is too much to think about,"_

" _ **It is, but you need to know. If not, I'm only hindering both of us,"**_

" _Thanks for that. I'll definitely give it some thought,"_

Kurama nods before laying down. I turn towards the window with his words on my mind. The pressure feels heavy on my shoulders as my thoughts run wild. I don't know how much time passes when I hear a knock at the door.

"Coming!" I call out before getting out of bed. I stretch and work out some of the kinks before opening the door. "Oh, good morning, Kakashi-sensei,"

"Morning Naruto. I hope you slept well," he smiles with his hand in the air.

"I did, but why are you here so early? Do you need something?" I ask.

"Yes, actually. We are being summoned by Lady Tsunade and Master Jiraiya, so I came to get you,"

"They're calling another meeting this early in the morning? I wonder what it's about?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Get dressed. I'll wait for you outside. We can walk together," h smiles.

I nod before closing the door and getting dressed.

…

…

…

"Ah, good morning you two. Thank you for joining us," Grandma Tsunade smiles as we enter her office.

"You're awfully cheerful this morning. Must've had your morning sake," I joke.

She glares softly, "Watch it, young man. You should learn to respect your elders,"

"Lady Tsunade, why did you summon us here so early anyway?"

"I'm glad you asked, Sakura. I actually have some important news for all of you. We have been tracking~"

Drown out her words as my mind wonders. I look around the room to see Pervy Sage and Shizune standing behind Grandma's chair. I'm in-between Sasuke and Sakura, Sai is to the left of Sakura, and Kakashi and Captain Yamato stand behind us. The office is full of my teammates and my senseis. It feels weird having everyone surrounding me, but a nice feeling non the less. Grandma's words are still muffled in my ears, but I can tell she's talking about the upcoming war and the Akatsuki. I know I should be listening; however, my mind won't leave the conversation from this morning.

There are a lot of benefits to merging with Kurama, but the cons are what have my mind conflicted. I have been Kurama's vessel for 16 years, but there is still so much for me to learn about him. He has suffered for centuries and been passed around like a bottle of sake. I can understand his hatred for our kind and the humans long passed. I would feel the same if I was forcibly sealed into someone because they thought of me as a threat. I can't imagine how he feels, imprisoned with no way of freedom except in death. I wonder if merging with him will give him some kind of release? I can gain power on my own, but will it benefit him too?

"Naruto! Are you listening, brat?!" Grandma screams, jolting me back to reality.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm listening. Sorry, just drifted off," I chuckle lightly while scratching the back of my head.

"Idiot," Sakura groans with her arms crossing.

"Dobe," Sasuke slightly smirks.

"Care to share with us what you think is more important than this meeting?" Grandma says with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, I was thinking about the conversation Kurama and I had this morning,"

"Oh, you were talking to the Nine-Tails?" Sakura asks.

"Kurama. He prefers to be called by his name. I learned that the hard way," Sasuke adds.

"Anyway, he was telling me about this ritual that will allow us to merge together,"

Everyone gasps, "You mean you two aren't merged now?" Kakashi asks.

"Not really. He was only sealed within me. But, by merging with me, I'll be able to have access to his full power and he'll be freed within me,"

"Hm, sounds like a lot of responsibility for you," Grandma says.

"It is, but I think it's something that needs to be done. After all, we're trying to prevent a war. If that can happen, then I need to become stronger," The atmosphere shifts to uncomfortable between Grandma Tsunade and Pervy-Sage, "What's wrong?"

"Naruto, we~"

"Let me take this one, Tsunade," Pervy-Sage says as he steps forward, "Naruto, we can't have you participating in this war any longer,"

"What?!" everyone gasps again.

"Why the hell not?" Sasuke glares with his fists clenched.

"He's the Nine-Tails' vessel. He's one of the main pieces missing from your clansmen getting the upper hand. Naruto, what if they capture you and get the Nine-Tails? Then we'll lose both of you. That's a risk we can't afford to take. I'm sorry, but you'll be sealed away until the war is over. That's my final decision on this," Grandma says firmly.

"But, what about what Naruto wants? Milady forgive me for speaking out, but we need Naruto to win this war. Sasuke, don't get offended, but even combined with the other nations, we are not strong enough to defeat the remaining Akatsuki without Naruto,"

"Sakura is right. I usually am the one to agree and want Naruto to sit out, but based on the information we've gathered and the remaining members, we might be on the end of defeat in this war,"

"Kakashi is correct in this. Master Jiraiya, we have all seen how strong Naruto has become. Especially combined with Sasuke's powers, they might be the ones to tip the scales in our favor," Captain Yamato argues.

"What part of "this is my final decision" are you guys not understanding? I know this is hard for you guys to accept, but this is something we must do to protect ourselves, Naruto, and the Kyuubi. I'm sorry Naruto, but this is how things have to be,"

"… … You're not sorry…" I glare with clenched fists.

"Excuse me?" she growls with her hands on the desk.

"You're not sorry. You know that I would fight until I die for those I love and this village. How am I supposed to be Hokage, if I can't participate in this war? You guys can't protect us forever. Are you guys going to stop me when I become Hokage and I have to fight in another war? Am I supposed to turn and run every time a threat arises. Kurama told me today, there are a lot of negative effects of being a Tailed-Beast vessel. Either of us chose to of this, but both of us will do whatever it takes to protect this village and our loved ones,"

"You mean the Kyuubi wants to actually help protect the village?" Shizune asks in shock.

"Yes. At first, he resented everyone in this village and could care less if it burned to the ground. In fact, decades ago, he wanted to do it himself~"

" _ **Not helping,"**_

"But, he even said it himself, I helped soften his heart. Just like my body, he considers this village his home and wants to help protect it. Please, just give us a chance. Let me go through the merging ritual and I promise we'll win,"

Everyone remains quiet after I finish. I don't know if my words are going to change their mind, but I can only hope that they'll reconsider.

Grandma leans forward onto her folded arms, "Damned brat. You never make it easy on an old Hokage," Pervy-Sage leans over her and whispers in her ears. I don't know what they're talking about, but I don't have a good feeling about it. After a few moments of them talking, Grandma raises her head before standing up, rounding her desk, and leaning against it, "Alright kid, you win,"

"I do?"

She nods, "Yes. I'll allow you to fight. But, if there's even a chance that you might be captured, you're going to be sealed away with no argument. Agreed?"

"Agreed, and with no resistance either; I promise,"

"Fine. Alright Jiraiya, you're up," she sighs while walking back to sit in her chair.

"Alright kid, since you insist on fighting in the war, I have a little surprise for you. Have any of you heard of a place called Genbu?" everyone shakes their head "no", "Genbu, or better known as Turtle Island", is an ancient, gigantic domesticated turtle that lives on the Land of Lightning. On the turtle's back is a forest where most Jinchūriki go to train and merge with their tailed beasts. So far, the Akatsuki has obtained all but three of the tailed beasts. Only Kazekage Gaara and his One-Tails, the Eight-Tailed Beast, and you remain out of their hands. If they get you two, then the war will be over. However, if we have you two fighting together, then I think we can take victory,"

"So, that's where I have to go?" I ask.

He nods, "Yes. Kakashi, Yamato, and I will escort you there for your training. As long as you can complete the ritual, then you are free to come back here and fight until your heart is content,"

"You're serious?! Hell yeah! Let's do it!" I cheer.

"What are we to do while he's away training?" Sai asks.

"For now, you three will be continuing living as if nothing is going on and training. Sasuke, you'll have to be hidden even more with very little training. We still can't have people knowing your role until your probation is up. And even then, we still have to be careful. Understand?" Grandma explains. Everyone nods at her words before she continues, "Very well. I suggest Kakashi, Yamato, and you get ready for your trip. You've got a while until you get there,"

…

…

…

After a few more irrelevant announcements, she dismisses us back to our homes and Sasuke to his cell. I go home to pack and lock up. I drop my keys off to Iruka-sensei and explain what happened this morning. He hugs me before sending me on my way. Before meeting my senseis, I stop by the prison to say bye to Sasuke. Currently, he's standing in front of me with his arms crossing over his chest.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Awe, worried about me, baby?" He growls at my nickname. I chuckle while reaching through the bars to run my fingers through his hair, "I'll be fine. Aren't I always,"

"No, and that's what worries me,"

"That's not nice," He shrugs my hand off of him before turning away from me. Sensing his uneasiness, I release some of my chakra towards him while also getting closer, "I'll be fine,"

He sighs as he turns towards me. We meet at the prison's bars and grip them together, "It's not you I'm worried about. Didn't you get a strange feeling that they're planning something?"

"I did. I mean, it was pretty easy to convince her, and not knowing what Pervy-Sage said to her doesn't help either,"

"I don't like this,"

"I don't either, but what can we do? I mean, they're letting me go through the ritual, so they can't be hiding something major,"

He sighs while looking away in frustration. I reach through the bars to turn his face back towards mine. I place a quick kiss on his lips before pulling away slightly, "It'll be fine. Trust me. We'll be alright,"

He reluctantly nods with a sigh, "Be careful,"

"I will. I love you,"

He nods with a small smile before poking my forehead with his two fingers, "I'll see you soon,"

My smile widens to show my fangs, "Promise,"

…

…

…

After leaving the prison, I meet my senseis at the gate before heading to the nearby docks. After several minutes, we arrive at the docks with large boat waiting on us.

"This, gentlemen, is the boat that will take us to the Land of Lightening,"

"Alright then, let's get going. I wanna get this over as soon as possible," I cheer.

"I hope you're ready for what's to come," Kakashi says as we board the boat.

"I have to be. I may not know what's out there, but I know I'm going to have to face it sooner than later,"

"That's a good attitude to have, Naruto. Looks like more than your power has matured," Captain Yamato smiles.

As we board the boat, I turn towards the direction of the village. Sasuke's words and my negative feelings haven't left me. In fact, they've grown more nagging.

"Something wrong, kid?" Pervy-Sage asks.

I don't look at him right away. Trying to push the feeling down, I finally turn around with a sigh and a convincing smile, "Nothing. Nothing at all,"

…

…

…

 **To Be Continued…**


	40. Girl Talk

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! You guys ready for chapter 40! Well, I hope you enjoy it, but first I have a few announcements:

First, I know a lot of you caught the typo about there only being two instead of three Tailed-Beasts **NOT** caught by the Akatsuki. Don't worry, I fixed and uploaded it, so you don't have to worry about reading that chapter again. Thanks again for the support guys.

Secondly, I just wanted to let everyone know that I started a ! I figured this would be a great and more efficient way to communicate with you guys and give you guys some insight. I have noticed that I cannot speak to you guys unless it's through here or my pm's but I actually don't get them until I go to write another chapter. I don't know why Fanfiction is like this, but I hope it gets fixed soon. So, I don't want any of you guys to think I am ignoring you. Plus, is linked right to my phone, so I can get them faster. I hope you guys like this idea.

Also, as another incentive to become one of my s, you'll get to be a part of discussions, inside information, see posts about your favorite past, present and future stories, and can even ask me for requests. That's right, you heard right! Not only will my be about _Dreamers_ , but I will also be talking about some upcoming One-Shots and requests I am taking on.

Don't get me wrong, I love _Dreamers_ and the other installations to complete this story, but every now and again, I do get overwhelmed with this story, the details, and other factors in life that keep me from completing it. So, to give myself a much-needed break, I have decided that I will be introducing some of my one-shots and other information that I think you guys would like. So, please subscribe and become one of my s! Hope to see you guys on there! To find me on , search Badbut94's Fanfiction Fun and it should come. If you guys have any issues, please let me know.

 _ **Reviewer Shout-Outs: inuyasha16451, I-Love-Trunks1, Tauries4597**_. Keep up the reviews! I love hearing from you guys!

Aleksandr232: I got you message and am excited you like the story. I also can't wait to see how you react to me bringing in those extra characters. I see your messenger is disabled. I hope you might want to become a , so we can talk. Best wishes.

 **Chapter Credit:** I would like to credit this chapter to _**Aleksandr232**_ for this chapter. If you would like to make a suggestion or see something in this or any of my stories, just message me and I'll try to work it in.

…

…

…

 **Chapter 40: Girl Talk**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

The sun was high in the sky when Sakura finishes her rounds at the hospital. With a deep sigh, she releases her hair from its ponytail holder, shrugs off her white coat, and plops down in her office chair. Green eyes fall towards a picture frame on her desk. Slender, fair skinned fingers trace over the wooden frame. The color matches that of a Chery Blossom Tree with pink painted Cherry Blossom petals in the corners. Behind the glass is a picture of two people: one drunk man with black hair in a bowl-shaped cut, and a proud, pretty woman with piercing emerald green eyes hazed over from too much sake. The slender fingers with pastel green gel polish gently tab the picture's glass at the memory.

A couple of nights ago, Lee had asked Sakura to dinner at a new barbeque place that just opened. At first, the pink-haired woman said no, but she couldn't resist the man's charm. Giving in, Sakura had agreed to the evening out, as long as it was understood that they were not on a date. While at the restaurant, both were taken aback by the ambiance and the food served. The conversation was filled with laughter and soon the two realized how much they had in common outside of training; especially their love of competition.

Soon, a wager was set with a drinking game: whoever loses had to pay for dinner. It was on, a bottle of sake was placed in front of them with two small cups. The night dragged on as each had about 5 cups of sake in their system. Each, equally drunk, reached for their sixth cup. Lee's system couldn't hold out and caused him to rush to the bathroom to puke his guts out. Sakura, drunk off her ass, but with a calm demeanor, sipped her last cup and claimed victory. Lee stumbled back to the table before slamming his head down in defeat. One of the restaurant's waitresses took their picture to commemorate the moment. Lee refused to even look at the camera while Sakura raised her fists with pride. The rest of the night ended in a blur with Lee sleeping well into the morning on Sakura's apartment couch. The only bad thing about the night was Sakura having to use her strength to stop Lee from using his Drunken Fist on a unsuspecting pedestrian. Chuckling at the memory, Sakura picks up the frame and holds it leisurely.

" _That was a really fun night. We might have to do it again someday,"_

With one final chuckle, Sakura puts the frame down. A knock at the door interrupts her thought, "Come in," she calls out. The door opens slowly to revile a smiling blue-haired mouse, "Oh, Hinata, what's up?"

"I came to give you this. Lee stopped me on his way over here and asked me to deliver this instead,"

In her hand is a small bouquet with red roses and sunflowers; a combination that Sakura had never seen before but admired deeply. She rounds her desk to take them, "You didn't have to do this. I'm sorry he's such a pain,"

"Oh, it's no trouble at all. I wasn't really doing anything. Kiba is on a mission, so I was just enjoying the day. Oh, and he wanted me to give this to you," she hands Sakura a folded card.

Sakura shifts the bouquet into her other arm before taking it. With a flick of her thumb, she opens the card and gasps. It reads:

" _Thank you for the other night. We'll have to do it again soon when I come back from my mission,_

 _-Lee"_

She chuckles before sliding the card into the bouquet, "That boy, I swear,"

"I think it's cute," Hinata smiles.

"Yeah, it is," Sakura says as she continues to look at the bouquet. "So, what are you up to now?"

"Nothing really. My team finished training. Asuma-sensei was released to return to be a Jōnin, so we've been spending a lot of time together. But, Kiba got called by Lady Hokage for a recon mission, so I decided to just enjoy the day,"

"Are you hungry? Would you like to get some sushi with me?" Sakura asks as she gets her medical bag.

Hinata nods and the both of them head out her office door.

…

…

…

The two arrive at the sushi restaurant and placed their order. The waitress brings out their tea and egg roll appetizers before turning to care for another table. The atmosphere between them is a comfortable silence while both sips their tea.

"So," Hinata starts, "it seems Lee is trying to court you again,"

"Yeah I know. Don't get me started,"

"What's wrong? Not returning his feelings?"

"Yes and no. It's Kind of awkward. Lee confessed his love for me a while ago. I don't know why he did, but I admired his courage. He even asked me out on a date. But, I was a complete bitch and lied about considering it,"

"That's~"

"Terrible? I know. I'm reminded of it every day," Sakura finishes while running her fingers through her growing hair.

"That wasn't the word I was looking for, but close,"

"You don't have to sugarcoat it, I know I was a bitch. Hell, I still am, technically,"

"What do you mean?" Hinata asks.

"Well, after I lied to him, I went to see Sasuke. This was back when I was first assigned to care for Sasuke while he's in prison. I was still in love with him and visited him every day in hopes of getting him to speak to me, acknowledge me. But I just made a fool of myself,"

"You tried confessing to him in hopes of him returning your feelings. But, I take it from the tone in your voice that it didn't work out the way you planned it, huh?"

Sakura chuckles at this, "That Byakugan can see through memories and emotions too?"

"It's not that powerful. But, it's just a familiar feeling," Hinata chuckles too.

"Yeah well, you almost didn't lose some of your friends and you best friend over it, I'm sure,"

"Ino was telling me about it. I hope you two were able to make up,"

"I ran to her that same night and cried like a baby in her arms. But, it was a talk we needed to have. It gave me a new perspective on myself,"

"A good one, I hope?"

"I don't know quite yet. I mean, it's been hard, coming to terms with Sasuke rejecting me. It shouldn't. I mean, hell, he's been rejecting me our whole lives. Why would I think this was going to be any different?"

"The same reason why Lee thought his last time would be different too," Hinata says calmly as she drinks her tea.

Sakura stares at her with curiosity nagging at her brain, "Hinata, you said you've felt this way before, right? With Naruto? Did you confess and her rejected you too?"

Hinata stops mid-sip before putting her cup down and holding it between her slender, pale fingers.

"No, I never confessed to Naruto. I could never be that strong,"

"But, we've all seen the way you look at him. You love him, so why don't you just tell him already?"

"There would be no point. I already knew there would be no room in his heart for me to be more than his friend,"

"But, how do you know that if you've never tried?"

"Sakura, everyone in the village knows that I look at Naruto as if he is the most perfect person on this Earth. Watching him train, work, and succeed has inspired me to be better. Almost every victory he had, made me want to continue to push myself passed my limits. You're right. I loved him dearly. I loved everything about him: his sunshine locks, his tanned skin, his bright smile, his dedication, his kindness and affection towards everyone, everything about him made me love him with the entirety of my heart. However, while I was watching, loving, and admiring him, he was loving and chasing someone else. I knew, from a long time ago, his heart belonged to someone else

You've probably seen it too, with Sasuke-kun. While you were chasing and loving him, he was probably loving someone else. It hurts, at first: knowing that you'll never be their mate. But, over time, it gets easier and soon, you'll start discovering yourself outside of them. Sometimes, we become so focused on loving a certain someone that we lose track of who we are. Honestly, I'm grateful for what happened. Even now, he's still teaching me without realizing it. I'm learning to love myself and seeing others around me. It's been a journey, but a much needed one,"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But, having Kiba helps too, right?"

"Yes. Kiba has been a wonderful person to me ad I'm grateful everyday for his patience and understanding. The biggest lesson I've learned from all of this too: sometimes when you're chasing the person who isn't meant for you, you miss out on the person who is,"

"But, what if that person who is meant for you, moves on without you?" Sakura asks.

"If it's meant to be, then it will come back around when the time is right,"

"Wow, that's amazing, Hinata. I wish I was as wise as you,"

"You are. You're learning the lesson too. I know you're still in the healing stages of Sasuke's rejection. Give yourself time. Figure yourself out. You know Lee is going to love you with all of him. If you're not ready for that, then tell him that and stick to it. Don't jump in if you're not entirely in it. That's how the best relationships crash and burn. And who knows, you might just find out that the both of you have more in common than you know,"

"Yeah, I've told him that I just wanted to be friends right now. Being rejected by Sasuke was a lot to take in. But, Lee is helping me through it. We talk a lot and I'm learning new things about myself along the way. I know it's not going to be easy right now, but one day it might be,"

"You'll be fine. I'm sure of it," Hinata says with a smile.

"Thanks. You're a great friend. You know, you're like this second person to give me a "I-Didn't-Know-I-Needed-This-Talk" talk. I appreciate it,"

"Anytime,"

"We need to hang out more/. I like talking with you,"

"I'm always around when you need me," Hinata smiles brightly.

The waitress brings their food to the table and sets the plates down. The women give thanks before digging into their food. The rest of their meal is eaten in silence. Both because the food is delicious and because the pink haired bunny has some reflection to do.

…

…

…

 **To Be Continued…**


	41. Killer B and the Falls of Truth

**Author's Notes:**

Hey everyone, just wanted to clear some things up before starting this chapter. The that I created is another form of commination for us. As I have said before, sometimes I do not know some of you message me until I sit down to write another chapter. I don't know why Fanfiction doesn't let me see them or sometimes they will send the messages to my email but not to my pm box on the site. I feel bad for not being able to respond to some of you and I don't want you guys to think I'm ignoring you. I also thought that this would be a great way for you guys to support me and where you guys can find more inside information about **ALL** of my stories. I have even linked my YouTube channel to it. Every now and again, I will post videos of my favorite couple with some of my favorite music, so feel free to check it out. There is no obligation to do this, so don't feel pressured. I just want you guys to get the best experience from me that you can. I'm sorry if this caused any confusion. But, if there are any more questions, please feel free to message me.

 **Reviewer Shout-out:** _ **Tauries4597,**_ and _ **I-Love-Trunks1!**_

 _ **Aleksandr232:**_ I hope you weren't too disappointed in the direction that I took your request. If so, don't worry, I liked your idea so much I'm going to use it later in the story again. As for your other request, it is something that I had considered and already have plans for it, so don't worry about that. I also appreciate your compliment.

For anyone reading this, this reviewer asked how I write my chapters. I will be discussing this more on my in a post later today, so please check it out. But, to put it simply, I do paper before writing it on the computer.

Anyway, I love hearing from you guys, so keep the reviews and support coming. Also, be on the lookout for my weekly posts on both her and . If you guys want to put in a request for either this story or another one, please either email me or do so through . I am currently accepting both. I love you guys. You keep me going and busy.

…

…

…

 **Chapter 41: Killer B and the Falls of Truth**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"We're here!" Jiraiya announces.

Kakashi, Naruto, and Captain Yamato walk towards the bow of the ship. Through the fog, a giant island with large spikes appears.

"This is Turtle Island?" Naruto asks.

"Yep. This is the famous Genbu I told you about. Here is where your training will take place," Jiraiya answers.

After a little while, they land on the island and dock the boat. They exit onto Genbu's shell.

"Is there supposed to be this much… fog?" Naruto questions as he tries to look through the fog.

"Of course, there is, fool," a voice calls out through the fog. In front of the group emerges a large black, octopus male with his arms crossing over his chest. "We're in the Land of Lightning, fool! Of course, there's going to be fog, son,"

"Killer B, it's good to see you again," Jiraiya calls out as he walks towards the identified male.

"Well, if it isn't the famous Jiraiya-Sannin. How the hell you are doing, son?"

"I'm fine, B. I came for some training,"

B laughs, "Training? Shit, haven't you learned enough yet? Or are you here to do more "research" again?"

"No, no. This time it's for someone else," Jiraiya moves aside to reveal the rest of his group.

Killer B moves away from Jiraiya to look at the others, "Just who the hell are these guys?"

"These are my entourage. This is Kakashi Hatake, Yamato, and Naruto,"

"You mean I'm standing before the famous Copycat Ninja, and the Nine-Tails' vessel? Well, I'll be damned,"

"A pleasure," Kakashi smiles.

"Nice to meet you. That name's Naruto Uzumaki," the blond fox says as he thrusts his hand out.

B looks at the tanned hand but does not reach for it. After a while, Naruto retracts his hand awkwardly.

Naruto favors scratching the back of his head and nervously chucking, "So, you're the Eight-Tails'?"

"That I am. I am the famous Killer B! I spend my time rappin' while others be slackin', ya heard me?"

"I do?" Naruto says confused.

"B, we came here because Naruto wants to learn how to merge with the Nine-Tails. And, since you've already done so, I figured you could help," Jiraiya announces.

"You've already merged with the Eight-Tails?" Naruto asks before looking down. Eight octopus tentacles are coming out of Killer B's sides. "That's amazing!"

"Of course, I did! The Eight-Tails and I have an understanding. We're a team and ziggin' where them fools be zaggin', son!"

"Can you help me?"

"Why do you want my help, little fox boi?"

"I need to become stronger for the upcoming war. To do that, I need to merge with Kurama. Without him, I won't be much help. Having full access to his power will give me the needed power to save everyone," Naruto explains.

B listens to his fellow Jinchūriki, with shielded eyes, he observes Naruto's aura. To B, Naruto may be a mature and powerful, young man. But there was something inside of him that just didn't sit right with the older male.

"Naw, I'm good, son," B says before turning around.

"What?! Why not?!" Naruto shouts.

"You got too much evil within your soul. That's something only you can fix. Besides, I'm on vacation and I ain't doing shit,"

"But, Killer B, we came all the way here," Kakashi pleads.

"Then you wasted your time," is all B says before disappearing.

"Damn, I was hoping it wouldn't be this difficult. But, then again, I forgot who I was dealing with," Jiraiya sighs. "Alright gang, let's get settled in,"

"But, what about my training?"

"In due time, Naruto. We'll get there in due time,"

…

…

…

The team of four heads to their hotel and gets settled in. While eating dinner, Naruto sits in a corner and sulks. Seeing this, Kakashi sits to the right of him.

"Alright, what's the matter?"

"I just don't get it, sensei. How could he not want to train me? And the worst part is he talked about the evil inside of me? I don't even know what that means," Naruto sighs.

"If you don't think there's no evil inside of you, then you're wrong," This catches Naruto's attention. The blond fox looks at his silver wolf sensei, "Naruto, everyone has demons inside of them and everyone has to fight them. Yours may not be as evil as most to where it shows. Or you could have been suppressing it all along,"

"That should mean that mines should be easy to defeat, then. Right?"

"Usually, those are the hardest demons to defeat. When someone's anger has been suppressed as long as yours, you might have one hell of a fight on your hands,"

"Damn… do you think there's any way I can convenience him to train me?" Naruto asks.

"I don't know. It seems his mind is pretty made up,"

"Then I'll just impress him enough to get him to help me then!"

Kakashi chuckles at this, "You've always worked your magic on people. Maybe you can do the same with him,"

"I know I can!" Naruto says in determination.

Off in the distance, Motoi, the man who escorted them to their hotel, listens in on their conversation, _"Simple fool. He'll just waste his time,"_

…

…

…

Several days pass of Naruto trying to impress Killer B with each attempt ending with an annoyed B and an angry Naruto. After this final attempt, Killer B decides he's had enough and tells Naruto so.

"You little shit! When are you gonna learn to just leave me be? I ain't gonna train ya and that's final!"

"But why?! I just want to know why?!" Naruto shouts back.

"I already told ya! I'm on vacation!"

"Bullshit! Just because you're on vacation, you're not gonna help me with the merging ritual?!"

"I ain't obligated to do shit! I'm on vacation!" B says as he leans back into his makeshift hammock. "And besides, if you don't deal with your evil side, then there's no hope for you,"

"What do you mean? I don't understand,"

"You have some serious evil inside of your soul. I don't know what's got your soul so dark, but you need to figure your shit out,"

"Fuck this!" Naruto says as he throws his hands up and leaves.

He enters his hotel room and slams the door shut before jumping onto his bed in frustration.

"What the fuck is his problem?!"

Naruto continues to brood in his room until someone knocks on his door. The angered blond jumps off his bed and pulls the door open hard, "What?!"

"I see he rejected you again," Motoi chuckles on the other side.

"What do you want?" Naruto glares.

"I just came to tell you to leave Master B alone. He does not want to train you. You need to figure something else out or go home,"

"Fuck you, asshole," Naruto goes to close the door, but Motoi catches it and enters the room behind Naruto.

"Don't take your anger out on me,"

"I'm not. I just don't need you hounding me about my failures,"

"Your evil side is showing," Motoi announces as he leans against the wall with his arms crossing.

"Am not. I'm just frustrated. I'm not evil," The blond fox runs his fingers through his hair with an angry sigh, "I don't get why he's so stubborn. Doesn't he realize that I just need tips about this ritual? Why does he have to make this so difficult?"

"He's not obligated to do anything,"

"So, he told me," Naruto glares before falling backwards. "What am I goin to do?"

"You could just go through the ritual yourself and stop looking for handouts,"

"Gee, thanks for the unneeded sarcasm. Why don't you and Killer B take a ship back to asshole island. You two must be the best of friends,"

"You know, you're the one acting like an asshole. If you want to know why Master B won't train you, I'll take you to the Falls of Truth,"

This catches Naruto's attention. With interest, Naruto sits up to face Motoi, "What are the "Falls of Truth"?"

"They're the falls where Master B learned to master the Eight-Tails. Master B has good reasons for why he doesn't want to train you. If you really want to know why, then I'll take you there,"

"Lead the way then,"

…

…

…

Motoi leads Naruto to the Falls of Truth, "We're here,"

"Wow, they're beautiful,"

"This is the first part of the ritual. The Falls are where you will conquer your evilness and learn what to do to successfully complete your ritual. All you have to do is sit on that platform under the Falls. Once there, you will be teleported into your mind where your answers lie,"

"That's it? I just have to sit on the platform, enter my mind, and find my answers?" Naruto asks with caution. Motoi nods. "Alright, if that's all I have to do, then I'll do it,"

Naruto stripes down to his underwear before entering the slightly chilled water. Taking a deep breathe, the blond continues forward until her reaches the platform. He sits in a comfortable position before closing his eyes and connecting his hands in a circle.

Motoi watches emotionless before walking back towards the hotel, "Good luck, kid. You're going to need it,"

…

…

…


	42. Approaching Doom

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long to come back. It truly has been a crazy two months. Anyway, I'm excited for how the story is progressing and the new chapters to come. Even though I have not been updating here, I have been spending time working on this story, its details, and trying to keep the continuity going to the best of my abilities. So, when you guys point out the continuity errors, it's really helping me out. Thanks, and I love you guys.

Remember, if any of you would like you have any suggestions or would like to add something to the story, be sure to message me! By the way, what I have decided to do is do monthly bonus chapters to my readers and reviewers! Keep the reviews coming and you might be the month's lucky winner! Look on my Patron for more details!

…

…

…

 **Chapter 42: Approaching Doom**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

The night air is crisp and smells of burning wood. The New Moon empties the clear sky of twinkling stars. Off in the distance, two ANBU shinobi have already gathered their intel on the remaining Akatsuki members. Now, their only concern is retuning the info to their Hokage safely. The leaves rustle with each of their movements, not knowing they're being watched by their very targets.

" _You're letting them get away? That is unlike you,"_ a female's voice whispers.

" _It is not going to make a difference. We will infiltrate The Hidden Leaf soon enough. They will not be able to stop us. They too shall know pain,"_

The soft glow of the fire dances in the reflection of amber eyes. Pale fingers play dangerously close as their owner listens to her companion's words.

" _I guess you're right. But, are you sure that they still have the Nine Tails' vessel within their village?"_

" _I'm not understanding your question,"_

" _I mean, how do we know they have not moved Naruto Uzumaki to another location? And what of Sasuke Uchiha? Last I heard, he had been captured and taken back to Konoha,"_

" _If they have moved the Nine Tails, then we will rip that village asunder until the give up his location. As for Sasuke Uchiha, I doubt him a threat. From what Obito and Lord Madara have told me, he turned himself into their Hokage at the chance to save his precious Naruto. If we can eliminate them both, then there will be nothing left in our way of peace,"_

" _Hn. Peace, huh?"_ the female of the two lowly chuckles, _"It's a funny concept when you think of it, isn't it?"_

" _As funny as it sounds, it will be a reality soon. Like I promised all those years ago, we will both have our peace,"_

…

…

…

"What?! Are you sure about this?!" Lady Tsunade yells as she slams her hands on her desk and stands up.

"Yes Milady. We saw them with our own eyes. They are not that far away. They will be here soon enough," one of the ANBU reports.

"Damn. That doesn't give us any time to prepare! Quickly, someone bring me Sasuke Uchiha!" she commands. The two ANBU nod before disappearing from her office. With a heavy sigh, she collapses back into her chair before pouring herself a drink, "Shizune!"

"Yes Milady?!" the black-haired pigs yells as she enters the room.

"I need you to bring me Asuma, Kurenai, Sakura, and Anko right this instant. We have a war to prepare for,"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade!"

Hazel eyes watch as her assistant slams her office door before reaching for her cup. Just as red, manicured nails are about to touch the cup, it chips on the side. Said eyes close as slender, fair fingers massage throbbing temples.

"This does not bold well,"

…

…

…

Moments later, the three jonin, Sakura, and Sasuke Uchiha enter Tsunade's office with urgency.

"You wanted to see us, ma'am?" Anko asks.

"We have a situation… The Akatsuki are on their way to our village," she answers as calmly as she can.

Everyone gasps, "Are you sure?" Asuma asks.

"Yes. I received word from my ANBU team just moments ago. This means that we have a war to prepare for. So, I need you guys to start an evacuation with your respected teams. We must not cause too much panic among the civilians. This must be efficient and as organized as possible,"

"Yes, Lady Fifth!"

"Sakura, you and Shizune will be by my side, fighting and healing the wounded. Let's try to keep the casualties to a minimum,"

"Wait, you're fighting to, Milady?" Sakura asks in shock.

"Of course, I am! I am the Fifth Hokage! My call to duty is this village, my shinobi, its people, and myself! I will not turn and hide while my people are murdered in cold blood!"

"But Lady Tsunade, it's dangerous! As the Hokage, you need to go into hiding! We can't lose you!" Shizune argues.

"You expect me to turn tail and escape while you all are risking your lives?! I won't abandon any of you in this time of crisis! Not now, not ever!" she glares. "Now, get out of my office and prepare for war,". Everyone turns to leave her office, "Sasuke, you stay. There's something I need to discuss with you,"

The dark-haired feline stands tall and confident with his hands behind his back. Hazel eyes of the Slug Queen bears into endless black ones. The tense is thick between the two as she tries to find her escaped words.

"What is it you need from me?" Sasuke starts.

"To be discrete. You're great at that,"

"And you're great at keeping secrets,"

"And you're great at sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, so listen up. I need you to go to Turtle Island, brief and retrieve Jiraiya, Kakashi, Guy, and Yamato, but I need you to stay and guard Naruto and Killer B. Make sure neither one does not leave that island. We cannot afford to lose either of them to the Akatsuki,"  
"You know that's impossible, right?" Sasuke says with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, I do. Why do you think I'm sending you? You're his lover. He'll listen to you. You are the only one I can trust to keep them safe. As far as we know, no one knows they're on that island, so let's keep it that way,"

Sasuke glares hard at his Hokage intensely before speaking, "You tricked him into going to that island, didn't you? You knew that if he found out about this that he would want to fight,"

"Still the annoyingly sharp kitty cat," she took a final sip before putting the cup down, "Yes, I tricked him. You know better than anyone what Naruto would do if he found out. I love that annoying grandson of mine, but he does not understand the true consequences or the position it will put us in if he gets captured. It's a risk we cannot take. I hope you understand,"

"Of course I do,"

"Good. Then that means you also understand your value in all of this as well. Naruto and you are two of the most valuable people in the world right now. Losing the both of you would be devastating. That is why you have to stay on that island too. That is your assignment. Keep each other safe. If I die, Naruto must carry on as the next Hokage. We cannot afford to lose this war,"

"You're going to force that title on him?"

"Not one of my better plans, but while you're protecting him, I'll be sure to iron out the details. Now go. We don't have must time to waste," Sasuke reluctantly nods before turning to leave the office. Just as he reaches the door, Tsunade calls out a final time, "I know that this is hard on you, but Sasuke… thank you…"

Her words echo throughout his head as he bites a pale, thin lip, "Don't thank me just yet,"

…

…

…

After using the Teleportation Room to reach Turtle Island, the first thing Sasuke sees is his senseis lounging around, reading that god-forsaken book: Icha Icha Paradise.

"Why am I not surprised," Sasuke sighs.

"Sasuke, what a nice surprise. What brings you here?" Kakashi smiles as he places the book in his lap. "I don't like the look on your face. It spells trouble,"

"Big time. Lady Tsunade leads you two, Guy-sensei, and Master Jiraiya to return to the village now. We're preparing for war,"

"I take it the Akatsuki are making their move then?" Captain Yamato asks.

"You assume correctly. Lady Tsunade will brief you guys at her office,"

"Alright. I guess it's time to stop playing babysitters and head back," Kakashi grunts while standing. He signals for Yamato to retrieve Guy while he leads Sasuke to Jiraiya. "Ready for your shift, Sasuke?"

"The fact you guys were all in on this idiotic plan doesn't surprise me,"

"You act like you weren't going to find out anyway,"

"Hn,"

"Look Sasuke, you know we're only doing it to protect Naruto. He can get a little excited about these things. He doesn't understand his role in all of this,"

"You all have severely underestimated him," Sasuke defends.

"I think you're the one underestimating here," Kakashi finishes before greeting Jiraiya at the Falls of Truth. "Master Jiraiya, we've been summoned,"

"Hn," the Toad Master turns around to greet his comrades, "Oh no. Let me guess, the Akatsuki?" Their silence confirms it and Jiraiya curses, "Damn. Alright. I guess I'll leave Naruto to you, Sasuke,"

"Where is he?"

"He's in there. This is the Falls of Truth. This is where he's merging ritual is taking place. He's been in there for a while though. Eh, I'm sure he's fine. I mean, this is Naruto we're talking about here," Sasuke sighs as he steps forward towards the Falls. Jiraiya stops him with a hand on his shoulder, "Just so you know, I will die in this battle. If things are happening the way I predicted, then there will be a lot of casualties including myself. Please, keep my godson safe. You two are the keys to winning this war. He'll mourn my death. Please, keep being his motivation. He must go on. He must survive and win. You both do. And, above all else… tell him I love him and that I'm proud of him,"

"You should tell him yourself,"

"You know I can't, so please… pass the message to him,"

White fangs bite into pale, thin lips again. This is the second time Sasuke has to push down his conflicting feelings. These people, his "family" are starting to take their toll on him, "I'll tell him,"

Jiraiya smiles before walking pass him, "Thanks kid,"

Sasuke watches as his sensei and Master Jiraiya leave in the distance. A thumbs up from the Toad Sage bolds a dark future for the fate of many.

A heavy sigh escapes the troubled feline, "Again, don't thank me just yet…"

…

…

…

 **To Be Continued…**


	43. Drunken Twilight

**Author's Notes:**

Hey everyone! I'm glad seeing so many of you enjoying the story still and showing your support. Those of you who have submitted your reviews, I have messaged you back with a thank you and to let you know that your reviews have been entered the Monthly Reviewer Raffle! Remember, **ANYONE** can enter, and **ANYONE** can win! I The deadline is **SAT. October 26** **th** **, 2019!** So, keep submitting your reviews and pick a bonus chapter you would like to see! Thanks for the support, guys! Love ya!

…

…

…

 **Chapter 43: Drunken Twilight**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Having left Naruto in Sasuke's care, the group of men teleported their way back to the Hokage Tower in the Hidden Leaf. Once there, the men rushed to a worried Tsunade's office.

The frazzled, blond Slug Queen stood up as the men enters her office.

"Jiraiya, the Akatsuki are~"

"On the move. I know,"

"What do you mean, you know?"

"A little while ago, I called in a favor from some of the frogs from my blood contract and sent them to gather intel. One of them reported in before Sasuke arrived,"

"And when were you going to inform me of this?" Tsunade glares while grinding her teeth; a vein visibly threating to pop in her left tempo.

"When I received the report Tsunade, calm down,"

The room was filled with both the couple's arguments and the silence from the other men. Sensing the awkward silence spreading, Tsunade smacks her red lips before plopping down in her chair.

"So, does your intel match ours, then?"

"It should. My intel companion said that they're not too far from here and that they're looking for the Nine-Tails, or Naruto to be more correct. It had been a spreading rumor for a while now; hence the reason I had Naruto and Killer B moved to Turtle Island," Jiraiya explains.

Frustration sinks in as Tsunade leans forward while rubbing her temples, "You know, it would be nice if you would advise me of your decisions pertaining to our godson/grandson,"

"Noted,"

"Lady Tsunade," Kakashi steps forward to speak, "if the Akatsuki are so close, what is our next course of action?"

"I have already sent Asuma, Anko, Shizune, Sakura, and Kurenai out with an evacuation plan and their duties during the possible attack,"

"And what about us?" Guy asks.

"You guys will stand at the front lines with me," she coolly answers, causing everyone to gasp.

"Tsunade, you can't be serious,"

"I have to agree with Master Jiraiya. Lady Tsunade, you _**are**_ the Fifth Hokage. You can't endanger yourself! And besides, who would take your place should you die?" Captain Yamato argues.

Tsunade tightens her lips together before standing tall, folding her arms, and looking away.

Seeing this, Kakashi slams his left palm to his face, "You were gonna force the title on Naruto, weren't you?"

"What are you and Sasuke on the same brainwave link?"

"Tsunade, you know he's not ready. He needs more time before he can assume your place. And he sure isn't going to be forced that title one him because _**you**_ can't make good decisions," Jiraiya says, confronting her while leaning in on his fists.

"Oh, and what do you propose I do, smart ass? Give it to someone else who _**hasn't**_ been training for the position?!" Everyone stiffens at the angry vibes Tsunade is sending out. Through glaring, hazel eyes, Tsunade retracts herself into her office chair. Slender fingers raising to ease the migraine forming in her temples, "I'm getting too old for this shit,"

Deciding to go about this in a different manor, Jiraiya whispers to the other men to join their teams and fellow jonin. When asked what he was going to do, Jiraiya sends them a confident smile and a thumbs up. Taking this as a final answer, the three men exit the room; leaving Jiraiya to try and calm his frustrated mate.

He moves to stand behind her chair. Allowing his arms to slide down to fair skinned, tense shoulders, Jiraiya applies enough pressure to work out some of your kinks.

"You're stressing too much again. You know you need to watch your blood pressure at your age,"

"I wouldn't be so stressed if I didn't have all this shit piling up on my plate. And don't even get me started about the paperwork. But seriously, you can't keep doing this,"

"Doing what?" he asks in confusion.

"Undermining me in front of others. You may be my alpha, but I'm still the Hokage. What I say goes and no one is to be making moves _**without**_ my permission,"

"I know. However, as your alpha, it's also my duty to protect and serve both you and our godson/ grandson. If that means taking a few silent steps to accomplish this, then so be it,"

"Asshole," she sighs while leaning into his relaxing touches. "How was he? Do you think he suspects anything, yet?"

"I don't know. Hard to tell with that boy. There was a moment where it looked like a possibility, but I didn't' think about it again after he entered the Falls of Truth,"

"I don't like that he's merging with the Nine-Tails. He's always wanted for being its vessel. And now that he's bonding with it and they're going to be infusing with each other, it's only going to put him in more danger,"

"Tsunade, you can't protect him forever. Yes, he is the Nine-Tails' vessel, but he's also a shinobi with the determination to become Hokage someday. He's going to be in danger even if he gives up to just go be a hermit. That's something we all must accept,"

"Damn Kushina and Minato. What were they thinking? How could they force this life on their child without protection? How is that fair to Naruto?"

"The same way you're forcing the Hokage title on him,"

This silences Tsunade. Her top row of teeth sinks into her bottom lip. Everything she thought she was doing for Naruto and the village was right. But now, all her decisions are called into question.

Uneasy feelings seep into the room's atmosphere, causing Jiraiya to shift uncomfortably. Having had enough of her moods, Jiraiya spins her chair around to face him. Hazel eyes stare into deep brown ones. He offers a gentle smile. She reaches up to play with the ends of long, shaggy white hair. He leans in close, just enough so their noses touch and their breaths warm each other. A thickness filling with desire and love surrounds them. Fair, slender fingers leave the hair strains to grip the front of Jiraiya's vest. They pull him close enough to close the gap.

Red lips move cautiously against thin ones. Even though the air buries them in love and desire, their hearts allow the gentleness to rebalance them.

Pulling only centimeters apart, Jiraiya's commanding stare keeps her in place, "Let's get out of here," he whispers.

"And go where?"

"How about a bar. You look like you need a drink or five," he chuckles as her eyes return to their bright hazel coloring.

With a playful, but annoyed smirk, she pushes his face away, "You sure know how to ruin the mood. Besides, it's the middle of the day and I have paperwork to do,"

"When has that stopped you before?" he chuckles, earning a glare, "I'm just saying, you can sneak away for a little bit with me. Come on, let me take you out, wine and dine you a little bit, eh?"

She was about to deny him again, but her instincts got the better of her. She nervously bites her bottom lip again, "Just dinner and one drink?"

"Just dinner and one drink." He says with his right hand on his heart and his left fingers crossing behind his back.

She stands with a sigh and her arms crossing, "Dinner and one drink, but then I have to be back at the office,"

This causes a large smile on his face. Without another word, Jiraiya leads her out of the Hokage Tower and to the nearest restaurant with the strongest sake and wine they sold in all Konoha.

…

…

…

"Ahhhh! Barkeep, another round!" Tsunade yells as she slams the bottle of sake onto the table.

"Damn Tsunade, take it easy woman. What happened to you have to be back to the office?"

"Yeah, yeah. Shizune will cuss me out even if I have just a small cup of sake. What's the different if I drink in my office or come back drunk when I have my niece as a babysitter," she says sternly.

"Hm. That sounds like an alcoholic confession to me," he says while leaning back with his arms crossing.

While the waiter switches out a new bottle of sake for the emptied one, the two remain silent. Jiraiya keeps his intense gaze while a tipsy Tsunade plays with the remainder of her steak meal.

Shifting uncomfortably, Tsunade breaks the silence, "Are we going to talk, or do you plan on staring at me all night?"

"I can't admire my beautiful mate?"

"Not when there's political matters to discuss. So, go ahead and just say what's on your mind already,"

"I was just thinking about the Akatsuki and their remaining members. Based on my sources, said that not all the remaining Akatsuki members were close by, only two of them. Neither one being the actual guys trying to start the war."

"So, they're lower on the Akatsuki chain?"

"I wouldn't say that, especially considering that their entire organization is pretty much wiped out,"

"Hn. This is going to be tricky. What I don't understand is why they would choose the Hidden Ran Village? I mean, Amegakure's defenses are so tight that they literally and intensely screen anyone and everyone who enters and leaves that village. Hell, they even keep track of the length of their visits. In fact, holding the Chunin Exams there are extremely difficult and time consuming because of this process. It just doesn't make sense why these particular members would use this village as a home base,"

"I agree, it is strange. But it also makes for a great place to lay under the radar; especially with all the hidden shame,"

"Hidden shame? What do you mean? What shame do they have to hide?"

"Apparently, Amegakure broke out in another Civil War and divided the village. It would also seem that one of the side's leader is one of the said Akatsuki members,"

"And you're absolutely sure about all of this?" he nods. She takes another shot of sake before picking at her food again, "That poor land. It's been war-torn for as long I can remember it," she takes a bite of her steak, chews it slowly, and swallows it along with the lump in her throat. "Being caught between three of the nations can't be easy. The Earth, Wind, and Fire Nations have often used it as a common battleground. Many have suffered and the casualties continue to increase,"

"Yeah. I've heard the number of fleeing refuges has climbed to an all-time high. With there being no political stability, it's left some holes in their defenses. They just don't want others knowing it,"

"Alright, so we know this information, what should we do from here?"

"What you're going to do is stay within the village and protect yourself. I'm going to try to infiltrate Amegakure and gather more intel. And, with some luck, I may be able to create a delay for you to carry out the rest of your plans,"

"Have you lost your mind?! You can't do that! No, I won't allow it and that's final!" she huffs with her arms crossing tightly under her chest.

"Tsunade, you and I are both Legendary Sannin. You know just as well as I do what that means. The difference between you and me is that you're the Hokage and one of the greatest medical-nin. You need to be protected at all costs, especially without a true successor,"

"But Jiraiya," she clenches her fists, nails digging into her palms, "It's not fair. You always get all the shitty missions while I must sit back and watch you go. Yes, I maybe Hokage, but it's not fair to make me send out my mate to do the village's dirty work. I couldn't do anything about it when it happened to Itachi Uchiha, but I'll be damned if I keep sending you out there it be killed all the time, especially alone,"

"You've had too much to drink. You're getting emotional again,"

"It's not the alcohol talking. Well, most of it anyway," she whispers the last part.

"It's not like you to be in confession mode this early into drinking,"

"It's just that," she sighs while running a hand through her blond bangs, "You were supposed to be the original Hokage. Hiruzen-sensei always wanted you to be the one to succeed. You were his original successor, not me,"

"You know I ain't cut out for that job. Too much stress and not enough freedom. It isn't worth it in my eyes; especially when there are people who would literally kill to have that title,"

"Hn. I guess,"

The both sit in an uncomfortable silence. Memories of old plaguing their minds. Jiraiya is the first to push his down first. He reaches across the table to grip his mate's hands.

"You know, I still can't believe it… Flat-as-a-board Tsunade is now the Big Bosomed Hokage. You were a feisty child back then. And an even feistier woman now. The strength you've gained. The way you've mastered it is astonishing. Hell, you even made yourself the Top Medical-nin Sannin in all the Great Nations. How does it feel?"

"Like I never thought I would get here. But, what about you? I mean, you've done just as much as me, if not more. You should be proud of yourself too,"

"I am. But, watching you grow into the woman sitting before me today, makes me appreciate that I became your mate. People say that I'm the bravest in the land for having tamed the heart of the famous Slug Queen. And I would say that they were right too," he smirks.

Tsunade was going to scold him but felt her stomach grumble. Without thinking, she runs to the bathroom to vomit, narrowly missing the toilet when the door closes.

" _Even with dinner on her stomach, she's still a worse drunk than me,"_

Chuckling to himself, Jiraiya pays for their dinner and drinks before retrieving the drunken Fifth Hokage from the restaurant's bathroom.

…

…

…

For the third time that night, Jiraiya holds Tsunade's hair back as she heaves into the toilet bowl. He managed to get her home and changed into one of his shirts and some sleeping shorts. She would change from giggling to crying to throwing up the entire time. Now, with her head in the toilet bowl for third time, Tsunade begins to question her drinking choices.

"I'm never drinking again," she groans with her head hanging over the side.

"You always say that,"

"I think I mean it this time. No more sake. In fact, I'm banning it from being sold within a 1,000 miles radius of this village,"

"Oh, don't be a drama queen. Come on, let's get you back to bed," he bends down to pick her up by her underarms. While standing, he adjusts her so that she's leaning against his side. Usually he would try carrying her, but afraid of being vomited on, he chooses to not make sudden movements. When they reach her bed, he slowly and carefully drapes her onto the bed before adjusting her under the blankets. "There. I'll be right back. I'm going to find a bucket in case you have to throw up anymore,"

"Doubt it. I think my body is empty. Can you just bring me some water and a kunai so I can kill myself," she groans, trying to make the spinning room stand still.

He ignores her to retrieve the items. When he returns to the room, she managed to twist her body within the blankets. He smacks his lips before setting the water and medicine onto the nightstand and readjusting her to sit up against the headboard.

"Wake up and take your damned medicine, Drunky,"

With her body and head rolling, Jiraiya knew he had to force the medicine down her throat. He holds her head still as he drops the white tablet into her mouth. After, he grabs the water to pour some of it into her mouth. Instinctively, she opens her throat to swallow. Satisfied knowing she swallowed the tablet; he puts the glass back on the table while using one arm to hold her limp body up.

"When I come back, I'm taking you to an AA meeting,"

"I'm not an alcoholic and you're not going anywhere. I thought I already told you that," she slurs.

"This isn't up for debate, Tsunade; especially while your drunk like this,"

She gives him her hardest glare while clenching her fists, "Stupid Akatsuki. You must do stupid, dangerous missions because of them. But it's my fault for always sending you into the line of fire like that… I'm so sorry, Jiraiya,"

Tears gather in the corner of her glazed eyes. One lone tear dares to roll down her cheek. He lifts his fingers to wipe it away.

"Now, now. Can't have you crying, Fifth Hokage. What would the others say?"

"They'd say I was right and that you're not going; at least not by yourself,"

"I can take care of myself,"

"Our grandson says the same thing, but he always comes back half dead,"

"A common trait passed down by both his parents," Jiraiya chuckles while still rubbing her cheeks.

Tsunade giggles at the memories of the two loved birds. Her laughter quickly turns to sadness at her next thought.

"I don't know… what I would do… if I lose you too. I can't lose you. Please, don't leave me…"

He stares into her eyes. Dread and guilt take over his senses. He leans in to kiss her forehead. She grips his biceps to pull him closer.

"You know," Jiraiya starts, trying to keep the silence away, "I think Naruto will grow up to make a fine Hokage, just like Minato,"

"Yeah, although he would lead differently, he could be labeled one of the greatest Hokages ever,"

"Didn't his mother want to be the First female Hokage?"

"Yes. Kushina was a spitfire spirited little girl. She managed to become a great beauty within the Hidden Leaf. I was so excited when she announced became Minato's mate and was pregnant with Naruto. They so much planned for that boy. It's just too bad they won't get to see his achieve his dream or become the hero they wanted him recognized as,"

"Yeah, even though young Naruto was full of mischief, he's grown into a fine shinobi; one everyone can be proud of,"

"I wonder what they would say once they found out he's mated to the youngest Uchiha leader?" she chuckles at the thought.

"Well Kushina did want them to be friends after all; especially with them being so close in age. But I think no matter what, they would have accepted Sasuke into their family, just as we have,"

"I'm just sorry we couldn't be there for his birth or the early years of his life. He must have been lonely," she sighs into his chest.

"Hey now, there's no point in thinking about the past or what didn't happen. We need to focus on the now and everything to come…" for the first time tonight, Jiraiya allows the silence to settle. With the mood becoming serious, he breathes out his next words, "Tsunade…" she lifts her head to lock eyes with her mate; dread and depression filling and spinning her head, "If I were to die… please make sure you take care of our boys, Sasuke included,"

She violently pushes away; having to catch her heavy, drunken body, "Do you take me for a fool, of course I'll take care of them. They are like my own grandsons. But, I'm not about to be the only grandparent they have seeing them grow up. You're going to be there two. And, when they have kids, we're going to be there to see them grow up too. We're going to watch Naruto become the most famous Hokage throughout history. We're both going to be there for him. He needs us, Jiraiya. Their future needs us… I need us… So please, put these silly notions to the Akatsuki to bed tonight. We'll work on a strategy in the morning,"

Sad eyes bore into glazed hazel ones. Choosing not to say another word, Jiraiya moves Tsunade into a comfortable position onto the bed. With little resistance, he tucks her under the covers before changing into his sleepwear. As soon as he finishes, he climbs into bed behind her. A strong arm wraps around her slender figure. With one final squeeze, he breathes in her scent.

"I know this is usually the time of the night where you try to sexually molest me, but I won't last tonight. Don't worry though, there's always tomorrow," Tsunade says before finally passing out.

Jiraiya bites his bottom lip as he tries to calm his racing heart. Tsunade's drunken words echoes throughout his brain; bouncing off the sides of his skull. That feeling of pain and guilt overwhelms him; almost making him chock on them. Through the darkened room, Jiraiya remains awake, trying not to think about just how wrong Tsunade is…

…

…

…

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Author Shout Out:**

Just wanted to give a huge shout out to a fellow writer: _**Fangirlandiknowit**_. If some of you may know her as the author of the amazing story _"The sun within me"_. I have been obsessed with this story for the past few weeks and even cried after I put it down. So, if you guys haven't already, go check out her story and let her know what you think. I promise you won't be disappointed!

Also be on the look out for another posting from me. You guys might have remembered that I will be posting some one-shot stories to break from this story and push out some more of my work. They're not all NaruSasu stories either, so be on the lookout for them too!


	44. A Sensei's Redemption

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Thanks for sticking around for another chapter! If you've been following the events, even though they're not in the cannon order, then you know that we are at the Pain Arc! There are a few parts of this story that I dread writing, and this is one of them. However, just like the rest of the story, a lot of these events are not cannon nor do they follow the order. So, bare this in mind as we continue to push forward in this story. However, I do have some great news before we dive into the next chapter.

I am happy to announce we have a winner of the first reviewer contest! **CONGRADULATIONS Zutale!** I have sent you an email regarding your prize! The next contest will be from October 27, 2019 to November 30th, 2019! So, all reviews from today until than will be considered for the next contest! Remember, **ANYONE** can win! Good luck!

…

…

…

 **Chapter 44: A Sensei's Redemption**

 **Normal P.O.V**

Two figures sprint at top speed towards their destination. Rain pelting them hard. The harsh wind chilling them to the bone. However, with their determination in mind, the rain doesn't bother them. In the far distance, their target lies ahead: The Hidden Leaf Village. Pounding hearts and racing blood fills their ears as sandaled feet beat against the ground with each step. However, this is as far as they go. Both stop when a powerful chakra hits their senses. Both close their eyes to evaluate the chakra.

"Do you feel that?" the female swan asks

" _ **Yes. It seems The Hidden Leaf has sent an opponent to stop us. A strong one at that,"**_ a fox with short orange hair says.

"Doesn't something seem familiar about this chakra signature?"

" _ **Yes, but that was from ages ago,"**_

"You don't think it's _him,_ do you?"

" _ **It doesn't surprise me that the old man is still bumming around after all these years. I think it's a nice that The Hidden Leaf would send him of all people to try and stop us,"**_

"I say this shall be an interesting reunion," the female swan smirks.

" _ **Then we shouldn't be rude and keep our sensei waiting, eh Konan?"**_

The woman known as Konan nods her head before the two of them take off towards their target again. The thought of their "reunion" weighing heavily on their minds.

…

…

…

Earlier that day, with only a few hours of sleep, Jiraiya gets dressed without waking a sleeping, drunk Tsunade. With one last, longing look in his eyes, the Toad Sannin gives his mate a final kiss.

"Don't forget me," he whispers into her hair before leaving the room.

While standing just outside Tsunade's front door, Jiraiya summons Gerotora from inside of himself. The toad jumps from Jiraiya's mouth but turns to look at him with a glare and his arms folded.

"What the hell do you want now? I mean summoning me at this hour? This better not be about Naruto's training?" Gerotora grumbles.

"Sorry, I know you're not an early riser, but I need you to do something for me,"

"A task? That's what you summoned me for? Couldn't this have waited?"

"I'm afraid not. I'm going into battle against some tough opponents and need your help with something,"

"Hn. For you to have summoned me before going into battle must mean these are some really tough opponents. Are you planning on coming back alive?"

Jiraiya bites his lower lip before offering a fake smile, "Don't you worry about me. You know Old Jiraiya can handle anything," he lies.

"Hn. Why don't I believe you?" Gerotora grumbles warily.

"Because you've always been paranoid. Now, listen up. I don't have much time. Open up, I need to press the Open Storage Release Seal now,"

Gerotora stares at Jiraiya with doubt before reluctantly opening the scroll. Jiraiya observes the scroll to make sure everything is in order before adding chakra to his fingertips and pressing them one the scroll.

"There we go. That outta do it,"

Gerotora closes the scroll before refolding his arms, "So, how long is this gonna take? I'd like to go back to sleep sometime soon, ya know,"

"Shouldn't be too long. This is part of the reason I summoned you. I need you to go store yourself inside of Naruto,"

"Are you out of your fucking mind, dipshit?! You do realize that the key that corresponds to Naruto's seal and that was entrusted to us by Minato, Naruto's father and the Fourth Hokage, is transcribed on my belly, right? I mean, not even you can be that stupid,"

"I'm well aware of that, Gerotora. But, right now, Naruto needs this. He's on Turtle Island, training in the Fall of Truth to merge with the Nine-Tails,"

"What?! Alright, now I know you've gone insane. Who's candied ass idea was that? The Nine-Tails'?"

"Actually, yes. Right now, we're trying to prevent a war from occurring. But, with he way things are going, it looks like the Fourth Shinobi War will be on our hands soon,"

"Damn, things have really gone to shitsville, huh?"

Jiraiya nods, "Yes, and this battle I have to go into will be one of the main factors to make ore break this war. Despite what other know or believe, Naruto and the Nine-Tails as a parent-child kind of relationship. Afterall, it did care for Naruto for the first couple of years of Naruto's life. Plus, I have confidence that Naruto has become powerful enough to bond with the Nine-Tails and wield its chakra,"

"Hn. I still think you're insane. Every year, that seal on Naruto's stomach, placed by Minato himself, weakens. What's transcribed on my belly is the key to retighten the seal! To place the lock and the very key to said lock within the same host is ludicrous! Even if you believe that Naruto is strong enough to complete that ritual, what makes you think the demon itself won't use this to escape from Naruto?"

"Because of their relationship. As I have said before, their bond goes beyond that of demon-vessel. I truly believe that The Nine-Tails wanted Naruto to complete this ritual to help him gown in strength. In fact, Naruto has already started growing more tails to match his power level. According to Naruto, every time he reaches a certain power level, he will gain the corresponding number of tails. It's a status symbol towards him being an alpha and it's a clear indication of his link with the Nine-Tails. However, it seems that he would not be able to progress further until he completes this ritual. Hence the reason I'm sending you to him. Your job is to store yourself inside of Naruto and help him complete the ritual. After all, it was meant to be returned to Naruto anyway,"

"How do you figure that?" Gerotora asks.

"Well, when Minato sealed the Nine-Tails inside of Naruto, he sealed the Yang power inside of his son while sealing the Ying inside of himself. Eventually, Minato knew that, for Naruto to be able to control the Nine-Tails' chakra, he needs both parts,"

"Be that as it may, I know you didn't forever the last time you sweet talked me into loosing the seal. Naruto's chakra was pushed aside, and he was completely taken over by the Nine-Tails' chakra. Who's to say that won't happen this time; especially with the key within that demon's arm's length?"

"This time though, we have a secret weapon: Sasuke Uchiha,"

"You mean the youngest Uchiha brat is with Naruto? But how?"

"They're mates after all. They weren't meant to be apart from each other for long. And plus, Sasuke has also grown in strength himself. With his Sharingan and their mated bond, Sasuke can bring Naruto back no matter how far he goes. The plan may seem reckless, but there's more factors to make it foolproof,"

"Tsk. Well, you're right in saying that it's reckless. But, if you have that much confidence in both Naruto and Sasuke, then I guess I have no choice but to trust your judgement. I just hope you're not wrong. Besides, it's not like there's no one strong enough to summon the Nine-Tails anyway,"

"Well, there was one… Madara Uchiha,"

"Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit! Now I know you've lost your mind! Madara Uchiha has been dead for years!" Gerotora laughs.

"That's where you're wrong. He's back and heading this war we're in now,"

Gerotora's immediately stops as dread fills him instead, "He's alive? But how is that possible?!"

"From my understanding, Obito Uchiha reconstructed him to lead them into war against The Hidden Leaf. So, he's one of the main opponents we must face now,"

"This really is a fucking mess you guys have gotten yourself into," Gerotora sighs while running a hand over his face, "Alright Jiraiya, even though I still don't agree with your plan, I'll play my part. I'll go to Naruto right away and help him complete this ritual quickly," Gerotora turns away from Jiraiya, but stops just before taking off, "Hey Jiraiya… you better come back, you hear me? Don't make me be the one to tell Tsunade or Naruto that you're no longer here,"

Jiraiya stares at the empty spot where Gerotora once stood with a grim expression on his face. With a heavy sigh, Jiraiya adjusts his scroll on his back before taking off to the village's gates.

"Don't hate me, old friend,"

…

…

…

A great distance away from the village, a lone man with short brunette hair walks calmly through the rain. Suddenly, white pieces of paper surround him and cover his body. A swan woman with short blue hair appears ready for an attack. But she is caught off guard by Jiraiya appearing from the shadows.

"Fire Style: Fire Bom!"

The woman dodges in enough time to save herself.

"Toad Subjugation: the art of shadow manipulation. Impressive, sensei,"

"I can same the same about you, Konan. You've honed your jutsu magnificently, Konan. And what a beauty you turned out to be. It's good to see you again," Konan just stares at Jiraiya silently. You know, it was to my understanding that all of you had died. Who would have though you'd turn into sheets of paper?" he half-heartily jokes.

"Have you come to stop us?" Konan asks.

"Yes. I never thought it would be you. When I learned the names of the remaining Akatsuki, I never would have guessed you were the same Konan I taught all those years ago. What a shame. Now, tell me who this Pain person is,"

Konan doesn't say anything. She just stares into Jiraiya's eyes with slight confusion.

"You really don't know who Pain is, do you?"

"Should I?"

"Well, it doesn't really matter anyway. It's none of your concern. I'm your opponent now, with strict orders from God Pain to kill you. As his Angel of Death, I shall complete that order,"

Paper wings form on her back and lift her into the air. She shoots out a wave of paper towards Jiraiya. He jumps back to summon another fire ball. The attacks meet between them until Jiraiya's fireball burns her paper. With the air clear, Jiraiya summons oil to spit on her. Konan tries to block but, but she ends up being completely covered in the oil substance before Jiraiya's hair extends to capture her,

"You're trapped now. I've covered you in oil, so you can't pull apart. It's a shame, really. You were the kindest out of you three students of mine. So, tell me Konan, what happened to the other two: Nagato and Yahiko? What became of them?" Konan doesn't say anything as they continue to stare at each other, "Hn. So, since that rumor about the three of you being dead was just that, and especially with our short interaction today, I can only assume one of them became this God Pain, eh? So, which one of them was it?"

"What is it that you desire, sensei? It's been years since we've seen you and now you appear before me? Just what is it that you want, Jiraiya-sensei?"

"I never wanted things to come to this. After hearing that you three died, I was torn apart for years. I only recently came over that. But, now knowing that you guys are apart of the Akatsuki, I~" Jiraiya trails off with sorrow in his voice,

"Do you regret not killing us like Orochimaru suggested?" Konan calmly asks.

"Of course not! You three were my students! I could never regret saving your lives no matter how the three of you turned out! I taught you ninjutsu for survival. You were orphans of war. It almost rarely turns out well, but I knew the three of you were special. You know, this makes me sad, Konan,"

She raises a perfectly arched brow, "How so?"

"After everything that happened between us. You guys were undoubtedly my students. I would have died for all three of you. And now, to attack me without so much as a greeting truly wounds my heart, young one,"

"You know nothing about what we went through after you left."

"You're apparently right about that. But what I don't understand is why mix yourselves up with the Akatsuki? Why involve yourselves with Obito and Madara Uchiha and bring about this war and destruction?!"

" _ **Because, this was our decision, Jiraiya-sensei,"**_

Jiraiya turned towards the deep voice with a glare, "Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes. Your appearance has changed quite a lot, but you're still the same. Hn, it's interesting to see you still have the Rinnegan, especially with all the negative side effects of its constant use, Nagato,"

"I'm glad to see you recognized me after all this time, sensei,"

"I'm not glad to see how far you've strayed from the path of goodness. What happened to you? To all of you?"

"That's not for you to know. We're not the same children you once knew, Jiraiya-sensei. Now if you excuse us, we have a Nine-Tails vessel to capture,"

"You're here for Naruto? Tsk. I should have known. Well, you won't get him. You'll have to go through me first,"

"We had heard that he was your newest student. What a shame to see you truly have your favorites. No matter, we have a mission to accomplish and will do so, no matter who stands in our way," Pain performs some hand signs before a large summoning mark appears behind him, "Summoning Jutsu!"

A large crustacean creature appears, and shoots foam out of its mouth. It covers Konan and washes away the oil. Jiraiya manages to jump out of the way to avoid it.

"Tsk. Leave it to my students to know my weakness. This will be tougher than I thought,"

"Konan, continue onward to The Hidden Leaf, I will take care of our sensei,"

"Oh no, you don't!" Jiraiya forms some hand signs to capture both Konan and Pain within his hair, "Nagato! What happened to Yahiko?! Where is he?! What happened to you?!"

"Nothing. Nothing happened. Nothing, except the war. We watched too many people die because of the war that it forced me specially to grow up. But it was worth it in the end,"

"So, abandoning one's love for his friends is what being a man is about to you?" Jiraiya glares.

"Oh sensei, you're still only a man. You still think and behave like a regular, mortal man would. I, however, have allowed all the pain to evolve me pass a mere mortal man. I have now become something far beyond that of you; I have become a God!"

"You've truly become so twisted. And it's all my fault. I should have checked more into that rumor about the three of you being dead. Maybe than~"

"Do not think this is your fault. For without you, my view would continue to be cloudy. I should be thanking you. But, then again, it's not your fault that you don't understand,"

"What do you plan to do with Naruto and the Akatsuki. Tell me!"

"Peace. Peace is what we strive for. For far too long, mankind has torn apart our homes for selfish reasons. I will put an end to it, all of it,"

"And how does the Nine Tailed Beasts play into your plan?"

"We have developed a new jutsu that will put an end to war and destruction. With the Tailed Beasts, we will use them as the ingredients for our forbidden and magnificent jutsu,"

"I don't understand! How can they help end war? The Tailed Beasts are considered weapons to win wars, not end them. Won't that only cause more conflict and chaos between the two nations?"

"I will hand each nation one of the forbidden jutsus. They will be forced to use them and create pain upon the world. Pain is what makes the world evolve as it has done me. The world is still developing, but it needs pain bring about peace. Tens of thousands of people will perish, bring about said pain. I, being the God that I am, have an obligation to deliver the world from itself. And I will do so by giving birth to more pain,"

After Pain finished his speech, Konan and his clones disappeared from Jiraiya's hair and off to the side, "We're over here, sensei,"

Jiraiya chuckles at seeing his students standing on top of Pain's summoning.

"We'll it's interesting to know that you believed to have evolved into a God. For you see," Jiraiya uses his hands to summon Gamaken, "I have also evolved. I have now gone from a Sannin to a Sage. I, Jiraiya: Hermit Sage of Mount Myoboku will stop you from completing your "vison","

Pain and Konan look down at their sensei standing on top of his summon. With a wave of his fingers, Pain dismisses Konan, "Go, I will finish our dear sensei off,"

"Are you sure, Lord Pain?"

"Do you doubt me, Konan?"

"Of course not. I just wanted to make sure toy did not need me for anything else,"

"No, we must obtain the Nine-Tails' vessel as quickly as possible. Now go,"

Konan nods before taking off with her paper wings.

Jiraiya tsks as he watches Konan take off. Not being able to worry about her right now, Pain is the only worry he needs to focus on.

"Jiraiya, what is going on?" Gamaken asks.

"We have an old student to school,"

Gamaken hums as he looks ahead, "I take it that's him?"

"Yeah and he's grown extremely strong since we last met,"

"This must be a hard battle if you summoned me,"

"I'm going to be honest, there's a slim chance that we may not make it out alive,"

"Hn. Have you said your goodbyes, then?"

"I've made my peace. Our job is to give The Hidden Leaf, Naruto and Tsunade time to defend themselves. If they only need to deal with the woman, then that's fine. But, he's the one we have to prevent from getting to them," Jiraiya says calmly.

"Hn. Alright than. Let's get things started. I hope you're ready for this, Jiraiya,"

"Your summon is right, sensei. I hope you're ready for the pain you're about to suffer for your precious student and village," Pain says from across the field.

"Don't smart mouth me, kid. I, Master Jiraiya, will school you in the art of battle!"

" _I know I won't live through this battle, but at least I can buy them some time. Naruto, it's up to you to finish what I have started,"_

…

…

…

 **To Be Continued…**


	45. Falls of Truth: Naruto vs Naruto!

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone! Badbutt94 here with another chapter! And a reminder about my reviewer challenge! Remember, I will be picking a winner for next month's bonus chapter! I look forward to emailing the next winner!

Also, I'm excited to see what all of you think about the story so far, especially with us being in the Pain Arc! Keep those reviews coming! I'm also interested to see your predictions with the story veering from the cannon version. I love it! Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy!

…

…

…

 **Chapter 45: Falls of Truth: Naruto vs. Naruto!**

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

" _You got too much evil within your soul. That's something only you can fix. Besides, I'm on vacation and I ain't doing shit,"_

" _You got too much evil within your soul…"_

" _ain't doing shit…"_

" _too much evil within your soul…"_

" _ain't doing shit…"_

" _too much evil…"_

" _evil…"_

" _God, would you shut up already,"_ I groan inwardly.

I raise my hand to cover my face in frustration. I don't know how much time has passed. It feels like an eternity since I entered the falls. Motoi said all I had to do was sit here and defeat the evilness inside of me.

" _But how can I do that when I can't even find it! Ugh, this is so annoying! I swear, if Motoi lied to me, I'm going to kick his ass. Come Naruto, focus!"_

I clear my head and listen as the rushing water fills my ears. I let it calm my racing heart as I ease my breathing. After a few moments, I finally feel something. Something evil.

" _I don't like the feel of that,"_ I say while standing up.

Across the falls, a figure emerges. I squint my eyes slightly to get a better look. As the falls part, just barely enough to revile the figure, my eyes widen to see blond hair dripping wet and attached to tan skin.

" _It can't be,"_

The figure across from me is wearing my jumpsuit and headband. Blond hair dripping wet from the water and plastered to a familiar tanned face. Four tails drag behind the figure, also wet from the water. Eyes slowly open to revile pitch black scleras and red iris. We lock eyes and it starts to laugh.

" _ **Well, well, well, look who's here. Gotta say. It's nice seeing a familiar face here,"**_

"Who are you?"

" _ **I'm the evil inside of yourself. That part you like to keep out of the light,"**_

"I don't have a dark side,"

" _ **Then why am I here?"**_ I don't say anything, _**"You like to go around and "pretend" that you're this big, bad alpha who always does the right thing. But, in reality, you're just as pissed as everyone else. And who could blame you? No parents, no friends, you failed to keep your beta mate at your side, hatred for your father for making you the Nine-Tails' vessel, anger for the way you're treated by the villagers, the nightmares? You have a lot of reasons to want to destroy everything in your path. I think you should do it. Be the monster that they created,"**_

"You talk too much. Let's just get this over with. I have other things I have to do today," I say while getting into a fighting stance.

" _ **Where's the fun in that? Come on, this is the first time we meet, and you don't even want to play?"**_

"I have other shadow clones I'd rather play with. At least they're not cynical like you,"

" _ **You're comparing me to those poorly summoned shadow clones of yours? How insulting. I'm not a shadow clone. I'm the real you,"**_

"You're lying!"

" _ **Is that so? Then how can I be here? If you didn't summon me, then why am I standing right in front of you,"**_

I let his words sink in. My brain hurts as I try to make sense of everything.

" _He has to be a shadow clone, right?"_

" _ **You're doubting yourself. Good. You're starting to catch on. When I said I was the evil inside of yourself, I meant it. I am the physical representation of the evil you harbor within yourself. You have so much hatred that you buried it. You didn't want anyone to think of you as the Nine-Tails' monster. You wanted so desperately to be recognized as yourself. When are you going to realize that you are a monster? The worst of them all,"**_

"Shut up!"

" _ **Make me!"**_

The dark clone rushes at me. I ready myself. He reels his fist back, but I grab his wrist before throwing mine. He catches mine and we stand our ground in a struggle. I let up just enough to catch him off guard. I grab him around his waist and push forward. He grabs onto my shoulder with one hand before elbowing me in my spine. I gasp at the hit, letting him go slightly. He lifts his knee and hits me in my forehead. While stunned, he roundhouse kicks me in my jaw and I fall backwards. I catch myself before rushing towards him again. He goes to block me, but I go low and hit him in his ribs. I land some hard punches in his right ribs before gripping his head and bringing my knee up at the same time. As he stumbles back, I leap towards him.

For a while, we go toe to toe in an endless fight. Everything I do, he copies. I summon my shadow clones, so does he. They clash into an all-out brawl while he and I continue to duke it out. Most of out clones disappear in the chaos. I call one of mine to my side. I watch as both our clones create identical Rasengans. We rush towards each other, our Rasengans matching in strength as we're sent flying backwards. I roll over to my side, panting.

" _Damn! He knows all my moves. How can I defeat him?"_

From behind me, his evil chuckle echoes inside my head.

" _ **So, you've come this far, gained more power and four tails, but you have learned nothing? How pathetic. When are you going to realize that I'm stronger than you? All our lives, you have pushed me down and hide me from the world. You knew that if you were to lash out, then the villagers would only see you as the monster you are. So why fight it? Go on, destroy them. Make them feel the pain and destruction you had to face. They don't care about you, so why protect them?"**_

"That's not true," I pant.

" _ **I'm wrong? No, you know I'm right. Deep down inside you know that those villagers don't give two shits about you. In fact, they would prefer that you just die. Then they would be rid of you and the Nine-Tails. And, with you gone, they'll have no one to stop them from executing Sasuke. Face it, you'll only lose in the end. You are merely a puppet in this war. The only reason they're keeping you alive is to use you as their ultimate weapon in the upcoming war. They can't win without you. And, once you serve your purpose, they'll kill you,"**_

"Shut up! You don't know shit!"

" _ **Ah, but I do. Just like how I know that Sasuke doesn't love you,"**_

"Shut up!"

" _ **Deep down inside you know it too. You know that Sasuke doesn't love you. After all, why would he leave and join Orochimaru? Simple, because Orochimaru is the Alpha that Sasuke needed. Orochimaru was the only one that Sasuke could run to for the power he needed for his revenge. He knew that you would only hold him back. That's why he ran from you. And you call yourself an alpha? What alpha can't keep his beta bitch in line? A pathetic one, that's who,"**_

Again, his evil laughter fills my ears. Still kneeing against the water, tears drip from my eyes. Everything the other Naruto is saying is a part of my insecurities. These are the thoughts that plagued my mind throughout the day and into the night. When I'm alone with my thoughts, I can hear my insecurities echoing throughout my mind. My head is pounding. I'm trying to ignore him, but I can't. How can I when he's right about everything. I can't keep running from the truth. I can't keep thinking that everything is going to be ok. How can I when I knew the truth all along. He's right. I'm a pathetic excuse for an alpha.

"I know you're not about to listen to this annoying bullshit, dobe. Come on, you know better,"

I look up to see Sasuke standing at the opposite end of the Falls.

" _ **Tsk. What the hell are you doing here?"**_

"Saving Naruto from his own insecurities,"

" _ **You can't save him from the truth. He and I both know everything I've said is true,"**_

"About the villagers? Maybe, who knows with the crooked politics of the Hidden Leaf. But you're wrong about everything else," he turns to look at me with disappointment in his eyes, "What the hell is wrong with you, dobe? Get up and kick his ass,"

"I can't. He's~"  
"Annoying, I know. But, what does that have to do with anything? You've beaten worse than him before,"

" _ **I'm literally right here,"**_

"No one cares," Sasuke says as he crosses his arms over his chest, "Come on, dobe. You can't seriously believe anything that he's saying,"

"What if he's right Sasuke? You remember how those villagers treated me. You remember all the pain I had to endure because of them. You all my nightmares. How can I forget all of that? How can I not think about any of that?"

"I remember a strong, annoying twelve-year-old who ran around the village starting trouble for attention. I remember you yelling "Believe it!" every time someone doubted you becoming Hokage. I also remember how persistent you were in trying to mate me and bring me home when I ran away. The Naruto I remember, and allowed to claim me, is strong and passionate. You never give up and you don't let anything keep you down. I'm the one who's always brooding and being pessimistic. And that's how it's supposed to be. You're my alpha, you're supposed be funny, energetic, passionate, and reassuring that everything is going to work out. I can't believe you have me inside of your mind to save you from yourself. It's embarrassing," he smiles lightly while walking over to me.

He squats down to my eye level and pokes my forehead with his two fingers, "Now, get up and show yourself who's top alpha,"

I let his words sink into my mind. Suddenly, I feel my anxieties start to disappear and myself ease. I return the smile as I grip his outstretched hand. He helps me stand while not letting go of my hand.

"I love you," I say.

"I know," he chuckles.

"Bastard," I reply while hitting his shoulder lightly. We both turn towards my evil self to see him kneeling onto the ground.

" _ **What's happening to me? What did you do?!"**_

"I finally came to my scenes. You're right, about a lot of things. Most of the villagers may not give a damn about me and probably want me dead. But the friendships and relationships I have formed are with people I know truly care. And those are the people I fight for. They're the ones who believe in me and care about me. And, if I die, at least I know there will be people who will mourn me. But, I have too much to accomplish and too bright of a future to let you consume me,"

" _ **You're going to believe that beta bitch over your own truths?!"**_

"I believe in my mate and myself over what I _think_ is the truth,"

" _ **But, the villagers. All the pain they made us feel. The torment our parents put us through by forcing the Nine-Tails inside of us. Don't you see?! I'm the only one who will understand you!"**_

I shake my head, "I know. But there's someone I must learn to understand and trust: myself. You're not evil, just misguided. And there's nothing wrong with that,"

The evil part of me allows tears to stain his face. I leave Sasuke's side to stand in front of the other me. I kneel and pull him into a hug. I feel his body shake as he tried to struggle against me. I hold on tight until he no longer struggles. After a few moments, his body only shakes from crying.

" _ **Am I burden to you?"**_

"No. Because of you, I became strong. I'm so sorry that I pushed you down and never got a chance to deal with you. You're a large part of me, and without you, I wouldn't be so strong. So, thank you, and I'm sorry. Please forgive me,"

I feel his body slow start to calm down before we pull apart. His eyes are no longer black and red. In their place, gentle, bright, blue eyes stare back at me with forgiveness. Slowly, his body starts to fade away, and with a last nod and a smile, he was gone.

Sasuke walks over to me and places a hand on my shoulder. I place one on top of his before standing up.

"You alright?" he asks.

"Yeah. I'll be alright. At least that part is over,"

"That's was some beautiful shit right there, man,"

We turn around to see Killer B behind us with tears in his eyes.

"B? What are you doing here?"

"Well, after talking to your boi, Kakashi, I got to thinkin'. You and I aren't so different, and I when I was going through this, I wish I had someone to help me through it. But, now I see you don't need me too much when you have yourself and your mate. That's beautiful as fuck, yo,"

Sasuke and I chuckle a little while he finishes crying it out, "Alright, alright. I'm done. Now, it's time I take you to the next part of the ritual. Beyond the Falls is a temple where you'll face the Nine-Tails. There you'll have to conquer him or die. But, if you die here, in your subconscious, then you'll die in real life, ya got that?"

I look at Sasuke. With a nod to me, I turn to Killer B with a bright smile, "Lead the way,"

…

…

…

 **To Be Continued…**


	46. Beyond the Falls of Truth

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone! We're making some great process through this arch. I know it just started but there's so much to know and details to pay attention to, so keep that in mind. I love hearing from you guys your feelings about the story so far and predictions. Keep them up and you might be the next contest winner!

Speaking of winner's this month's Reviewer Contest winner is: **I-Love-Trunks 1**. Congratulations! I have sent you an email for your prize. I look forward to hearing from you!

Alright guys let's keep pushing forward! Onto the next chapter.

…

…

…

 **Chapter 46: Beyond the Falls of Truth**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Naruto had just defeated the evil within his heart with kindness. Now, the blond alpha needs to continue with the ritual if he plans on completing the ritual.

"Before we go any further. You should wear these, yo," Killer B hands Naruto his jumpsuit, "Don't need to be fighting the Nine-Tails naked, ya heard me,"

"Thanks,"

Naruto quickly gets dressed.

"Alright guys, your next challenge is behind these falls. Now don't be getting yourself killed, yo. You die in here, you die for real, ya fool,"

"The fight between you and Kurama shouldn't be that hard. If anything, he might go easy on you," Sasuke says with his arms crossing.

"You wrong, ya fool. When a jinchuriki must complete this ritual, their tailed beast will lose control and they must fight for dominance. Your relationship with your demon has no effect on their behavior once the fight begins. So, anything you have to say to the Nine-Tails, you better do it before the fight starts, ya got that boi?"

"Yeah, Kurama was saying something about that when we had the conversation a while ago. I guess I'll just have to beat him. I'm ready, B. Take us through the Falls!"

"My man! Follow me,"

Killer B, Sasuke, and Naruto walk through the Falls to see a shrine in front of them.

"What is this place?"

"This is the secret shrine where all jinchuriki fight their demons, fool, ya fool,"

"Are we… still inside of my head…?"

"No, fool, ya fool. We're back in the real world. The transition between defeating your inner demons and the waterfall feels as if no time passes or that you're not in the real world. This a sort of genjutsu the Falls create for anyone who passes through. It's meant to keep the two opponents focused on the battle, ya got that?"

"Why don't the statues have heads? It seems pretty creepy," Sasuke asks while looking around.

"That's done on purpose. We're here," B says as he stops in front of a demon's head with several half swirls around it.

"What is here?" Naruto asks.

"This is where you will open the door to fight the Nine-Tails. This is setup in a special way so you can talk to your Tailed Beast. If there is no darkness in your heart, then the door will open,"

"How do I open it?"

"Simple, stick your head is the demon's mouth,"

"What?!" Naruto and Sasuke yell simultaneously.

"You expect me to stick my head into that statue's mouth?! Are you insane?!"

"This about respect and being tested. Like I said, if there is no darkness in your heart, then the gates will open no problem. But… if there is even a sliver of darkness, then the demon statue will bite your head off and tear you apart. All those headless statues we passed were previous jinchuriki without pure hearts… Do you consent?"

Naruto felt his heart tremble with anxiety. This was the moment he had been waiting on. He would defeat the Nine-Tails in this shrine and increase his tail number to seven. But, if he failed here then he would die; a risk he must take.

While swallowing a hard lump, Naruto jumps at the touch of something on his shoulder. He looks to his side to see Sasuke's hand there. The blond turns to his beta with uneasiness. But, Sasuke's small smile gives him the needed reassurance. With a deep breath, Naruto takes a step forward. He leans down and sticks his head inside. Anxiety runs through everyone's mind as the blond's goes deep into the statue's mouth. Suddenly, Naruto starts to shake and scream.

"Naruto?! Naruto?!" Sasuke runs over and yanks Naruto's head free. But, when the comes out, his head is missing. "Naruto?! Naruto! Naruto, no!" Sasuke screams as he shakes the blond.

The feline takes a step back in horror as Naruto's body falls onto its knees. Suddenly, tan hands reach up and pulls Naruto's jacket down to revile a laughing blond fox.

"Fooled ya. It's only a lever,"

Sasuke just stares blankly at Naruto for a moment, a pale eye lid twitching in frustration. Naruto continues to laugh until Sasuke's fist hits him on the head. Sharingan lit eyes glare hard at the frightened blond.

"You thought that was funny?! If that damned fox doesn't kill you, then I will. Who do you think you are pulling stupid shit like that?! What are you doing, trying to kill me? I swear I'm going to end your life, Naruto Uzumaki!"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke! It was just a joke, I swear!" Naruto pleads while Sasuke shakes him.

"That was a good one, dog! I did the same thing to my brother when I was here. Naw, fool, ya fool. Those statues are broken. There's no magic history behind their heads being missing,"

Sasuke tsks as he drops Naruto and smacks his hand over his face.

"Idiots,"

As Naruto stands and B finishes laughing, a door opens.

"That must be the door," Naruto asks.

"Yes. Now, when you step inside, close your eyes and focus. Just like at the Waterfalls, you'll be summoning and talking with your Tailed Beast,"

"But, I can already do that in my mind,"

"All jinchuriki can do that. This is different. Remember the genjutsu I told you about in the beginning? This is part of it. Do you remember what type of seal they put on Kurama?"

"Yeah, it was the Tetragram Seal, I think?"

"A Tetragram Seal, huh? That's impressive," B admires. "Do you have the key?"

"The key? What key are you talking about?" Naruto asks.

"With every seal comes a key that will unlock and lock the seal in place. Did those fools not give it to you before? Do you know who might have it?"

"That would be me you're talking about,"

Everyone turns around to see a dark orange and green toad approaching them.

"Who are you?" Naruto asks.

"The name's Gerotora. Master Jiraiya sent me to you,"

"Pervy Sage sent you to me? Where is he? Is he back on the island?"

"No, he's off fighting some tough opponent he said. This guy has to be pretty powerful if Master Jiraiya had to transfer me to you,"

"Do you know who he's fighting?" Naruto asks.

Besides him, Sasuke nervously bites his bottom lip.

"No clue, but he said I should find you immediately and give you this," The toad opens up to revile the key to Naruto's seal, "Just place your chakra signature into the square over there to sign the contract. Once you do that, the transfer will be complete and you will have your key,"

Naruto does as he is told and focuses chakra into his fingers. He walks towards the seal and places his signature into the box. Once the scroll accepts his signature, Gerotora rolls himself back up and sits on the floor.

"Ok, now what?"

"Now, we do the storage. I will store myself inside of you until you need me again,"

"How are you going to~"

Suddenly, Gerotora jumps towards Naruto and squeezes himself indie of Naruto's mouth. B and Sasuke watch in horror as the toad force himself down Naruto's throat. After a little bit, the toad finally enters Naruto's body, causing the blond to fall onto his knees with tears in his eyes.

"That… was the most… disgusting thing… ever…"

"That was… horrifying…" B comments.

"Is it too late to break our mating bond?" Naruto glares at Sasuke, "I'm kidding. I'm kidding… kind of…"

"Alright, well… that solves that, I guess… You ready, fool?"

"Wait, that "key" that Naruto is currently digesting… that will unleash the Nine-Tails?" Sasuke asks?"

"Yes, fool, ya fool. Every jinchuriki has a seal to keep their Tailed Beast from escaping. Here is where the jinchuriki unleash their beast and battle to control them,"

"And if he loses?" Sasuke questions.

"Then we will seal it inside of here until a new jinchuriki emerges. That is what this place was built for. It keeps the Tailed Beasts sealed whenever something happens to their vessels. They are sealed away until a new vessel arrives, and the ceremony commences,"

"But that's too risky! Naruto could die and the Nine-Tails could be unleashed into the world! If that happens~"

"It won't," Sasuke whips around to see Naruto smiling back at him, "Come on, have some faith me, ya? I'll be fine, believe it,"

"Come, sit with me,"

Naruto sits in front of Killer B with his legs crossing, "Bump your fist with mine, close your eyes, and focus," Naruto does as he is told while breathing deeply, "Now focus. Enter your mind and greet the Nine Tails. Just remember, stay focus and confident. You can do this, fool, ya fool,"

Naruto closes his eyes and focuses. When he reopens them, Kurama is laying on his side with his hand holding his head. A toothy grin is shot at the young man standing before the all mighty Nine-Tails.

" _ **About time you showed up here, boy. Ready to get this over with?"**_

"Ready when you are, Dad,"

…

…

…

 **To Be Continued…**


	47. Merging with Kurama: A Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone. Sorry that it's been so long since my last update. I have just a lot going on with my life and new job. One of the new things I am dealing with is planning my own wedding. That's right! I will be getting married June 2020 and have a lot to plan for. I also only have three more classes to go until I have my master's degree. The good news is that the big, main stuff has been done and out the way (your girl has been working her ass off), so I could have more time for myself and my stories. I felt so bad I couldn't update this chapter all this time, but I have also been working on another story and a few one-shots to pass the time. I also have bigger plans for this story too. I have even added some more fun, bonus chapters I hope you guys will enjoy. They'll come after we get through the Pain Arch.

Right now, this arch is my focus (when it comes to my writing). When we finally get past this, then I can let things breathe a little bit and take some of the terrible cliffhangers coming up off your shoulders. I apologize for those in advance and will try to not leave them cliffhangers for too long. And, for those of you still wondering, yes, I will still do the reviewer contest and will try my best to get things back on track for everyone. Anyway, I know you guys are tried of hearing my excuses, so let's get to another chapter in this Pain Arch! Also, here is a super long chapter to make up for my neglectfulness.

…

…

…

 **Chapter 47: Merging with Kurama: A Mother's Love**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

" _Naruto! Can you hear me?"_

"Bee? Is that you? Where are you?" Naruto asks while looking around.

" _We're in your mind, fool. Sasuke's still here too. You can't see us, but you can hear us. We're here to guide you during your fight. You listenin'?"_ Naruto nods. _"Good, now listen closely. To start the fight, you need to remove the seal on the gate in front of the Nine-Tails. Now, I know you said he's like your dad, yo. But, once this fight begins, he will revert to the ball of hate he was before you knew him. So be careful, ya fool,"_

" _Be careful, usuratonkachi,"_ Sasuke says.

"Don't worry you two. I've got this," With a smirk on his face, Naruto lifts off the ground to become eye level with Kurama, "You ready for this, Dad?"

" _ **Hn. Don't get cocky, boy. You've never faced an opponent like me before. You're in a world of hurt,"**_ Naruto went to reach for the seal. Kurama gave him an interesting look, _**"Hn. Where did that other you go?"**_

" _Other me? You mean the "Bad Naruto"? I defeated him before coming here. Why?"_

" _ **Just curious. I never liked him anyway. And it was necessary if you plan on winning this fight. So, go ahead and remove that seal already and let's get this over with,"**_

Naruto nods, and without hesitation, rips the seal off the gate. He lifts his jacket to revile the seal on his stomach.

" _ **So, that gray haired pervert gave you the key after all? You've been busy while I was sleeping,"**_

" _I came to win, not play around,"_

Simultaneously, the seal on the gate and Naruto's stomach open. Once they are both open, Kurama brings his large, right claw down and forces the gate open. Naruto is sent flying backwards from the force.

" _Naruto?! Are you alright?!"_ Sasuke asks.

"I'm fine! B, what do I do now!"

" _You gotta grab its chakra with your own. Release some of yours and touch its chakra directly. It's basically a tug-o-war, yo. To control your tailed beast, you need to control its chakra. I can lend you some help, but I can only restrain it,"_

From the side of the wall, the Eight-Tails' tentacles come through to restrain Kurama.

"Hold him still, B!" Naruto yells

" _ **You think you can hold me! The Nine-Tails!"**_ Kurama uses his claws to swipe at the tentacles, effectively destroying _**them**_. _**"This is pathetic. You, my vessel, needing aid from the Eight-Tails?! I'm so disappointed!"**_

Naruto jumps out of the way to avoid the falling tentacles, "Damn, this is going to be a lot harder than I thought,"

" _ **I won't go quietly! If you want my chakra, then you're going to have to take it from me by force!"**_

Kurama gathers the tips of his tails close to his face. Naruto gasps as a giant black and purple ball of energy forms. The ball grows almost as large as the fox's head before shrinking to the size of his nose. Kurama's jaws open wide before snapping onto the energy ball. His cheeks puff out as smoke releases before he opens his mouth and shoots the energy ball towards Naruto. Trying to run, Naruto turns around and makes a break for it.

" _Don't underestimate me,"_ Killer B says before a giant hand manifests.

The hand grabs the energy ball and allows it to explode before disappearing.

"Thanks, B"

" _This is as much cooperation I can offer to your domination operation. The rest is up to you,"_

"Don't worry, I got it from here. Thanks for your help so far,"

" _Remember kid: if you can tame your beast's chakra, then it'll be yours forever,"_

Naruto nods before closing his eyes. While the hand deflates from the explosion, Naruto activates Sage Mode.

" _ **Is that all you got? I thought you were better than this~"**_

"Up here!" Kurama gasps when he sees Naruto right above him with a giant Rasengan, "Sage Art: Super Gigantic Rasengan!"

Using his tails, Kurama blocks the attack. Fur and blood flies everywhere as he fends off the powerful attack. Adding some of his body weight, Kurama dispels the attack and forces Naruto on the defense. Trying to not get caught by the large tails, Naruto skillfully dodges each attack, but misses the giant claw that slams him down.

" _ **Do you honestly think you can defeat me? The all-powerful Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, boy?"**_

"I wouldn't have broken the seal if I didn't. And besides~"

"We've got you!"

The Naruto trapped under Kurama's claws disappear while five nine other Naruto grip the large tails.

" _ **Your puny shadow clones may work on other idiots, but not me!"**_

With the combined strength of all nine Narutos, they lift Kurama up and slam him onto his back. Above him, two more Narutos appear with an attack ready.

"Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken!" The attack lands directly in Kurama's torso, effectively weakening him. _"Now's my chance!"_

Naruto sends out his chakra to grab hold of Kurama's. Naruto manages to absorb some of Kurama's chakra into himself in the fox's weakened state. When Kurama realizes he is losing some chakra, he sends out some of his hatred to overwhelm Naruto.

" _Damn. What is happening? Why do I suddenly feel so much… hatred?"_

" _Naruto?! Naruto?! Naruto, what's going on in there? Can you here me?"_ Sasuke asks. When Naruto doesn't answer, he turns towards Killer B with concern on his face. _"What's happening to him?"_

" _Naruto, if you can here me, listen up! The Nine-Tails is trying to suck you in with its hatred, but you can't let it. You must be strong and overcome it. If you allow for its hatred to overtake you, then you'll lose this fight!"_

" _I've gotta do something, he needs me,"_ Sasuke says as he readies his sword.

" _You can't,"_ B stops him, _"He has to do this on his own. You can only watch and encourage, no helping,"_

" _But you helped him, why can't I?"_

" _Unlike you, Little Uchiha, I have a Tailed-Beast too. You maybe able to control the Tailed-Beasts in the real world, but this is Naruto's subconscious and trial. You cannot interfere even if you wanted to. Naruto has to overcome this trial himself. We have to let him do this, even if he fails,"_

Sasuke swallows hard before asking his next question, _"And if he fails?"_

" _Then the Nine-Tails will take over his body and the mate you know… will no longer exist,"_

Inside of Naruto's subconscious, Naruto struggles to hold onto his grip as Kurama's hatred is forced into him.

" _What is this I'm feeling? Hatred, sorrow, regret, violence, murder, anguish, revenge… Where is all of this coming from?"_

B and Sasuke gasp when they see Naruto exit his Sage Mode.

" _Naruto-usuratonkachi, you better not give in! Fight it!"_

" _Don't give up! Fool, ya fool!"_

" _All these emotions… they'll so overwhelming…"_

" _ **You can't control me, brat. I was never meant to be controlled. Just like the rest of your family, you will fail in your attempts at trying to control me,"**_

" _My family…?"_

" _ **That's right. It was the Uzumaki clan that have been entrusted with being my vessels. I was passed down through your mother's clan for generations, and each one has failed to tame me. You will be the next on that list for failures,"**_

" _My family… imprisoned you? They forced you to be bond to them? That's impossible?"_

" _ **It's the truth! Thanks to your mother's clan and Madara Uchiha, I have never been the same! All I feel is hatred, for your clan, the Uchihas, and all human-kind! And now, you're going to feel it too!"**_

The hatred continues to fill Naruto's mind and heart, overwhelming him more than he could have imagined. And now, having found out that his clan is apart of Kurama's suffering, Naruto feels stuck within a void. While the battle inside of his mind rages on, in the outside world, things are not looking any better.

Sasuke and B step away from Naruto when a cloak of red chakra covers Naruto's body. Sasuke tries to reach out and touch him but burns his hand in the process.

"Fuck! What the hell is that?"

"That is the Nine-Tail's chakra. Whenever a Tailed-Beast takes over their vessel, their red chakra leaks out and consumes his body. If it continues to take him over, then Naruto will start changing into the Nine-Tails itself, ya fool,"

"We have to stop him,"

"Fool, don't you be listenin' when I speak? He must be the one to overcome it. We can't interfere any more than I already have,"

"But you said he could turn into the Nine-Tails, right? How can we just sit there and let that happen? And what if it does, then what?"

"… … Then we have to put them down… it's as simple as that…" B answers calmly.

Sasuke's eyes widen in shock before turning back to him injured hand and Naruto, _"Please Naruto… You have to beat the Nine-Tails… please… come back to me… you promised…"_

…

…

…

Inside of Naruto's subconscious, Naruto continues his battle with the Nine-Tails' emotions. Having now know the truth, Naruto's will, and chakra is slowly draining from his body.

" _What do I do? I can't win… I can't move… Where do I go? What do I do..?"_

"It's alright, you stay right here with me," a gentle woman says.

Naruto opens his eyes to see a woman long, fiery red hair and orange fox tails standing before him.

"Who are you…? I've seen you somewhere before…"

The woman giggles with her hand over her mouth, "I guess it's fair you don't recognize me. Why don't you try taking a guess,"

Naruto leans in closely and observes the short woman standing before him. After a few moments, he gasps and steps away.

"Kurama?! Since when can you transform into a woman? I know it's been a long time since I've seen your humanoid form, but I recall you being a man, not a beautiful woman,"

The red-haired woman bends over and busts in loud laughter at Naruto's response, "Of all the people you would think I am, the Nine-Tails is the last one. I would almost feel offended if I had not seen his humanoid form myself," After a few more moments of laughing, the woman straightens up and walks over towards Naruto, "Can you please bend down for me? You're awfully tall?"

"You won't fool me, Nine-Tails. Ya know, this is bold, even for you, to use my own technique against me~"

"Baka!" the woman said as she jumps up and hits Naruto on the head.

"Ouch! What was that for," Naruto whines while rubbing his head.

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist hitting you. You know, you're a lot like me when I was your age. I always jumped to conclusions, talked to fast, and never took the time to think things through. That was more of your father. He was the calmer between the two of us,"

"My father? You know Minato Namikaze? The Fourth Hokage? The Yellow Flash?"

"Of course, why would I not know him. He was my husband and mate after all,"

"Husband? Wait, if Minato was your husband and mate, then that would mean… Wait… you can't be… Kushina Uzumaki? You're my… mother…?"

The woman giggles again with excitement, "It's an honor to finally meet you, son,"

When the realization hits him, Naruto runs towards Kushina and embraces her in a bone crushing hug, "Mom…" he chokes out. "Is it really you?"

She smiles gently while embracing him back, "You've grown so much. Look how tall you are. And you're so handsome, just like your father. Oh Naruto, I'm so proud of you," Naruto's body continues to shake violently as he lets out tears of joy. Kushina pulls away to hold his face in her hands, "Don't cry, love. It's alright. Mommy's here,"

Naruto closes his eyes as her soft fingers wipe away his tears. He grips her wrists gently and holds them there, "This is real. You're real. I'm actually holding you,"

She nods, "Yes. This is all real. I have been waiting for this moment for almost 16 years. You've changed so much since you were a baby. I have to say, I was a little disappointed when you came out looking like a copy of your father. But, at least I know you probably inherited some of my traits,"

"There's so much I've been wanting to ask you and say to you,"

"Yes, we will get to that. But first, we need to take care of that pesky fox," she holds her hand out.

In the fight with Kurama, some of his hatred and chakra releases Naruto as his body shifts. The front of his jacket opens, and chakra chains shoot out to bind Kurama.

" _ **Kushina?! Is that you?! How dare you interfere, you annoying woman,"**_

"Pipe down, you overgrown furball. Now, be a good boy while I spend some time with my boy," she says while moving to sit on the floor.

"Whoa, how did you do that?"

"Those are my Chakra Chains. They're great for binding and sealing powerful enemies. I'll have to show you how to use it. You'll need it in this fight,"

Naruto sits next to her with his legs crossed, "How are you here? Where did you come from? Are you more of a spirit?"

"You could say that. The night you were born, when your father sealed the Nine-Tails inside of you, he also sealed his and my chakra inside of you too for whenever you need us,"

"So, I'll get to see him too?"

"Yes. When you need us the most, your spirit and chakra will link with ours and we'll manifest inside of this place,"

"Speaking of which, what is this place?" he asks.

"It's another part of your subconscious. It's like a haven for us to escape from the pressures of the world without worrying about the constraints of time. Right now, your battle is still happening between Nine-Tails, but thanks to my Chakra Chains, we've bought ourselves some more time,"

"Hm. That's good because there's one thing I've always wanted to ask: How did you and dad fall in love?"

"Oh, that old story? You don't want to hear that, ya know," Kushina blushes.

"You said "ya know"! That means you're excited! Come on, tell me!"

"Alright, alright. I guess I've always wanted you to ask me anyway. I wasn't originally from the Hidden Leaf. Our clan came from the war-torn land of Uzushiogakure. When I was growing up, I was surrounded by war because our clan were vessels of the Nine-Tails. Your grandmother, my mother: Mito Uzumaki was the first vessel. Because of this, many people came to attack our home to try and take the Nine-Tails from her. To keep it hidden from them, I was to become the second vessel. After performing the ritual of passing the Nine-Tails from her to me, I was transferred to Konoha. When I got there, I immediately entered the academy and was teased for my red hair,"

"Really? They teased you? But it's so beautiful, just like you," Naruto says.

"You're the second man to compliment my hair. Your father was the first," she giggles. "Anyway, I tried to make a good impression by proclaiming to be the first female Hokage. It didn't work and they teased me harder. They would pull my hair, call me "Tomato" and mess with me all the time, so I beat them up," she smiled while flexing her right arm muscles. "Your father was the first to believe in me too. He even encouraged me. He tried to become my friend and get close to me, but I never too him seriously. He wasn't the manliest person, ya know,"

"What?! But I've seen pictures of him! He looks so strong and he became Hokage!"

"Yeah, but I was very young and ignorant. He was one of the smallest kids in the class, about my height, and looked like a girl almost. He was too gentle to be a ninja, at least that's what I thought. Well he certainly proved me wrong.

I've always hated my hair, because it made me an outsider and a target for constant attacks, mostly by bullies. And, even though I would beat them up, they'd still come for me. So, I fought all the time. I didn't have much of a choice. I couldn't change my hair and I couldn't stop the attacks from coming. So, I fought even when I couldn't anymore. It earned me the nickname "The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero". I didn't like that nickname either. But, it was better than "Tomato". I hate tomatoes,"

"Man, my first always told me how scary moms are. I guess they're right," Naruto shivered.

"And don't you forget it, Anyway, I came home from the academy on day covered in more bruises from fighting again. But when I got home, I was attacked and kidnapped by ninjas from the Hidden Cloud. They had found where my clan hid me away and attacked my home. While they led me away from the village, I cut pieces of my hair to leave a trail for anyone to find me. I was scared. I didn't know what would happen to me. And, with being an outsider, I didn't have much hope anyone was going to rescue me before I was killed. However, a yellow hair angel saved me that night,"

"Dad? He saved you?"

She nods, "He managed a sneak attack on the five ninjas who kidnapped me and defeated them. He took them on all by himself. He said he followed the trail of my hair I left behind. I couldn't believe it, the most unmanly guy in our class was the only one who came to save me. When I asked him why, especially since he ignored me all those times I fought the village kids, he said: "I know you're strong, so you don't need me to save you. But this is a fight between villages. It is different than a simple fight on the playground,". He said my hair was too beautiful to not notice glistening in the moonlight, so it made it easier for him to find me. After that, I saw him in a different light. He accepted me and my hair. He taught me how to love myself and my hair. He helped defined who I was. In a way, he made me into the woman I am today. And, because of him, you happened. I have no regrets,"

"Wow, that was beautiful. When I used to think of the answer to that question, I never thought I would hear that. Thank you for sharing that with me,"

"What about you? You're handsome like your father. I'm sure the girls in the village are all over you?" she smiles.

He chuckles while scratching the back of his head, "Not really. But, there is someone close to me. In fact, we're already mated… secretly…"

"WHAT?! MY SON IS ALREADY MATED AND I DON'T KNOW ABOUT IT?! WHO IS IT?! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME!" She yells while violently shaking him.

"I will if you stop shaking me," Naruto says.

"Sorry! I just got excited. It's not everyday you get to meet your teenage son and find out he has a mate all in one day, ya know. Anyway, who is the lucky girl to snag my son?"

"Actually.. it's not a girl. It's a guy. He's name is Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Eh? You hooked up with Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha's youngest son? That's quite the shock. Although, I was just as surprise as they were that Sasuke came out a beta and not an alpha like his brother Itachi or father,"

"Wait, you knew the Uchiha clan?" Naruto asks in shock.

"Of course, I did. In fact, your father and I were best friends with Mikoto and Fugaku. We were so excited to find out that we were pregnant around the same time. We knew you both would be the best of friends. Tell me, what does Mikoto and Fugaku have to say about you two being mated? I know you said you guys did it secretly, but if I know those two, no one in the village sneezed without the two of them knowing," she giggles. But her giggling stops when Naruto frowns. "What's wrong?"

"They're… dead… The entire Uchiha clan was wiped out in one night when Sasuke was about seven years old…"

"Oh no! That's terrible! Who could have done such a thing? They must have been powerful and bold enough to eliminate the entire Uchiha clan in one night?"

"It was Itachi… Itachi did it…" She places her hand over her mouth in complete shock. Before she could speak, Naruto continues, "But it wasn't his fault. He was a double agent for both the Hidden Leaf and the Uchiha clan. The Uchihas wanted to take over the Hidden Leaf because they were discriminated against and Itachi didn't agree with it. The Elders of the Hidden leaf gave Itachi an order to kill his clansman. He did it, but only if they agreed that Sasuke would live. Sasuke, saw everything that night and it changed him. He became dark and hell bent on vengeance. He went through a lot, mom,"

"It sounds like it. I'm sad to hear all of that. I'm sure there's more to the story, but now I just have a question: How did the two of you end up being mates?"

"It's kind of funny actually. We started off hating each other. There is this girl: Sakura Haruno who went to the academy with us. I liked her a lot, but she liked Sasuke. Sasuke, didn't like anyone. We used to fight all the time and get in trouble for it. People hated me because of the Nine-Tails, what happened the night I was born, and because I used to fight with Sasuke. We ended up on the same team together, despite my protests. I didn't do well in school and was weak. He was so strong. As much as I hated the guy, I respected that his strength. I also really didn't like him because of how he treated Sakura. Anyway, after our first mission together, he and I just bonded together and next thing we knew, we were inseparable.

We eventually mated while we were still about 12-13 years old. Just like how dad saw you, he didn't see me as a demon. He treated me like a normal person, and we fell in love. We were there for each other, we helped each other through the nightmares and eventually, nothing else mattered but the two of us. But, during our Chunin Exam, Orochimaru showed up to tray and take Sasuke. I managed to defeat him, but he gave Sasuke a Curse Mark. He used it to control him and eventually Sasuke changed. He started focusing more on his revenge against Itachi for killing their clan and ended up defecting from the village. I trained so hard to bring him back and I made it happen. A lot more happened in between there, but that is the gist of how we ended up together. He's doing a lot better and now, we're fighting to protect our home. That is why I'm doing this stupid ritual, so I came have more power to protect him and our home," Kushina listened to Naruto's story intensely. When he is done, she stares with an intense feeling I her eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she shakes her head, "I was just listening to you and thinking how proud I am of you. You have your father's gift, ya know. He was able to uplift anyone with just a smile a few words. He was strong and courageous and would go anywhere for the people he cared about. You truly are our son. I am sorry both of you went through so much, but I'm glad you had each other to keep each other grounded. But, Sasuke is a beta, are you ok with that? You know beta males can't give birth to children, right?"

"Yeah, I know. Kurama and I worked on a jutsu that would use his chakra to create a womb for Sasuke. We have had the talk here and there, but I figured when the time was right I would surprise him with it," Naruto smiles.

"Well sounds like you have everything figured out from here. You have grown into a handsome, admirable young man. You father and I are very proud of you. But, I'm afraid we must cut this short. Even though we're not bond by the restraints of time in here, you still have a battle to win out there. Let's get to work!"

"Right!"

"Naruto… I've been waiting so long to say this to you again… "I love you, never forget that,"

"I… love you too… mom…"

"Alright, let's do it! You're going down, furball!" Kushina yells in excitement. Naruto wakes from his conscious as some of his chakra shoot out his chest and grabs hold of Kurama. "My chakra suppressing his won't last much longer, so now's your time to attack!"

"Right! Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Multiple Narutos appear and form Rasengans.

" _ **You two are a thousand years too late to defeat me!"**_

Kurama grabs the chains and rips them off his torso before swatting most of the Narutos away.

"I can keep fighting too!" Kushina uses her chains to pin Kurama to the ground, "Now Naruto!"

Naruto activates Sage Mode again to increase the effectiveness of his attack.

"It's over! Sage Art: Massive Rasengan Barrage!"

Kurama is forced back by the attack, but the onslaught doesn't stop there. The real Naruto summons more clones to stand behind him while he summons another Wind Shuriken. The clones grab ahold of Kurama's chakra to pull it into themselves. To keep Kurama from attacking, Naruto hits him with his final attack.

"It's over! Your chakra is mine!"

With one last haul, Naruto releases his Shadow Clones to fully absorb Kurama's chakra. Once the Nine-Tails chakra is inside of him, his body glows and looks like it's on fire. Behind him, three more tails grow, totaling seven tails.

"So, this is the true power of the Nine-Tails?" Naruto says in wonder while looking at himself.

"Yes. You did it, Naruto. I'm so proud of you," Kushina smiles.

"Thank you, mom. I couldn't have done it without you,"

"That's what mothers are for. Now, be sure to take care of my son-in-law and keep making us proud Naruto. We'll be watching,"

"Will this be the last time I see you?"

"No. As long as you're alive, your father and I will always be with you. And, whenever you need us, just come back here. We'll be waiting for you," She walks up to Naruto and hugs him a final time before disappearing, "I love you, son,"

Naruto opens his eyes to see a weakened Kurama still laying on the floor in the aftermath of their battle. With caution, he walks over to the fox's head and sits down next to his snot. Giving Kurama time to wake up, Naruto thinks about his conversation with his mother.

" _There's still so much for me to know. First thing when I get back to the village, I need to do some research,"_

" _ **You've definitely grown stronger, son"**_

"Are you back to yourself?"

" _ **Yeah. You've completed the ritual, so I'[m no longer under the influence of my own anger,"**_

"Dad… I'm sorry…"

" _ **You're sorry? What do you of all people have to be sorry about?"**_

"I'm sorry for what my mother's clan did to you. I didn't get a chance to ask her about what you said, but it sits heavy with me,"

Kurama turns his head away in shame, "You weren't supposed to know that. That was something I had planned to keep with me until I finally pass on from this world,"

"You didn't think I would repeat the actions of my ancestors, did you?"

" _ **No. Over the years, I have come to understand that you and I are no different. You're no more a weapon than I am, and that's technically my fault. It's the price one pays when being the vessel of the second strongest tailed demon. Just like your mother, you didn't ask for this, you were chosen. We're only meant to be used as weapons to win wars. And, after they're done using us, then they throw us away or try to kill us. You'll never know a moment's rest as long as you have me,"**_

Silent moments pass between the two of them before Naruto stands up, "Well I'm going to change that," Kurama turns back to look at Naruto in confusion, "It's like you said, neither of us choose this life for ourselves. But, we're stuck in it. And, as long as I'm alive, I will make it a goal to change the way people view you too. You're not the monster you think you are. People made you out to be that way. There's the reason for your suffering, just like they were for me. But, I'm going to change all of that. You'll see. Someday they'll look at us in admiration and respect instead of as weapons to be feared. I promise!"

Kurama continues to look at Naruto before chuckling to himself and rolling over onto his stomach and curling up in a ball.

" _ **You always like to prove people wrong. One of your most endearing qualities. Now go, you still have work to do in the real world,"**_

"Are you going to be alright?"

" _ **Yeah, I'm just a little weak right now, but I still have plenty of chakra to spare if you need it. Jut let me rest for right now. I'll join you a little later,"**_

"Alright than, get some rest, Dad. I'll see you soon,"

Naruto puts his forehead to Kurama's snot before leaving his subconscious.

…

…

…

In the ritual chamber, Sasuke and Killer B watch as Naruto's body glows for a quick second before three tails grow from Naruto's backside. Both give a sigh of relief.

"That kid did it, yo! It's time to celebrate!"

"He sure did. He's full of surprises," Sasuke says with his arms crossing over his chest.

"Yo, Little Uchiha, he's waking up,"

Just as B says, Naruto slowly opens his eyes and relaxes his position. With a quick yawn and a stretch, Naruto smiles at them, "What's up guys?"

"What's up is you beat the Nine-Tails! No one has ever beaten the Nine-Tails before! It's an amazing feat for anyone to complete,"

"Thanks B!" Naruto smiles before standing up and walking towards Sasuke, "What do you think? Do I seem different to you?"

"Other than the three new tails, you're still the same usuratonkachi I know," Sasuke smirks.

"Aw, why you gotta be so mean. Come on, as if you could have beaten the Nine-Tails by yourself,"

"You're right, I couldn't have. That's why it had to be you. I'm proud of you, Naruto," he says while poking the blond's forehead.

"Come on y'all! Let's celebrate!" B cheers.

"Yeah, I can't wait to tell Jiraiya, Kakashi, Captain Yamato, and Guy-sensei that I beat the Nine-Tails! Where are they anyway? Why didn't they want to see me do this ritual?"

Sasuke bites his bottom lip anxiously, "They left,"

"Left? Where did they go?"

"Back to the village. They told me to stay here and guard you,"

"Guard me? From what? Sasuke, what are you not telling me?" Sasuke remains quiet and turns his head away from Naruto's gaze. "Sasuke! Why are you not answering me?! Where did they go?!"  
"They went back to yo village fool, ya fool. They wanted to neutralize the Akatsuki without you getting in their way. There, ya happy now? Come on! I have some sake going to waste in my hut,"

Naruto pauses for a moment, letting the shock overtake him before anger sets in,

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

…

…

…

 **To Be Continued…**


	48. Leveling the Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

I would just like to thank everyone for their reviews for the previous chapter and your congratulations! I love getting notifications that people are still reading and hanging in there with me. For those of you still hanging in there and staying with me, you're almost done with the Pain Arch! I know everyone, especially me, is excited to get through this big part of the story to see what's instore for everyone, especially NaruSasu. I promise, it will all be worth it.

Also, I wanted to let everyone know that the reviewer contest will resume this month and a new winner will be chosen in April! So, keep the reviews coming and you could be the next person to get a request in this story. Any questions just ask! Alright, y'all, let's get to it!

…

…

…

 **Chapter 48: Pain's Assault Part 1: Leveling the Battlefield**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Blood pounded like beating drums in Naruto's ears. Every hair and fur stood on end as Naruto proceed the news Killer B just announced.

" _They went to neutralize the Akatsuki without me?! They purposely sent me here so they could start the war without me?!"_ Naruto screams in his head, forgetting about the resting demon.

"Naruto just calm down. No need to freak out," Sasuke says with his arms crossing, refusing to meet Naruto's twitching gaze.

Killer B went to poke the younger boy in his head, "Yo, I think ya boi is broke,"

" **ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"**

"There he goes," Sasuke sighs with a hand over his face.

"So, both of you knew all this time and wasn't going to say shit?! What the absolute fuck is going on?! It's like no one listens to a damned thing I say! I swear you people are going to send me to an early grave! Not the war, not the Akatsuki trying to take the Nine-Tails from me, you people!"

"Naruto, you've got to calm down,"

"That's easy for you to say. You're just following orders as my "babysitter". What? Did they tell you not to tell me anything? To keep me in the dark until it was all over? Then what? Were they going to come get us afterwards?"

"Pretty much," Sasuke shrugs.

"And you're ok with this, B? You don't want to participate in the war?"

"You have to understand something, son. We are the vessels for the Tailed-Beasts. We have been used as weapons in the previous three Shinobi Wars. I don't know about you and yours, but we're tired of wars. We're tired of being used as weapons only to be stored away for later. My big bro and your village don't want use to have to feel obligated to fight because of our demons. We're more than just weapons of war. We're people too, dog,"

"We're also shinobi. And I don't know about you two but when I put this headband on, I am a soldier for my home, my family, and my mate. If that means that I must be used as a weapon to end a war or die so everyone else may live, then so be it. Stay here if you want to, I'm going back home," And with that, Naruto turns on his heels and walks towards the exit.

The air between B and Sasuke becomes thick and awkwardly silent before Sasuke breaks it, "Tsk. I hate when he gets like this. Naruto wait,"

"Don't try to stop me, Sasuke," Naruto says without looking back.

"I'm not. I'm coming with you,"

Naruto stops to throw a look over his shoulder. Sasuke catches up to him, standing tall with a proud smirk and height different of 3 inches.

"So, you're not going to give me a speech about how I should follow the rules and stay behind and out of the war?" Naruto asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Not as long as you don't give me an inspiring lecture about your duties as an alpha and becoming future Hokage,"

"Deal," Naruto smiles.

"Damn son. You really know how to touch someone. Right here too," B says with tears rolling down his cheeks and his fists hitting his chest.

"So, you'll come with us?" Naruto asks hopefully.

"Hell no. I'm still on vacation. But I'll definitely be seeing you on the battlefield. So don't go getting yourselves killed, ya heard me,"

"Alright B. See ya around,"

Naruto and B fist bump each other in the air before Naruto and Sasuke make their way to the out of the temple and to the teleportation station.

…

…

…

Back home in Konoha, Tsunade is being ushered to the underground bunker. Outside, every able body shinobi is either fighting off the attacking Pain clones or Konan or they're helping the remaining civilians get to safety. The last thing Tsunade knew when she woke up this morning, she had a pounding hangover, a slight memory of her discussion with Jiraiya the night before, and a missing mate. Shortly after, before she could Shizune could finish scolding her, Konan began her attack on the village. Then Pain sent his other clones to assist in the attack. Soon Konoha was leveled and hell broke loose. Everyone was in a state of panic. People were dying. The only other fact Tsunade could say was that Jiraiya was doing his best to save to hold off the real Pain.

"Lady Tsunade, what are we going to do?!" Shizune shouts while she holds their trusty pig: Tonton.

"There's not a whole lot of anything I can do from in here. I need to be out there!"

"But Milady, you can't! You have to remain save," the owl ANBU says.

"While my village is leveled? How am I supposed to be Hokage without a village?" she snaps back.

Trying to calm her nerves while the war rages outside, Tsunade paces. Thoughts and regrets of sending Naruto away on that island filled her head. She tried to shake them, but nothing worked.

" _For once, I should have just listened to that damned brat and let him stay here. Oh Naruto, we need you,"_

As if on que, the door opened to revile an angry Naruto and a concerned Sasuke.

"Naruto? Sasuke? What are you~"

"So, this was a better plan than leaving me on that island? Hn. I'd say job well done," Naruto says while giving a slow clap.

"Not now, brat. You weren't even supposed to find out," she says while rubbing her temples before looking at Sasuke, "And you weren't supposed to tell him,"

"I didn't. I told you not to underestimate him,"

"We're here to help. And rather you like it or not, we're going to fight," Naruto says determined to stand his ground.

"Good, because we're going on the battlefield," Tsunade replies fiercely.

"What?!" everyone gasps.

"Lady Tsunade, you can't~"

"I've made up my mind. There's no turning back," she interrupts the rabbit ANBU member without looking at anyone other than Naruto and Sasuke. "I've made too many mistakes as Hokage. Lost too many people. My alpha and village are out there fighting while I'm hiding like a coward. No more. I am the first female Hokage, but I will not be remembered as the first Coward Hokage. Naruto, Jiraiya is fighting the original Pain somewhere near the village. I can use my mating link to locate him, but I'm worried we won't make it in time,"

"Don't worry, leave that to me. I can also use my Sage Sensing abilities to guide us. I'll lock onto Pain's chakra if need be," Naruto grins with a thumbs up.

Tsunade nods before turning back to Shizune and the other ANBU. "I need you all out there too. Shizune, I you're in charge of helping the other Mednins out there. The rest of you are to guard her. If anything happens to my niece… then no god will be able to save you from me, got it!"

They all nod nervously to the threat. When Tsunade is satisfied, she turns back towards her grandsons, "Let's go,"

…

…

…

Once they are on the battlefield, dust covers the land, but they can see the destruction and death of the village. It brings tears to Tsunade's eyes as the onslaught in front of her continues. Naruto places a comforting hand on her shoulder. She nods, ready for battle. Naruto was getting ready to summon Kurama but smacks his head in realization that the fox hasn't recovered from their battle yet. Sasuke smacks his mates, calls him an "idiot" before summoning his Susanoo. Purple chakra and a samurai form surround them and levitates them off the ground. Tsunade closes her eyes to search their mate link.

"Oh no," she gasps, tears threatening to fall in the corner of her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asks.

"I can barely feel him. Our connection is breaking. He's dying, Naruto! He's barely hanging on!" she screams.

He grabs her and tries to calm her down, "Don't worry. I'll use my Sage Sensing ability to lock on. As long as he's alive, I can sense him. Just stay strong," she nods before moving away and letting him concentrate. After a few moments, he pinpoints Jiraiya's location and points in the direction, "There! Sasuke, go!"

"Right! Susanoo, go!"

…

…

…

Across the battlefield, Jiraiya had given everything he had left in him. He was almost out of chakra, his right arm was ripped from his body, covered in life threatening injuries, and almost out of time. He could feel his life slipping through his fingers. Even though he fought valiantly, there was nothing else he could give. This was the end for him. At least, he gave it all he had.

"Sensei… it looks like… your time… is almost up…" Pain says as he walks towards Jiraiya.

" _He's right Tsunade. I'm sorry but looks like there won't be a tomorrow for us. Please, take care and don't forget me, my love,"_

"I can still fight, Pain. Don't count me out yet," Jiraiya pants as he tries to stand.

"Defiant until the end. Just as I remembered you. Hn. You always did try to be the hero. But those days are over. Now die!"

Pain held out his hand to summon a final attack on his sensei. Jiraiya closes his eyes, ready to embrace death's sweet embrace. He hears the launch of the attack, but nothing ever comes. When he opens his eyes, three familiar figures stand before him surrounded by a purple chakra samurai figure.

"Hey Pain, why don't I give you a taste of what real pain is like!" Naruto yells with his arms crossing over his chest.

"Naruto? Sasuke? Tsunade? What are you three doing here?" Jiraiya says weakly.

Sasuke releases Susanoo and Tsunade rushes to his side, "I'm going to kill you for this,"

"I told you not to come,"

"It's a good thing we did. You're pretty much dead," Sasuke says, throwing a look over his shoulder.

"What were you thinking going into battle by yourself, Pervy-Sage. I'm going to kick your ass for this later,"

After assessing the damage, Tsunade immediately started trying to heal some of the more major wounds, "You sure are one resilient person. Anyone else would have died from wounds like this. You're damn sure lucky you didn't. You should have let me come with you. We could have stopped him together," she glares.

"I don't think we could have, Tsunade. His strength is unlike anything I've ever seen before. It's almost godlike. He's out of our league. We need to retreat back to the village," Jiraiya warns.

"There's no point. This monster's clones and partner leveled the village. They destroyed it, Jiraiya," Tsunade announced, almost in tears.

"No… How many…"

"We don't know yet. But for right now, we need to worry about healing you first," she says before summoning a few smaller versions of Katsuyu and placing them on his major wounds and standing up. "That should work for now. Now, hold still and let them work while I handle things from here,"

"What do you plan on doing? You can't fight him! Tsunade, Naruto, Sasuke, you need to run!"

But Jiraiya's warning fell of deaf ears as the three stand against his opponent.

"I see. The Third Hokage, the youngest Uchiha Heir, and the Nine-Tails' vessel is going to take me on? How pitiful for all of you to want to understand true pain today,"

"The only one that is going to understand pain today is you. On behalf of the Leaf Village, we are its protectors and we will stop you!" Tsunade said with determination in her voice.

The air is silent but loud with both side's determination to win the battle. In front of the three stood the strongest enemy they have faced so far, but they knew that there were more out there. If they couldn't defeat this one man… then they had no hope of winning the war that is to come. And all the training both Naruto and Sasuke put themselves through will have been for nothing.

Their hearts pound with anxiety, determination, and a mix of fear in there, but they knew they had to come out of this battle alive. What remained of their village depended on it.

…

…

…

 **To Be Continued…**


End file.
